The Past Flower, The Future Flower
by HunjustforHan
Summary: (HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT). "Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri". /GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Nadya S.S (HunjustforHan).**

**Saya hunhanhardshipper.. Jadi mungkin nantinya sebagian besar Fanfic saya maincastnya adalah Hunhan.**

**Saya hanyalah penulis pemula, jadi jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan kurang berkesan, harap untuk dimaklumi.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk eonni/author Liyya (0312luluEXOticS) yang udah ngadain acara Hunhan Buble tea Couple dan juga udah bikinin akun FFN ini hingga saya bisa mempublish fanfic abal-abal disini.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Always Love HunHan :3 :3 :3**

**By :Hunjustforhan**

**Maincast :Oh Sehun **** Lu Han**

**Genre :Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T+ (Nyerempet M dikiit)**

**Note: Cerita milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. **

**Summary:****"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. ^^**

** .**

** .**

**PAST FLOWER ! FUTURE FLOWER!**

Aku tumbuh setelah bungamu berlalu..

Aku menyerah karena angin membawa bungamu kembali..

Bukan itu!

Bukan karena mata angin yang membuat hatiku kalut..

Tapi karena kamu yang seolah mengikuti arah mata angin di masa lalu,

tanpa sadar aku selalu mengintip diantara celah-celah berdarah..

Senyummu terlihat bahagia, Itu melukaiku sayang ..

.

.

Musim semi tiba, datang dengan sejuta kelopak bunga bermekaran dengan begitu anggun meliuk-liuk saat tertiup angin. Bahkan kuntum-kuntum sakura yang terkenal itu menghambur tanpa lelah dengan keindahan membuncah.

Musim semi yang kuharap bagus!

Dress soft pink selutut dengan mekaran bunga mawar kecil berwarna senada mengitari lekuk pinggangnya. Coat coklat muda dengan panjang setengah betis membungkus tubuhnya dengan apik hingga menimbulkan kesan elegan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Rambut coklat gelap yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan helai-helai berterbangan tidak membuatnya bergeming.

Musim semi terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan bibir memberenggut saat kelopak-kelopak berwarna pink itu mungkin saja berniat mengganggu rambutmu.

Dengan satu cup Taro Bubble Tea gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah tertata rapi seolah menggoreskan jalur lurus disetiap bekas tumit high heelnya.

Kenapa udara terasa lebih dingin ? Ini musim semi kan ? Atau memang hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan ?

Yeah, mungkin saja. Karena sekarang Luhan sedang berjalan seorang diri diantara ratusan pasang manusia yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Hell! Aku juga punya kekasih! Bahkan kekasihku jauh lebih mempesona!

Seandainya saja Luhan bisa menunjukkan pada orang-orang yang sedang dilanda Cinta pada musim semi itu siapa kekasihnya, ia yakin pasti gadis-gadis remaja disana akan berteriak histeris dan meninggalkan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan ?

Bodoh!

Ia terkekeh pelan menyadari pikirannya berkecamuk rasa iri dengan situasi romantis musim semi yang bertebaran.

Langit mulai terlihat menguning dengan bias-bias jingga seperti warna cahaya pelita.

Oh! Tunggu! Jam berapa sekarang ?

Luhan mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore dan itu berarti saatnya untuk pulang.

.

.

Clek!

"Kau darimana sayang ?".

Luhan terkesiap, bahkan sampai memundurkan kakinya refleks kebelakang. Ia baru saja masuk kedalam apartement dan menutup pintunya ketika suara penuh aura kelelakian itu menyentuh gendang telinganya dengan mendadak.

"Sehun-ah .. Kau sudah pulang ?".

Lelaki yang sedang memainkan tabletnya sambil berbaring ditangan sofa ruang tengah tersebut menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum, "O.. Baru 15 menit yang lalu".

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ?".

"Ne, tadi hanya pemotretan sebentar. Kau darimana ?".

Luhan berjalan mendekat sambil melepas ikatan tali coat coklat mudanya disekitar pinggang.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan ditaman menikmati musim semi". Lalu ia meletakkan coatnya diatas meja depan sofa, meninggalkan dress soft pink selutut yang sangat manis walaupun rambut panjangnya sedikit kusut dibeberapa bagian.

"Sendiri ?"

Luhan mendelik sekaligus memberenggut, pertanyaan macam apa itu ?

"Tentu saja sendiri ! Karena kekasih tampanku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai bentuk artis wanita dilokasi shooting hingga tidak sempat menemaniku jalan-jalan!".

Sehun terkekeh, ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan ocehan dan raut kesal diwajah Luhan. Percaya atau tidak, gadisnya terlalu manja dan manis untuk marah seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang..".

Sehun meletakkan tabletnya kelantai, tanpa mengubah posisi, diraihnya tangan Luhan dan menarik wanita itu untuk mendekat, duduk mengangkang diatas perutnya lebih tepat.

"Mini dressmu cantik..".

"Bahkan orang lain memujiku lebih cantik daripada minidress ini".

Luhan menyentuh dada Sehun, diikuti dengan merundukkan tubuhnya lebih dekat.

"Kau benar. Bahkan minidress ini tidak sanggup menandingi kecantikanmu. Jadi sebaiknya kau lepas saja, akan lebih cantik jika aku melihatmu tanpa minidress".

"Aktor Oh, please!".

Sehun terkekeh lagi, menggesekkan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung bangir Luhan dengan gemas. Wanitanya benar-benar kelopak bunga yang indah dan mempesona walau hanya sebatas dipandang.

Well, jujur saja Sehun tidak akan puas jika hanya memandang saja, bukankah keindahan mahkota bunga adalah untuk menarik kumbang untuk menyentuhnya ?

"Lu ..".

"Wae ?"

"Kiss me ..".

"Kau ingin belajar dariku bagaimana melakukan adegan kissing yang baik ?". Sehun menjalarkan lengannya mengukung pinggang Luhan.

"Eo, jadi tolong ajari aku Oh Luhan Saem".

"Tapi berjanji satu hal padaku!".

Sehun menaikkan sebelas alisnya seolah bertanya 'Apa itu sayang ?'.

"Jangan mempraktekkannya pada aktris manapun! Arasseo ?".

"Aku tidak akan mencium aktris lain dengan perasaan. Kau tau selama ini semua itu hanya tuntutan profesi".

"Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu.. Kau bisa menikmati bibir wanita-wanita cantik disana, sedangkan aku ? Seumur hidupku aku hanya pernah menikmati bibir satu orang lelaki".

"Tapi kau bisa menikmati bibirku sepuasmu sayang, dan itu Gratis! ".

"Kau memang tau wanita suka segala sesuatu yang berbau Sale dan Gratis!".

Mereka terkekeh sebelum akhirnya Luhan yang manja berubah menjadi Luhan yang agresif jika sudah berurusan dengan kenikmatan, menyatukan bibir mereka tanpa peringatan dan menghujamkan lumatan-lumatan kecil menyengat didarah sehun.

Beberapa kali terlepas namun berlanjut kembali, hanya sekedar menarik napas sebanyak mungkin dan ciuman panas membara itu kembali membakar tubuh mereka.

Gerak-gerik kepala silih berganti seolah berusaha mencari tempat paling nyaman demi menyalurkan kerinduan akan belaian masing-masing.

Cukup lama, hingga rasanya dada mereka sesak karena pasukan oksigen yang sudah sekarat. Luhan melepas tautan, saling menatap mata satu sama lain yang memancarkan kilauan gairah dibakar dengan kerinduan hingga membara. Sedang dada mereka naik turun seolah berlomba menghirup oksigen tanpa batas.

Sehun meraih tengkuk gadisnya, perlahan menarik kepala itu semakin mendekat lalu menghujami rahang hingga lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan pembakar gelora.

Luhan sangat manis. Lebih manis daripada tetesan-tetesan madu diatas pancake strawberry yang gadis itu buatkan untuknya minggu lalu.

Aroma tubuh luhan menguar memenuhi indra penciuman sehun dengan semerbak menggoda. Bahkan rasanya pengharum ruangan disana tidak lagi berfungsi jika Luhan sudah berada disisinya.

Gadisnya sungguh mempesona. Menggetarkan hari Sehun dengan cara-cara sederhana hingga ia mampu bagkit dari masalalu yang perih jika dikenang.

Ia mencintai Luhan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan dengan kesungguhan hati, Sehun percaya itu!

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya cukup kuat hingga mampu merubah warnanya menjadi sedikit keputihan. Belaian dan kecupan Sehun sangat menggoda lehernya. Tentu saja, karena daerah itu adalah kawasan sensitive sicantik.

Ia tidak ingin mendesah dan membuat Sehun merasa kalau ia benar-benar terbuai. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya, Luhan sudah terbuai sejak tatapan mata mereka bertemu .

Oh! Tunggu!

Sehun harus diberi hukuman karena membiarkan gadis cantiknya ini berjalan sendirian diantara kuntum-kuntum bunga yang merekah. Sehun seharusnya tau jika Luhan sangat ingin menggandeng tangan kokoh itu sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menelusuri bias-bias cahaya jingga hingga matahari terbenam diufuk barat.

Ia hanya ingin merasakan kencan seperti gadis lainnya, bebas dan lepas, tidak terkurung waktu dan juga ruang seperti hubungannya saat ini.

Dengan seringaian nakal diantara bibir yang terapit, Luhan perlahan meluruskan sebelah kakinya yang mengangkang. Menyentuh sesuatu dibawah sana dengan gerakan seduktif hingga mampu menciptakan geraman tertahan dari sang serigala tampan.

Berulang kali melakukan hal tersebut dengan binar mata penuh kepura-puraan seolah semua yang terjadi hanyalah gerakan refleks semata. Dan geraman Sehun berubah menjadi erangan angkuh yang tercekat ditenggorokan seiring mengeras dan mengacungnya sesuatu dibawah sana.

Sehun, I Got You!

Oh, tapi lihat! Sehunnya masih belum menyerah.

Luhan tau lelaki itu sedang diambang batas hasratnya sendiri, terlihat dari cengkraman tangan yang semakin kuat juga dengan gerakan-gerakan yang semakin kasar serta menuntut.

Rambut Luhan juga bertambah kusut dengan aksen sexy tersendiri dimata Sehun, resleting minidress dibelakangnya mulai dibelai dan ditarik.

Yeah! Ini saatnya menghukum Aktor Oh yang sudah menegang.

"Hun-ah Stop!".

Luhan menegakkan tubuh, otomatis melepaskan kecupan-kecupan penuh kemesraan disekitar wajah dan lehernya. Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat seolah menandakan kebingungan mendalam.

"Wae, Lu ?"

"Jangan bertindak lebih jauh ..".

Sehun terkekeh tidak percaya. Lucu saja saat Luhan mengatakan semua dengan ekspresi takut juga manja dalam satu kedipan.

"Hey .. Kau mengucapkannya seperti kita tidak pernah tidur bersama. Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku membobol lubangmu selama tiga tahun kita menjalin hubungan ?".

Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan, memberenggut kesal saat menyadari fakta bahwa mereka memang sudah berbagi rumah dan ranjang bersama sejak dua tahun terakhir. Dan Sehun adalah lelaki pertama yang sudah berhasil merobek dinding kewanitaan Luhan dengan brutal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggunakan pengaman seperti biasa".

Merasa gairahnya sudah diubun-ubun, Sehun tidak lagi sanggup untuk menanggapi sikap lucu Luhan seperti ini. Ia rindu akan tubuh Luhan yang sudah beberapa minggu tidak ia jamah karena jadwal padat Shooting keparat itu.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan langsung menyambar bibir merah ranum tersebut dengan penuh nafsu.

"Seemmpptt hunmmpptt! Lemmpptt passhh!".

Gadis kecilnya kembali berhasil memberontak, kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mendelik pada Sehun yang masih terbaring dengan gairah membara dan erangan frustasi tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya yang tampan.

"Astaga! Ayolah Lu, kau tidak lihat dibawah sana sudah menegang ?!".

"Hun-ah .. Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa melayanimu hari ini".

"Mwo ? Kau bercanda ?!"

"Tidak.. Hanya saja aku sedang datang waktu".

Arrggghhhh!

Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Demi Tuhan! Ia sudah menegang dengan kilatan gairah hampir membakar seluruh tubuh, dan dengan wajah manis Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang 'Datang Waktu' ?

Hell!

Tidak bisakah darah itu berhenti untuk sementara dan biarkan Sehun menuntaskan masalahnya pada rusa mungil ini ?

Oh ! Ia benci harus bermain sendiri!

Luhan terlihat begitu cantik hari ini dan itu membuat Sehun berselera. Apalagi dengan senyuman yang nampak ia sembunyikan seolah semakin menam...

Tunggu! Senyuman yang disembunyikan ?

Seperti baru tersadar akan sesuatu, Sehun mempertajam delikannya pada Luhan. Wanita itu tidak melihatnya, mata rusa tersebut berpencar kesegala arah dengan objek yang tidak lebih menarik dari Sehun. Lalu bibir mungilnya sedikit bergetar seolah menahan sebuah tawa yang ingin keluar.

Ada yang mencurigakan!

"Lu .. Kau tidak sedang mengerjaikukan ?".

"Mengerjaimu apa?".

Secepat kilat Sehun ikut menegakkan tubuh, menatap intens mata Luhan seolah sedang melakukan introgasi pada tersangka kasus penipuan. Luhan menunduk, menolak untuk menanggapi kilat mata curiga yang Sehun lontarkan.

"YAAKK! OH SEHUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!".

Mata Luhan terbelalak dan tangannya mencoba melawan dengan sia-sia. Bagaimana bisa Sehun tanpa peringatan menarik ujung dress pink itu keatas lalu memeriksa bagian kewanitaan Luhan dengan sedikit meremasnya, seolah mencari bukti yang mencurigakan.

Dan Hell, Nothing!

"Kau berniat membohongiku sayang ?". Seringaiannya tetap terlihat tampan namun mampu membuat Luhan beringsut takut dengan mimik wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau harus mendapat hukuman lebih hari ini".

"Yaaaaaaa!".

.

.

Udara semakin memanas dengan peluh yang menetes dengan semangat. Tubuh Luhan berguncang hebat karena permainan Sehun yang sungguh dahsyat.

Oh! Ia harus bekerja ekstra besok demi membersihkan sofa putih ini dari sisa sperma yang Sehun tinggalkan. Doakan saja besok Luhan mampu untuk berjalan jika mengingat betapa bringas Sehun menggenjot tubuhnya malam ini.

"Ahhh.. Ahh.. Sehhhh .. Huunnhhh.. Tahhh blethhh muhhh "..

Astaga! Siapa yang menelpon dan mengganggu acara intimnya dengan Luhan sekarang ? Bisakah ia menyumpahi orang tersebut ?

Dengan genjotan yang tidak berhenti Sehun berusaha meraih tablet berwarna putih bersih dilantai.

Baekhyun Noona (manager Sehun).

Masih memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan keras hingga Luhan terus-terusan mendesah tertahan, Sehun menjawab panggilan baekhyun dengan intonasi terganggu,

"Waehhh noonahhh?!".

-Hun, kau ada dimana ?-

"Dihhh aparhh..tementthh".

"Astaga! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu ? Dan tunggu! Oh, apa suara yang sedang mendesah disana adalah suara Luhan ? Kalian sedang bercinta ?!".

"Oeoohhh! Adahh.. Aphh,, pahh..noonahhh ?"

-Astaga! Menjijikkan sekali menelpon orang yang sedang bercinta! Aku akan sampai keapartementmu 15 menit lagi. Dan kuharap kalian sudah berhenti!-

"Ahh ..kuuhhh.. Tihhh..dakhh..janji noonahh".

-Aisshhhh,, araaseo-.

Pip.

Seiring dengan terputusnya sambungan telpon, Sehun melemparkan tabletnya kesembarang arah, memilih fokus dengan kenikmatan yang mendesak naluri kejentanannya sekarang.

Desahan Luhan, wajah cantik yang basah akan keringat, bibir yang terbuka karena mendesah merdu, tubuh yang terguncang karena genjotan Sehun, rambut yang kusut berantakan serta kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sexy.

Semua itu keindahan tiada tara. Gadisnya benar-benar mempesona.

"Sehunhhh.. Akuhhh.. AAHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!".

Untuk kesekian kali tubuh Luhan terkulai lemah. Energinya benar-benar dikuras, terbukti dengan deru napas yang terdengar tidak lagi beraturan.

"Hun-ah ,, cukup eohh? Aku lelah ..".

"Tapi aku merindukanmu Lu, sangat merindukanmu ..".

Oh! Demi Tuhan! Luhan juga merindukan laki-laki itu, tapi sekarang energinya benar-benar sekarat karena melayani Sehun dimulai dari mata hari terbenam.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sejuta keanggunan menjelma meyelimuti tubuh mungilnya yang langsing. Jemari-jemari lentik dengan hiasan nail art berbentuk bunga lili semakin memperindah kuku-kuku panjangnya dengan kecantikan.

Lorong apartement sepi. Ia sudah tiba didepan salah satu kamar dan langsung mengetikkan password yang sudah ia hapal.

Tentu saja, manager mana yang tidak tau password apartement artisnya sendiri ?

Baru saja selangkah ia masuk dan dentuman pintu terdengar saat ia menutupnya, suara lain menyahut dan mengotori indra pendengaran baekhyun yang ia yakini sungguh masih suci (maybe).

Mereka belum berhenti! Makinya dalam hati.

Lalu nampak sosok wanita yang sedang berpegangan erat dikepala sofa dengan bibir menganga dan mata sesekali terpejam. Tubuh cantik itu tidak nampak penuh karena tertutupi sandaran sofa putih bersih ditengah ruangan.

Baekhyun masih diam, sesekali memijat pelipis karena kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

Luhan menoleh kearah baekhyun dengan mata sayu juga wajah yang diselimuti keringat mengucur.

"Eonhh..niiehhh! Tolong akuhh! Sehhh.. Sehunnhhh.. Tidak mauhhh,, berhentiihhh!".

Baekhyun menghela napas, dengan tangan bersedekap didada ia mendekat. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri mendapati kepala Sehun berada tepat diselangkangan Luhan yang mengangkang. Terlihat begitu menikmati dunianya sendiri hingga tidak menghiraukan kehadiran gadis mungil nan imut dibelakangnya.

"Eonnihhh! Tolonghh! Akuhh lelahhh!".

Baekhyun kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah terlihat sangat tidak berdaya. Cengkraman jemarinya pada sandaran sofa juga sudah terlihat beberapa kali akan terlepas.

Malang sekali nasib sicantik ini, harus selalu menjadi pelampiasan hasrat serigala bejat seperti Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama si brengsek ini kumat ?".

"Sejakhhh.. Mataharihhh.. Terbehh..namhhh.. Eonniehh".

Matahari terbenam?

Oh Yah! Baekhyun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Dasar iblis! Ini sudah pukul 9 malam bodoh !". Umpat baekhyun emosi pada Sehun yang masih tetap asik mengotak atik vagina Luhan dengan lidahnya.

"Hun-ah! Geuman!".

Tidak ada respon.

"OH SEHUN! GEUMAAAANNN! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHMU ?!".

PLAKK!

"AWWWW!"

Ternyata tumit runcing sebuah high heel hitam sepanjang 12cm mampu menghentikan aksi Sehun. Luhan harus mencobanya suatu saat nanti.

"Yakkk! Noona! Appooo!".

"Siapa suruh kau menghabisi Luhan seperti itu?! Kau tidak lihat Luhan hampir saja mati karena kau tidak berhenti menyetubuhinya ?!"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan. Benar saja, wanita itu kini terbaring tidak berdaya dengan mata tertutup dan napas masih berantakan.

Apakah ia benar-benar gila akan nafsunya tadi ?

"Cepat bawa Luhan kekamar dan kau bersihkan tubuhmu! Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan".

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian menggodong Luhan dengan tubuh polos lemah tidak berdaya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya lagi ketika kau tiba dikamar!".

"Arasseo noona ..".

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya jika artis yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu mempunyai gairah yang memuncak akan kekasihnya yang cantik luar biasa.

Baekhyun memungut pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, menatap penuh rasa iba pada minidress Luhan.

"Kau begitu cantik, tapi kenapa nasibmu harus dirobek seperti ini ?".

.

.

"Apa yang ingin noona bicarakan ?"

Sehun datang dari arah kamar, mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menghidupkan TV dan menyesap teh yang ia seduh sendiri. Tidak lupa pengharum ruangan berdiri dimeja depannya.

Udara ruangan ini bau sperma!

"Duduklah ..".

Sehun menurut.

"Ada drama baru yang menantimu".

"Drama apa ? Bukankah kita setuju untuk tidak menerima tawaran kegiatan apapun selama sebulan ini ? Aku ingin libur dan menebus waktuku yang hilang bersama Luhan".

"Ku pikir kau hanya ingin mengurung Luhan dikamar dan memborgol tangannya diranjang selama sebulan".

"Itu juga sudah kupikirkan".

"Yakk! Oh sehun!".

Plakk!

Sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat dikening Sehun. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Baekhyun, sipendek dengan tubuh mungil namun penuh dengan aksen imut diseluruh tubuhnya itu.

.

.

"Noona, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu seminggu yang lalu ? Aku hanya ingin libur selama sebulan. Dan kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama bukan ?".

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia juga ingin libur dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Park Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa masih ada drama yang menungguku ?".

"Aku tidak tau, hun! Agensi yang menandatangani kontraknya tanpa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu. Mereka bilang drama ini akan sukses".

"Batalkan saja! Aku tidak mau!".

"Akan kulakukan jika aku adalah CEO 2H Entertainment!".

Sehun menghela napas geram!

"Mereka memang keparat yang hanya memikirkan uang ! Padahal mereka tau kan jika setiap drama yang kubintangi akan sukses. Apa bedanya drama itu dengan dramaku yang lain!".

"Kau benar. Tapi mereka bilang bahwa drama ini akan jauh lebih sukses. Semua karena lawan mainmu".

"Siapa lawan mainku ?".

"Di.. Dia.. Dia ..."

"Siapa noona ? Jangan membuatku penasaran! Aku harus memberitahu Luhan tentang semua ini karena aku telah berjanji padanya untuk libur selama sisa musim semi".

"Dia Seulgi".

"Mwo?!".

Mata Sehun sukses terbelalak seolah menunjukkan betapa ia begitu terkejut dan familiar dengan nama tersebut.

Nama dari bunga dimasa lalu.

Seulgi.

.

.

Bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana Sehun harus meredam berbagai gejolak didalam hatinya sendiri ?

Seulgi. Kenapa bisa wanita itu kembali hadir dalam kehidupan Sehun setelah ia mencoba setengah mati untuk menghapus memori tentang sosok manis bermata panda tersebut.

Wanita itu, wanita dengan masa lalunya yang mampu memotivasi Sehun untuk sampai dipuncak ketenaran sekarang. Wanita yang menjadi alasan Sehun berada didunia entertainment, wanita yang ia cintai dengan jatuh bangun, dan wanita yang ingin ia lupakan setengah mati.

Ingatan Sehun kembali memutar waktu 4 tahun silam dimana ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa, dengan kehidupan biasa, dan juga kisah cinta biasa. Lalu sampai disuatu hari Seulgi menerima tawaran untuk menjadi artis, memberikan tangga untuk Seulgi menggapai mimpinya namun dengan satu syarat menyayat, No Relationship!

Demi Tuhan waktu itu Sehun akan mendukung keinginan Seulgi terjun didunia entertainment andai saja persyaratan keparat tersebut tidak tercantum dalam surat kontrak. Namun apa yang terjadi ? Seulgi tetap menandatanganinya tanpa peduli perasaan cinta Sehun yang sudah mendarah daging terluka begitu dalam hingga bernanah.

Seulgi hanya dibutakan ambisinya. Saat nanti kesadaran datang menghampiri, Seulgi akan kembali kedalam pelukan Sehun dan tersedu menyesal karena telah meninggalkannya. Hal itu yang Sehun percaya saat ia tidak bisa menerima kepergian Seulgi yang mendadak.

Sehun benar-benar mencintai Seulgi waktu itu, dan ia mencoba untuk mengerti.

Ia ingin selalu berada didekat Seulgi yang mulai menjauh, maka dari alasan tersebutlah Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari bagaimanapun cara asal ia bisa satu dunia dengan sang bunga.

Nasib terkadang memihak bukan ?

Dalam satu tahun Sehun bisa masuk kedalam dunia entertainment dengan mudah karena wajah dan kemampuan actingnya yang sama-sama memukau. Namun kenyataan pahit kembali menghantam dan meluluhlantakkan semua usahanya dengan percuma saat mendapati kabar bahwa Seulgi sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pengusaha ternama, Kim Jong In.

Sehun terpuruk, tentu saja. Tidak bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang kau perjuangkan terhempas begitu saja tanpa sempat kau mempersiapkan tangan untuk menyambutnya ?

Dan saat itulah Luhan datang. Sosok sederhana yang entah Tuhan datangkan darimana hingga masuk kedalam garis takdir Sehun, mengetuk perasaannya dalam waktu singkat dan menetap disana dengan posisi sangat tepat.

Luhan..

Sehun membuka pintu kamar perlahan, lalu mata setajam serigala itu langsung fokus pada sosok mungil nan cantik yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Sehun mendekat, tak luput senyum tipis terukir diwajah si tampan ketika mendapati wajah damai dan kelelahan Luhan terdampar diatas ranjang putih bersih yang sudah mereka klaim sebagai milik mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang lain, dan tidak boleh yang lain.

Betapa sosok malaikat didepannya ini sungguh mempesona walau dalam keadaan berantakan, malah rambut kusut juga leher penuh tanda merah keunguan itu sangat menambah kesan sexy dan elegan dimata Sehun.

Luhan terlalu indah, bahkan lebih indah ketika tubuh polosnya hanya dibalut selimut putih tebal sebatas dada. Betapa Sehun mengagumi gadis yang telah ia patenkan sebagai miliknya seorang ini.

Napas Luhan teratur, seolah menunjukkan betapa dalam mimpi yang tengah ia selami sekarang.

Sehun merangkak naik kesisi kosong ranjang, masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan kekasih cantiknya. Mendekap tubuh mungil itu perlahan dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dengan keintiman membara.

Luhan akan terluka jika ia mengetahui hal ini nanti. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menolak.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah menolak dengan sekuat tenaga kepada Baekhyun untuk membatalkan perjanjian tersebut, namun sikeparat CEO agensinya telah menyetujui dan menandatangi kontrak. Mengatakan bahwa jika Sehun menolak maka ia harus mengganti denda sebanyak dua kali lipat. Dan itu tidak sedikit.

Agensi yang berbuat kesalahan, lalu kenapa ia yang harus bertanggungjawab ?

Arrgghhhh! Menyebalkan!

Sebenarnya ia bisa menuntut, tapi menilik lagi bahwa CEO agensinyalah yang memberikan banyak jasa atas keteranan yang ia peroleh sekarang membuat Sehun tidak dapat menuntut apa-apa. Setidaknya ia harus balas budi sedikit.

Diantara pikiran yang berkecamuk, tubuh mungil sirusa menggeliat pelan. Dengan sigap Sehun mempererat dekapannya hingga Luhan benar-benar tenggelam didalam lengkungan kokoh lengan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Lu.. Tapi kumohon, percayalah padaku".

.

.

Tirai jendela kamar apartement dibuka, menyisakan bias-bias cahaya terang menghampiri kelopak mata Luhan yang terpejam hingga mengganggu alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia mengerjab pelan dan menggeliat sejenak sebelum mata semanis rusa itu benar-benar terbuka.

"Morning..".

Sapaan biasa namun manis terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Luhan. Retina mata rusanya mampu menangkap siluet tubuh pria tampan sedang berdiri didepan sebuah dinding kaca transparan.

Oh, jadi sitampan ini yang menjadi pelaku 'cahaya menyilaukan' tersebut ?

"Morning..". Balas Luhan tersenyum, meringis pelan saat perlahan ia mencoba untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

"Kau terlihat tidur sangat nyenyak". Ujar Sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk disamping wanita tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat lelah".

"Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar ?".

"Kau pikir?!".

Sehun terkekeh geli menyadari Luhan memberenggut kesal dengan bibir dimajukan. Gadis ini terlihat seperti seorang remaja labil. Bahkan mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa usia Luhan sudah menginjak 24tahun, wajah baby face itu sungguh mampu menutupi usianya dengan baik.

"Maafkan aku eoh ? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu semalam. Kau taukan sudah berapa ming...".

"Arra.. Tapi kau seharusnya juga tau waktu.. Kau pikir ditekan dengan kasar dan terus menerus itu tidak menghabiskan energi ?!"

"Tapi kau terlalu menggoda sayang".

"Jangan mencari alasan Oh Sehun!".

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang mencari alasan. Semalam permainan kita benar-benar hebat".

"Oh! Tentu saja hebat! Karena kau berhasil menyetubuhi kekasihmu hingga pingsan! Kau melakukannya seperti kita tidak punya waktu banyak setelah ini!".

Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh. Sapaan hangatnya dibalas dengan semburan bara-bara emosi dengan kesan menggemaskan dari sang kekasih. Tapi Sehun suka suasana seperti ini, suasana pagi dengan celotehan-celotehan Luhan tentang apa saja.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan..".

"Arasseo.. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu..".

"Biar ku gendong".

Luhan dengan sigap menahan tangan Sehun yang akan membuka selimut dari tubuhnya.

"Wae, Lu ?"

"Berjanjilah tidak menyerangku pagi ini..".

Sehun terkekeh geli, merebut morning kiss dari Luhan dengan secepat kilat. Tanpa menjawab ia tetap melanjutkan aksi membuka selimut putih tebal tersebut dan merengkuh Luhan dalam gendongan kokohnya.

Luhan tersenyum, bahagia menjalar ketika Sehun menggendong tubuhnya setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta dimalam hari. Sehun akan memberikan perhatian ekstra dengan Sedikit bumbu posesif yang terkesan sangat maskulin. Sehun selalu tau bagaimana bertanggungjawab setelah memporakporandakan tubuh si rusa cantik dengan kenikmatan tadi malam.

.

.

"Kau free hari ini ?".

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang bersandar manja dibahunya. Tangan mungil itu melingkar pas disekitar pinggangnya dengan sesekali meremas kemeja kembar mereka.

Ia selalu suka waktu seperti ini, waktu dimana Luhan selalu bersikap manja dengan wajah terlihat begitu manis setiap pagi saat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Ini favorit Sehun. Mungkin karena hal itulah Luhan mampu menerobos masuk dengan perlahan dan menggantikan posisi Seulgi sebagai nama teratas didaftar hal yang paling Sehun sukai.

"Eum, aku free hari ini. Wae ? Kau ingin jalan-jalan ?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu dirumah bagiku sudah cukup".

"Tapi kita bisa berjalan-jalan jika kau mau ?".

"Dan membiarkan paparazi memotret kencan kita lalu menyebarkannya ke Internet ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau takut karirku akan hancur ?".

"Tidak. Bukan itu yang kutakutkan".

"Lalu apa ?".

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun lalu menatap kedua kornea mata sitampan yang bening.

"Aku hanya takut akan dibunuh oleh fans-fans labilmu".

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh geli. Dengan gemas ia mengusak surai coklat kehitaman milik kekasihnya.

.

.

Mereka sedang bersantai disofa kecil balkon kamar, menikmati cahaya matahari yang mulai sedikit memanas.

Kembali Luhan masuk dalam dunia manjanya yang anggun, merebahkan kepala diatas paha Sehun lalu menjuntaikan kaki putih jenjang itu dilengan sofa, hingga ujung kemeja putih kebesaran yang sedang ia pakai sedikit jatuh.

"Kau berniat menggodaku sayang ?". Sehun mendelik sekilas pada Luhan dan kembali menatap tertarik pada paha putih kekasihnya yang terekspos.

Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat membetulkan, malah sekarang ia memeluk pinggang sehun dan menenggelamkan wajah pada perut lelakinya yang penuh cetakan maskulin.

Sehun terkekeh, membetulkan ujung kemeja Luhan agar tidak menyulut gairah yang ia coba pendam, lalu mengusak sayang helai-helai halus milik sirusa.

"Lu ..."

"eumm.."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku".

"janji apa ?"

"Janji untuk menghabiskan sisa musim semi denganmu sepanjang waktu".

Luhan mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun dengan sayu dan garis kekecewaan terpancar dari sisi bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Baekhyun noona untuk menolak jadwal apapun sebulan ini, namun agensi menandatangi kontrak yang kami berdua tidak tau".

"Kontrak apa ?".

"Drama".

"Kapan dimulai ?"

"Kemungkinan minggu depan".

Luhan tidak berkata apa-apalagi, ia hanya memejamkan mata seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang menggores hatinya saat ini.

Sehun tau jika Luhan tidak akan melarang semua aktivitas keartisannya, namun ia juga dapat melihat bahwa Luhan sudah merasa lelah selalu ditinggalkan karena jadwal-jadwal padat Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu membuatmu menunggu sendiri disini".

"Kau tau itu".

"Apa kau bosan ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku bosan sendirian diapartement. Aku tidak punya kegiatan apapun untuk dilakukan selain menunggumu pulang. Tidakkah lebih baik jika aku kembali bekerja seperti dulu ?".

"Tidak Lu!".

Luhan membuka mata dan langsung mendapati ekspresi penuh ketidaksetujuan dari Sehun.

"Wae ?".

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku yang akan membiayai hidupmu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan setiap aku pulang nanti".

"Aku tidak akan kelelahan, hun".

"Kubilang tidak! Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengukur tubuh pria lain!".

"Bukankah pertemuan kita juga dikarenakan aku mengukur ukuran tubuhmu ?".

Luhan mengerling nakal, berusaha menetralkan rasa kesal yang tergambar jelas diwajah kekasihnya.

Memang benar, pertemuan mereka bermula saat Luhan diperintahkan untuk mengukur ukuran tubuh Sehun disalah satu butik ternama. Luhan assistant designer dan waktu itu ia diminta untuk mendapatkan hasil ukuran tubuh Sehun.

Dari tatapan mata yang bertautan dan juga sentuhan-sentuhan tipis yang menjalar mampu mendesirkan hati masing-masing. Memberikan sebuah deskripsi tentang perasaan yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

Hingga akhir kisah, mereka memilih untuk memiliki satu sama lain secara diam-diam. Walau bukan dalam sebuah tali pernikahan, namun cinta telah mengikat mereka untuk percaya akan satu sama lain.

"Kau benar. Dan saat itu kau menatapku dengan tatapan terpesona".

"Yaakk!". Luhan memukul dada Sehun kesal dan dibalas dengan tawa renyah dari kekasihnya.

"Jangan bekerja lagi disana, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuh 'benda' pria lain dengan 'sengaja' seperti yang kau lakukan padaku waktu itu".

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja Oh Sehun!".

Kembali Sehun tertawa dengan volume sedikit dinaikkan saat mendapati Luhan menegakkan tubuh dengan wajah memerah dan menghujaminya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil.

Luhan pasti akan sangat malu setiap kali Sehun mengungkit tentang insiden kecil 3 tahun lalu.

Ketika perasaan aneh sudah menanam benih dihati mereka dan waktu itu Sehun datang untuk yang ketiga kali. Meminta Luhan mengukur tubuhnya sekali lagi, sukses membuat dahi Luhan mengernyit bingung namun tidak berani membantah tamu VIP mereka.

Luhan mengukur dengan degup jantung berkejaran satu sama lain, sampai pada saat ia mengukur panjang pinggang Sehun seorang staff lain tidak sengaja mendorong tubuhnya tiba-tiba dari belakang hingga tangan suci itu menyentuh benda keramat milik Sehun yang, Errggghhhhhh.. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu lagi!

"Kau menyentuh milikku..".

"Oh Sehuuunn! Hentikan!".

Luhan memberenggut kesal dan Sehun langsung merengkuh kepala sicantik kedalam dekapan manis, menggoyang tubuh mereka dengan gerakan-gerakan gemas sambil mencium aroma shampoo strawberry dari rambut Luhan. Aroma yang menghibur indra penciumannya.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada diranjang kamar dengan posisi merebahkan tubuh manja diatas Sehun. Menggesekkan hidung mereka gemas dan sesekali bercenda gurau ketika suara bel berbunyi.

"Siapa yang bertamu ?". Ujar Sehun dengan nada suara penuh rasa terganggu. Sangat terganggu saat acara berduanya dengan Luhan di interupsi.

"Aku akan membuka pintu". Sirusa dengan jalan yang aneh berusaha menuju pintu apartement.

.

.

"Eonni!"

"Astaga Lu! Kau mengagetkanku!".

Baekhyun menghela napas ketika mendapati Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Sicantik dalam mood manja, Baekhyun tau itu.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu, okay ..".

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menggiring Baekhyun menuju meja makan dengan jalan tertatih.

"Kenapa kemeja makan ?"

"Aku belum membersihkan sofanya". Cengir Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan gelengan kepala. Sedikit merasa terganggu saat Luhan berjalan seperti siput dengan langkah aneh.

"Dimana si pervert bodoh itu ?".

"Lu ! Siapa yang dat... Noona ...".

"O! Ini aku! Wae ?! Kau tidak suka ?!".

"Noona.. Kau selalu mengganggu waktu berduaku dengan Luhan!".

Sehun sudah siap mengelak saat melihat Baekhyun mengangkat tas biru lautnya, namun simanis itu menarik lagi tangannya.

Luhan hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan kekasih dan sang manager yang terlihat sangat kekanakan. Wajar saja, Baekhyun adalah senior Sehun waktu di Senior High School. Jadi mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain jauh sebelum Luhan datang dalam kehidupan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Eonnie mau minum apa ?".

"Biarkan si pervert itu yang membuatkanku minuman, Lu. Kau duduk saja disini". Ujar Baekhyun dan langsung menarik Luhan untuk duduk dikursi meja makan sebelahnya.

"Kenapa harus aku ?!"

"Luhan kesulitan untuk berjalan karena ulahmu! Jadi kau yang harus bertanggungjawab atas semua tugas!".

"Tap...".

"Orange Juice Oh Sehun! Dua.. Untukku dan untuk Luhan".

Sehun memberenggut kesal sebelum akhirnya menurut dan melangkahkan kaki ke pantry dapur. Sesekali mata serigala itu melirik kearah kekasih serta manager galaknya yang tiada tara tersebut, tersenyum tipis saat mendapati Baekhyun begitu perhatian dengan Luhan sekarang. Terlihat beberapa kali ia mengelus surai lembut sirusa dan berceloteh ria tentang apa saja hingga mampu merekahkan senyum manis dibibir merah ranum Luhan

Hanya Baekhyun yang tau hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun langsung menyukai Luhan mulai dari sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Katanya Luhan memiliki pesona tersendiri yang unik dan memikat seseorang dengan lekat hingga sulit untuk menemukan jalan keluar.

Memang benar. Sehun sendiri adalah korban dari sicantik.

Sehun datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi tiga gelas tinggi orange juice. Duduk dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan para wanita.

"Kenapa noona kesini ?".

"Oh Astaga sehun! Pertanyaanmu seperti kita adalah musuh bebuyutan!". Delik Baekhyun tidak suka pada sang artis. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, Sehun malah mencibir padanya.

Demi nenek moyang Baekhyun yang entah ada dimana, ingin sekali ia memasukkan wajah tampan itu kedalam peti mati lalu melemparkannya langsung ke neraka.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Luhan. Aku khawatir kau akan membuatnya pingsan lagi hari ini".

"Demi Tuhan noona, aku juga masih punya otak untuk menahan gairahku hari ini!"

"Yang aku takutkan adalah terkadang otakmu tidak bekerja dengan baik!".

"Oh! Terserah!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mampu terkekeh pelan dengan gaya yang sangat manis menurut Sehun.

.

.

"Ini naskah cerita drama barumu". Sehun menatap sendu pada ratus lembar kertas yang dijepit jadi satu dihadapannya. Mereka masih disini, dimeja makan. Namun Luhan sudah pergi kekamar dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mandi.

Sehun tidak bergeming, tatapan matanya terlihat semakin nanar.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Luhan ?".

Ia mendongak, menatap retina mata Baekhyun dengan serius. Lalu dengan helaan napas pelan, Sehun menggeleng lemah.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya tentang drama ini, namun tidak dengan lawan mainku".

"Ia tidak bertanya ?".

"Tidak. Nampaknya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan lawan mainku didrama. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan tentang lawan mainku sebelumnya. Jadi kurasa aku akan menutupi masalah ini".

"Lebih baik kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hun. Akan lebih sulit jika ia mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain".

"Tidak noona.. Jika ia tau latar belakang lawan mainku, itu akan membuatnya curiga dan mungkin terluka".

"Bagaimana jika ia sampai tau ?".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya tau".

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ikut merasakan kekalutan yang sedang mengetuk pikiran dan perasaan Sehun. Lelaki itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat.

"Kau yakin dengan perasaanmu kan ?". Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksud noona ?".

"Kau yakin tidak akan jatuh kedalam masa lalu lagi ?"

Nampak sekali kekehan dibibir Sehun hanya kepura-puraan untuk menutupui rasa ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memiliki Luhan dan Seulgi juga sudah memiliki Jong In".

"Kau tidak tau jika hubungan mereka sudah berakhir ?"

Mata Sehun melebar, napasnya terasa tercekat dikerongkongan. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ?

Seulgi, Jong In, Berakhir ?

Hal yang diharapkannya sejak dulu benar-benar terjadi ? Namun kenapa harus sekarang ?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sebenernya ini bukan Fanfic pertama yang mau dipublish, tapi karena ada beberapa masalah jadi fanfic ala kadarnya ini yang dipublish.**

**Untuk judul, mohon dimaklumi karena bahasa Inggris saya masih sangat berantakan. Pokoknya maksud dari judul saya itu "Bunga dimasa lalu, Bunga dimasa depan". Intinya gitu deh.**

**Terimakasih buat semua pihak yang telah membantu saya publish FF ini. Special thanks buat Eonnie Liyya, Eonnie Tupi, Bebeb Nor (suami kolor kadal). **

**Semoga masih banyak yang berminat untuk kelanjutan FF ini..**

**Klik kotak reviewnya donk ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Nadya S.S (HunjustforHan).**

**Saya hunhanhardshipper.. Jadi mungkin nantinya sebagian besar Fanfic saya maincastnya adalah Hunhan.**

**Saya hanyalah penulis pemula, jadi jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan kurang berkesan, harap untuk dimaklumi.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk eonni/author Liyya (0312luluEXOticS) yang udah ngadain acara Hunhan Buble tea Couple dan juga udah bikinin akun FFN ini hingga saya bisa mempublish fanfic abal-abal disini.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Always Love HunHan :3 :3 :3**

**By :Hunjustforhan**

**Maincast :Oh Sehun **** Lu Han**

**Genre :Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T+ (Nyerempet M dikiit)**

**Note: Cerita milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. **

**Summary:****"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. ^^**

** .**

** .**

**PAST FLOWER, FUTURE FLOWER**

Chapter: 2

Luhan sedang menikmati angin sore disofa kecil balkon kamar, tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waku berdua dengan Sehun. Hanya ditempat ini ia bisa melihat dunia luar bersama kekasihnya.

Segelas cappucino hangat yang ia seduh sendiri kini mulai mendingin. Angin bertiup tidak terlalu kuat namun mampu menerbangkan beberapa helai surai panjang Luhan kesegala dari atas sini ia bisa mengirup udara bunga merekah dari sayup-sayup sapaan angin yang lewat. Tinggal sebulan lagi musim semi ini akan berakhir, namun hawa sejuk sudah mulai sedikit terasa.

Menghirup cappucinonya yang tinggal setengah cangkir, Luhan mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru. Langit biru, awan puih, jalanan, gedung-gedung dan apa saja yang mampu mata rusa itu cakup.

Suasana yang sudah menjadi makanan Luhan sehari-hari. Sepi.

Sudah berapa lama ia hidup dalam dunia sepi seperti ini ?

Dua tahun ?

Ya, dua tahun semenjak kakinya melangkah dan menetap disini sebagai kekasih dari seorang artis terkenal, Oh Sehun.

Tidak ada yang tau jika Sehun menyembunyikan seorang wanita cantik didalam apartemen mewah miliknya, karena tentu saja tempat tersebut sangat privacy. Bahkan kau tidak bisa melihat tentangga kamar sebelah dari balkon ini karena dipinggir balkon dilapisi kaca tebal gelap yang membatasi pandangan.

Betapa Luhan begitu percaya pada Sehun sehingga setelah satu tahun menjalin hubungan, dengan hati yang mantap ia hidup bersama Sehun disini, menginggalkan pekerjaan dan apartement sederhana dekat tempat ia bekerja dulu.

Tidak ada keluarga. Luhan hanyalah seorang mahasiswa pertukaran dari China dan menetap di Korea selama beberapa tahun. Belajar disini, hidup disini, bekerja disini, dan mendapatkan cinta disini.

Orang tuanya bercerai, dan hal itu yang membuat Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat pulang kenegara asal.

Oh, cukup bercerita tentang keluarga. Itu tidak penting!

Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Sehun ?

Yang ia tau jika ayah Sehun telah meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi. Hanya itu, selebihnya Luhan tidak ingin membahas keluarga mereka yang sama-sama berantakan.

Oh Ya, sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti membahas tentang keluarga!

Lalu dimana Sehun sekarang ?

Ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan digedung agensi untuk pembacaan naskah pertama. Karena empat hari lagi shooting drama tersebut dimulai. Dah Hell! Luhan harus sendiri lagi dirumah. Musim semi yang seharusnya ia habiskan bersama Sehun kini mengambang tanpa arah diudara.

Menyebalkan!

Drama.. Iklan.. Pemotretan.. Wawancara .. Tanda tangan kontrak!

Aishhh! Kenapa Luhan harus menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bergelut dengan itu semua? Padahal selama ini ia selalu menginginkan hal yang biasa saja. Menjalin hubungan dengan orang biasa, mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti orang biasa, hidup dengan layak seperti orang biasa, dan apapun yang berbau biasa.

Ia bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang biasa.

Namun seolah Luhan lahir dari dunia yang berbeda, ia terus dijauhi kata biasa seperti apa yang selalu ia inginkan.

Termasuk hidup bersama dengan Sehun.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar, menutup pintu balkon karena langit semakin menguning.

Lalu arah matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah undangan tergeletak manis diatas ranjang. Undangan berwarna hitam pekat dengan pita berwarna emas berkilau menyimpul dengan indah, seolah menunjukkan betapa elegan undangan itu diciptakan.

Luhan meletakkan cangkir yang ia bawa dimeja nakas, duduk ditepi ranjang dan membuka undangan itu perlahan.

Senyumnya mengembang mendapati dua nama tercetak tegas dan berani disana.

Kim Joon Myeon & Zhang YiXing

Akhirnya, mereka menempuh apa yang dinamakan dengan pernikahan.

Sahabatnya, Zhang Yixing menikah dengan sang kekasih setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Dan Luhan harus dibuat repot mengunjungi apartement lamanya karena Yixing mengirimkan undangan dialamatnya yang dulu.

Sebulan lagi. Resepsi pernikahan Yixing dan Joonmyeon dilaksanakan. Sebulan lagi namun ia sudah mendapatkan undangan yang bahkan belum disebar, dan satu lagi, Luhan juga harus mencoba gaun yang telah Yixing siapkan di salah satu Butik terkenal untuk dipakai dihari special sang sahabat.

Yixing mengirimi Luhan pesan lewat e-mail bahwa ia telah menyiapkan gaun berwarna merah darah untuk sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Luhan terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana Yixing akan melotot namun tetap terlihat manis jika Luhan datang tidak menggunakan gaun yang telah wanita itu siapkan.

Jika ia dan Sehun juga menikah kelak, mungkin Luhan akan memilih gaun berwarna Pink untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. Yixing dan Baekhyun akan menjadi korban.

Luhan kembali terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana repot ia nanti ketika mengurus persiapan pernikahannya secara langsung. Pasti menyenangkan.

Namun mendadak senyuman manis itu luntur.

Apakah Sehun berniat untuk menikahinya ? Bahkan selama tiga tahun menjalin hubungan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit masalah pernikahan.

Ia tinggal disini hanya berlandaskan kepercayaan semata bahwa Sehun akan selalu setia, akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ia akan menunggu lelaki itu untuk mengucapkan kata demi kata yang akan mengubah namanya menjadi nyonya Oh Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berkomitmen dan hanya menjadikan hubungan mereka selama ini hanya kebutuhan belaka ? Apakah Luhan sanggup untuk bertahan ?

Ia tidak punya apa-apalagi untuk dipertahankan. Bahkan hal yang paling berharga pada seorang wanita telah berhasil Sehun renggut darinya. Jadi Luhan akan terus bertahan disini. Mungkin.

.

.

Sehun terlihat gusar, beberapa kali ia menghela napas kasar demi meminimalisir kegugupan yang menyergap seluruh sarafnya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia sudah duduk dikursi didepan meja panjang dengan beberapa lembar kertas tergeletak disana.

Para pemain sudah berkumpul, namun orang itu belum datang juga. Sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang ?

Clek!

"Maaf.. Saya datang terlambat.. Jalanan sangat macet".

Sehun tercekat.

Tolong ajarkan bagaimana cara bernapas pada manusia berwajah tampan ini karena sekarang sama sekali tidak ada udara yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Seulgi disana, duduk dikursi yang membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, udara terasa begitu menegang dengan aura yang bergemuruh dahsyat. Binar mata mereka mengartikan sesuatu tanpa sanggup diterjemahkan dengan kata-kata. Berbagai rasa berkecamuk menjadi satu hingga sulit untuk dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Seulgi tersenyum, dan senyuman itu kembali menarik Sehun keluar dari dunia bawah sadar

Senyuman bunga yang kurindukan, tetap seindah dulu..

.

.

Pembacaan naskah telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Semua pemain dan kru sudah pulang, terlihat dari ruangan yang sudah sepi.

Oh tidak, nampaknya belum semua. Karena disana masih duduk dua insan yang terdiam dalam kecanggungan membakar namun enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat masing-masing.

Dia Sehun dan juga, Seulgi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sehun-ssi".

Sehun terkesiap, suara yang lembut itu mengalun merdu tapi mampu membuat jantungnya terhenyak. Lalu dengan gugup ia membalas sapaan sang bunga.

"Ne..".

"Apa kabarmu ?".

Sial! Kenapa Seulgi tidak terlihat gugup seperti dirinya ? Wanita itu malah terlihat sangat santai, berbeda dari tadi.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu ?".

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik".

Seulgi tersenyum, lalu Sehun ikut tersenyum demi mencairkan suasana yang bisa saja membekukan seluruh aliran darah didalam tubuhnya. Memang seberapa besar wanita ini berpengaruh dalam hidup Sehun dulu ?

"Kau ada jadwal malam ini ?".

Refleks Sehun menggeleng.

"Kurasa tidak".

"Bisa kita mengobrol sebentar sambil makan malam ?".

"Tentu".

.

.

Luhan sedang berada didapur, dengan apron biru muda bermotif kepala rusa dan juga bunga-bunga kecil dibeberapa tepian semakin mempermanis gerakan lincah sicantik.

Rambut coklat kehitamannya ia cepol tinggi keatas dengan asal, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang terjuntai bebas namun tetap terlihat menarik.

Aroma berbagai bumbu dan rempah menguar diseluruh ruang dapur dan menggugah selera siapa saja yang lewat. Namun sayang, ia hanya seorang diri disana jadi hanya ia yang bisa mencium aroma nikmat makanannya sendiri.

Sehun akan pulang cepatkan ?

Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada lelaki itu tadi.

.

.

"Ku dengar kau mendapatkan kontrak fantastis dari brand parfume ternama bulan depan ?".

Sehun mendongak, menatap wajah Seulgi yang kini hanya memegang sumpitnya tanpa gerakan.

"Kau tau ?".

"Kau lupa siapa dirimu ?".

Sejenak Sehun diam lalu dilanjutkan dengan tersenyum tipis. Benar, tentu saja Seulgi tau. Sehun telah menjadi aktor terkenalkan sekarang ? Tidak sulit untuk mencari tau apa saja kegiatan lelaki itu, namun yang media masih tidak bisa dapatkan adalah adanya seorang wanita yang telah hidup bersama dengannya sejak dua tahun terakhir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?". Sehun balik bertanya.

"Aku ? Setelah drama ini selesai mungkin aku akan shooting sebuah film".

"Kau benar-benar sibuk".

"Kau juga bukan ?".

Mereka terkekeh pelan menyadari bahwa pekerjaan telah merenggut sebagian dari waktu luang yang berharga.

Lama mereka terdiam sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing hingga suara lembut Seulgi memecah keheningan yang damai menjadi tegang.

"Sehuna-ah.. Apa kau .. sudah mendapatkan penggantiku ?".

Gerakan Sehun terhenti, mata serigala itu menatap lekat retina wanita cantik didepannya dengan arti yang mendalam.

Kenapa harus ada pertanyaan seperti itu ?

"Mi..mian jika pertanyaanku mengganggumu ..".

Melihat kegugupan Seulgi yang menjalar membuat Sehun tidak tega. Dengan senyum dipaksakan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa".

Mereka kembali diam dalam kalut dihati masing-masing. Seolah jika mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja dapat menghabiskan separuh oksigen diruangan ini, namun jika tidak berbicara bisa menghabiskan separuhnya lagi dalam sekejab.

"Hun-ah ..Mi.. Mian .."

"Untuk apa ?".

"Untuk masa lalu kita".

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini sangat tipis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan. Semua telah terjadi. Ku harap hubunganmu dengan Jong In berjalan lancar".

Yeah, akui saja jika sekarang Sehun hanya ingin memancing Seulgi agar ia mengakui sendiri jika hubungannya dengan pengusaha ternama itu sudah kandas.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku dan Jong In sudah berakhir".

"Benarkah ?".

Seulgi mengangguk lemah dengan senyum nampak jelas dipaksakan.

"Kupikir kedekatan kami adalah ketulusan. Namun ternyata kami hanya saling memanfaatkan. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan modal dan ia memanfaatkanku untuk mempromosikan produk baru diperusahaannya".

Sehun hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan kisah yang sangat ingin ia dengar sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu waktu itu, seharusnya aku mengikuti kata hatiku dan bukan mengejar ambisi membunuh seperti ini. Sungguh, aku menyesali masa lalu manis kita yang terbuang sia-sia karena keegoisanku".

Benarkan ? Semua hanya ambisi Seulgi, dan saat wanita ini sadar ia akan menyesali semuanya. Menyesal karena meninggalkan Sehun dan pikiran ingin kembali menyeruak didalam hatinya sendiri. Sehun tau, nampak jelas dari kornea mata Seulgi yang berbinar penuh harapan.

Tidak Hun! Ada Luhan! Ingat wanita yang sedang menunggumu sekarang!

"Astaga.. Luhan ..".

Gumaman yang keluar tanpa sadar, membangunkan Sehun dari keterbuaiannya akan masa lalu yang mencoba kembali menyeruak kepermukaam untuk dikenang.

Jam berapa sekarang ?

Sudah pukul 10 malam. Dan bodohnya Sehun lupa meng-aktivkan kembali ponsel yang mati sejak pembacaan naskah dimulai. Secepat kilat ia meraih ponsel berwarna putih dari dalam saku celananya dan mengaktivkan benda persegi tersebut, mengabaikan Seulgi yang mengernyit bingung karena gelagat Sehun nampak begitu cemas.

Aktiv. Tak lama satu pesan masuk.

-Apa kau bisa pulang cepat ? Aku memasak makan malam untuk kita. Aku menunggumu-

"Ada apa hun ?".

"Maaf. Aku harus pulang sekarang".

Tanpa bisa dicegah Sehun langsung menyambar jas dan kunci mobil yang tergeletak dikursi sebelah, setengah berlari meninggalkan Seulgi yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Clek! Brak!

"Lu..! Sayang ..!".

Dengan tergesa Sehun melemparkan jas dan kunci mobilnya keatas sofa ruang tengah lalu berlari kekamar. Beberapa saat kembali lagi karena tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Sayaaaang .. Lu, kau dimana sayang ? ".

"Eunghh..".

Suara leguhan terdengar samar dari arah dapur membuat Sehun segera melangkah kesana dan mendapati Luhan sedang mengerjapkan mata lucu disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" sambutnya dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa tidur dimeja makan, heum ?".

Sehun mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang dan sirusa langsung memeluk pinggang sang serigala dengan manja.

"Aku menunggumu. Kau sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku".

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku lupa meng-aktivkan ponselku tadi".

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Nampaknya kau sudah makan. Aku mencium aroma makanan ditubuhmu".

"I..itu.. Iya, crew mengajak makan malam bersama tadi, agar bisa lebih akrab satu sama lain mungkin".

Luhan menarik kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibir seolah memperlihatkan betapa usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menyiapkan makan malam terbuang sia-sia.

Sehun tau, walaupun Luhan tidak pernah mengungkapkan kekecewaannya melalui kata-kata namun ia terlalu mengerti segala bentuk ekspresi wanita ini.

"Yasudah. Mandilah, aku akan makan malam sendirian. Sayang jika makanannya tidak dimakan".

"Aku akan menemanimu".

Luhan menoleh saat Sehun ikut menarik kursi disamping tepat disebelahnya, perlahan lelaki itu menggulung lengan kemeja yang ia pakai hingga sebatas siku, membalikkan piring yang sudah tersedia lalu terdiam menunggu Luhan menyiapkan nasi.

Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak berniat untuk mengisi piring milik Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingin menyiapkan nasi untukku ?".

"Sehun, jangan dipaksakan saat kau sudah merasa kenyang. Itu tidak baik".

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku sudah kenyang, bukan ?".

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku tidak apa makan sendirian. Sungguh".

"Jika kau tidak memberikanku makanan, maka aku akan memakanmu disini juga. Kau mau ?".

Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun! Pinggangku masih sakit!".

Dengan kekehan geli melihat wajah kekasihnya memberenggut, Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dalam dekapan manis dengan suhu kehangatan yang pas. Menggoyangkan kepala sirusa dengan gemas sebelum diakhiri dengan gigitan lembut disekitar rahang wanita cantik tersebut.

.

.

Seperti biasa, posisi favorit mereka ketika berbaring diranjang sebelum tidur. Sehun mengaitkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sedangkan Luhan merebahkan tubuh diatas tubuhnya dengan wajah begitu manja.

"Apa pembacaan naskah pertama tadi berjalan lancar ?".

"Eum. Sangat lancar".

"Apa peranmu disana ?".

"Aku berperan sebagai Kang Ha Neul. Seorang pria yang berusaha memperjuangkan gadis yang ia cintai sampai mati".

"Lalu siapa yang berperan sebagai gadis itu ?".

Sehun terdiam, sedangkan Luhan menanti jawaban dengan raut wajah sangat penasaran.

"Hun-ah .. Kenapa kau diam ?".

"A.. Anni .. Hanya saja... Apa kau cemburu ?" goda Sehun mencoba bersikap untuk biasa saja.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak pernah cemburu selama wanita itu bukan mantan kekasihmu".

Deg!

Lagi-lagi Sehun tercekat. Bagaimana ini ? Kenapa bisa Luhan melontarkan jawaban yang langsung mengena seperti itu ? Apakah Luhan sudah memiliki firasat sebelumnya ?Haruskah ia memberitahu Luhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"Kau tau ?". Helaan napas Luhan kembali menyadarkan Sehun.

"Apa ?".

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi model. Yixing tentu bisa membantuku karena calon suaminya adalah salah satu CEO agensi tempat artis-artis ternama".

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi model ?".

"Karena siapa tau saja jika nanti aku menjadi model, maka kita akan dipertemukan dalam sebuah iklan atau drama, lalu kita berpura-pura terlibat cinta lokasi dan masyarakat akan mengenalku sebagai kekasihmu, siapa tau saja jika aku menjadi model terkenal maka fans-fans labilmu tidak akan marah jika kita menjalin hubungan, jadi kita tidak perlu bersembunyi seperti ini".

"Apa kau lelah ?".

"Tidak juga. Tapi memikirkan berapa lama lagi kita akan terus seperti ini membuatku berpikir dimana harus mencari jalan keluar".

Sehun menghela napas pelan, beralih merengkuh pinggang Luhan dengan posesif.

"Kuharap kau bisa menunggu. Ini tidak akan selamanya. Kau percaya padaku kan ?".

Dengan antusias Luhan mengangguk yakin. Sangat yakin. Ia berada disini juga karena berlandaskan kepercayaankan ?

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi model, karena aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun memotret bentuk tubuhmu. Itu semua milikku! Aku tidak suka berbagi!".

Luhan tersenyum menggoda, memainkan telunjuknya disekitar wajah Sehun dengan gerakan abstrak yang menenangkan. Terlalu suka dengan gaya posesif Sehun yang terbalut kesan maskulin.

Memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis sebagai sebuah ritual pelepas lelah disetiap malam mereka. Lalu Luhan berhenti dengan hidung yang masih bersinggungan dengan milik Sehun, jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk diberi sebuah ukuran sekarang.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku berpose seperti Miranda Kerr ? Kau pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat cantikkan ? Aku mungkin saja bisa bersaing dengannya".

Mendadak Sehun melotot horor.

Luhan ? Menjadi miranda ?! OH! BIG NO!

Tubuh Luhan adalah miliknya, hanya ia yang boleh melihat, menyentuh dan menikmati rusa mungil nan cantik ini. Titik!.

Melihat bagaimana mata sicantik berbinar jahil dan bibir bawahnya yang digigit sedikit, Sehun tau jika Luhan hanya menggoda. Dan Sehun tidak akan pernah tahan dengan godaan dari sang kekasih.

"Kau bisa menjadi miranda didalam kamar ini sayang..".

Luhan tertawa renyah saat Sehun mulai menggulingkan tubuhnya dan memberikan cumbuan-cumbuan dengan gairah membara.

Oh, baiklah. Maaf jika besok Luhan kembali berjalan tidak normal.

.

.

"Ahhh.. Hun.. Ahhh."

Mereka memang gila, lebih tepatnya Sehun selalu gila jika menyangkut malam panjang mereka. Bahkan ia tidak merasa lelah dan puas sedikitpun menggerakkan tubuh berlawanan dengan arah tubuh Luhan.

Luhan tau jika akhirnya ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Wajah bersimbuh keringat tenggelam dalam bantal putih empuk dan jemari yang beberapa kali hampir terlepas memegang kepala ranjang demi mengimbangi permainan 'iblis malam' tampannya itu.

"Hun-ahh.."

"Kauhh.. nikhh..mathh..Luhh".

Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang menggeram penuh kenikmatan diatas tubuh belakangnya. Yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah betapa kuat dan brutal Sehun mengotak atik vaginanya (yang bahkan masih perih akibat permainan mereka malam lalu).

Deru napas saling mengejar satu sama lain, keringat saling membanjiri tubuh masing-masing. Tak lama genggaman Luhan pada kepala ranjang terlepas. Bukan terlepas tidak sengaja, namun karena Sehun yang menarik jemari tersebut lalu mengemutnya penuh rasa nikmat. Membasahi jemari Luhan dengan cairan hangat penambah gairah.

Sirusa tidak punya pilihan selain meremas seprai berantakan tersebut dengan satu tangan. Sehun benar-benar pria sejati dalam urusan hujam-menghujam vagina. Luhan telah merasakan bagaimana gagah pria ini mengendarai tubuhnya sejak pertama kali bersetubuh diatas ranjang mewah milik Sehun.

Gairah semakin membakar, udara semakin panas ketika Sehun menambah ritme genjotannya menaiki level maksimum. Napas Luhan terputus satu persatu diantara desahan dan hentakan-hentakan terlalu dahsyat didalam kewanitaannya.

Sehun memang gila! Jangan sampai lelaki itu merusakkan (lagi) ranjang ketiga mereka semenjak 3 tahun menjalin kasih. Haruskah setiap tahun ranjang dikamar ini selalu berubah karena lelaki tampan itu selalu menyetubuhi Luhan dengan sinting?

Kaki ranjang berdecit pilu, seolah menandakan bahwa nikmat dunia tersebut telah berada dipuncak.

"HUUN-AHHH!"

"LUUU!"

Tubuh Sehun runtuh menimpa sicantik yang berada dibawah, namun bibir tipis tersebut masih sanggup untuk mencium pundak putih milik sang kekasih. Dalam ketampanan diantara cahaya temaran bibir Sehun mengunggah sebuah senyum manis.

Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia memiliki Luhan didalam pikiran, hati, apartement dan diatas ranjang miliknya ini. Mendengar bagaimana sang kekasih mengatur napas akibat permainan mereka seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

Membelai rambut Luhan yang berantakan dan menyeka keringat aliran punggung mulusnya adalah sebuah sensasi yang sullit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata bagaimana Sehun sangat suka melakukannya.

Membiarkan kejantanan itu tidur dalam lubang vagina Luhan sepanjang sisa malam adalah kenikmatan yang lain. Suka saat bangun dalam keadaan tubuh mereka masih menyatu dan memamerkan pada matahari pagi bahwa kegelapan malam mampu memberikan cinta dan gairah yang bergelung jadi satu kebahagiaan nyata.

Luhan adalah makhluk termanis dan ternikmat melebihi coklat-coklat mahal dibenua eropa sana. Jadi jangan tawarkan Sehun dengan tiker berlibur gratis di Eropa tanpa Luhan disampingnya, karena ia lebih sudi menghabiskan waktu berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dan berada diatas ranjang bersama dengan Luhan sepanjang malam.

.

.

Hari pertama shooting dimulai. Semua berjalan dengan lancar walaupun pada awalnya Sehun merasa gugup setengah mati. Namun karena pembawaan Seulgi yang lembut dan ceria mampu mencairkan suasana hingga mereka bisa bicara dengan santai saat breakting.

Seulgi kembali. Wanita yang ia tunggu dan perjuangkan dulu pada akhirnya kembali seperti apa yang selalu ia harapkan. Sikap lembut, ceria dan segala bentuk perhatian yang ia tunggu hadir lagi, kini memang menyapa dengan sangat manis.

Bunga masa lalu yang indah kembali terbawa angin bernamakan takdir.

.

.

Udara siang ini sangat bersahabat. Tidak terlalu panas, namun tidak hujan. Angin bertiup bagai aroma terapi yang menenangkan jiwa, seolah menunjukkan bahwa musim semi masih beberapa pekan lagi baru berakhir.

High heel hitam pekat, dress selutut dengan lengan panjang berbentuk brokat berwarna senada membalut tubuh langsing Luhan dengan begitu fantastis. Rambut coklat kehitaman yang ia biarkan tergerai lurus bergerak kesana kemari karena langkah cepatnya mengejar taxi ditepi jalan.

Yixing tadi menelpon dan meminta Luhan untuk datang ke apartementnya. Ingin membicarakan beberapa hal persiapan pernikahan dan ingin meminta pedapat Luhan mengenai beberapa hal. Begitu kata Yixing dan Luhan tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Setengah jam menelusuri kota seoul dengan segala hiruk pikuk yang seakan telah mendarah daging, akhirnya Luhan tiba di apartement mewah Yixing (dibelikan oleh Joonmyeon tentu saja) dan langsung disambut gempar gempita oleh sang tuan rumah karena sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Lu ?" Yixing datang dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dari arah dapur, menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil sesekali memperhatikan interior apartement Yixing yang nampak sangat mewah. Tidak beda jauh dari apartement milik Sehun sih sebenarnya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan calon pengantin kita ini ?".

Yixing tersenyum manis dengan dua dimple yang begitu dalam dipipi seolah memamerkan pada dunia bahwa senyumnya adalah senyum paling indah didunia. Yeah, Luhan akui itu.

"Kurasa aku tidak baik,Lu. Banyak hal yang harus kusiapkan dan hal itu membuat pikiran serta tubuhku lelah. Doakan saja aku tidak mati sebelum menikah". Yixing memang selalu berlebihan dalam kata-kata, jadi biarkan saja.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan ?".

"Tentu saja. Kau juga akan merasakannya kelak".

Luhan tersenyum hambar menanggapi Yixing yang sudah duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Kau masih belum ingin bercerita tentang kekasih misteriusmu itu ?". Yixing mendelik, dan delikan tersebut mampu menyadarkan Luhan dari khayalannya sendiri.

"Kurasa belum ..".

"Demi Tuhan, Lu! Kau hampir saja kuhapus dari daftar nama sahabat terbaikku saat terus saja menyembunyikan identitas kekasihmu itu! Apa dia seorang teroris hingga kau tidak mau memperkenalkannya padaku ?".

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat garis kekesalan yang tercetak begitu menggemaskan diwajah Yixing.

"Jika ia melamarku kelak, saat itu aku akan memberitahumu. Anggap saja ini sebagai kejutan".

"Yeahhh! Aku selalu menunggu saat itu".

"Aku juga".

"Oh! Kuharap kau dilamar sebelum resepsi pernikahanku. Jadi aku bisa melihatmu datang dengan menggandeng lengan seorang pria yang selama ini kau sembunyikan secara profesional".

"Dan kuharap aku akan mendapatkan buket bunga pernikahanmu kelak".

.

.

Banyak hal yang mereka ceritakan. Banyak pendapat pula yang Luhan keluarkan saat Yixing terus memintanya menilai apapun. Termasuk riasan wajah yang akan wanita itu gunakan ketika resepsi pernikahannya yang agung tersebut akan dilaksanakan.

Luhan senang, Yixing yang menikah kenapa jadi ia yang begitu bersemangat menyiapkan semua ? Apa jika ia akan menikah dengan Sehun kelak ia juga akan sangat bersemangat seperti ini ? Oh, Tentu saja! Tentu saja, jika Sehun berniat menikahinya.

Mereka tengah berbincang dipantry dapur ketika pintu apartement tiba-tiba dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Joonmyeon masih berbalut setelan resmi.

"Sayang.. Kau sudah pulang ?"

Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon dan langsung menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir calon suaminya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengekor dibelakang Yixing.

"Oh.. Ada Luhan .." Seru joonmyeon seolah baru menyadari kehadiran wanita cantik yang sedang melambai kearahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Lu. Apa kabarmu ?".

"Baik, tentu saja. Kurasa aku tidak perlu bertanya balik karena kulihat kau terlihat sangat baik sekarang".

Joonmyeon terkekeh, merengkuh pinggang Yixing hingga mampu membuat wanita berdimple itu merona.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah ada yang mengurusku".

"Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia".

"Terimakasih nona cantik. Kuharap hal yang sama padamu".

Luhan beranjak, mengambil tas tangan berwarna merah terang disofa ruang tengah lalu mengapitnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang".

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam bersama kami, Lu ?" tanya Yixing sambil melepaskan rengkuhan Joonmyeon.

"Iya Lu. Makan malamlah bersama kami. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu,kan ?".

"Terimakasih. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Lain kali akan ku usahakan".

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Joonmyeon menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak.

Lelaki tampan itu merogoh ponsel hitam dari dalam saku dan menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo.. eoh,Seulgi-ah wae ?". Setelah itu Joonmyeon melambaikan tangan pada Luhan dan melangkah menjauh, seolah mengisyaratkan tanda maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar tamunya pulang hingga kedepan pintu. Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, memberi penjelasan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa ada masalah dengan hal tersebut.

"Seulgi ? Rasanya aku tidak asing mendengar nama itu. Apa ia salah satu artis di agensi Joonmyeon ?".

Yixing mengangguk, berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama apartement.

"Kurasa kau sangat ketinggalan berita tentang artis di Korea, bahkan Seulgi saja kau tidak kenal. Sumpah demi apapun Lu, dia tengah naik daun".

"Benarkah ?".

"Tentu saja. Dan kau tau, Apartement Seulgi juga berada disini. Lebih tepatnya hanya selisih dua kamar dari apartementku".

"Oh... Nampaknya kau bangga sekali bertetangga dengan artis. Kenapa tidak merayu Joonmyeon untuk meminta para artis itu berselfie denganmu ?".

"Akan kulakukan jika aku masih seorang gadis remaja".

Mereka kembali tertawa renyah hingga sampai didepan pintu. Luhan pamit dan berjalan dengan sangat anggun menelusuri lorong apartement yang nampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melintas melemparkan senyum padanya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Luhan membalas.

High heel hitam itu bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri tanpa tujuan ketika Luhan menghembuskan napas bosan menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Sesekali ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Sehun pasti belum pulang. Jika shooting seperti ini maka jadwal pulang lelaki itu juga tidak menentu. Terkadang bahkan Luhan mendapati Sehun pulang lewat dari tengah malam dengan kondisi tubuh dan wajah berantakan.

Betapa lelah menjadi seorang artis terkenal ?

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang wanita keluar dari sana dengan kaca mata hitam melekat mewah dimatanya.

Cantik.

Mereka saling melempar senyum ketika berpapasan dan entah mengapa mata Luhan langsung menatap kalung dengan inisial O.S yang terjuntai begitu elegan dileher wanita itu. Hanya kalung sederhana namun rasanya sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

O.S.

Seperti inisial nama kekasihku saja, Oh Sehun. Lagi-lagi batin Luhan bergumam seiring dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu besi lift apartement.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu apartement. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat mendapati kondisi apartement yang gelap dengan lampu yang belum dinyalakan satu pun.

Dimana Luhan ?

Perlahan Sehun menghidupkan satu persatu saklar lampu lalu menjatuhkan tubuh dengan keras diatas ranjang mereka. Nyata sekali jika Luhan masih belum pulang, jika ia, maka wanita cantik itu pasti menerjang Sehun dengan pelukan manja.

Sehun terkekeh membayangkan tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang begitu manis dan juga menggemaskan.

Perlahan ia merogoh saku celananya, meraih handphone putih dan segera mencari kontak telpon dengan nama 'My Future Wife'.

Tak sampai dering ketiga, suara manis menyahut dari seberang.

"Halo sayang..".

"Kau dimana Lu ?".

"Eoh ? Apa kau sudah dirumah ? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartement Yixing".

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya terlentang.

"Apa masih lama ? Mau ku jemput ?".

"Tidak. Sekitar 15 menit lagi aku akan tiba. Mandilah, aku sudah akan berada disana saat kau keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku janji".

"Eum.. Hati-hati dijalan. Aku merindukanmu".

"Nadoo".

PIP.. Sambungan terputus.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun akan membuat waktu berjalan sangat lama. Berendam dalam air panas demi melepas lelah sambil menunggu rusa cantiknya itu kembali terdengar sangat menggiurkan.

.

.

Luhan datang dengan langkah tergesa, langsung menerobos masuk menuju kamar mereka bahkan masih dengan high heel hitam melekat indah dikakinya.

Clek!

Clek!

Suara dua pintu yang terbuka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Napas Luhan masih terengah, namun senyumnya mengembang mendapati Sehun juga baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rumahan yang santai.

"Akuh.. Menepati janji bukanhh?".

Sehun menggeleng dengan kekehan geli melihat Luhan masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terdengar sangat berantakan. Pasti wanita ini berlari sepanjang koridor demi menepati janji untuk hadir disini saat Sehun keluar kamar mandi. Sedikit konyol memang, tapi itulah Luhannya.

Rusa mungil bodoh..

Luhan berjalan gontai dan langsung merebahkan tubuh diranjang dengan kaki masih menjuntai dilantai. Napasnya seakan terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian karena berlari dengan high heel bertumit lancip dan tinggi tersebut. Pergelangan kakinya terasa pegal.

Sehun mendekat, berjongkok didepan Luhan dan membuka tali high heel yang menyimpul pergelangan kaki kekasihnya, membuat wanita itu terkesiap lalu menegakkan tubuh seperti semula.

"Jangan berlari lagi seperti tadi, kakimu bisa terluka karena high heel ini, kau tau ?".

Luhan mengangguk imut sambil merengkuh leher Sehun dengan kedua lengan mungilnya. Merundukkan kepala demi memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat yang manis namun bertubi-tubi pada bibir sitampan yang terkekeh geli karena kelakuan manja sang rusa mungil.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita menyiapkan makan malam bersama. Ottae ?".

"Apapun yang kau inginkan".

Dan satu lumatan penutup Luhan berikan untuk menghentikan kecupan-kecupan manisnya sebelum berbisik "Bisa tolong gendong aku kekamar mandi ? Aku lelah sayang ..".

"Apa mau kumandikan sekalian ?".

"Tidak. Perutku lapar dan aku yakin kita akan melewatkan makan malam jika kau memandikanku. Jadi, hanya gendong aku kesana dan kemudian keluar ..".

Sehun terkekeh geli. "Arasseo, Nyonya Oh yang terhormat".

Bersamaan dengan itu Luhan mengaitkan kaki dipinggang Sehun, mengeratkan rengkuhan lengannya dileher sang kekasih ketika Sehun mulai mengangkat tubuh mereka. Sangat lucu melihat Luhan digendong seperti posisi anak kecil yang sedang demam panas, seolah tidak malu dengan usianya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun.

.

.

"Oh! Ayolah sayang! Ini sudah pukul 9 malam dan belum satu makanan pun yang berhasil ku olah karena kau terus menempel dibelakang!".

Sehun berpura-pura tuli, tetap menjalankan aksi menjelajah leher sang kekasih dengan kecupan-kecuoan dan gigitan pelan yang sedikit mengganggu bagi Luhan. Tidak hanya disitu, tangan nakal Sehun juga masih sibuk bergeriliya dipayudara sicantik hingga sesekali Luhan harus menggigit bibirnya agar tidak keceplosan mendesah.

Sungguh! Perutnya harus diisi!

"Sehun-ah .. Ayolah, aku lapar. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku dan setelah itu kau bisa melakukan apapun hingga kau puas!".

"Benarkah ?!"

Oh yeah! Kekasihnya benar-benar mesum!

Luhan mengangguk setengah yakin. Bahkan pinggulnya belum sehat betul akibat aktivitas panas mereka tadi malam. Seakan tidak merasakan apa arti lelah, Sehun bahkan berniat menggaulinya lagi malam ini. Oh Demi Tuhan !

.

.

"Apa ada masalah dilokasi shooting ? Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat dihari pertama".

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku melakukan tugas dengan terlalu baik hingga tidak memakan waktu shooting yang terlalu lama".

"Benarkah ?".

Sehun mengangguk pasti sambil memasukkan satu suap makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kekasihku memang yang terhebat !" Sorak Luhan dengan sedikit berlebihan langsung berlari kecil mengitari setengah meja demi memeluk dan memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi sang kekasih.

Sehun tersenyum, membalas kecupan Luhan dengan menarik wanita tersebut hingga terduduk pas dipangkuannya. Menggigit dagu sicantik dengan pelan namun beruntun hingga menciptakan tawa renyah yang begitu merdu.

"Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan makananmu, hun ?"

"Kau mau menjadi makananku malam ini ?".

"Ingat bahwa besok kau masih ada jadwal shooting sayang".

"Hanya satu ronde Lu.. Ayolah .,".

"Kau ingat sudah berapa ratus kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama ? Dan kau selalu mengingkari kata 'Satu' menjadi 'Lima'!".

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah berjanji bahwa aku boleh menyentuhmu dengan sepuas hati malam ini ?".

"Oh,Maaf .. Aku berbohong sayang ..".

Baru saja tiga langkah Luhan beranjak namun tubuhnya sudah tertarik kembali kebelakang, terhempas dengan posisi kaki mengangkang diatas pangkuan Sehun. Aishh! Kenapa tangan kekasihnya ini selalu cepat berantisipasi ketika Luhan hendak kabur!

"Mau kabur kemana sayang ?".

Tidak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin kabur, hanya saja ia ingin sedikit mengerjai si tampan yang penuh dengan kemesuman tingkat dewa bersarang diotaknya ini.

"Apakah aku bisa kabur lagi sekarang ?!". Delik Luhan berpura-pura kesal. Mengembungkan pipu lucu saat lengan kokoh Sehun mulai merengkuh pinggangnya, menelusupkan kepala tepat dihamparan payudara Luhan yang hanya tertutup gaun tidur tipis , menciptakan kekehan geli dari bibir sirusa.

Sehun bangkit, membawa Luhan duduk dipinggiran meja makan, menghasilkan denting-denting suara piring dan sendok yang beradu bahkan beberapa benda besi tersebut jatuh dengan keras dilantai.

Lalu Sehun menarik kursinya mendekat, duduk disana dengan posisi tubuh diapit dua paha putih sang kekasihnya yang terekspos jelas. Tentu saja, Luhan hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis dengan ujung jatuh tidak lebih dari sejengkal dari pinggang. Apalagi dengan posisi duduk seperti sekarang semakin menarik ujung gaun menggoda itu keatas, serta warna merah marun yang bertabrakan dengan kulit putih mulusnya itu benar-benar menggoda jiwa. Oh, Sungguh! Betapa Sehun memuja sosok indah ini.

Senyum miring diwajah tampan itu sedikit menimbulkan gidikan ngeri ditengkuk Luhan, entah gidikan takut ataupun gidikan gairah ia juga tidak tau.

Sehun tidak bergerak seolah menunggunya untuk bertindak terlebih dahulu. Maka dari itu dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat demi menikmati suasana, Luhan mulai merengkuh leher Sehun dan merundukkan wajah. Menyesap bibir tipis namun maskulin milik sitampan yang selalu membuatnya ingin merasakan lebih, lebih, dan lebih.

Arrrgghh!

Padahal sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun, Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ia adalah gadis polos yang sama sekali tidak tau cara merayu lelaki seperti ini.

Udara semakin panas, begitu pula dengan kegiatan mereka yang mulai setingkat lebih dari hanya melumat semata. Gerakan-gerakan kepala dan tubuh yang liar cukup mampu untuk menggambarkan bahwa gairah mulai membakar.

Diantara suhu yang meningkat karena kenikmatan belaian masing-masing, sesuatu menganggu mereka. Sesuatu didalam saku Sehun. Lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai sebuah deringan ponsel yang begitu menyebalkan.

Luhan melepas kontak dan melepas rengkuhannya, seakan memberi Sehun privacy sendiri untuk mengurus benda persegi yang terkadang membuat Luhan cemburu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Pasti Baekhyun Noona!

Satu pesan masuk.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati kekasihnya sedikit menarik senyum yang terlihat samar-samar setelah menerima sebuah pesan di smartphone putih itu.

Apa ada yang lucu disana ?

Cukup lama Sehun berkutat dengan ponselnya, bebagai ketikan juga terlihat dari gerakan jemari yang begitu lincah diatas keyboard tanpa tombol tersebut, berhasil membuat si rusa manis mengkerucut kesal karena merasa diabaikan.

Sehun seolah lupa akan ciuman panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan dan lebih mementingkan pesan dari seseorang.

Mungkin Baekhyun noona. Tapi mengapa rasanya aku sangat curiga ?

"Dari siapa ?".

Deg!

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan ekspresi terkesiap yang jelas seolah ia baru saja bangun dari alam bawah sadar.

"LUHAN!"

Secepat Luhan merampas ponsel Sehun secepat itu pula lelaki tersebut membentaknya dengan tidak sengaja, membuat kornea mata sicantik berkabut akan genangan air kesedihan.

Sungguh, Sehun tidak bermaksud memanggil nama Luhan dengan nada tinggi yang terkesan membentak. Ia hanya tidak suka saat Luhan merampas ponselnya tidak permisi. Karena jujur saja Sehun takut, takut jika Luhan membaca pesan yang membuat ia lupa sejenak akan kekasihnya. Pesan dari, Seulgi.

Astaga! Apa yang telah ku lakukan ?!

"Lu.. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bermak...".

Brak!

Tak ada sahutan kata-kata, hanya suara ponsel yang dihempaskan dengan keras dimeja mampu menggambarkan bagaimana emosi Luhan yang tersulut. Lalu tubuh ramping itu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun dengan langkah-langkah keras menuju kamar utama.

"Lu ..".

Sehun mengekor dibelakang dengan langkah pelan, sedikit terkesiap saat Luhan menutup pintu kamar dengan keras beberapa langkah didepannya. Wanita itu pasti sangat kesal hingga mengunci pintu kamar mereka seperti ini.

"Lu .. Buka pintunya sayang ..". Panggil Sehun dengan setengah berteriak dari luar dan diringi suara ketukan pintu berulang kali.

"Aku tidak sengaja sungguh! Maafkan aku Lu ..".

"Buka pintunya sayang, biarkan aku masuk ..".

"Ayolah ...".

Sehun menghela napas, sepertinya ia akan kembali tidur disofa malam ini seperti malam beberapa bulan lalu saat ia mengalahkan Luhan bermain game monopoli.

Luhan akan membaik dengan sendirinya, ia tau itu. Luhan terlalu baik dan terlalu manja untuk marah berlarut-larut seperti wanita lain.

.

.

Tengah malam sudah lewat dan udara semakin mendingin. Apa yang akan terjadi ?

Apakah Luhan setega itu ? Namun siapa yang lebih tega dikisah ini ?

Penghangat ruangan telah dinyalakan namun hawa dingin tetap terasa. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tidur disofa. Sebentar lagi, hanya tunggu sebentar lagi dan semua akan kembali.

Dan yeah, Saatnya tiba.

Benarkan apa yang dipredeksi Sehun ? Kekasihnya tidak akan tahan untuk menahan kesal dalam waktu yang lama. Lihat saja sekarang sosok yang membawa selimut tebal dalam dekapannya disana. Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah serba salah, nampak dari ujung mata Sehun yang berpura-pura tidur diatas sofa panjang ruang tengah.

Pukul berapa ini ? Sepertinya masih pukul 1 malam.

Terlihat beberapa kali Luhan mondar mandir seperti orang bingung. Pasti ia sedang bingung untuk memakaikan selimut yang ada didekapannya atau lebih membiarkan Sehun tidur kedinginan malam ini.

Pada akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dalam hati mendapati Luhan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut abu-abu tebal. Pasti wanita ini belum tidur karena mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang tidur disofa.

Tubuh mungil itu berbalik bersiap meninggalkan seonggok tubuh maskulin dan tampan yang tertidur diatas sofa, namun sekali lagi tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dan jatuh dalam rengkuhan seseorang, terhimpit diantara sandaran sofa dan tubuh Sehun yang begitu tegap.

Perlahan mata serigala itu terbuka, menabrak tepat diretina rusa betina didalam dekapannya. Membelai surai coklat kehitaman sicantik dengan begitu lembut dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Mianhae, eoh?".

Permintaan maaf yang terlontar dengan nada bisikan tersebut seolah tidak mendapat jawaban karena Luhan lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Sungguh Lu, aku ti...".

Greb!

Sebuah pelukan manis dari Luhan sudah menjelaskan semua. Menciptakan senyuman manis diwajah Sehun saat mendapati wajah kekasihnya tidur dalam kedamaian tepat didalam dekapan yang ia persembahkan.

Membetulkan selimut demi menutupi tubuh Luhan yang hanya berbalut gaun tidur tipis, Sehun ikut tertidur setelah memberikan kecupan selamat malam dikening sang kekasih.

Inilah yang membuat mereka bertahan. Luhan yang selalu kalah akan keinginannya sendiri untuk meletakkan kemarahan pada Sehun hingga pertengkaran kecil mereka selama ini seolah tidak berarti apapun.

Luhan terlalu lembut untuk mengenal apa itu kata 'Marah' yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sebenernya saya gak yakin sama chapter ini ataupun chapter selanjutnya. Karena saya pribadi merasakan feel FF ini berasa udah mudar. Entahlah, takut mengecewakan reader kalo chapter ini tidak sebagus apa yang diharapkan.**

**Jujur saya gak terlalu berbakat nulis bagian NC nya. Jadi harap maklum jika gak menarik.**

**Dan buat yang udah review, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK.. Apalagi ada Author favorit yang juga ikut nge-review FF saya. Rasanya something banget. :D**

**FF ini juga saya persembahkan buat eonnie kesayangan (eonnie Tupi Mutiara Cho) dan buat nampyeon sinting kesayangan (Nor suami kolor kadal butek-..-)..**

**Semoga masih ada yang berminat menanti kelanjutan FF ini ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Nadya S.S (HunjustforHan).**

**Saya hunhanhardshipper.. Jadi mungkin nantinya sebagian besar Fanfic saya maincastnya adalah Hunhan.**

**Saya hanyalah penulis pemula, jadi jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan kurang berkesan, harap untuk dimaklumi.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk eonni/author Liyya (0312luluEXOticS) yang udah ngadain acara Hunhan Buble tea Couple dan juga udah bikinin akun FFN ini hingga saya bisa mempublish fanfic abal-abal disini.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Always Love HunHan :3 :3 :3**

**By :Hunjustforhan**

**Maincast :Oh Sehun **** Lu Han**

**Genre :Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T+ (Nyerempet M dikiit)**

**Note: Cerita milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. **

**Summary:****"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. ^^**

** .**

** .**

**THE PAST FLOWER, THE FUTURE FLOWER**

Chapter 3.

Luhan sedang meremas jemarinya kalut. Roti bakar dengan selai coklat dan segelas tinggi susu murni disana seolah tidak menarik untuk disantap sebagai menu sarapan pagi. Beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala demi memusnahkan segala bentuk rasa curiga yang bersarang diotaknya sejak membaca pesan diponsel Sehun tadi subuh.

Ya, tadi subuh.

Ia terbangun karena suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi terdengar mengganggu. Mata rusa nan cantik itu mengerjab beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa langit bahkan masih berwarna biru tua.

Baru pukul 5 pagi. Ujar Luhan pelan ketika melihat jam kecil dengan bentuk kepala rusa bertengger dimeja nakas samping ranjang.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit.

Kapan Sehun membawanya kedalam kamar ?

Tidak heran lagi jika Sehun sudah bangun dijam seperti ini, bahkan dulu ia pernah melihat Sehun berangkat kerja pukul 3 pagi karena menghadiri acara diluar kota. Melihat Sehun berada disampingnya dipagi hari saat jadwal shooting yang padat seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Mata Luhan terus berkeliling kesegala arah dalam suasana ruangan yang temaram. Lalu penglihatannya tertuju pada benda persegi dimeja nakas sebelah sisi ranjang Sehun. Perlahan ia bergerak, mengambil ponsel tersebut yang entah kenapa membuatnya curiga sejak semalam lalu membuka kotak pesan.

.

.

Luhan kembali menghela napas kasar. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini ?

Seulgi ? Pesan dari Seulgi ? Kenapa ia tidak asing mendengar nama tersebut ? Apa ia lawan main Sehun didrama baru ?

Kenapa Luhan disergap rasa curiga yang berlebih ketika nama itu terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Sudah biasa melihat lawan main atau artis lain yang mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasihnya yang tampan, namun selama ini Sehun selalu membalas setiap pesan dengan cuek, bahkan beberapa kali ia membiarkan Luhan yang membalas pesan tersebut.

Tapi semalam ? Apa karena pesan dari Seulgi Sehun membentaknya ? Memang ada apa dengan pesan dari Seulgi ?

Luhan telah membaca semua, sungguh pesan disana tidak ada yang berlebihan. Hanya Seulgi yang bertanya berapa hal santai juga sedikit masalah pekerjaan mereka di lokasi shooting, lalu Sehun juga membalas dengan sewajarnya.

Lalu apa yang salah ? Kenapa Luhan yang jadi kalut sendiri seperti ini ?

Secepat kilat ia meraih smartphone miliknya yang sama persis dengan milik Sehun lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata pada mesin pencarian.

Baru kali ini ia mencari tau siapa lawan main kekasihnya, mencari tau tentang Seulgi, melihat profil pribadi wanita (yang Luhan akui sangat manis) itu dan menemukan sebuah fakta menarik disana.

Seulgi dan Sehun pernah belajar di Senior High School yang sama!

Apakah mereka teman lama ? Benarkah ? Lalu bagaimana sekarang Luhan harus bertindak ? Melupakan semua rasa takut kehilangan yang telah tumbuh tanpa alasan atau tetap mencurigai Sehun dan Seulgi yang merupakan teman lama ?

Oh! Satu lagi! Wajah Seulgi, wajah wanita itu begitu familiar diingatan Luhan. Mungkinkah ia pernah bertemu Seulgi sebelumnya ?

.

.

Sehun dan Seulgi terlihat sangat akrab dan penuh dengan cemistry tersembunyi, bahkan sutrada memuji acting mereka berdua yang terlihat menjiwai peran sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan kemesraan berlimpah.

Tatapan mereka mengartikan sesuatu yang membuat kru-kru disana berdecak kagum, tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah acting semata, melainkan ungkapan perasaan yang sama-sama ingin mereka lepaskan dengan bebas sekarang.

Seulgi terus menempel disisi Sehun dan lelaki itu nampaknya tidak keberatan hingga melupakan fakta bahwa ia tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun pada kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu dirumah sejak tadi pagi.

Bunga dimasa lalu memang menghanyutkan hingga kau lupa akan bunga masa depanmu yang perlahan layu tanpa kau sadari.

Ini memang gila! Perasaan Sehun memang gila! Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengkoordinasi hati serta pikirannya dengan baik.

Saat bersama Seulgi ia seolah lupa dengan Luhan, saat bersama Luhan ia seolah lupa dengan Seulgi.

Bagaimana nanti ?

Sehun akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Seulgi dilokasi shooting, sedangkan ia akan menghabiskan malam yang lelah bersama Luhan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ?

Menjauh dari Seulgi ? Atau menjaga agar Luhan tetap tidak tau ?

.

.

Hari ini Luhan kembali datang ke apartement Yixing, berniat menghibur kegundahan hatinya yang bergejolak dan membantah untuk dipadamkan. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus menanam curiga pada Sehun dan Seulgi ? Apa memang ada yang salah ?

_Entahlah! Aku harap tidak._

"Lu, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untukmu dihotel tempat resepsi pernikahanku kelak".

"Benarkah ? Apa aku sendirian dikamar itu ?".

Suara tumit high heel yang bertabrakan dengan lantai lorong apartement terdengar begitu elegan dan mewah. Apalagi diciptakan dari dua pasanga kaki wanita dengan keindahan dan kecantikan menyelubungi tubuh mereka tanpa cela. Andai saja dewi kayangan ada disana, mungkin ia akan merasa sedikit tersaingi oleh kecantikan rusa dan unicorn berdimple ini.

Mereka baru saja meninggalkan apartement Yixing, karena wanita itu meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya fitting baju sekali lagi sekaligus memperlihatkan gaun yang telah ia siapkan untuk Luhan.

"Oh, apa aku belum memberitahumu jika aku mempunyai satu sahabat lagi ? Dan ia akan menemanimu dikamar itu. Kuharap kau bisa berhubungan baik dengannya kelak. Ia memang sedikit cerewet, tapi jujur saja ia sangat baik".

"Benarkah ? Siapa ?".

"Namanya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun".

"Astaga!".

Yixing hampir saja terjatuh satpat tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti melangkah dan merentangkan sebelah tangan seolah menginginkan yixing untuk menghentikan langkah juga demi melihat keterkejutannya.

"Ada apa Lu ?".

"Byun Baekhyun ? Apa dia...manager aktor Oh Sehun ?".

"Yap. Kau benar. Kau mengenalnya ?".

Tidak ada jawaban dengan kata-kata, Luhan hanya sanggup mengangguk dengan bibir masih sedikit terbuka.

"Wuaahh.. dunia benar-benar sempit! Kajja! Baekhyun sudah menunggu kita di butik".

.

.

Baekhyun duduk begitu anggun dengan terusan selutut berwarna peach dan high heel berwarna senada. Terus memperhatikan smartphonenya yang sedang berisi pesan-pesan dari sang kekasih hati, Park Chanyeol.

Gantungan-gantungan berbagai macam gaun dengan desain dan warna berkilauan disekelilingnya seolah memberenggut kecewa karena tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari layar ponselnya tersebut. Seberapa tampankah Park Chanyeol hingga sanggup mengalihkan dunia Baekhyun dari surga wanita (butik) seperti ini ?

Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain balasan pesan Chanyeol yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin akan pulang beberapa minggu lagi demi menemani Baekhyun menghadiri pesta pernikahan Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Senyuman dari bibir mungil wanita itu mengembang seperti mekaran bunga anggrek hutan.

"EONNIEE!"

"Astaga!" Hampir saja ponsel yang ia pegang terjatuh saat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang begitu histeris dipintu masuk. Berniat sedikit mengumpat seandainya saja orang itu bukan ...

"Luhan?"

Entah seberapa cepat wanita cantik itu berlari semangat hingga sekarang ia telah mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat seperti biasa. Tapi bersyukurlah jika Luhan masih memiliki rasa malu untuk memeluk Baekhyun lebih lama ditempat umum seperti ini hingga dengan perlahan ia mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Lu.. Kenapa kau bisa disini ?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, suara tumit highheel yang bertabrakan dengan lantai dibelakang Luhan seolah menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kurasa dunia benar-benar sempit hingga kita bisa berteman satu sama lain namun tidak saling menganal".

"Yixing.. Kenapa kau juga ada... Tungguu! Jangan bilang bahwa sahabatmu yang akan satu kamar denganku nanti adalah Luhan!"

"Dan sayangnya aku harus mengatakan 'iya' Baek".

"OH! Demi segala planet yang masih dirahim ibunya, Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa kita bisa saling bersahabat seperti ini!".

Lalu ketiganya tertawa dengan nada sedikit keras tanpa memperdulikan delikan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu. Siapa yang akan berani marah jika salah satu dari wanita yang sedang tertawa gila disana adalah pelanggan tetap VIP dibutik tersebut. Berterimakasihlah pada kekasih Yixing yang sangat berlimpah harta hingga Baekhyun dan Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang nyonya besar walau hanya menumpang.

.

.

Yixing sedang berada diruang fitting, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu sambil memilih beberapa gaun yang berjejer.

"Eonnie, apa dia (Sehun) baik-baik saja disana ?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa Sehun telah pergi ketempat yang jauh.

"Tentu saja dia baik. Dia sudah besar Lu, dia juga sedang berada di lokasi shooting, bukan di laut amazone sehingga kau tidak perlu khawatir karena dia tidak akan dicabik ikan piranha".

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Jawaban konyol yang selalu suka ia dengar.

"Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit khawatir".

"Khawatir kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meneruskan acara memilih gaun tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Luhan yang telah berhenti bergerak.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau alasannya".

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Lu". Ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak peduli lalu mencoba mengacuhkan pikiran Luhan yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Arra, eon .."

Topik pembicaraan harus diubah, batin Baekhyun.

"Lu, apa kau masih menyukai Bubble Tea ?".

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah minuman favorit kami berdua".

Tidak perlu dijelaskan maksud dari kata 'kami berdua' pun Baekhyun telah paham bahwa itu ditujukan untuk kata pengganti Luhan dan Sehun.

"Beberapa waktu lalu setelah pulang dari pembacaan naskah pertama aku menemukan kedai Bubble Tea yang baru buka dipersimpangan jalan dekat lokasi shooting. Kurasa kau harus kesana jika ingin menikmati beberapa cup Bubble Tea yang masih promo".

"Benarkah ? Kurasa aku harus mengajaknya kesana secara diam-diam".

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Sehun dan Luhan juga manusia biasa yang membutuhkan waktu privacy untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ia tidak pernah melarang kedua insan itu untuk pergi keluar berdua, karena ia tau Luhan bukanlah wanita yang ceroboh. Dibalik sifat manjanya Baekhyun dapat menemukan sifat kepedulian yang begitu besar. Peduli bahwa jika hubungannya dengan Sehun terbongkar maka bisa saja hal itu menjadi bom waktu yang bisa menghancurkan mereka kapan saja.

"Tapi tunggu!.. kapan eonnie kesana ?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung mendapati wajah Luhan yang seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu namun tetap menjawabnya "Setelah pembacaan naskah pertama drama baru Sehun". Sejenak mata Baekhyun melirik sekeliling ketika menyadari ia keceplosan menyebutkan nama Sehun dalam perkataannya.

"Bukankah setelah pembacaan naskah pertama ada pertemuan makan malam bersama para crew ? Apa eonnie tidak bergabung ?"

Baekhyun tertawa geli, "Pertemuan makan malam apanya?! Setelah pembacaan naskah selesai semua cast serta crew langsung pulang. Memangnya ada apa ?"

Luhan mendongak, memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit penasaran "Tidak apa-apa eonnie .." ucap Luhan begitu manis diiringi gelengan kepala kecil. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan acara berburu gaun cantik disana, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Selesai pembacaan naskah drama, tidak ada pertemuan makan malam. Tidak Ada! Luhan tidak salah dengar, bukan ? Bahkan ia rasa Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara tegas dan tanpa ada unsur tipu daya dibaliknya.

Namun kenapa malam itu Sehun pulang telat dan mengatakan bahwa ada pertemuan makan malam bersama crew ?

Apa Sehun berbohong ?

Lalu dengan siapa Sehun makan malam ?

Bukan dengan Seulgi, kan ?

Oh Astaga! Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ? Kenapa otak itu sampai memikirkan hal negatif tentang pria yang sangat ia cintai dari segala aspek tersebut.

Diantara pikirannya yang mulai menyilang satu sama lain, tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba terdorong kedepan dan hampir terjatuh karena seseorang menyenggolnya dari belakang.

Sedikit gumaman sakit Luhan lontarkan karena lengannya terkena tumpahan air kopi dari sebuah cup yang telah tumpah dilantai, mengotori porcelain putih itu dengan noda air dan ampas bebentuk titik-titik hitam kasar.

"Ah, mianhae.. Gwaencanha ?"

Luhan memegang lengannya yang terasa panas namun tidak sampai melepuh, kemudia matanya berhenti pada seorang objek yang sedang membersihkan sisa noda kopi tersebut dengan sapu tangan berwarna coklat tua, sesuai dengan warna kemeja yang ia gunakan.

Wajah lelaki itu tidak nampak jelas karena ia sedikit menunduk dan beberapa kali masih mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Luhan. Baru setelah tangan Luhan bersih lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan mampu membuat mata mereka melebar satu sama lain.

"Luhan?!"

"Chen ?!"

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dengan Sehun yang pulang larut dan tanpa jadwal membuat Luhan kembali merasa apa arti dari sepi. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, rasa sepi kali ini seolah dibubuhi dengan kata curiga dan takut kehilangan.

Entah mengapa Luhan seolah belum berjabat tangan dengan logikanya sendiri mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi hanya sebatas teman lama. Ia bahkan lebih merasa percaya pada hatinya bahwa rasa curiga yang ia pendam pasti memiliki alasan. Tapi apa alasan tersebut ?

Angin malam bertiup sedikit kencang dengan rasa dingin menusuk disetiap belaiannya. Mungkin bukan hanya salah angin, melainkan Luhan yang hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis (favorit Sehun) untuk menemaninya setiap malam menghabiskan waktu dibalkon kamar sambil menyesap secangkir cappucino hangat yang perlahan mendingin.

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin menunggu Sehun, dengan cahaya bintang yang bertebaran dilangit, lampu-lampu gedung yang mulai dimatikan satu persatu, lampu dari kendaraan yang masih sibuk berlalu lalang dibawah sana ia harapkan dapat mengusir rasa kantuk hingga Sehun pulang.

Sudah seminggu pula Sehun pulang saat Luhan sudah terlelap dan pergi lagi saat Luhan baru saja membuka mata. Tidak ada lagi saat-saat manis berdua karena lelaki itu terlihat terlalu bersemangat setiap kali akan berangkat menuju lokasi shooting. Salahkah jika Luhan menaruh rasa curiga lagi ?

Ponsel yang ia genggam benar-benar seperti seonggok sampah. Bahkan belakang ini benda itu jarang sekali berdering, sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang dulu terjadi ketika jemari Luhan terus saja mengetikkan segala bentuk kata demi membalas pesan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Namun semakin hari semakin berbeda, ponsel itu nampak sepi dan kotak masuknya nampak mulai berjamur. Kenapa sekarang Luhan mulai terus berpikiran negatif tentang Sehun ?

Udara semakin dingin, Luhan rasa ia bisa menggigil jika terus berada diluar. Mungkin hari ini ia juga akan menyerah menunggu Sehun seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Menyimpan gelas kedapur, menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan mengoleskan krim malam sebelum beranjak keranjang dan membetulkan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Sudah pukul 1 malam. Pantas saja Luhan sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

Baru saja ia memajamkan mata dan berkhayal sedikit sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi, knop pintu bergerak dan menimbulkan suara pintu terbuka. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat Sehun yang pulang dengan kondisi sedikit berantakan. Nampak sekali wajah dan tubuh itu sangat lelah.

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

"eum.. Kau belum tidur ?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang sangat tidak bertenaga. Lelaki itu melemparkan jas dan dasinya kesembarang arah lalu langsung menelungkupkan tubuh diranjang tanpa sempat membuka sepatu terlebih dahulu.

Luhan merasa prihatin melihat keadaan Sehun yang sangat lelah seperti ini. Sehun menghidupinya dengan susah payah dan ia hanya berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan pekerjaan selain pekerjaan rumah demi menjadi calon istri yang baik untuk lelaki itu kelak.

Perlahan wanita cantik itu bangkit, berjalan menelusuri tepi ranjang dan berhenti duduk didekat paha Sehun. Melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki milik calon suaminya, beranjak menuju lemari demi mengambil sepasang piyama Sehun.

"Sayang .. duduk sebentar.. aku akan mengganti pakaianmu". Bisik wanita itu sangat halus.

Dengan mata tertutup dan sedikit bantuan dari Luhan akhirnya Sehun benar-benar bisa duduk, membiarkan Luhan mengganti kemejanya dengan piyama tidur.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk mengganti pakaian Sehun dan sekarang lelaki itu terlihat nyaman tidur menggunakan pakaian yang seharusnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis kemudia beranjak duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Jujur, mata rusa itu sangat mengantuk. Tapi melihat tubuh rentan Sehun seakan tidak membiarkan Luhan untuk terjun kealam mimpi.

"Hun-ah.. yeogi .." lagi-lagi dengan suara halus seperti hembusan angin Luhan berbisik sambil meraih kepala Sehun dalam pangkuannya. Membelai helai-helai rambut sitampan dengan usapan jemari penuh sayang, memijat pelipis Sehun yang nampak penuh akan semua masalah dan tekanan. Ia ingin berbagi hal tersebut, namun Sehun pasti tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk turut memikul beban yang sedang ia bawa.

Terlihat lelaki tampan ini menikmati belaian dari sicantik, terbukti dengan wajahnya yang ia telusupkan didepan perut Luhan. Mencari kenyamanan yang selama ini selalu ia temukan disana.

Merasa bahwa ia juga merindukan wanita ini, Sehun menarik ujung gaun tidur Luhan dan memasukkan kepalanya disana, menyerang perut ramping sicantik dengan beberapa kecupan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi. Luhan terkesiap bangun begitu merasakan ada pergerakan dipahanya. Sehun bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Suara air yang tumpah dari shower seolah menjelaskan aktivitas yang sedang pria itu lakukan didalam sana.

Walaupun kondisi mata yang amat sangat mengantuk, Luhan bangun dan langsung menuju dapur. Mengenakan apron kesayangannya, memasak beberapa makanan kesukaan Sehun karena ia sadar sudah berapa hari mereka kehilangan untuk makan pagi walau hanya sebentar.

Luhan tidak ingin ini menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Maka dari itu ia berdiri dan bergerak lincah didapur meski sang fajarpun masih tidur dibalik selimut ufuk timur.

Begitu Luhan selesai dengan menu sarapan, begitu pula Sehun yang baru keluar dari dalam kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Rambut si tampan masih nampak sedikit basah seolah menandadakan bahwa waktu yang ditempuh belum cukup untuk mengeringkan butir-butir air tersebut.

"Lu .."

"eum.."

Sehun menghampirinya dan Luhan langsung memberikan morning kiss singkat yang dibalas hanya sebatas senyuman.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu kita selalu melewatkan sarapan bersama. Apa kau harus berangkat sekarang ?".

Sehun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya sekilas dan melirik tidak tega pada Luhan yang sudah terlihat sangat berharap. Dengan helaan napas, ia menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk disana "Ku pikir aku masih punya waktu 10 menit".

Luhan tersenyum senang. Dengan sigap ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sehun. Menikmati sarapan bersama walau dalam suasana yang sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tau dimana Letak perbedaaan tersebut. Yang jelas ia merasa asing dengan sarapan kali ini, terlalu sepi mungkin.

.

.

Sehun mungkin terlalu dikelabui oleh kuntum-kuntum bunga masa lalunya hingga tidak sadar akan ada resiko yang harus ia hadapi. Ia terlalu jauh masuk kedalam kenangan yang telah lama ingin ia kubur seperti mayat.

Namun tetap saja wanita ini mempunyai arti yang cukup besar pada hidupnya dimasa lalu hingg Sehun tidak keberatan saat Seulgi menyandarkan kepala dipundaknya serta mengaitkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

Ini bukanlah adegan shooting yang tersorot kamera, ini terjadi secara nyata dan didepan sorot-sorot mata. Sehun seakan lupa bagaimana salah seorang saja diantara orang-orang ini mungkin saja dapat mengabadikan momen mereka berdua (Seulgi-Sehun).

Ini memang salah, namun Sehun buta akan peran yang ia mainkan bersama Seulgi. Mememainkan sandiwara penuh cinta itu sampai diluar lokasi. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan selagi mereka tidak tau bahwa sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang selalu mennunggu Sehun dibalik pintu kamar apartementnya.

Diantara berpuluh bahkan beratus orang disana, hanya satu orang yang mampu membuat Sehun jauh dari Seulgi untuk sementara, yakni Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya saat ini Baekhyun nampak memiliki sedikit urusan hingga beberapa kali ia terlihat harus meninggalkan Sehun dan memberikan kesempatan pada pria itu untuk menyelami dunia masa lalunya.

.

.

Luhan sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil menggigit apel hijau segar yang terasa sedikit asam dan manis dalam sekali gigitan. Retina mata rusa itu terus saja mengikuti setiap baris tulisan didalam novel dengan cover berwarna merah gelap, seolah menunjukkan sisi misterius dari isi cerita.

Ia mencoba menaruh apel tersebut kedalam nampan kecil dimeja nakas tanpa melirik sekilaspun, mungkin karena terlalu asik dengan bacaan hingga apel tersebut jatuh bebas dan menggelinding dibawah ranjang.

Luhan bergerak malas. Turun dari ranjang dan membungkuk demi meraih apel tersebut agar tidak menimbulkan busukan dibawah sana. Namun apa yang ia temukan bukan hanya apel yang sudah tergigit setengah, namun juga sebuah kotak yang tersimpan dalam sudut gelap dan samar hingga butuh ketajaman untuk memperhatikan apakah itu benar-benar sebuah kotak atau hanya bayangan semata.

Kotak biru tua.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam Sehun tiba dirumah dengan kondisi biasa, lelah. Namun kali ini tidak terlihat selelah kemarin. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tiba-tiba merasa rindu pada rusa mungil yang sedang tidur meringkuk dengan wajah penuh keteduhan damai diatas ranjang. Sehun tersenyum tipis sebelum mengusap pelan puncak kepala Luhan dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis disana, lalu beranjak kekamar mandi demi membersihkan diri.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, dan mata Luhan terbuka. Sinar matanya meredup tapi bukan karena rasa kantuk. Bahkan ia tidak yakin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

20 menit berlalu dan Sehun sudah siap untuk mengikuti Luhan menyebrangi lautan mimpi. Memasukkan diri dibalik selimut yang sama dengan Luhan lalu meringkuk berhadapan dengan rusa manisnya.

Perasaan bersalah perlahan menghampiri Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa mengkhianati Luhan dan menjalin tali kembali pada benang masa lalu, sedangkan wanita cantik ini selalu menunggunya tanpa lelah dan tetap penuh cinta. Tapi Sehun sendiri juga merasa gila akan perasaannya yang seakan bingung untuk menentukan kata hati. Ia seolah ditarik kemasa lalu namun tetap memandang kearah masa depan.

Apakah masa lalu bisa menjadi masa depan ? Dan apakah masa depan bisa menjadi masa lalu ?

Perlahan tangan kokoh itu membelai surai coklat kehitaman yang halus bagai sutra tersebut dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak tanpa terkendali.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia terus berusaha diam dalam posisinya. Hati kecil itu berperang antara rasa percaya dan curiga hingga menciptakan kafein tidak terlihat yang menyebabkan ia terus terjaga namun dengan mata terpejam.

10 menit ia masih merasakan usapan Sehun yang amat sangat ia rindukan sampai detik ini. Namun entah mengapa telapak tangan itu terasa dingin dan panas, berbeda-beda dalam setiap sentuhan dan membuat Luhan merasa meriang.

5 menit selanjutnya tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang berarti. Napas Sehun bahkan terdengar sudah teratur, sepertinya alam mimpi telah menculik lelaki itu dari hari yang melelahkan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka mata, lalu selanjutnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam kaku kala melihat kedua mata Sehun yang masih membuka sempurna, tepat mencengkram kedua retina matanya.

Sehun tidak tidur ?

Iya, Sehun memang tidak tidur karena gerakan bulu mata lentik Luhan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ada yang wanita ini sembunyikan.

"Ada apa ? heum ?" tanya Sehun terdengar berupa bisikan. Mata mereka masih saling menatap intens satu sama lain, namun beberapa detik kemudian Luhan menggeleng dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

Kedua alis Sehun semakin bertaut melihat aura sinar yang biasa ia temukan dimata Luhan kini terlihat samar atau bahkan sudah menghilang ?

Perlahan ia mendekat, merengkuh tubuh si cantik dalam pelukan hangat yang selama ini selalu Luhan rindukan.

"Waeyo Lu ?" lagi-lagi hanya gelengan kepala yang Sehun dapatkan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Lu.. ada apa ?"

"Aku mengantuk. Tidak bisakah kita tidur sekarang ?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan, dan gerakan berupa anggukan Luhan rasakan dari pergerakan Sehun dibelakangnya.

Lelaki itu mencium tengkuk belakang Luhan beberapa kali, lalu memasukkan sebelah tangannya dari bawah menuju payudara sintal tersebut hingga menyebabkan gaun tidur Luhan nyaris teragnkat setengah badan. Untung saja selimut putih ini mampu melindungi tubuh sempurna milik si rusa.

Wanita itu hanya mampu melihat pergerakan tangan Sehun disekitar dadanya tanpa ada niatan untuk teransang sedikitpun. Ia hanya membiarkan lelaki itu meremas apapun yang ingin remas dari pada ia mencari wanita lain untuk diremas seperti ini. Luhan tidak akan menghentikan Sehun sekarang.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Bahkan langit masih terlalu biru tua untuk dikatakan pagi.

Seperti biasa Sehun sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi miliknya, begitu pula dengan Luhan yang baru saja meletakkan apron cantik itu kembali ketempat semula.

Si tampan tersenyum melihat wajah rusa manisnya sedang serius menata sarapan di meja makan. Walau tanpa tersenyum seperti itu pun Luhan tetap terlihat cantik dan begitu menarik. Lantas apa yang membuat Sehun mampu untuk berpaling ?

"Tidak perlu menyiapkan sarapan jika hanya mengganggu jam tidurmu. Kau harus banyak istirahat, Lu". Luhan terkesiap, menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sehun telah duduk di kursi sambil sesekali membetulkan kerah kemeja biru lautnya.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum manis, merunduk sedikit demi memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi sang kekasih.

"Aku bisa tidur lagi nanti. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Seharusnya kau yang harus beristirahat dan menjaga pola makan, ku lihat belakang ini kau nampak sangat lelah. Apa ada masalah di lokasi shooting ?"

Sehun balas tersenyum. Mengambil sendok, mulai memotong beberapa bagian sayur yang sudah Luhan siapkan dalam piringnya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja kami harus mengejar waktu demi menyelesaikan drama ini dalam waktu sebulan".

"Kenapa ?"

"Istri sutradara harus melahirkan bulan depan, jadi ia meminta maaf kepada kami semua karena harus bekerja keras dari biasanya".

"Kurasa sutradaramu adalah suami yang sangat bertanggungjawab akan istrinya"

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu".

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun. Mulai mengisi piringnya dengan sedikit nasi beserta sayur.

Sehun tau ini akan terjadi. Ia tidak lagi menemukan seekor rusa mungil yang mencoba dingin padanya seperti semalam. Luhan akan membaik dengan sendirinya karena dibalik sifat manjanya wanita ini menyimpan seribu kedewasaaan yang selalu sanggup memnciptakan decak kagum seorang Oh Sehun.

Walaupun terkadang laki-laki itu tidak tau seberapa besar Luhan mencoba untuk menyumbat hatinya sendiri agar tidak bersikap egois, selalu mencoba mengerti keadaan Sehun walau sebenarnya terkadang Luhan ingin memberontak.

Beginilah wanita jika sudah mencintai, terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan perasaan.

.

.

Namun siang ini ketenangan hatinya kembali terusik dengan rintik-rintik rasa curiga. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menanggapi gosip seputar Sehun dan wanita lain dengan serius. Ia percaya pada lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hati, namun entah mengapa kali ini kepercayaan tersebut terasa sedikit goyah.

Jemari putih Luhan meremas ponselnya dengan gusar, melihat sosok yang tertera jelas di layar televisi depan matanya membuat perasaan Luhan kalut.

Ini memang bukan hal yang pertama, bahkan sudah beberapa kali terjadi. Dulu ia akan menanggapi rumor itu dengan kekehan tawa geli, namun entah mengapa sekarang melihat Sehun dan wanita disana nampak begitu mesra membuat hatinya perih begitu saja.

Jika ia bertanya pada Sehun, maka alasan yang akan lelaki tersebut berikan untuk setiap rumor kencannya adalah "Itu hanyalah tuntutan agensi agar drama yang ku bintangi meraih rating yang bagus. Jangan pernah cemburu ataupun curiga, karena bagiku seorang wanita yang selalu menungguku ketika pulang adalah yang terbaik".

Setiap kali Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut maka Luhan akan langsung percaya, karena pada kenyataannya memang demikian. Tapi apakah kali ini akan sama ?

.

.

"Sehun! Apa kau gila ?!"

"Apanya ?"

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Mereka sekarang berada diruang make up yang telah tim produksi siapkan. Sehun duduk santai dikursi sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terus saja mondar-mandir dengan wajah sangat gusar. Beberapa kali pula wanita mungil itu menggigit kuku-kukunya yang teramat sangat cantik.

"Rumormu dan Seulgi! Kau gila ?! Kalian terlihat sangat mesra di foto tersebut! Apa kau melakukannya saat aku sedang berada diluar ?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya ? Ini bukan yang pertama aku mendapat rumor seperti ini".

"Astaga, Hun! Sungguh, demi setan yang sedang terpanggang di neraka sana, aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada fans-fans fanatikmu yang mungkin akan gila diluar sana karena rumor ini, tapi aku hanya memikirkan satu orang".

"Siapa ?"

"Luhan!"

Gerakan Sehun berhenti sejenak, hatinya tiba-tiba bergemuruh ketika nama wanita cantik itu terdengar dan menggetarkan gelandang telinganya. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap santai walau pada kenyataan perasaan Sehun juga diselimuti rasa kalut.

"Noona, Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah menaggapi rumor tentangku dengan serius. Ia sangat percaya pada apa yang kukatakan".

"Demi Tuhan, Hun! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu saat ini. Astaga! Ku harap Luhan benar-benar tidak peka akan rumor ini. Ya Tuhan!".

Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat gusar. Secepat mungkin ia melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri dalam ruangan penuh cahaya tersebut. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku blazernya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

-Yeoboseyo..-

"Lu.. Neo Eodiga ?" tanya Baekhyun berupa bisikan khawatir, terus melangkah mencari suatu tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi.

-Aku ? Aku di apartement Sehun eonnie. Wae ?-

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, nada suara Luhan terlihat sangat lemah dan dipaksakan.

"Gwaencanha ?"

-Gwaencanha. Memangnya ada apa ?-

"Apa kau sudah membaca artikel hari ini ?"

Sejenak tak ada sahutan dari seberang membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Lu, kau masih disana ?"

-Ne.. Aku sudah membacanya-

"Ku mohon kau jangan percaya, Lu.."

Kekehan lucu dari Luhan terdengar, dan hal itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega karena nampaknya Luhan benar baik-baik saja.

-Ini bukan rumor Sehun yang pertama, eonnie. Kenapa eonnie terlihat begitu khawatir ?-

"Ti.. tidak .. hanya saja aku takut kau merasa terluka. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu setiap kali rumor tentang si brengsek tengik itu keluar!"

Lagi-lagi tawa merdu yang Baekhyun dengar dan ia juga ikut tersenyum karena tawa dari seorang Luhan benar-benar indah. Percaya atau tidak, suara tawa Luhan adalah tawa terindah diseluruh penjuru dunia bagi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja disana rusa nakal! Aku akan mengunjungi kapan-kapan".

"Ne eonnie .."

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam namun Luhan masih berada disini. Duduk disalah satu bangku dekat dengan dinding kaca ditempat Bubble tea yang sempat Baekhyun rekomendasikan dulu.

Ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Bukan Sehun, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk bertemu berdua dengan Sehun ditempat umum seperti ini walalupun sejujurnya rusa mungil tersebut sangat ingin untuk menikmati kencan dengan sang kekasih seperti apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih tepat didepan bangku Luhan.

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan siluet tubuh Chen yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Sehun sedang membawa dua kotak dengan pita elegan. Seperti sebuah kado yang sangat sepcial.

"Maaf aku terlambat".

"Gwaencanha.." balas Luhan dengan senyum canggung ketika mendapati Chen sudah duduk nyaman dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" basa-basi Luhan agar suasana sedikit mencair.

"Aku akan pesan sendiri. Apa kau mau pesan lagi ?" Chen melirik cup Bubble tea Luhan yang tinggal setengah.

"Terimakasih. Tapi kurasa tidak untuk meminum dua cup bubble tea sekaligus di malam hari seperti ini ".

Chen terkekeh sebelum beralih menuju tempat pemesanan.

.

.

"Ini gaunmu dan juga gaun Baekhyun noona". Ujar Chen sambil memberikan dua buah kotak kado yang tadi ia bawa.

"Terimakasih Chen".

"Seharusnya aku yang harus berterimakasih. Eomma menyuruhku mengantarkan gaun ini ke apartement Yixing, tapi ketika aku sudah berada disana Yixing baru menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada diluar kota. Karena bingung aku langsung menelponmu. Maaf telah merepotkan".

"Tidak masalah Chen". Jawab Luhan santai sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Well, hanya untuk sekilas info, Chen adalah anak dari pemilik butik tempat Yixing memesan gaun pengantin. Lelaki dengan suara merdu tersebut juga merupakan teman sekelas Luhan waktu Senior High School, jadi wajar saja jika mereka terlihat sedikit akrab.

Satu fakta lagi, saat sekolah dulu Chen adalah salah satu fan Luhan. Begitulah kira-kira. Ia menyukai Luhan dari waktu yang lama dan tidak peduli sama sekali jika wanita tersebut tidak membalas perasaannya. Yeah, saat itu Chen tau bahwa Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang terlalu polos dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang sebut dengan cinta.

Tapi saat sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang, apa Luhan masih belum mengenal apa itu Cinta ?

"Kapan kau tiba di Korea ? Aku pikir kau akan menetap di Paris".

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ku pikir Korea lebih membuatku nyaman daripada negeri orang".

"Tapi aku lebih suka berada di negeri orang daripada di negeriku sendiri".

Chen terkekeh geli. "Karena kurasa kau diciptakan dari tanah korea, bukan tanah China".

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam, namun Luhan dan Chen terlihat masih menikmati obrolan-obrolan santai mereka dan sesekali tertawa lucu saat mengenang masa sekolah mereka yang konyol.

Diantara tawa-tawa renyah itu, ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba berdering lalu menampilkan nama "My Love, Oh Sehun" di layar bening tersebut. Luhan melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dan sontak urat wajah itu menegang mendapati ternyata hari sudah sangat larut dan ia masih berada diluar bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Sehun pasti akan sangat marah jika mengetahui hal ini.

Maka dengan gerakan membungkuk Luhan memberikan isyarat permisi kepada Chen demi menjawab deringan ponselnya yang terus menjerit.

Sudah pulangkah Sehun ?

"Yeoboseyo"

-Kau dimana, Lu ?-

"Aku ? Aku.. Aku masih di apartement Yixing dan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Apa kau sudah pulang".

Tidak ada sahutan, dan Luhan berdebar mendapati hal tersebut.

"Hun .."

"Ne.. aku sudah pulang. Apa mau ku jemput ?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Hati-hati dijalan".

"Ne.."

PIP.

Sambungan terputus. Luhan kembali kedalam dan berpamitan pada Chen bahwa ia harus segera pulang. Lelaki itu menawarkan tumpangan namun Luhan menolak dan lebih memilih naik taxi. Tentu saja, Luhan tidak akan berani berada dalam satu mobil bersama pria lain, takut nanti jika Sehun akan melihatnya maka amarah serigala tampannya tersebut akan meledak begitu saja.

Seiring roda taxi yang Luhan tumpangi berputar, maka berputar pula roda sebuah mobil yang terparkir ditepi jalan seberang cafe.

"Kau berbohong, Lu".

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hoi..Hoi..

Chapter 3 sudah brojol.. semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers. Karena jujur aja makin ke hari feel nulis makin ngandet tengah jalan. Moment hunhan yang berkurang dalam chapter ini juga bikin nyesek T.T (Loh, kan gue yang nulis -..-). Tapi kalo terus-terusan dikasi hunhan moment-nya ntar FF ini kagak nemu konflik :D . jadi harap bersabar buat yang nunggu hunhan mesra-mesraan egen.. wkwk

Pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat para readers dan para review.. maaf jika gak bisa balas reviewnya satu persatu disini..gue Cuma bisa ngucapin, BIG THANKS buat:

Eclaire Oh , ohrere , niasw3ty , BeibiEXOl , Aria Sweden , Oh AiLu , lulurara , hellodion , lulu, kaihunhan , Delu4Selu , Frozen Peony , lisnana1 , selukr , geminiuz , Callysta Park , Pinzame , hanalu93 , rikha-chan , Delu4Selu , Mybabydeer , , Guest , puputri , zoldyk , eishaaLULU , Riho Kagura , Hunhan Selu.

Yang pasti gak lupa BIG THANKS buat Eonnie Tupi saya bundar dan suami kolor kadal butek pe'a tersayang :* :* :*

Semoga masih ada yang berminat menunggu kelanjutan FF ini :D

Review juseyo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Nadya S.S (HunjustforHan).**

**Saya hunhanhardshipper.. Jadi mungkin nantinya sebagian besar Fanfic saya maincastnya adalah Hunhan.**

**Saya hanyalah penulis pemula, jadi jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan kurang berkesan, harap untuk dimaklumi.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk eonni/author Liyya (0312luluEXOticS) yang udah ngadain acara Hunhan Buble tea Couple dan juga udah bikinin akun FFN ini.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Always Love HunHan :3 :3 :3**

**Title : The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**By :Hunjustforhan**

**Maincast :Oh Sehun **** Lu Han**

**Genre :Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T+ (Nyerempet M dikiit)**

**Note: Cerita milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. **

**Summary:"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. ^^**

** .**

** .**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 4

Luhan membuka pintu kamar, mendapati siluet tubuh Sehun sedang berdiri tegak disamping dinding kaca yang menampakkan kerlipan cahaya kota Seoul dibawah sana.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang ?" sapa Luhan lembut sambil meletakkan dua buah kotak kado dimeja rias. Sehun tidak menjawab, melainkan menoleh pada Luhan dengan tatapan datar dan tajam. Menusuk retina mata si rusa hingga mampu membuat bulu tengkuknya merinding.

Ada apa dengan Sehun ?

"Apa itu ?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik sekilas pada kotak kado yang tadi Luhan bawa.

"Oh, itu gaun yang Yixing berikan padaku dan Baekhyun eonnie untuk dipakai dihari pernikahannya. Kau tau, ternyata Baekhyun eonni dan Yixing adalah sahabat. Ya Tuhan, dunia benar-benar sempit". celoteh Luhan panjang lebar namun tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sehun.

_Kau menyusun cerita dengan sangat baik, Lu._

Melihat tubuh Sehun yang begitu tegap dan matanya yang begitu tajam, Luhan berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang mengganjal hatinya dari tadi siang.

Ia mencintai lelaki ini, sangat mencintainya. Luhan tidak mau kehilangan Sehun, maka dari itu ia tidak akan memberatkan beban pikiran Sehun hanya dengan semburat kecemburuan. Ia tidak mau Sehun meninggalkannya hanya karena merasa Luhan terlalu posesif dan tidak mengerti dengan profesi seorang artis.

Luhan mengerti Sehun, dan ia percaya pada lelaki tampan tersebut.

Dengan langkah kaki sedikit cepat, rusa mungil itu menghampiri Sehun lalu mengalungkan lengannya manja pada leher sang kekasih. Memberikan pancaran cinta lewat kornea mata yang begitu berbinar mempesona.

"Apa kau sudah makan ? Mau ku masakan makan malam ? Atau mau kusiapkan dua gelas anggur untuk kita ?"

"Tidak. Aku lelah".

Deg!

Perasaan Luhan kembali bergemuruh hebat mendapati Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya dengan dingin dan berlalu masuk kekamar mandi tanpa kerlingan mata hangat seperti biasanya.

Wanita itu terdiam kaku, seolah tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Ada apa dengan Sehun ?

.

.

Luhan masih memandangi punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya dalam cahaya temaram. Sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam namun Luhan masih belum bisa terpejam. Beberapa kali ia memutar tubuh demi mencari posisi yang nyaman tapi tidak berhasil untuk menculiknya ke dunia mimpi. Sikap Sehun seolah menjadi kafein penahan rasa kantuk.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan menimbulkan getaran di ranjang karena gerakannya yang terus mengubah posisi. Tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa diam dengan tenang hingga suara bentakan itu membuatnya terdiam kaku.

"Diamlah, Lu! Aku lelah ! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena terus bergerak!"

Wanita itu menelan ludah kasar. Rasa terkejut dan takut bergabung menjadi satu hingga menimbulkan denyutan sakit dihatinya.

Ia tidak pernah dibentak seperti ini oleh Sehun.

Dengan suara berdecih kesal, Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamar. Tidak perduli lagi dengan panggilan-panggilan kecil yang terlontar bergetar dari bibir si rusa.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, matanya mungkin terpejam tapi pikiran saat mendapati Luhan berbohong dan bertemu dengan laki-laki lain sungguh merusak keinginannya untuk terlelap.

Perasaan lelah dan curiga bersatu hingga menjadi suatu gumpalan emosi terpendam dalam pikiran dan hati Sehun. Ia ingin menanyakan langsung hal tersebut pada Luhan, namun nampaknya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat karena mungkin saja ia akan tersulut emosi ketika berkepala panas seperti ini.

.

.

Pukul 2 malam. Sehun terbaring disofa dengan mata terpejam namun alam mimpi masih belum menyapanya sedari tadi. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka perlahan dan diikuti dengan suara langkah kecil yang samar-samar.

Tak berapa lama yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah selimut membungkus tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Usapan halus dipuncak kepala, kecupan singkat dikening dan diakhiri dengan bisikan "Semoga mimpi indah, Sayang" keluar dengan nada suara sehalus sutra.

Langkah itu kembali menjauh dan menghilang setelah suara pintu tertutup dengan begitu lambat.

Sehun membuka mata. Sungguh, perasaannya sedang kalut sekarang. Rasa lelah seolah tidak mampu bersaing dengan rasa gundah yang sedang menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mendapati fakta bahwa kau melihat kekasihmu berada diluar dengan seorang lelaki tengah bercenda gurau dan terlihat sangat bahagia hingga lupa dengan malam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul larut membuat Sehun benar-benar gelisah.

Ditambah dengan kebohongan kecil yang Luhan ucapkan tadi telah berhasil menyulut bara api yang terus menjalar hingga rasanya sulit untuk dipadamkan.

Kenapa Luhan harus berbohong jika tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara dirinya dan pria itu ?

.

.

Pagi terasa lebih mencekam dengan kondisi dimana semua bunga yang hampir layu mendingin karena suasana. Wajah Sehun nampak gelap dari biasanya karena jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur akibat memikirkan apa kemungkinan yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Pria didalam cafe tersebut.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan yang terlihat tidak fokus memasak karena perasaan takut yang menggeluti hatinya. Takut jika sikap Sehun semalam berlanjut. Dan lebih takut lagi jika semua itu disebabkan karena wanita cantik dari masa lalu sang kekasih hingga Sehun mungkin mulai berpikir untuk menjauh dan pada akhir yang terburuk adalah meninggalkannya.

Tidak! Luhan tidak ingin membayangkan hal tersebut. Apakah ia sanggup hidup tanpa Sehun disisinya ?

Mendapati Sehun baru keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan senyum mengembang setelah menyelesaikan tatanan menu makan pagi di atas meja makan.

"Hun-ah .. Ayo sarapan.."

Sehun mengenakan jas hitam pekat miliknya, membalut kemeja putih bersih didalam dan sama sekali tidak berniat melihat wajah Luhan dengan senyuman manis. Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana perasaannya menjadi kacau balau dan berkecamuk penuh rasa tidak suka saat memikirkan kemungkinan Luhan memiliki hubungan lain dengan pria diluar sana.

Ia tidak suka Luhan berbohong. Walaupun mungkin ini untuk yang pertama namun Sehun takut bahwa ini akan menjadi awal Luhan memulai kebohongan-kebohongan seterusnya. Atau mungkin sudah ada kebohongan lain sebelum ini ?

"Hun-ah .."

"Aku telat. Makanlah sendiri"

"Hun .."

Dentuman pintu menjadi akhir suara panggilan Luhan pagi itu. Gelisah terus menggerayangi hatinya karena beribu pertanyaan datang dan terus menerus memaksa ia untuk berpikiran buruk penuh curiga.

Kenapa Sehun seperti ini ?

Kenapa Sehun terlihat berubah setelah bertemu dengan wanita itu ?

Luhan meremas jemari gundah ketika terlintas pikiran bahwa mungkin saja Sehun mulai bosan dengan dirinya yang begini-begini saja. Atau Sehun mulai jengah dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun. Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan Sehun masih dengan sikap sedingin es di kutub utara, membekukan aliran nadi Luhan hingga rasanya ia bisa mati seketika. Luhan tidak suka seperti ini, sungguh!

Ia tidak suka mendapati Sehun semakin pulang larut dan berangkat sangat pagi tanpa pernah duduk untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Hari-hari terasa lebih membosankan dari pada menonton drama yang telah ditayangkan berulang-ulang.

Tidak ada lagi senyuman, pelukan ataupun ciuman hangat yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan ketika lelaki itu pulang ke apartement. Beberapa kali Luhan coba bertanya alasannya maka Sehun akan menghindar dengan mengatakan ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Belaian-belaian yang dahulu menjadi penawar lelah bagi mereka kini terasa seperti sesuatu yang langka. Sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun yang menjadi penyedap rasa dalam hubungan mereka terasa hambar tanpa rasa sedikitpun.

Sehun berubah. Hanya itu yang dapat ia simpulkan dari apa yang dapat Luhan tangkap mengenai sikap Sehun belakangan.

Demi Tuhan ! ia bisa mati secara perlahan jika terus mendapatkan sikap seperti ini dari pemegang kunci hidupnya.

Maka dengan sisa keberanian dan sedikit alasan, Luhan berniat pergi ke lokasi shooting sang kekasih. Baekhyun ada disana dan gaun hadiah dari Yixing sedang ia pegang, seolah menjadi penolong yang sangat pas untuk berkunjung tanpa mengundang kecurigaan orang-orang akan siapa sosok Luhan.

Membetulkan ikatan tali dipinggang minidress putih polosnya, Luhan duduk di depan meja rias lalu menelpon seseorang.

-Yeoboseyo-

"Eonnie-ah .."

-Ne, wae Hannie ?-

"Eonnie jigeum eodiga ?"

-Tentu saja dilokasi shooting. Kau pikir dimana lagi ? Ada apa ?-

Luhan meremas jemari gugup, takut kalau Baekhyun tidak setuju akan idenya.

"A.. aku .. bolehkah aku kesana ? Gaun milik eonni dari Yixing ada bersamaku. Aku ingin memberikannya".

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam dan selama waktu itu Luhan tidak mampu untuk menarik napas.

"Eonnie.. Kalau tidak bo..."

-Datanglah. Kurasa alasanmu cukup baik untuk datang kemari..-

Terdengar kekehan dari Baekhyun dan Luhan tau bahwa tujuan utamanya datang kesana telah diketahui terlebih dulu oleh wanita mungil nan manis tersebut. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum malu namun dalam tarikan napas lega.

.

.

"Eonnie.. Aku sudah berada diluar.."

-Lihat kesampinng kanan. Aku disini-.

Luhan menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun sedang melambaikan tangan penuh keceriaan. Sedikit berlari wanita itu menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya menurut ketika tangannya digaet dan langkahnya diseret masuk kedalam gedung. Perasaan berdebar begitu membuat nyali menciut.

Bagaimana jika ada orang yang kenal dirinya dan merasa curiga ?

Astaga!

Kau bukan artis Lu! Sadarlah!

.

.

"Ini.." Baekhyun menyodorkan satu cup cappucino pada Luhan setelah menyuruh wanita itu menunggu sebentar.

"Gomawo eonnie .." balas si rusa. Mereka duduk berhadapan dikursi sebuah ruangan.

Luhan tidak tau ruangan apa ini, namun terlihat banyak peralatan yang tergeletak disudut-sudut ruangan dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk yang asing dalam penglihatannya.

"Antingmu bagus,Lu.."

"eoh ? Benarkah ?"

Baekhyun memangguk antusias. Mood wanita ini terlihat sangat baik.

"Terlihat sangat manis dan cocok untukmu".

"Apa eonnie mau ?".

"Tidak! Tidak!". Sergap Baekhyun cepat mendapati Luhan sudah bersiap melepas anting kepala rusa dengan permata biru tersebut. Dari awal pertama bertemu Baekhyun sudah merasakan bahwa Luhan adalah wanita yang sangat dermawan. Bahkan terlalu dermawan.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya Lu, bukan berarti aku ingin memilikinya. Kau ini, apa setiap orang memuji barang milikmu kau akan memberikan barang tersebut ?". delik Baekhyun berpura-pura kesal.

Luhan terkekeh geli, "Jika eonnie adalah orang tersebut maka aku akan memberikan segalanya".

"Termasuk dia (Sehun) ?"

"Pengecualian untuk dia. Jika eonnie menginginkannya maka aku pastikan kita tidak akan menjadi sahabat lagi!"

Keduanya tertawa renyah seolah menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah hal konyol dan tidak berarti apapun.

"Dimana gaunku".

"Oh!. Mian eonnie, aku hampir lupa" seakan baru sadar Luhan mengambil sebuah paperbag disamping kaki kanannya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Gwancanha.. Yixing memberikan ini padamu ?"

"Tidak. Chen yang memberikannya".

"Chen ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya. Chen, anak pemilik butik".

"Oohh, lelaki yang waktu itu berbicara denganmu ? Kalian terlihat akrab".

"Ne.. Dia temanku sewaktu Senior High School".

"Benarkah ?"

Hanya anggukan dan senyum manis Luhan rasa sudah cukup sebagai jawaban. Lalu nampak mata Baekhyun berpijar jahil, mendekatkan diri kemudian berbisik.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Sehun ?"

"Bolehkah ?"

Baekhyun menarik diri, memencarkan pandangan disekitar lalu berhenti pada sebuah objek dan memanggilnya. Seorang wanita dengan tubuh tidak lebih kecil dari Baekhyun dengan sebuah gantungan setelan pakaian pria datang karena merasa terpanggil.

"Ini kostum untuk Oh Sehun ?"

"Ne, manager Baek.."

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarkannya.."

"Oh, ne .. Gomawo manager Baek.."

"Ne.."

Terjadi perpindahan tangan antara wanita yang Luhan yakini sebagai salah satu crew drama disana dengan Baekhyun. Selepas itu wanita tersebut pun berlalu.

"Ini .."

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengernyit mendapati Baekhyun kembali menyodorkan sesuatu padanya, dan kali ini setelan pria yang ia dengar milik Oh Sehun, sang kekasih.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Baekhyun sudah meletakkan setelan pakaian itu kedalam genggaman Luhan kemudian berbisik, " Dia diruang make up. Ada diujung sebelah kanan".

Mata Luhan mengikuti arah telunjuk lentik Baekhyun lalu mendapati sebuah ruangan berdaun pintu coklat tua dengan tulisan 'Make Up room'.

Dia disana!.

Baekhyun memang penuh ide cemerlang. Pantas saja ia selalu diandalkan Sehun dalam segala masalah.

.

.

Lelaki dengan wajah tampan mendominasi tersebut terlihat gusar. Beberapa kali ia menggigit ujung kuku lalu berpindah mengetukkan jari pelan diatas meja kayu yang penuh dengan peralatan make up.

Kerutan didahi dan alis yang seolah ingin menyatu menandakan bahwa banyak pikiran bercabang-cabang sedang mencoba mengorek isi otak.

Ponsel Luhan.

Ya, ponsel wanita yang telah hidup serumah dengannya dua tahun terakhir. Sehun mengecek ponsel (dengan gambar wallpaper dirinya tengah mencium lembut wanita tersebut dibawah selimut) lalu mendapati Luhan berbalas pesan dengan seorang pria.

'Chen'

Begitulah nama yang terbaca. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja yang membuat Sehun dilalap api cemburu entah berasal darimana adalah selama ini wanitanya itu jarang sekali berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. tentu saja karena Luhan sudah berhenti bekerja, dan si cantik tersebut tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman pria.

Namun melihat ada nama laki-laki lain di kotak masuk Luhan membuat matanya panas, semakin mendalamkan rasa curiga yang menyelubungi hatinya sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Ditambah dengan pesan "Selamat Tidur" dari Chen seolah menjadi bahan bakar emosi Sehun untuk berselancar.

Oleh karena hal tersebut perasaan dan pikirannya menjadi berkecamuk. Antara rasa percaya dan curiga sangat samar untuk dibedakan dan terlalu tipis untuk dipisahkan.

Clek!

"Hun-ah .. Mau coffe ?"

Seolah baru kembali kedunia nyata, Sehun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Seulgi dengan minidress merah sedang memegang dua cup coffee berlambang nama sebuah cafe terkenal yang berada tidak jauh dari lokasi shooting.

Senyum wanita itu merekah sempurna, terlihat cantik dengan porsi wajah tanpa cacat. Dari dulu ia sudah mengagumi bagaimana wajah wanita ini diciptakan hingga menjadi begitu indah.

"Boleh..".

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?".

Seulgi mendaratkan cup coffe yang ia bawa ke meja depan Sehun lalu beranjak duduk ke kursi sebelah. Melipat kaki hingga setengah paha putihnya terekspos begitu saja.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Hanya menghapal beberapa dialog" dustanya.

Seulgi mengangguk santai, lalu beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Hun-ah .. Kemarin aku membeli gelang couple untuk kita"

"Jincha ?" berusaha tersenyum namun intonasi suara yang lemah dapat mengartikan bahwa sekarang Sehun tidak dalam keadaan bersemangat.

Seulgi memangguk mantap, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang entah sejak kapan ia genggam. Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, wanita itu memasangkan gelang pemberiannya pada Sehun dan tersenyum manis, mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan demi memperlihatkan pasangan gelang yang sedang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya.

Sehun ikut tersenyum sangat tipis, memperhatikan gelang tersebut sekali lagi dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati ada ukiran disana.

"O.S ?"

Seulgi mengangguk (lagi), "Dulu kau pernah memberikanku sebuah kalung couple berinisial O.S kan ?. Apa kau masih menyimpannya ?"

"eum.." gumam Sehun terdengar ragu.

"O.S. Oh Seulgi. Waktu Senior High School kau selalu memanggilku dengan Oh Seulgi karena kau bilang bahwa aku akan menjadi istrimu suatu saat nanti. Kau ingatkan ?"

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, memori tentang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dan berapa banyak kata cinta yang telah ia ucapkan pada wanita ini dulu seolah mengingatkan Sehun bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seulgi memang benar apa adanya.

Kisah cinta mereka benar-benar indah dan suram untuk dikenang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dalam lamunan tentang masa lalu, Sehun terkesiap mendapati kini Seulgi telah berada dalam pangkuannya. Lengan wanita itu mengalung pas dileher dan wajah mereka saling berhadapan dalam jarak begitu dekat hingga deru napas saja bisa bertukar dalam sekejab.

"Hun-ah .."

"Heum?"

"Saranghae .."

Belum sempat lelaki itu menjawab, bibir Sehun sudah tertutup oleh sapuan bibir merah semerah darah milik Seulgi. Sehun terkesiap, namun melihat Seulgi seolah menikmati ciumannya maka ia juga ikut hanyut dalam permainan.

Membalas ciuman itu hingga menjadi lumatan dan berakhir dengan pagutan panas. Tangan kekar mulai menjalar hingga mampu membuat rambut rapi Seulgi berantakan dalam sekejap.

Keduanya seolah buta akan perasaan masing-masing, buta akan dunia tentang apa yang telah mereka perbuat, buta akan resiko yang akan mereka hadapi, buta akan langit yang bisa mengintip dimana saja, dan buta bahwa telah menyakiti seseorang dengan tubuh bergetar dibalik daun pintu coklat tua disana.

.

.

Hujan menghantam langit malam kota Seoul. Cukup lebat, terlihat dari butir-butir air yang menghantam dinding kaca disamping Luhan dengan begitu keras.

Jalanan menjadi sepi dengan pejalan kaki, hanya ada mobil yang berlalu lalu lalang dengan lincah karena jalanan begitu lenggang.

Dua cangkir cappucino hangat yang telah mendingin dan dua cup bubble tea yang telah mencair setia berada dihadapan Luhan tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun.

Dari jam dua siang ia berada disini, memesan beberapa minuman tanpa niat untuk meminumnya. Seolah cairan kental dan manis disana hanya menjadi penghibur dan alasan agar ia bisa lebih berlama duduk serta merenung didalam cafe.

Mata sembab, wajah berantakan serta aliran air mata yang telah mengering dipipi seolah membuktikan bahwa Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Ia memang tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang memberikan tatapan aneh ataupun iba, bahkan pelayan di cafe tersebut sempat memberikan Luhan beberapa tissu ketika ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Musim semi akan segera berakhir, dan Luhan merasa seolah-olah musim gugur akan menghampirinya pada tahun ini. Musim gugur dihati.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa tiga tahun kebahagiaan yang ia rasa akan memburam dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Angin musim semi yang seharum kelopak mawar ikut serta membawa butir-butir masa lalu kembali, tidak luput pula dari duri-duri halus tajam dan terselubung.

Entahlah, sekarang yang Luhan rasa adalah ia terluka dengan rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Sehun.

Melihat bagaimana kekasihmu membicarakan hal berbau cinta dengan seseorang yang penting dimasa lalunya tidakkah menguras perih tersembunyi ?

Itu yang Luhan rasakan.

Seharusnya ia tidak berada disana tadi siang, seharusnya ia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahagia. Seharusnya ia tidak sedang menangis sekarang jika saja apa yang ia lihat diruangan itu tidak terjadi.

Kalau saja Luhan bertahan dirumah dan tidak keluar kemana pun hari ini mungkin saja ia akan baik-baik saja. Iya, mungkin akan lebih baik-baik saja jika Luhan tidak tau kenyataan ini.

Masih tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana sang kekasih dan wanita itu berpagutan liar nan mesra dengan aura cinta yang menyakitkan. Lutut Luhan bergetar hingga langkah yang tadi kokoh tersebut perlahan goyah dan hampir tumbang.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa melakukan semua ini setelah Luhan mencoba berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengubur rasa curiga dan cemburu yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuh?

Air mata menetes kembali. Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali menyeka aliran deras dipipinya seolah semua tangisan tersebut bisa membawa seluruh luka yang ia pendam bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes hujan diluar sana.

"Lu.."

Merasa terpanggil, Luhan mendongak, masih dengan aliran anak sungai dipipinya. Chen disana, memakai sweater hitam pekat dan syal abu-abu. Berdiri sedikit merunduk dan terlihat terkesiap mendapati kondisi Luhan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Lu .. gwaencanha ?.."

Tidak Chen! Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sedang menangis menyedihkan seperti ini akan baik-baik saja ?

"Hey.. ada apa ?"

Isakan Luhan terdengar kembali seiring Chen yang duduk disisinya, menangkup kedua pipi tirus tersebut dan melihat airmata si rusa mengalir semakin deras. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi, tapi yang ia inginkan adalah merubah tangisan itu menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Juga karena naluri seorang lelaki, tanpa diperintah Chen seolah tau apa yang dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini.

Pelukan.

Ya, dari beberapa pengetahuan yang ia dapatkan tentang wanita adalah pelukan bisa menambah tangisan juga meredakannya kemudian. Maka dari itu Chen merengkuh tubuh rapuh yang bergetar dihadapannya, merasakan bahu Luhan bergetar hebat dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Namun cukup lama setelahnya yang ia dapati adalah napas Luhan kembali teratur, pertanda bahwa pelukan memang benar untuk meredakan tangisan diakhir.

Tapi mengapa disetiap cerita selalu terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pembaca ?

Karena SIALNYA! Mobil hitam itu melintas disaat bersamaan. Mengundang emosi memuncak karena kesalahpahaman juga waktu yang tidak tepat.

Mengapa Sehun harus melintas disaat Luhan dan Chen berada diposisi seperti ini ?

Seharusnya Sehun turun dan menghampiri mereka berdua sehingga ia dapat mencerna apa yang benar-benar sedang terjadi, bagaimana keadaan Luhan dan apa yang sedang mengalir dimata si seharusnya ia segera menginjak pedal gas mobil dan lari dari pintu yang mungkin bisa membawanya menemukan kebenaran didalam sana.

Demi Tuhan Sehun, Luhan sedang terluka! Dan itu semua karenamu!

.

.

Apartement masih gelap padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tidak ada lampu yang hidup menandakan bahwa belum ada orang yang masuk.

'Sehun pasti belum pulang' gumam Luhan tertahan karena pada kenyataannya sekarang ia tau alasan kenapa lelaki itu akan selalu pulang terlambat. Mengingat hal tersebut kembali mengungkit luka yang telah ia coba tutupi.

Hujan telah reda namun hawa dingin seolah telah bersahabat sepanjang malam.

Setelah kembali dari kamar mandi Luhan bergegas menuju ranjang. Tubuh, pikiran serta hatinya lelah hari ini. Ia ingin beristirahat dan berharap bahwa semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ranjang yang ia tempati terasa lebih besar, lebih dingin, dan lebih sepi.

Ini gila!

Luhan tau mendapati Sehun tidak berada disebelahnya bukanlah hal langka. Bukankah dulu ia telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Namun kekosongan yang ia dapati kini tidaklah berarti jika saja Sehun tidak sedang menghabiskan sisa waktu (yang seharusnya untuk Luhan) bersama wanita lain diluar sana.

Diantara gejolak yang terjadi, Luhan berperang melawan pikiran dan nalurinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan hal tersebut pada Sehun ?

Bagaimana cara ia mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan tidak mau kehilangannya ?

Bagaimana jika ia bersikap kasar dan mengeluarkan semua emosi terpendam maka Sehun akan semakin murka lalu berniat pergi meninggalkannya sendiri ?

Sanggupkah Luhan ?

Entahlah, separuh dalam diri wanita ini telah berkata tidak sanggup diawal bahkan sebelum ia mencoba untuk jujur akan perasaan tidak sukanya akan sosok wanita dari masa lalu sang kekasih.

Lalu apa yang harus Luhan lakukan ?

Tetap berpura-pura tidak tau akan pengkhianatan Sehun ?

Ataupun berpura-pura tidak peduli demi mempertahankan lelaki tersebut tetap berada disampingnnya dan perlahan-lahan mati karena tercekik cintamu sendiri ?

Luhan tidak tau! Sungguh!

.

.

Pagi menjadi tidak bercahaya dan bahkan matahari terlihat tidak bersinar. Apakah bias hujan semalam masih berimbas pada pagi ini ? atau hanya aura apartement Luhan dan Sehun saja yang terasa begitu layu ?

Luhan meremas jemari gusar. Kenapa pagi diakhir hari-hari musim semi terasa begitu menyeramkan ? mengetahui jika kau tidur sendiri sepanjang malam dan kekosongan menyambut pagi yang seharusnya cerah bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

Semakin sulit saat mendapati duduk seorang diri menikmati sarapan dengan menu seadanya. Segelas susu dan roti panggang mungkin cukup untuk mengganjal perut. Karena jujur saja, nafsu makan Luhan telah tersesat sejak kemarin siang.

Kembali ia lirik ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja, tidak tau sudah berapa puluh kali panggilan yang telah ia luncurkan sejak semalam. Namun pagi ini bahkan nomor Sehun tidak dapat untuk dihubungi.

Dimana Sehun ?

Apa ia sudah bangun dan mendapatkan sarapan ?

Ia baik-baik saja bukan ?

Dimana ia tidur semalam ?

Tolong jangan bunuh Luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja sang kekasih menghabiskan malam berdua dengan wanita tersebut. Oh, sungguh!

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan selain membuka setiap lembaran foto dengan wajah penuh aura kebahagiaan sedangkan pada kenyataannya semua senyuman itu mungkin saja akan segera menghilang.

Setidaknya dalam foto-foto tersebut masih tergambar jelas bagaimana kencan pertama mereka, bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka, dan bagaimana malam pertama Luhan melepaskan keperawanannya dibawah selimut hangat milik Oh Sehun.

Semua terasa benar jika bersama Sehun. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini pada laki-laki dewasa, ia tidak pernah sepercaya ini pada makhluk adam selain Sehun, Luhan sangat percaya pada perasaannya pada laki-laki itu.

Kepercayaan yang membawanya menyerahkan segala hal kepada Sehun tanpa tersisa.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa hidup Luhan kini terasa begitu sulit karena Sehun. pada dasarnya lelaki itu adalah kebahagiaan Luhan, dan ia menapatkan kebahagiaan dari setiap apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Tapi sekarang, apa ia merasa bahagia ?

Untuk kesekian kali Luhan melirik jam didinding kamar. Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Sehun terlihat belum ingin kembali.

Menutup album foto bahagia mereka dan meletakkan dimeja nakas, Luhan mematikan lampu kamar hingga hanya tersisa bias-bias temaram dari lampu tidur. Membetulkan letak selimut demi mengharapkan sedikit kenyamanan agar hari melelahkan ini cepat berlalu dan kehilangan arah untuk kembali.

Baru saja mata itu terpejam,

Clek!

Suara pintu terbuka. Luhan menoleh lalu mendapati wajah datar nan tampan berdiri disana. Terlihat sangat berantakan dan penuh aura gelap.

"Hun-ah .." Secepat rasa rindunya secepat itu pula langkah Luhan menghampiri Sehun. mata laki-laki itu memerah dan aroma alkohol menguar keras, menusuk indra penciuman Luhan dengan tajam.

"Hun-ah.. Kau mabuk ?"

Belum sempat jemari Luhan menyentuh lengan kokoh sang kekasih, Sehun telah membungkam bibirnya dengan kasar, mendorong tubuh Luhan membentur tembok dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan ringisan yang teredam karena lumatan dibibir.

Sehun menyerang tanpa peringatan dan sangat kasar, tidak ada kelembutan seperti biasa. Luhan tidak suka!

Maka dari itu sekuat tenaga yang ia punya Luhan berusaha mendorong bahu sitampan agar menjauh dan memberikan ia sedikit ruang untuk bernapas.

"Hun-ah! Geuman! Mpptt".

Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan, menyerang dengan serangan lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Namun Luhan juga terus berusaha melawan, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan seperti ini.

"Semmpptt hunmmpptt! Kau Mammpptt bukhh!"

Tatapan mata yang beradu mungkin saja bisa memancarkan api. Kekangan lengan Sehun dikedua pundak Luhan yang biasanya terasa begitu pas kini seolah menjadi jeruji besi.

Tidak tau harus mengucapkan dan melakukan apa diantara napas yang saling terengah, Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak demi membuang semua gumpalan kesal dalam kepalanya.

"Hun-ah.. Ireojima .."

"Wae?!"

"Kau mabuk.."

"Apa salahnya jika aku mabuk ?"

Menghela napas lemah, Luhan melepaskan diri dari kekangan Sehun. sungguh ia lelah hari ini, bahkan sangat lelah.

Tidakkah Sehun berpikir sedikit saja tentang bagaimana ia menahan segala gejolak amarah yang bisa saja menghanguskan tubuhnya seketika ?

Tidak taukah Sehun jika ingatan tentang bagaimana lelaki itu berpagutan mesra dengan mantan kekasihnya bisa saja membunuh Luhan saat ini juga ?

"Aku tidak suka disetubuhi oleh lelaki mabuk. Karena saat kesadaranmu hilang, maka kau akan memperlakukanku seperti wanita murahan".

Sejenak mereka saling terdiam, sampai pada akhirnya decihan geli keluar dari bibir tipis sitampan. Berkacak pinggang seolah tidak bisa percaya akan apa yang baru saja wanita dihadapannya ucapkan.

Entah karena efek beberapa gelas alkohol yang telah ia minum, ataupun karena memang suasana hati yang tidak mendukung, emosi Sehun seolah tersulut tanpa tau alasan. Dengan tiba-tiba ia kembali mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan kasar hingga wanita tersebut jatuh diatas ranjang.

Menindih tubuh mungil Luhan, mencari bibir yang dalam ketidaksadaran sangat ia rindukan, menjilat leher yang tanpa sepengetahuan telah menjadi vitamin untuknya, lalu merasa lebih marah mendapati sang kekasih melawan dan menolak segala sentuhan yang coba ia berikan.

Tanpa dapat ia mengerti, semakin Luhan menolak maka semakin kuat Sehun memaksakan kehendak hingga gaun tidur yang sedang Luhan pakai dirobek keji.

Menarik bra hitam milik sicantik dengan tidak berperasaan lalu mengulum payudaranya dengan begitu ganas. Tidak puas, tangan kokoh itu beralih meremas vagina Luhan seperti sebuah mainan yang sangat menggairahkan. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak teransang seperti biasa, karena ia sadar bahwa lelaki yang sedang berbuat tidak senonoh padanya sekarang bukanlah Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun sedang dikuasai iblis nafsu yang menjijikkan.

Merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan serendah ini maka sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan pada pipi kekasihnya yang tampan sampai lelaki itu terdiam dengan mata nyalang.

Tidak ada sebuah titik pun tersirat sebagai bentuk penyesalan, sorot mata Sehun semakin berubah menjadi segumpal amarah terpendam dengan warna merah menyala.

Apa yang telah terjadi pada hubungan mereka ?

Nampak jelas jika lelaki tersebut telah kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya sendiri. Beranjak bangkit dengan gerakan sedikit sempoyongan, Sehun mulai melangkah. Mengumpat kecil, tidak jelas. Namun ada kalimat yang masih mampu Luhan cerna dan ia menyesal mengapa harus mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar langsung dari mulut lelaki yang ia cintai setengah mati ini.

"Percuma saja aku memiliki kekasih jika tidak bisa disetubuhi. Kau membuatku berpikir untuk tidur diranjang wanita lain".

Tak lama terdengar dentuman pintu, lalu semua ketegangan berubah menjadi hening tak bersuara. Hanya airmata yang sanggup menjelaskan bagaimana semua keadaan benar-benar menjadi sulit dan menyiksa.

Hanya seperti inikah Luhan dianggap ?

Kekasih yang dimiliki hanya untuk disetubuhi ?

Lantas apa arti semua kata dan bentuk cinta yang Sehun ungkapkan selama ini ?

Apa hanya sebatas kata-kata semata ?

.

.

Semua harum kelopak bunga yang gugur kini benar-benar memuakkan. Luhan tidak tau kenapa bisa ia membenci musim yang paling ia tunggu setiap tahun. Musim gugur memang akan segera datang, namun setidaknya ia masih berdiri dideretan tanggal akhir musim semi sekarang.

Angin malam ini nampaknya juga lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat, namun Luhan bahkan tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari balkon kamar yang menjadi dunia kecilnya bersama Sehun.

Ia ingat bahwa dulu disini hanya akan diisi dengan tawa serta kemesraan penuh cinta. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya bahwa malam ini ia akan menangis hebat sendirian dengan gaun yang sobek memalukan.

Hati Luhan hancur. Perasaannya berkata bahwa ia tidak lagi sanggup, tapi memikirkan berapa panjang waktu yang telah ia habiskan bersama Sehun membuat Luhan kembali berpikir untuk tetap tinggal ataukah menyerah saja.

Membayangkan bahwa sekarang mungkin Sehun benar-benar menghabiskan malam dibawah selimut wanita lain membuatnya benar-benar remuk redam. Bisakah ia menarik Sehun dari ranjang Seulgi ? Bisakah ia merebut posisi Seulgi dihati Sehun ?

Perlahan keyakinan dan kepercayaan yang ia pupuk selama ini layu tanpa bisa ditahan.

Seakan ia sekarang berada diantara dua anggapan jika terus memaksa bertahan seperti ini, Wanita Tulus atau hanya sekedar Wanita Bodoh!.

Tubuh Luhan merosot beriringan dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir deras. Kekasihnya kini mungkin sedang berbagi kehangatan dengan wanita lain sedangkan tubuhnya kini dibalut dingin hingga membekukan aliran darah.

.

.

Menyadari fakta bahwa ia menyambut pagi dibawah selimut dan terpaan sinar matahari dikamar asing, membuat sekelebat hati Sehun bergemuruh tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan. Namun mendapati sebuah senyuman manis seperti bunga melati disampingnya seolah membutakan Sehun akan sosok yang bahkan tidak tidur semalam demi menunggu dirinya pulang.

Sehun tidak tau alasan kenapa ia berada disini (lagi), menikmati malam bersama wanita yang berasal dari zona masa lalu, lalu berbagi senyum kebahagiaan saat pagi datang.

Ini adalah hal yang selalu ia bayangkan terjadi sejak dulu, melihat Seulgi tidur dalam dekapan dan bangun dalam pandangannya membuat Sehun lupa ada seseorang yang seharusnya ia jaga. Seseorang yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki keping-keping hati yang merekah.

Tapi melihat dan mengingat bagaimana Luhan berpelukan dengan lelaki lain membuat Sehun seolah merasa tidak lagi terlalu berdosa melakukan hal ini. Mungkin juga Luhan telah menghabiskan waktu bersama Chen saat ia sedang tidak berada dirumah. Mungkin saja bukan ?

.

.

Waktu berdetik begitu lambat dengan gema terdengar jelas. Ini sudah hari kedua dan Sehun sama sekali tidak datang membuka pintu kamar mereka lalu memeluk Luhan seperti dulu. Semua rasa perlahan menghambar.

Merasa ia benar-benar seperi manusia bodoh, mendapatkan mata sembab dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya demi menunggu lelaki itu pulang. Tapi untuk segala penantian bodohnya Luhan menerima hadiah berupa potongan-potongan kemesraan Sehun dengan wanita tersebut.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa berpikir bahwa semua akan tetap menjadi baik-baik saja, ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tidak bisa terus bertahan hanya berlandaskan kepercayaan dengan fakta bahwa telah jelas Sehun ingkar atas janji saling setia mereka.

Sehun menancapkan anak panah tepat ditengah jantung Luhan yang berdetak, memecah pusat kehidupannya hingga yang kini ia rasakan hanyalah sesak tanpa berpenghujung.

Sinar jingga yang menembus dinding kaca apartement mereka seolah menyiratkan seharusnya ia sekarang sedang tersenyum menyusuri taman bunga diakhir musim semi dengan langkah-langkah kecil dan minidress cantik.

Kembali ia berpikir lagi bahwa mungkin saja hubungan mereka dapat diperbaiki. Walaupun tidak seperti awal cerita, tapi setidaknya biarkan Luhan berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari Sehun sebagaimana kisah mereka sebelumnya. Biarkan Luhan berjuang untuk ikatan mereka sebelum menemukan kata untuk menyerah.

Disela langit jingga yang mulai menggelap, suara pintu terbuka lalu disusul dengan langkah tegap. Luhan terkesiap, berdiri tegak dan mendapati Sehun melangkah masuk dengan pakaian berbeda dari apa yang terakhir lelaki tersebut kenakan.

Akankah ini menjadi arti bahwa Sehun mungkin telah berpikir untuk kembali ? Bisakah kedatangan Sehun menjadi harapan bahwa mungkin saja masalah mereka akan segera selesai dengan kepala dingin.

"Hun-ah .." dengan senyuman bergetar Luhan mengejar langkah Sehun menuju kamar mereka. Bahkan setengah jiwa Luhan berteriak ingin merengkuh tubuh proporsional milik Sehun.

Ini tidak masuk akal!

Bahkan ia masih merindukan tubuh lelaki yang telah merobek seluruh lukanya tanpa berperasaan.

.

.

Mungkinkah masih bisa dipertahankan?. Salahkah Luhan perlahan mulai ragu akan pendiriannya ?.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun Sehun berlalu kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Luhan yang mengejarnya dengan senyum dipaksakan seperti orang bodoh.

Kenapa menunggu lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan yang penuh akan suara gemersik air tersebut bisa sangat mendebarkan seperti ini ? Luhan bahkan telah memegang sebuah piyama kembar kesayangannya, berpikir bahwa Sehun pasti telah kembali secara utuh.

15 menit terasa sangat mencekik, sampai suara pintu dibuka lalu menampakkan tubuh Sehun yang terlihat sangat segar. Tidak ada yang berubah selain tatapan mata yang semakin menggelap.

"Hun-ah .. Ini ..". tidakkah sepantasnya Luhan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan seperti biasa, namun kenapa kali ini yang ia dapatkan hanyalah lirikan malas.

"Kau pikir aku akan pergi dengan piyama memalukan seperti itu ?" Sehun beranjak menuju lemari pakaian dengan Luhan yang masih mengekor.

"Kau mau kemana lagi ? Pergi dengan siapa ? Apa menghabiskan waktu yang lama ? Kau baru saja pulang, Hun".

"Apa pedulimu ?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Aku kekasihmu, Hun!"

Tidak pernah kekehan Sehun terdengar menyebalkan seperti ini. Tak lama laki-laki itu berbalik dengan kemeja yang masih belum dikancingkan. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan geli serta meremehkan.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya seperti ini sebelumnya".

"Karena dulu aku percaya padamu"

"Lalu apa artinya sekarang kau tidak lagi percaya padaku ?"

"Buk.. Bukan begitu-"

"Jika kau benar kekasihku maka kau akan selalu percaya padaku! Kau tidak akan takut kehilanganku jika kau benar-benar setia!"

"A..apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun berdecih kesal, sejenak ia membuang pandangan kearah lain lalu kembali menatap Luhan dengan bola mata memerah.

"Berbohong saat bersama dengan lelaki lain lalu berpelukan mesra ditengah cafe saat hari hujan. Apa kau takut aku akan melakukan hal tersebut ? Apa kau takut aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita lain ?!"

"Hun .. dia .. "

"JANGAN MENGUMBAR ALASAN! AKU MELIHATMU DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI!"Napas Sehun terengah menahan emosi, mata Luhan diselimuti genangan kesedihan. Mereka tidak berada dalam posisi yang baik satu sama lain.

"Lalu kau pikir apa yang membuatku bertahan disisimu selama ini ? Kau pikir menemani seseorang yang selalu menghilang sepertimu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit ? Semua melelahkan, Hun.."

"Jika lelah kenapa kau tidak menyerah ?!"

"Demi Tuhan, Hun! Aku selalu berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita agar baik-baik saja! Aku tidak ingin menyalahkanmu karena mungkin saja semua dasar retaknya hubungan kita juga karena kesalahanku".

"Bagus jika kau sadar!"

Beberapa kali menarik napas, Luhan mencoba untuk mengontrol hatinya sendiri agar tidak meledak dan mengkandaskan segala usaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Luhan meraih jemari Sehun lalu menggenggamnya bergetar.

"Ku mohon, malam ini saja.. tidak bisakah kita duduk berdua dan membicarakan semuanya secara baik-baik ? Aku kesepian, Hun .. ku mohon..".

"Kau kesepian ? Tidakkah selama aku pergi ada laki-laki lain yang menemanimu diranjang ?"

"SEHUN!"

PLAK!

Luhan tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya, Luhan sudah dilalap emosi. Bukan ia yang berkhianat disini, tapi sang penghianat dengan tidak tau malu melemparkan semua kesalahan padanya.

Sehun memegang pipinya yang memanas, kembali terkekeh geli mendapati ia ditampar karena ucapan yang ia anggap benar.

Tidak memperdulikan kekakuan Luhan, lelaki itu lanjut memakai pakaian dengan sangat cepat. Berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut namun jemari mungil yang sering ia kecup menahan pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

Dingin.

Genggaman Luhan sangat dingin.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali, dan tidak akan ada pengulangan". Menarik napas, Luhan melanjutkan, "Aku tau kemana tujuanmu pergi. Sebagai wanita, ini merusak harga diriku sebagai kekasihmu. Maka dari itu, ku mohon jangan pergi. Karena jika kau pergi, aku juga akan menyusulmu untuk pergi".

Lahi-lagi Sehun terdiam, mencoba mencerna makna dari kata-kata yang baru saja Luhan lontarkan. 'Jika kau pergi, aku juga akan menyusulmu untuk pergi'. Apa berarti Luhan akan mengikutinya bertemu dengan Seulgi ?

Oh, baguslah! Karena memang benar, malam ini Sehun memiliki janji makan malam berdua bersama dengan Seulgi. Jika Luhan melihat mereka berdua maka mungkin saja Luhan akan sadar akan penghianatannya sendiri.

Begitulah pikiran egois seorang lelaki milik Oh Sehun. tidak pernahkan terpikir olehnya bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah apa yang sebenarnya disebut dengan penghianatan.

Namun seolah lupa, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, tetap menganggap bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang berhianat dalam hubungan ini.

Luhan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain hingga saat ia berkomunikasi lebih dengan Chen menciptakan atmosfer berbeda dalam pandangan Sehun. Terlalu asing untuk dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang biasa ketika mendapati Luhan berpelukan dengan Chen.

Dalam ingatan tentang malam hujan waktu itu, tiba-tiba kembali menyulut emosi Sehun yang sempat mereda. Dengan setan yang berbisik ditelinganya, ia lupa akan kata hati lalu melepaskan genggaman erat Luhan tanpa sepatah katapun. Melangkah tanpa berniat berbalik demi melihat Luhan yang ambruk dilantai.

Ini terlalu menyesakkan hingga Luhan harus memukul dada keras demi menghirup oksigen yang terasa sangat menyempit.

Sehun lebih memilih wanita tersebut daripada dirinya. Itu adalah fakta yang harus Luhan terima sekarang.

Mungkin Sehun benar, jika ia memang lelah, kenapa ia tidak menyerah saja ?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jeng.. Jeng .. Jeng..

Chapter 4 udah lahir.. gimana ? gimana ? gimana ?

Ada yang merasa kecewa ? atau merasa kurang suka sama ceritanya ?

Maaf untuk Sehunstand kalo disini kerjaan saya sedikit menistakan Sehun :D Semua demi tuntutan cerita kok. Wkwk

Buat yang minta HunHan berlovey dovey sabar dulu ya.. selesain konflik dulu ntar baru dikasi hunhan mesra-mesraan (kalo gak sad ending ) :D

Sehunnya ngeselin gak?

Chapter sebelumnya aja udah ada yang mau gorok leher Sehun, ada yang mau ceburin Sehun kesumur, trus ada yang mau nimpuk Sehun pake truk tronton gara-gara terlalu kesal sama kelakuan Sehun di FF ini.. Doa'in aja Sehun gak kenapa-kenapa ya .. wkwk

Gak pernah lupa saya berterimakasih banyak sama para readers yang udah review, kalian meningkatkan semangat saya buat nulis yang berarti semakin cepat chapter selanjutnya di update :D

Apa FF ini chapternya kepanjangan ? Saya bisa cut dan bisa mendekkin ceritanya kok. Kalo ada beberapa bagian yang gak disuka ataupun punya saran yang membangun, saya menerima dengan senang hati. Tapi tolong, jangan bash saya disini karena semua ini Cuma FF semata.

BIG THANKS:

Eonnie Tupi Saya Bundar (hhunhankyuminshipper), Suami Kolor Kadal Butek Pea', Eclaire Oh , ohrere , niasw3ty , BeibiEXOl , Aria Sweden , Oh AiLu , lulurara , hellodion , lulu, kaihunhan , Delu4Selu , Frozen Peony , lisnana1 , selukr , geminiuz , Callysta Park , Pinzame , hanalu93 , rikha-chan , Delu4Selu , Mybabydeer , , Guest , puputri , zoldyk , eishaaLULU , Riho Kagura , Hunhan Selu , nisaramaidah28 , kimyori95 , , , .58 , mr albino , mellamolla , HunHanCherry1220 , Rly. , guest 28 , elitahan , chacalock , Aku adlh aku , VhienaSehun , ludeer , deplujung , farfaridah16 , ChagiLu , himekaruLI.

Semoga masih ada yang berminat menunggu kelanjutan FF ini :D

Review juseyo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Anyeonghaseyo chingudeul..**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Nadya S.S (HunjustforHan).**

**Saya hunhanhardshipper.. Jadi mungkin nantinya sebagian besar Fanfic saya maincastnya adalah Hunhan.**

**Saya hanyalah penulis pemula, jadi jika kata-kata yang saya gunakan kurang berkesan, harap untuk dimaklumi.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk eonni/author Liyya (0312luluEXOticS) yang udah ngadain acara Hunhan Bubble tea Couple dan juga udah bikinin akun FFN ini.**

**Mohon saran yang membangun.**

**Always Love HunHan :3 :3 :3**

**Title :The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**By :Hunjustforhan**

**Maincast :Oh Sehun **** Lu Han**

**Genre :Angst/Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Note: Cerita milik saya. Cast beserta lainnya milik Tuhan. Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita, mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. **

**Summary:"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. ^^**

** .**

** .**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 5

Suasana temaram dengan hanya berlandaskan cahaya lilin, lalu tersaji dua buah gelas tinggi berisi setengah anggur dengan warna merah kegelapan sebagai pelengkapnya. Sehun berada disini, duduk berhadapan dengan wanita cantik dihadapannya demi menghabiskan malam indah berdua.

Firasat Luhan memang benar, karena kekasihnya sekarang tengah menikmati makan malam romantis, melupakan bahwa ia sedang menangis setengah gila diantara semua ruangan yang penuh sesak akan kenangan manis mereka.

Mata Sehun memang benar terfokus pada bibir Seulgi yang terus bicara dan tersenyum sesekali, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak berada disana. Membayangkan bahwa apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang lebih parah dari apa yang mungkin saja Luhan buktikan, sedikit demi sedikit memberikan efek nyeri pada hatinya.

Menyalahkan Luhan karena berpelukan dengan lelaki lain sedangkan ia bahkan menghabiskan malam dibawah selimut dengan wanita lain seolah baru menyadarkan betapa Sehun begitu brengsek dan tidak tau malu.

Lalu kembali terpikir bahwa Luhan belum terbukti penuh memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki itu sedangkan ia sudah berhubungan tubuh dengan Seulgi semakin membuyarkan Sehun dari suasana romantis di ruang makan mewah ini.

Tiba-tiba ingatan bagaimana Luhan dengan setia selalu menemani harinya tanpa banyak mengeluh akan waktu berdua yang meronta diantara mereka, membuat Sehun semakin sadar bahwa tidak banyak wanita yang mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak juga Seulgi, bahkan wanita ini menggerutu kesal karena keterlambatan Sehun.

Jika dalam waktu satu jam saja Seulgi dapat begitu dengan kesal menyambutnya, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan yang selalu ia tinggalkan hampir satu harian. Tak jarang juga ia membatalkan janji dengan wanita tersebut, namun Luhan tidak pernah menyambutnya dengan nada kesal. Wanita itu akan selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, walaupun pada akhirnya Sehun tau banyak kapas yang berbalut make up juga lipstick didalam tempat sampah.

Gambaran tentang bagaimana Sehun begitu memuja wajah Luhan yang begitu lembut, mata rusa, bibir mungil, hidung bangir, senyuman manis, tubuh sempurna serta berbagai keindahan lainnya membuat ia memandang wajah Seulgi, membandingkan gambar wajah yang ada dalam ingatannya dengan wajah wanita yang sekarang berada dihadapannya lalu mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia jauh lebih mengangumi Luhan daripada wanita manapun, termasuk Seulgi.

Lalu kenapa ia masih berada disini ?

"Bagaimana rasanya ? Enakkan ? Aku memasak semua ini untukmu".

Tanpa mendengarkan bagaimana Seulgi bercerita tentang ia yang memasak semua makanan ini (tentu saja tidak), Sehun meneguk anggurnya hingga tidak tersisa. Menghabiskan sebotol anggur hingga menciptakan kerutan di dahi Seulgi.

Seulgi kembali kesal karena pada kenyataannya cerita yang telah ia rangkai sejak tadi terbengkalai begitu saja. Raga Sehun memang berada disini, tapi Seulgi tidak tau dimana roh Sehun tersesat, karena jelas sekali lelaki ini nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu terdengar Sehun menggumamkan sebuah nama sebelum kesadaran laki-laki ini menghilang dan pada akhirnya kembali menghabiskan malam diatas ranjang milik Seulgi tanpa kesadaran.

"Luhan.."

.

.

Bulan bahkan telah melewati setengah langit, namun Luhan masih terjaga dengan aliran kering tercetak dipipinya. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi, semua dalam ruangan ini penuh sesak akan wajah Sehun, ia tidak yakin akan bisa bernapas dan melanjutkan hidup disini.

Maka dari itu ia membuka sebuah koper lalu memasukkan pakaian dan barangnya dengan pelan, walaupun beberapa kali ia tidak bisa menahan airmata.

"Kenapa saat harus meninggalkan lelaki brengsek sepertimu masih terasa sakit seperti ini ?"

Diantara semua barang, nampak piyama Sehun favoritnya tergeletak dilantai, piyama yang sempat ia berikan kepada Sehun tadi.

Luhan meremas piyama itu pelan, "Biarkan aku membawamu pulang. Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki sesuatu yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa aku pernah memiliki Sehun".

Pukul 3 pagi, semua barang telah terbungkus dalam koper merah muda manis. Sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan arti kepergian sang pemilik.

Luhan kembali duduk ditepi ranjang, menarik napas pelan dan terhembus bersamaan dengan sebutir airmata lagi. Dengan kekuatan hati, ia menarik laci nakas dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang ia temukan dibawah tempat tidur, kotak yang menjadi awal kecurigaannya.

Membuka penutup kotak dengan warna biru tua tersebut lalu mendapati kalung yang pernah ia lihat. Kalung berinisial O.S. Kalung yang ia lihat melingkar dileher seorang wanita cantik dipintu lift apartement Yixing. Kalung yang kini ia tau bahwa wanita itu adalah Seulgi, wanita dari masa lalu kekasihnya.

Oh Sehun.. Oh Seulgi..

Benar-benar memuakkan hingga rasanya perut Luhan bergejolak ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Bagaimana kisah bahagia yang telah ia rajut dengan penuh kasih hancur berantakan karena kehadiran bunga dari masa lalu sang kekasih. Bagaimana kehadirannya menjadi tidak berarti dan apa yang ia lakukan menjadi kenangan usang semata bagi Oh Sehun.

Semua benar-benar menyiksa.

Meletakkan kotak tersebut keatas nakas lalu menulis sesuatu diatas sebuah note book kecil dan berharap bahwa jika Sehun pulang lelaki itu berniat sedikit saja melirik tulisan tangan yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya.

Dengan langkah kokoh dan senyum diantara rintihan airmata, Luhan mematikan lampu terakhir, menutup pintu apartement dengan menarik sebuah koper.

Semoga ia bisa memulai hidup baru.

.

.

_Kenapa kau masih ikut dalam pikiranku? Pergilah!._

Pagi dilalui dengan mengibas barang-barang berdebu dalam apartement kecil lamanya. Menikmati udara yang terasa lebih manusiawi dan begitu bebas. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan untuk mengintip dunia dari celah pintu ataupun balkon apartement yang terbuka lebar.

Luhan tau bahwa saat ia keluar dari pintu apartement Sehun tidaklah mudah untuk melupakan lelaki tersebut begitu saja. Semua butuh proses dan Luhan harus kuat melewatinya satu persatu.

Pukul 8 pagi Luhan sudah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan, karena jujur saja sejak datang ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dimulai dengan membersihkan kamar lalu diikuti ruang-ruang berikutnya hanya demi menghibur diri. Berendam di bath tup demi melepas lelah lalu semua diakhiri dengan segelas teh hangat dibalkon apartement.

"Selamat pagi langit baruku".

Ternyata pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sebagai bukti, Luhan masih sanggup tersenyum melihat burung-burung melintas menari dihadapannya. Berada disini ternyata pilihan yang tepat. Luhan yakin jika ia tetap berada disana maka lambat-laun ia akan mengering lalu mati mengenaskan karena sesak akan kenangan mereka berdua.

Menyesap teh dicangkir hello kitty berwarna pink cerah, ponsel disaku hotpantsnya berdering dan menampilkan nama 'Yixing'.

Haruskah Luhan memberikan wanita itu hadiah karena menjadi orang pertama yang menghubunginya dipagi ini ?

"Yeoboseyo"

-Lu.. Kau dimana ?-

"Di apartement tentu saja. Ada apa ?". Ya, kali ini Luhan benar-benar berada diapartement miliknya.

-Kau bisa ke apartementku sebentar, Lu ?. Kau tau, aku benar-benar gugup karena minggu depan aku akan menikah. Oh Tuhan! Ini membunuhku!-

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendapati bahwa Yixing benar-benar dibuat kalut oleh pernikahannya sendiri.

"Arasseo.. aku kesana .."

-Sekarang ?-

"eum. Sekarang".

-Kau benar-benar sahabatku, Lu. Wo Ai Ni-.

"Aku lebih suka kau mengatakannya dalam bahasa Korea, Xing-ah .."

-Oh, geurae ? Luhan-ah! Saranghae!-

"Mian Yixing-ah.. Aku masih normal!"

-YAAKKK! LUHAN!-

PIP

Ya, sebaiknya dimatikan sebelum Yixing meledak seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru.

.

.

Mini dress manis berwarna tosca dengan pita cantik berwarna pink dipinggang serta garis berwarna pink pula dibeberapa bagian membungkus tubuh Luhan sempurna. Highheel 13cm juga berwarna pink seolah sedikit mengernyitkan wajah lantai yang Luhan langkahi. Rambut dicepol tinggi keatas dan make up natural namun tetap saja cantik luar bisa melapisi wajahnya.

Ia harus berpenampilan baik dihari yang sedikit buruk. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Luhan memakai make up hanya demi menutupi kantong mata akibat tidak tidur dan menangis semalaman.

Langkahnya bergema dilorong apartement Yixing setelah keluar dari dari pintu lift. Ia harus percaya diri. Harus!

Namun baru beberapa langkah, pintu lift lain terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki yang Luhan kenal.

"Chen.."

"Lu.."

"Kau disini juga ?"

"eo. Eomma menyuruhku mengantarkan tiara milik Yixing". Jawab Chen dengan senyuman sambil melirik sekilas paperbag ditangan kanannya. "Kau mau ke apartement Yixing juga?"

"eo. Yixing-"

"Pasti dia menelponmu dan berceloteh ria lalu memaksamu kesini demi mendengar segala bentuk pikirannya yang tidak masuk akal". Potong Chen, sanggup membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Lalu langkah mereka dimulai.

.

.

"Hunnie.. Ayo sarapan". Seulgi menata makanan (yang tentu saja makanan delivery karena pada kenyataannya Seulgi sama sekali tidak bisa memasak) diatas meja dengan berpura-pura memakai apron. Namun sangat terlihat jelas bahwa itu hanyalah acting semata karena Sehun mendapati bahwa dapur sangat rapi tanpa ada kotoran sedikitpun.

Menggelikan.

"Aku harus pulang". Ujar Sehun sambil mengenakan kancing kemeja dilengannya dengan tergesa.

Sejak bangun tidur dan mendapatkan pusing dikepala serta hangat sinar matahari yang berbeda dari saat ia bersama dengan Luhan membuatnya kembali memikirkan wanita itu. Bagaimana Luhan menghabiskan malam sendirian dengan udara yang begitu dingin.

Kenapa Sehun baru memikirkan itu sekarang?.

Seulgi beranjak dari dapur lalu menghampiri Sehun diruang tengah. Melirik jam didinding dan mendapati jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9.30 sedangkan mereka baru akan memulai shooting sekitar pukul 12 siang nanti.

"Kau mau pulang? Ada apa ? Bukannya kita bisa berangkat bersama seperti waktu itu ?".

"Maaf. Tapi kali ini aku harus pulang".

Entah dari mana rasa rindu akan sosok rusa manis dikamar apartement miliknya menyeruak begitu saja tanpa bisa tertahan. Yang jelas seperti orang gila Sehun benar-benar tidak tau alasan kenapa ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya saat ini juga. Lalu ia akan meminta maaf karena telah tidak percaya pada Luhan, berniat tetap menutupi hubungannya dengan Seulgi dan akan mengakhiri semuanya diam-diam sebelum Luhan tau akan penghianatan yang ia lakukan.

"Kita bisa sarapan dulu, Hun.." cegah Seulgi mendapati Sehun mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang ..". Tanpa dapat dicegah Sehun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Namun baru tiga langkah, Seulgi menarik tubuhnya dan memberikan bibir Sehun sebuah kecupan singkat. Membekukan aliran darah Sehun mengingat mungkin saja ada orang lain yang melihat perbuatan mereka.

Dengan senyuman manis, Seulgi tersenyum lalu berbisik "Hati-hati dijalan sayang". Masih terdiam Sehun mendapati sosok Seulgi telah hilang dibalik daun pintu apartement tempat ia menginap semalam dan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Ia mungkin masih sibuk dengan keterdiaman jika saja tidak ada bunyi suara seseorang sedang membicarakan namanya disana. Terdengar seperti, "Oh, Bukankah itu Oh Sehun dan Seulgi ? Apa mereka terlibat hubungan ? Apa mereka tinggal satu apartement ? Lu.. kau mendengarku ?"

Lu ?

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun menoleh kesamping, berharap apa yang ia dengar bukanlah panggilan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia rengkuh sekarang juga. Namun,

DEG!

_Ya Tuhan!_

_Dia disana! Mengapa dia berada disana sekarang?!_

Mata rusa itu, bibir mungil yang bergetar itu,

"Luhan .." hanya sebuah gumaman yang mampu Sehun keluarkan demi mengutarakan rasa betapa ia terkejut mendapati sosok si cantik berdiri dan melihat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

Tak ada sahutan, hanya Luhan yang memalingkan wajah. Tak berapa lama pintu apartement terbuka lalu wanita itu masuk dengan mengapit lengan Chen.

Sungguh! Perasaan Sehun benar-benar bergemuruh sekarang.

Berbagai pikiran dan pertanyaan berkerumunan dalam otaknya.

Bagaimana ini ?

Apa yang harus ia jelaskan pada Luhan nanti setelah mereka pulang ke apartement ?

Lalu kenapa Luhan bisa berada disini ?

Kenapa ia datang bersama dengan lelaki itu ?

Kenapa Luhan masuk kedalam sebuah apartement bersama dengan lelaki tersebut ?

Apa yang diduganya selama ini memang benar ?

Luhan memang memiliki hubungan dengan Chen, lihat saja bagaimana wanita itu merengkuh lengan Chen lalu masuk dalam apartement.

Sehun bercedih kesal, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri karena ternyata apa yang ia duga benar terjadi. Sekarang setidaknya Sehun akan lebih yakin bahwa hubungannya dengan Seulgi bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Karena yang ia lihat bahwa Luhan juga memiliki lelaki lain.

Tapi entah mengapa melihat Luhan merengkuh lengan yang bukan miliknya menimbulkan denyutan perasaan tidak suka serta goresan rasa perih dengan teramat sangat dalam hati Sehun.

Apa Luhan telah mengambil begitu banyak bagian dalam hidupnya ?

Tentu saja!.

.

.

Mungkin akal sehat sedang tidak bermain dalam keadaan mereka sekarang, karena seperti orang bodoh Sehun terus bersandar didinding samping pintu lift demi menunggu seseorang keluar dari pintu apartement tersebut.

Tidak tau kenapa, yang jelas Sehun merasa ia harus mendapat penjelasan dari semua ini.

Satu jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan berdiri menunggu seseorang tanpa kepastian. Namun sepertinya takdir sedang berpihak pada Sehun, karena apa yang ia tunggu dengan gelisah sejak tadi muncul dari balik pintu, seorang diri.

.

.

Salahkan keputusan Luhan yang mengusulkan diri membeli beberapa cup cappucino untuk mereka (orang-orang yang berada didalam apartement Yixing). Hanya berniat melupakan apa yang baru saja menghantam hatinya dengan keras. Namun sepertinya apa yang ia inginkan justru terbalik dari apa yang menjadi kenyataan, karena sekarang sosok itu berdiri disana hingga mampu menghentikan langkah Luhan untuk beberapa detik.

_Keparat!_

Mendapati bahwa Sehun menghabiskan malam bersama 'Sang Mantan Kekasih' di apartement mewah sedangkan ia seperti orang gila menangis serta merintih semalaman, menciptakan begitu banyak torehan luka mendalam.

Semua niat awal yang Luhan rencanakan untuk mengakhiri kisah mereka dengan kata 'BAIK' sepertinya tidak lagi terpikir oleh wanita itu. Semua ini benar-benar busuk!

Ia dituduh melakukan penghiatan (apa yang bahkan tidak sekalipun pernah melintas dalam pikirannya), tapi yang ia dapati adalah Sehun tersudut karena penghiatannya sendiri disini. Mungkin mereka (Sehun-Seulgi) memang selalu Saling memberikan kecupan mesra dipagi hari.

Mereka seperti lintah kotor, bermesraan setelah berhasil menciptakan sudut sembab dan hitam dimata Luhan, benar-benar tidak tau malu.

_Sudah cukup Oh Sehun!_

Ia sudah lelah disalahkan, maka biarkan kali ini Luhan benar-benar seperti melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Setidaknya itu bisa menghibur sedikit pedih dihatinya.

Lalu dengan sekali tarikan napas Luhan mencoba tidak peduli pada lelaki yang telah membuangnya tersebut. Masuk kedalam lift dan sangat ingin menutup pintu dengan cepat agar bisa segera pergi dari sini. Namun lagi-lagi semua itu tidak terjadi, karena pada detik-detik terakhir pintu akan tertutup sebuah tangan menelusup. Membuka kembali daun pintu tersebut dan tubuh kokoh serta wajah tampan yang selalu Luhan puja (dulu) sedang berada disana.

Perlahan masuk dengan langkah tegap. Menatap mata satu sama lain dengan datar lalu berdiri berdampingan dengan jarak satu langkah. Sebelum akhirnya lift turun menuju lantai paling dasar.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?". Sehun memulai pembicaraan diantara keheningan mereka.

"Lalu apa alasanmu berada disini ? Kurasa itu pula yang menjadi alasanku".

Sehun tertegun, ia disini untuk makan malam bersama dengan wanita lain lalu menghabiskan waktu romantis berdua. Apa benar Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama ?

"Tertanya dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki itu".

"Apa ada masalah jika aku benar berhubungan dengannya ?"

"LUHAN!"

Sehun mengatur napas ketika mendapati jawaban ketus dari Luhan terasa begitu menyebalkan.

"Jaga sikapmu. Ada CCTV yang mengawasi kita". Sehun menegakkan tubuh pada posisi semula, membenarkan ucapkan Luhan bahwa mereka sedang diintai oleh CCTV.

Kemudian sejenak menjadi keheningan kembali sebelum Sehun lagi-lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu sekarang kau sudah berani memasuki apartement milik lelaki lain?"

"Aku bahkan tinggal di apartementmu selama 2 tahun tanpa ikatan resmi apapun. Lalu apa salahnya aku berkunjung ke apartement laki-laki lain?"

"Jadi sekarang lelaki itu adalah kekasihmu ? Bukan lagi simpananmu? Hah! Ku kira kau berbeda, tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita dijalanan sana!".

Oh Tuhan! Ingatkan Luhan bagaimana cara untuk bersabar. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak memaki Sehun sekarang juga. Biarkan kuku-kuku yang meremas ujung minidress kuat itu menjadi penghalang segala umpatan emosi yang telah bersarang.

"Apa selama aku tidak ada kau sering mengunjungi lelaki itu disini? Atau kau-"

"Kau membungkus kebohonganmu sendiri, Hun. Dan sialnya kau menjadikan kebohongan kecilku sebagai pembungkusnya. Hanya aku yang terlihat bersalah, tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebagian besar akar permasalahan ini kaulah yang menciptakannya sendiri".

"Lu-"

"Kau tau, aku sudah memberimu waktu dan kesempatan untuk mengakui semuanya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk sadar. Aku mungkin terluka jika kau mengatakannya secara langsung, namun lebih terluka lagi saat kau mencoba menutupi semua tapi apa yang kau sembunyikan menguar dengan sendirinya".

"Lu-"

"Kau benar.. Jika aku sudah lelah, sebaiknya aku menyerah. Tidak seharusnya aku menjadi wanita bodoh seperti ini".

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Sehun masih terpaku sedangkan Luhan dengan langkah tegap berjalan keluar.

Entah darimana ia mendapat kekuatan untuk berbicara seperti itu pada Sehun. Yang jelas kini ada beban yang sedikit terangkat dari dadanya.

_Aku lelah. Kau terlalu menganggap semua itu hal mudah hanya karena selama ini aku tidak pernah mengeluh._

Untuk Sehun, pandangan matanya masih berada pada punggung Luhan yang mulai menjauh. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas begitu saja mengenai apa yang Luhan katakan barusan. Semua terasa ambigu bagi Sehun. Ia bahkan masih belum mampu mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik.

Namun mengingat kembali bahwa Luhan masuk kedalam apartement lelaki lain membuat emosi Sehun tersulut begitu saja. Ia tidak tau mengapa rasanya begitu memancing kekesalan mendapati bahwa Luhan seolah mengakui penghiatan yang telah ia lakukan bersama Chen. Lebih menyakitkan daripada Luhan menyembunyikannya.

Sebelum pintu lift tertutup kembali, Sehun melangkah keluar dengan kekehan geli namun penuh amarah.

Ia merasa seperti laki-laki bodoh karena perasaan bersalah akan hubungannya dengan Seulgi sedangkan Luhan ternyata juga menjalin kasih terlarang dibelakang. Mungkinkah Luhan lebih dahulu berhianat ?

Arrrrgghhh SHIITTT!

Seandainya saja tidak ada orang disekitar, maka dapat Sehun pastikan bahwa pot dengan pohon hijau kecil disamping lift tersebut akan pecah berantakan karena kepalan tangan yang seolah menggenggam batu api tersebut.

Rasa rindu yang sedari tadi membungkus hatinya lenyap begitu saja. Sehun menertawakan diri sendiri atas rasa bersalah serta penyesalan yang sempat melintas dalam pikirannya. Mungkin selama ini ia memang salah, namun ternyata Luhan melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Jadi sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan Sehun untuk ragu atas hubungannya dengan Seulgi. Bukankah ini juga bagus untuk promosi drama baru mereka yang sebentar lagi akan tayang ?

Untuk Luhan, Sehun akan menunggu wanita tersebut merangkak kepadanya karena rasa menyesal.

_Harapkan saja semua itu Oh Sehun,sebelum pada akhirnya kaulah yang mungkin akan merangkak pada Luhan suatu saat nanti._

Diantara langkah-langkah kokohnya menuju pintu basement, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Baekhyun mengejutkan Sehun.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kau dimana ? Kenapa apartementmu kosong?".

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang".

.

.

"Kau darimana saja eoh?!" sergap Baekhyun dari arah dapur ketika Sehun baru masuk kedalam apartement. Tidak ada jawaban, lelaki itu hanya melemparkan jas miliknya keatas sofa ruang tengah.

"Cepat mandi! Kau lupa ini jam berapa ?"

"Oh Chakkaman! Chakkaman!". Langkah Sehun terhenti. Wanita mungil yang menjabat sebagai managernya ini benar-benar seperti nenek-nenek penjual ikan dipasar. Tidak taukah ia jika Sehun sedang dalam masa menahan emosi ?

"WAE?!".

"Dimana Luhan ? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Ku kira dia bersamamu".

"Lu.. Luhan keluar sebentar". Tidak mungkin berkata bahwa hubungan mereka sedang berada dalam tahap saling menghianati satu sama lain saat ini bukan ?

Biarkan nanti malam Sehun dan Luhan yang membereskan masalah mereka sendiri. Biarkan ia dan Luhan berbicara dan menjelaskan apa saja ketika wanita itu pulang setelah menemani kekasih barunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang langsung kesini".

"Memangnya ada apa ?".

"Kau. Apa yang kalian lakukan diruang make up waktu itu? Tidak ada yang melihat kalian kan ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Aku menemukan anting kepala rusa didekat pintu ruang make up. Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Setidaknya katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak menyerangnya saat itu juga kan ?"

"Anting siapa?". Kerutan dikening Sehun bertambah seiring dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang semakin tidak jelas. Lalu yang ia dapati adalah wanita tersebut bersedekab dada dan mendelik kesal.

"Kau pikir anting siapa lagi ? Tentu saja anting Luhan!"

"Aku lelah. Jangan bercanda".

"Jadi, kau tidak bertemu dengannya ?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahi bingung. Jelas-jelas waktu itu ia melihat Luhan berjalan menuju ruang make up. Apa Luhan tersesat ? tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena ruang make up terpisah tunggal.

"Tidak!"

"Hun-ah.. waktu itu Luhan menemuiku di lokasi Shooting.."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Luhan mengantarkan gaunku yang dikirimkan Yixing untuk kami berdua. Lalu aku menyuruhnya menemuimu diruang make up, aku yakin dia kesana. Buktinya saja anting ini ditemukan didekat pintu ruang make up".

Baekhyun membuka telapak tangan,menampakkan anting berbentuk kepala rusa dengan permata biru. Anting yang waktu itu hampir saja Luhan lepaskan demi dirinya.

Kemudian yang ia dapati hanyalah Sehun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ya, Sehun memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kapan Luhan kesana ?"

"Molla.. Aku tidak ingat. Yang jelas belum lama. Ada apa?"

Astaga!

Jadi mungkinkah Luhan melihat Sehun sedang berpagutan liar bersama Seulgi didalam ruang make up waktu itu ?

Benarkah Luhan melihatnya ?

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Sehun tertawa kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu". _Berarti dia melihat semuanya_, sambung Sehun dalam hati.

"Apanya yang bagus ?".

Lagi-lagi jawaban berupa kekosongan dari Sehun sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Kenapa Sehun terlihat berbeda hari ini ? Apa ada yang salah ? Ataukah mereka (Sehun-Luhan) sedang bertengkar ? Tidak biasanya.

.

.

Langit malam memang selalu gelap. Ini bukan langit tanpa bintang pertama yang ia lihat sejak lahir. Namun karena tempat yang berbeda rasanya langit Seoul malam ini terasa lebih gelap, lebih dingin, dan lebih menusuk.

_Kau tidak harus menyedihkan seperti ini Luhan! Kau bisa! Oh Ayolah, Sehun hanya laki-laki keparat!_

Luhan memutuskan kembali masuk kekamar setelah membiarkan beberapa tetes airmatanya hanyut dibawa angin dipenghujung musim semi. Oh, apakah ini masih bisa disebut musim semi ? Ataukah musim gugur telah menyapa ? Lihat saja kelopak-kelopak bunga ditaman samping apartementnya telah layu dan jatuh satu persatu.

Dulu, ketika di apartement itu, waktu seperti ini akan Luhan habiskan dengan menunggu pemuda tersebut pulang walau pada akhirnya ia akan pergi terlelap sebelum Sehun datang. Namun pada tengah malam saat ia menggeliat, pasti sebuah tangan sudah melingkar posesif pada pinggangnya. Menciptakan senyuman manis dan rasa bahagia karena dicintai dalam hati seorang Luhan.

Namun sekarang apa ? Ia hanya bisa memeluk boneka rusa lama miliknya demi menghibur diri dari hawa dingin.

Kembali meneteskan airmata dan merasa seperti orang bodoh saat dadanya terasa nyeri begitu memikirkan bahwa Sehun sekarang mungkin sedang menghangatkan diri dibawah selimut Seulgi.

Bodoh!

_Apa lagi yang kau harapkan Luhan ? Bukankah Sehun sudah melepasmu ? Ia bahkan sudah membuangmu! Menghancurkan hubungan kalian karena kesalahpahaman yang sama-sama kalian ciptakan!_

.

.

Pukul 1 malam. Sehun masih mondar-mandir dengan sesekali menggigiti kukunya demi menunggu seseorang membuka pintu apartement yang ia jaga sejak tadi.

Betapa rasa gatal untuk mencerca berbagai pertanyaan pada wanita itu timbul begitu saja hingga rasanya ia ingin segera menarik Luhan kesini lalu meminta penjelasan. Entah mengapa Sehun sangat ingin mendengarkan pengakuan langsung dari mulut Luhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sehun dengar saat ini adalah Luhan akan menyangkal apa yang telah ia duga. Sangat bodoh, namun Sehun berharap Luhan mengatakan (entah itu kebenaran atau karangan belaka) bahwa apa yang ia lihat dan dengar di apartement Yixing tadi hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman semata.

Ya, hanya itu. Karena pada hakikatnya, Luhan memang telah mengendalikan separuh hati Sehun selama ini.

Melirik jam yang sudah kembali bergulir menuju angka dua benar-benar seperti menertawakan Sehun. _"Untuk apa aku menunggu wanita itu ? mungkin sekarang ia tengah bercumbu mesra dengan pria lain"._ Sehun tertawa nyaring, membantu jam didinding menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika Luhan tidak pulang. Ia akan baik-baik saja jika sekarang Luhan mulai berani memperlihatkan penghianatan secara langsung.

Jika Luhan mampu berhianat, maka Sehun juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Sehun menginjak pedal gas mobil menuju apartement Seulgi, tidak peduli bahwa mungkin ia akan mengganggu tidur wanita tersebut mengingat ini telah lewat dari tengah malam.

Jika Luhan tidak pulang, maka begitu juga Sehun. Ia akan membiarkan Luhan menikmati waktu dengan lelaki brengsek tersebut dan Sehun akan menghabiskan waktu pula bersama dengan Seulgi.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan Sehun yang tidak lagi pulang menuju jalan apartementnya, namun menuju apartement milik Seulgi. Mencoba mengusir bayangan Luhan setiap kali pagi menyambut dalam kehangatan yang berbeda.

Dua hari mungkin cukup untuk membuat apartement mewah Sehun sedikit berdebu karena tidak ada siapun lagi disana, bahkan Sehun masih tidak menyadari jika meja hias dikamar miliknya telah sepi dan bersih. Karena untuk urusan pakaian, masih tinggal beberapa pakaian Luhan dengan merek mahal yang ia belikan tergantung manis disamping deretan gantungan pakaiannya.

.

.

Baekhyun memberenggut kesal mendapati bahwa lagi-lagi telponnya tidak diangkat oleh Luhan. Padahal ia sudah membawa dua cup bubble tea rasa taro untuk mereka berdua, namun yang ia dapati adalah apartement Sehun kosong dan sedikit berdebu.

Kemana Luhan ? Kenapa ia selalu tidak berada dirumah saat Baekhyun mampir ? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun juga Luhan ?

Wanita bermata rusa itu juga sulit dihubungi, sedangkan jika bertanya pada Sehun maka yang Baekhyun dapati hanya gendikan bahu. Menyebalkan!

"Ada apa dengan dua bocah itu ?"

Tidak adakah orang yang sedikit berbaik hati padanya dan menjelaskan semua ini secara terperinci ? Baekhyun benar-benar seperti orang buta huruf yang tidak mengetahui tulisan sama sekali demi membaca keadaan.

Tadinya Baekhyun datang kesini hanya untuk mengajak Luhan menjemput sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol, yang datang sore ini dari California. Lalu mereka bisa bersama-sama menuju apartement Yixing karena wanita berdimple tersebut memintanya untuk datang.

Berterimakasihlah karena Shooting hari ini ditunda. Padahal beberapa hari lagi Shooting tersebut akan selesai. Jadi ia tidak perlu menemui Sehun ke lokasi shooting.

Dan untuk Sehun, Oh, dimana laki-laki itu sekarang ?

.

.

Seperti orang kasmaran yang lain, Seulgi sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun demi menyusuri lorong apartement mewah disana. Tumit highheel wanita itu bertabrakan dengan lantai hingga menimbulkan suara elegan dan mewah. Sehun suka mendengarnya karena Luhan sangat suka sepatu dengan tumit lancip sepertu itu. Walau pada akhinya sirusa cantik akan mengeluh sakit karena mendapat beberapa lecet dikaki.

Astaga! Kenapa ia kembali mengingat Luhan beserta mata rusanya yang menggemaskan ?

"Hun-ah.."

"heum?". _Tidak semerdu panggilan Luhan._

"Joonmyeon oppa menyuruhku mengambil sendiri undangan pernikahannya diapartement. Kau mau menemaniku ?"

Tanpa ragu Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman mengembang (paksa). Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau mengapa ia setuju padahal hati kecilnya memberontak bahwa ia tidak mau.

Tanpa bisa dibantah ada rasa bosan tersendiri saat ia harus menuruti dan menemani kemanapun Seulgi menggandeng tangannya. Semanja apapun Luhan, tapi wanita itu akan tau kondisi. Ia tidak akan memaksakan Sehun melakukan sesuatu jika lelaki ini terlihat tidak bersemangat.

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja pikiran dan hati Sehun mulai membanding Luhan dan Seulgi.

"Dimana alamatnya ?"

"Disini". Langkah Seulgi yang berhenti serta tawa lucunya mampu menciptakan kerutan didahi Sehun.

_Disini ?_

Lalu mata Sehun mengamati sebuah pintu yang sedang berdiri sangat kokoh dihadapannya. Sedikit terkesiap mendapati bahwa pintu ini adalah pintu yang sama dengan pintu apartement yang Luhan dan Chen kunjungi kemarin. Bukankah ini apartement milik Chen ? Tapi kenapa Seulgi mengatakan bahwa ini apartement Joonmyeon? Apa Sehun salah dengar ? Kenapa Seulgi membawanya menuju tempat perselingkuhan Luhan ?

Tanpa mampu memberikan respon berarti selain pikiran yang terus bercabang, Sehun terdiam melihat Seulgi menekan bel. Terasa begitu menggema dan memecahkan pembuluh darah padahal bunyi benda kecil tersebut terdengar sangat samar diluar sini.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita manis berdimple tengah dibalut minidress cantik berwarna biru tua. Lalu seorang laki-laki menyusul dari belakang. Saat Seulgi menyerukan nama pria itu Sehun baru sadar, bahwa inilah pria yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon.

.

.

Sehun duduk dengan posisi kaku. Otak, hati, serta raganya seolah tidak sinkron. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit seputih salju itu memang berada disana, namun hati serta pikirannya telah jauh pergi. Menelusuri satu persatu jalan yang menghantarkan dirinya pada puing-puing kenangan dengan Luhan sebagai pemeran utama.

"Sehun-ah .. Ini Kim Joon Myeon sunbaenim. Dia CEO agensiku. Dan ini Yixing eonnie, calon istrinya".

Sehun terkesiap. Bukan karena Seulgi memperkenalkan seorang CEO agensi ternama, namun lebih tepat karena ia mendengar nama Yixing.

Jangan katakan bahwa Yixing adalah sahabat yang selalu Luhan sebutkan namanya akhir-akhir ini. Jika ini benar, maka ...

'Ting Tong'..

"Sayang.. bisa kau bukakan pintunya ?".

Hanya dengan senyuman manis dan sedikit anggukan demi menanggapi permintaan Joon Myeon, wanita yang Sehun tau bernama Yixing itu beranjak menuju pintu apartement. Akan ada tamu lain.

"Oh ya, silahkan diminum tehnya, Sehun-ssi". Sehun mengangguk canggung seraya meraih cangkir keramik dengan ukiran rumit yang terlihat sangat menghabiskan lembar-lembar dolar tersebut.

Apartement ini mewah. Bahkan beberapa perabotan juga terlihat begitu elegan seolah menunjukkan bahwa ruangan ini di desain dengan kepingan-kepingan emas. Mendadak Sehun berpikir bahwa ia mungkin tertarik untuk mengubah desain apartement miliknya seperti yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Warna krim dan beberapa bagian berwarna coklat seolah menerbarkan aroma sebuah keluarga yang hangat. Sehun suka, dan Luhan juga sangat suka dalam hal menata rumah. Ia mungkin bisa membuatkan taman kecil dibalkon kamar mereka, ataupun membeli sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas agar nanti Luhan bisa menanam berbagai macam bunga sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan wanita itu.

Namun semua rencana itu pecah seperti gelembung air sabun yang ditusuk, menciptakan rasa pedih bagi Sehun. Bukan pedih dimata, melainkan hati yang terasa perih saat membayangkan bahwa wanita yang sedang merengkuh lengannya manja ini berbeda dengan wanita yang berada dalam dunia khayalannya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Luhan menyeruak tanpa bisa dicegah lalu kembali berhasil mengambil alih sistem pikiran Sehun.

Apa yang wanita cantik itu sedang kerjakan saat ini ? Tidakkah ia berniat menghubungi Sehun demi mengatakan kata rindu ?

Diantara semua pikiran yang berbelok kesegala arah, suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar mengetuk gendang telinga Sehun. Ia kenal dengan derap langkah ini. Lalu selanjutnya yang Sehun dapati adalah lototan mata tidak percaya dari wanita yang baru saja berdiri tepat diseberang posisinya.

"Sehun?"

"Noona .."

"Kau disini ?"

Hanya gumaman kecil yang sanggup Sehun keluarkan ketika mata sipit Baekhyun melirik tidak percaya pada jemari mungil yang sedang mengandeng tangan Sehun mesra. Tidak tau tempat sama sekali.

"Anyeong eonnie .." sapa Seulgi dengan begitu manis namun terlihat sangat memuakkan dimata Baekhyun.

Apa-apaan ini ?

Bagaimana mereka bisa bergandengan tangan mesra seperti itu ? Apa Sehun sudah gila ? Atau mungkin Sehun sedang amnesia hingga lupa pada wanita bermata rusa yang mungkin sedang menunggunya dengan sabar di apartement.

Tunggu!

Apa ini yang menjadi alasan kenapa Luhan seperti menghilang ?

Apa Sehun benar-benar berkhianat dan lebih memilih wanita menyebalkan itu ?

Oh Tuhan! Bisakah Baekhyun mencungkil mata Sehun dengan samurai sekarang juga agar menyadarkan lelaki tersebut bahwa bunga masa lalu telah membutakan mata hatinya ?

"Baekhyun-ah .. duduklah ..".angel voice milik JoonMyeon seolah mampu mengatupkan kembali mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka. Tidak percaya bahwa Sehun benar-benar melakukan hal terbodoh didunia.

Sedikit mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku, Baekhyun memilih duduk diatas sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun. Berusaha mengintimidasi lelaki yang hanya bisa tertunduk lesu disana.

"Oh, apa ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol?". Lagi-lagi suara JoonMyeon memecah kecanggungan dan memberi sebuah fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak datang sendiri, tetapi datang bersama sosok tinggi nan tampan yang duduk tepat disamping wanita ber-eyeliner tersebut.

"Ne.. anyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol Imnida..".

Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli pada perkenalan antara Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon. Matanya terlalu fokus pada jemari menjijikkan Seulgi yang masih bertengger di lengan Sehun (milik Luhan) tersebut. Baekhyun harus mendapatkan penjelasan dari semua ini, ia harus berbicara pada Sehun dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hai Sehun, lama tidak bertemu".

"Ne, hyung".

"Oh, apa ini yang bernama Luhan ?". Chanyeol menunjuk Seulgi dan menemukan Sehun seolah membeku ditempat.

_Apa aku salah bicara ?_

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenal wanita yang kau sebutkan namanya. Namaku Seulgi".

"Oh, maafkan aku, Seulgi-ssi".

_Jika bukan Luhan, lalu siapa ? Selama ini Baekhyun selalu bercerita tentang Luhan dan Sehun. Kenapa ada wanita lain disini ?_

_ ._

_ ._

Yixing masih berada didapur, sibuk dengan minuman yang ia olah ketika pintu bel kembali berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang bukakan". Ujar Baekhyun cepat karena sedikit merasa panas melihat pemandangan busuk dihadapannya. Bahkan Bubble tea yang sempat ia minum tadi seperti ingin keluar begitu saja.

Dengan helaan napas kasar, Baekhyun melirik tajam pada Sehun sekilas sebelum berlalu menuju pintu apartement. Berharap yang berdiri dibalik sana hanyalah pengantar pizza ataupun jasa pengiriman barang lainnya, bukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa mencekik napas Baekhyun saat itu juga.

.

.

Secepat kaki mungil tersebut melangkah, secepat itu pula Baekhyun bernapas lega mendapati sosok yang berdiri di intercom adalah Chen, bukan Luhan. Tanpa basa basi segera membukakan pintu untuk Chen dan mendapati lelaki itu sedikit terkesiap mengetahui bahwa yang membukakan pintu bukanlah Yixing ataupun Joonmyeon.

"Masuklah…Chen?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit ragu, takut jika ia menyebutkan nama yang salah. Chen tersenyum begitu hangat. Baekhyun tidak akan dikatakan berkhianat kan jika hanya membalas senyuman dari seorang pria ?

Baru tiga langkah Baekhyun berbalik namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya dengan teramat keras. Bukan karena batu ataupun meteor yang jatuh tiba-tiba didalam apartement Yixing, namun panggilan seseorang yang baru saja Chen ucapkan.

"Cepatlah Lu. Kau tidak perlu memperbaiki tali highheelmu, bukankah sebentar lagi kau juga akan melepaskannya ?"

Lu ?

Bunuh saja Baekhyun saat ini juga, siram saja tubuhnya dengan cairan kimia yang mungkin bisa melepuhkan seluruh tubuh dalam sekejab daripada harus melihat Luhan sedang berjongkok dibelakang Chen.

Ini akan menjadi baik saja jika Baekhyun sudah memahami situasi apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Seulgi menggandeng tangan Sehun, dan Luhan datang bersama Chen ?

Merasa ia adalah orang yang paling bodoh dan buta karena tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Taraaaaa.. Chapter 5 keluar dari persemedian. wkwk

Maaf,chapter ini isinya gak terlalu penting T.T

Terimakasih buat yang riview dan support FF ini.

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah ngasi saran dan masukan. Maaf kalo di chapter ini masih terlalu banyak narasi, soalnya chapter ini udah jadi, susah mau ngerombak lagi.:D

Dan yang mau Luhan out dari apartement Sehun, nih udah dikabulin. Trus yang mau Sehun nyesel, tunggu dulu ya. Dan yang saranin jangan bertele-tele sama ceritanya, diusahain buat lebih fokus sama bagian yang penting. Maaf kalo chapter ini dan chapter depan (5-7) masih bertele-tele karena FF ini udah ditulis sebelum chapter 4 brojol :D Yang mau Hun-Han berlovey dovey, yang sabar mbak/mas :D

Ini Sad Ending / Happy Ending ?

Maunya yang mana ?

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua yang udah support FF ini .. Gamsahamnida ^^

BIG THANKS :

Eonnie Tupi Saya Bundar (hhunhankyuminshipper), Suami Kolor Kadal Butek Pea', Eclaire Oh , ohrere , niasw3ty , BeibiEXOl , Aria Sweden , Oh AiLu , lulurara , hellodion , lulu, kaihunhan , Delu4Selu , Frozen Peony , lisnana1 , selukr , geminiuz , Callysta Park , Pinzame , hanalu93 , rikha-chan , Delu4Selu , Mybabydeer , , Guest , puputri , zoldyk , eishaaLULU , Riho Kagura , Hunhan Selu , nisaramaidah28 , kimyori95 , , , .58 , mr albino , mellamolla , HunHanCherry1220 , Rly. , guest 28 , elitahan , chacalock , Aku adlh aku , VhienaSehun , ludeer , deplujung , farfaridah16 , ChagiLu , himekaruLI , nisaramaidah28 , , rikha-chan , Chiello , levy. , , babyln9090 , .58 , , kimyori95 , byunchanbaek , himekaruLI , flytiaraa , selukr , , kim hanna , siti. .

Review juseyo ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyeonghaseyo **

**Sebelumnya saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas kesalahan update di chapter 5 kemarin. Maaf telah mengecewakan readers. Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter 6 saya update lebih awal ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**Title :The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**Maincast: Oh Sehun (*) Lu HAn**

**By :HunjustforHan**

**Rate :T+**

**Genre :Angst, Romance**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 6

Suasana musim gugur yang akan datang setidaknya tidak harus dimulai dengan kondisi mencekik seperti ini. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa tiga orang disana sedang berperang batin melalui telepati masing-masing, mengeluarkan berbagai macam bentuk pertanyaan dan pernyataan tentang segala rasa gundah.

Sehun masih terdiam tanpa mampu berbuat banyak. Jemari yang menggandeng tangannya disana seolah menjadi kunci akan segala bentuk pergerakan. Juga sosok cantik yang sangat ia rindukan (tanpa sadar)terlihat begitu cantik dan manis dengan minidress soft pink dibubuhi beberapa butir kristal disekitar pinggang, seolah menunjukkan bahwa wanita tersebut adalah jelmaan daridewi-dewi yang dipuja. Merasa dadanya sesak tanpa alasan ketika Luhan duduk diantara Chen dan juga Yixing, bukan berada disampingnya ataupun dalam pangkuannya seperti biasa.

Sehun tidak tau, yang jelas ia sangat tidak suka melihat Luhan duduk disamping lelaki lain. Ia tidak akan seperti ini saat Seulgi berpelukan bahkan mencium pipi pria lain sebagai sebuah 'salam', namun hanya dengan sekedar melihat ujung minidress Luhan yang mengembang jatuh menyinggung celana Chen seolah mampu menciptakan desiran amarah tak bertuan.

Suasana sebenarnya hangat, terbukti dari orang-orang yang tersenyum bahkan tertawa geli mendengar celoteh tidak untuk bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa melepas arah pandangan dari rusa manis didepan sana, merasa rindu dan sesak dalam aliran darah yang sama. Rindu karena sadar bahwa ia telah meninggalkan sosok cantik penuh pesona disana demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa membuatkan teh untuknya dipagi hari. Juga rasa sesak mendapati bahwa Luhan mungkin mulai nyaman dengan kekasih baru.

"Maaf.. Xing-ah, boleh aku pinjam toiletmu ?"

"Astaga Luhan! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk menganggap apartement ini seperti apartementmu sendiri.."

"Arra ..tapi tetap saja aku harus meminta izin".

Yixing hanya mencibir lucu seiring dengan tubuh dengan lekukkan sempurna milik Luhan berlalu.

_Para penghianat menjijikkan membuatku ingin muntah!_

.

.

"Chen-ah!Cepat katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"

Chen hampir saja tersedak teh yang baru akan ia minum ketika tiba-tiba Yixing menyergap tanpa peringatan.

"Ceritakan apanya ?"

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa membohongiku terus seperti ini. Kau menjalin hubungan kan dengan Luhan ?"

'Uhuukk'

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tersedak. Apa yang baru dikatakan Yixing ?

Chen..dan Luhan ?

Desiran darah yang bergemuruh hebat tidak bisa lagi Sehun tutupi dengan sempurna, terlihat dari jemari-jemari tangannya yang mengepal tidak suka dan benci menguar lepas kendali.

"Iya! Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan! Bahkan aku berencana melamarnya! PUAS!"

"OH TUHAN! Kau serius Chen ?"

Tolong ajarkan bagaimana cara untuk bernapas dan mendetakkan jantung, karena saat ini Sehun maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan ada oksigen yang masuk dalam paru-paru mereka.

Dimulai dari pertanyaan Yixing lalu dilanjutkan dengan jawaban dari terdengar menyesakkan, seperti sebuah belati menancap pas tepat dijantung bahkan merasa seperti diikat oleh rantai besar dan dilempar dalam lautan penuh dengan darah dan nanah.

Hanya mendengar pengakuan dari Chen dan ia merasa sebuah batu menghimpit hatinya hingga terasa ingin pecah lalu meledak seketika.

"Kapan kau akan melamar Luhan ?"

"Secepat Mungkin! Iya, secepat mungkin andai saja Luhan mau menerimaku dari dulu!"

"Mwo ? Apa maksudmu ?".

"Demi Tuhan Yixing! Apa kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku disini ? Kau sendiri bahkan tau jika Luhan tidak pernah menerima cintaku sejak kita sekolah! Oh astaga! Ini memalukan!".

Chen menghempaskan tubuh lemah disandaran sofa, menutup wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan.Sedangkan Yixing, wanita berdimple manis itu hanya dapat mencelos tidak percaya.

"Ja..jadi.. maksudmu Luhan belum menerimamu sampai sekarang?"

"Bisakah kita pindah topik pembicaraan?"

Yixing menutup rapat bibirnya yang terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol kata-kata. Terbukti dari Chen yang memberenggut kesal, tapi wanita berdimple itu tau jika Chen bukanlah lelaki yang akan marah hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Chen sudah hapal dengan gaya bicara Yixing. Ingat, mereka satu Senior High School dulu.

Sebenarnya Yixing mulai sedikit bingung. Jika bukan Chen, lalu siapa kekasih misterius Luhan ? Padahal beberapa hari lalu semenjak Luhan datang bersama Chen ke apartementnya, Yixing merasa sudah mendapatkan cahaya terang akan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hatinya setiap hari.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar penasaran pada pria yang mampu membuat rusa manis itu diselimuti aura , aura cinta. Namun sayang, Yixing nampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa aura cinta yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan kini mulai samar dan berniat untuk menghilang.

.

Tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, Sehun menghela napas begitu tenang sekaligus tegang (entahlah).

Mendapati fakta bahwa Luhan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Chen mampu menciptakan senyuman tipis diantara sudut lega, sangat lega bahkan merasa tanpa menghirup udara pun ia tetap bisa bernapas.

Namun diantara semua kelegaan dan rasa bahagia, sebuah bongkahan besar beserta sisi tajam seolah menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras, mendadak dan tidak terkendali. Mengoyak seluruh saraf Sehun tanpa perasaan ketika otak tersebut mulai berpikir bahwa apa yang selama ini ia tuduhkan pada Luhan hanyalah sebuah kebodohan belaka. Pada kenyataannya Luhan hanyalah seorang wanita setia yang ia lukai dengan teramat sangat.

_Luhan tidak berhianat! Kau yang penghianat disini Oh Sehun! Kemana otakmu ?! Kau terlalu serakah akan cinta! Kau buta akan perasaanmu sendiri!_

_Sekarang Apa ?_

_Merasa bersalah ?Menyesal ?_

_SHIITTT! Makan saja semua rasa itu hingga kau muntah!_

_ ._

_ ._

Tak lama Luhan datang dengan senyum yang begitu manis, menyadarkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemukan wanita lain dengan senyum seindah itu. Membangunkan Sehun bahwa tidak ada yang lebih mempesona dan menawan daripada Luhan yang menyambut pagi serta malamnya dengan keindahan tiada tara.

"Xing-ah..sepertinya aku harus pulang.. "

"Waeyo Lu ?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja perutku terasa MUAL sekarang .. kurasa aku akan memuntahkan sesuatu jika tidak segera pulang".

_Bisakah kau lihat mata sinis Luhan tearah padamu Oh Sehun ?! Bahkan Baekhyun menyadarinya!_

"Apa kau sakit, Lu ?"

"Eum.."

"Benarkah ?" Panik Lay.

"Hatiku yang sakit". Sedikit tawa renyah (terpaksa) mungkin bisa untuk mengelabui orang-orang disana bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran.. Tidak ada yang mengerti selain Bekhyun, dan tentu saja lelaki penghianat itu, Oh Sehun!

"Sendiri Lu ?" Tanya Baekhyun memotong kata yang baru saja akan keluar dari bibir Yixing.

"Ne, eonnie".

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, Lu".

-_OH SHIT! DIAM KAU CHEN! LUHAN BUKAN MILIKMU! BISAKAH AKU MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU SAAT INI JUGA?!__- Sehun._

_Hey! Apa kau pikir Luhan masih milikmu Tuan Oh ?_

"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu,Chen. Tapi kurasa aku ingin menikmati awal musim gugur didalam taxi".

"Hati-hati sayang..hubungi aku ketika kau sampai di apartement".

"Arasso Xing-ah .."

.

.

SIAL!

Salah satu hal yang paling memuakkan didunia adalah mobil-mobil yang berjejer panjang tanpa mampu bergerak disaat terdesak seperti ini. Sudah berapa banyak suara klakson yang Sehun ciptakan demi menghancurkan apa saja dihadapannya. Tapi oh, Demi Tuhan! Ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa terdiam sembari menggigit jemari gusar dibalik stir mobil.

"Bergeraklah mobil-mobil keparat!"

Daun-daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan mulai berhamburan dan bertabrakan satu sama lain, langit mulai menggelap dan jarak menuju apartementnya masih 250 meter lagi.

Oh Tuhan!

Sehun tidak bisa terus seperti ini, atau secara perlahan ia akan mati dan menguning seperti daun-daun itu.

Tidak ada yang membuat Sehun khawatir dan cemas seperti orang kesetanan saat ini selain wanita tersebut, wanita bermata rusa yang diselimuti pesona kelopak mawar merekah.

Tak lama setelah Luhan pulang dari apartement Yixing tadi, Sehun ikut terasa panas dan hampir mati melewati detik-detik menyiksa sebelum memilih Seulgi dengan segala teriakan dan gerutuannya di apartement Yixing.

Sehun tidak peduli! Bahkan jika Seulgi melempar tubuhnya dengan pisau berapi ia tetap akan pergi dari sana demi menyusul Luhan. Entah darimana datangnya rasa ini, rasa bahwa ia merindukan Luhan setengah mati, juga rasa bersalah dan rasa cinta yang seolah tumbuh menjadi-jadi.

_Arrrrgghhhh! Aku benar-benar__ bisa__ gila!_

Diantara batas kesadaran dan emosi berupa rasa rindu, ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari seperti lupa akan napasnya yang bisa saja terputus. Meninggalkan mobil mewahnya diantara kemacetan kota Seoul. Tidak peduli jika mobil tersebut akan ditabrak atupun dibakar hingga hangus tak bersisa.

Ini adalah langkah tercepat Sehun dalam terasa lurus dan sepi walaupun pada kenyataannya beberapa orang terjatuh lalu mengumpat. Ia tidak peduli, sekarang yang sedang bersarang diotaknya adalah bagaimana ia bisa merengkuh tubuh Luhan dalam waktu secepat mungkin atau Sehun akan menggila untuk selamanya.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti segala sisi Sehun selain Luhan. Tidak ada yang sanggup hidup bergelut dengan rasa sepi dan bosan seperti apa yang telah Luhan lakukan. Tidak ada yang sanggup memberikan ia kepuasaan seperti apa yang telah Luhan berikan.

Kenangan tentang bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu berharga bersama wanita itu seolah menyadarkan Sehun bahwa Luhan adalah rumah tempat ia kembali. Setiap membuka mata dan terlelap, wajah Luhan adalah suatu kewajiban yang harus ia lihat. Sehun merasa bodoh karena tidak mampu menyadari bahwa kekosongan yang ia dapatkan setiap membuka mata selama ini adalah karena bukan senyuman Luhan yang menyambut paginya.

Ia merasa cacat karena kebahagiaan yang membutakan bersama Seulgi hanyalah sebatas emosi ingin melihat wanita dari zona masa lalu itu menyesal. Selebihnya Sehun tidak merasakan lagi hal yang dulu pernah membuatnya bertekuk lutut pada Seulgi.

Sehun telah bangun dari dunia mimpi. Bangun lalu terhempas, menyadari sudah berapa pagi ia sambut dengan berada diatas ranjang yang tidak ada Luhan disana.

.

.

Sehun masih terus berlari menyusuri trotoar dengan pohon-pohon setengah tua berjejer ditepi, entah mengapa setiap ranting pohon yang bergoyang karena angin malam terlihat begitu suram. Lalu daun-daun jatuh (yang mulai mengering) beberapa kali melintas dihadapannya.

Luhan seperti pohon-pohon disana, dan Sehun merasa ia hanya seperti musim. Musim yang akan mengubah Luhan sesuka hati tanpa peduli jika mungkin wanita itu tidak menyukainya.

Luhan akan berbunga dengan sangat cantik ketika Sehun memancarkan sinar cerah dimusim semi, lalu setelah itu Sehun akan menghalau semua keindahan Luhan dengan menghembuskan angin musim gugur hingga bunga dan daun-daun tersebut mengering sebelum luruh.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun sedang menghadiahkan musim gugur yang sangat memuakkan bagi Luhan. Daun mengering, gugur, dan terinjak oleh orang-orang disana seolah menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa ia telah melukai rusa mungilnya dengan teramat banyak.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari menyusuri seluruh anak tangga darurat karena pintu lift terasa begitu lama dan menyebalkan walau hanya untuk sekedar terbuka. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama jika rasa rindu dan bersalah ini bisa saja berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa.

'CLEK!'

'BRAK!'

"LU!"

"LUHAN!"

"LUHAAAAN!"

"SAYAAAAANG!"

Seperti menggila Sehun menelusuri setiap ruang diapartement sambil terus berteriak, memanggil nama Luhan berkali-kali hanya sekedar berharap bahwa wanita itu sedang bersembunyi disuatu aura sepi semakin menggundahkan hati Sehun, tidak ada suara apapun, tidak ada pergerakan apapun, dan sepertinya …..

tidak ada Luhan disini.

Sehun jatuh. Jatuh dengan keras menghantam lantai dikamar yang telah ia tinggalkan selama ini. Meremas dada terluka saat menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang masih menguar jelas didalam sana.

_Tidak!_

_Luhan tidak mungkin pergi!_

_Luhan hanya belum pulang! Luhan pasti sedang menangis disuatu tempat dan terlambat untuk pulang. Jadi __aku__ hanya perlu menunggu__ rusa mungilku datang,__ sampai kapanpun, walau malam ini akan __ku__ habiskan dengan berdiri didepan pintu._

Tidak ada lagi pikiran tentang Seulgi. Tidak ada sedikitpun pikiran tentang bunga masa lalu itu terlintas dalam benak Sehun. yang ada didalam otak lelaki tampan tersebut sekarang hanyalah bagaimana dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan wajah Luhan didalam retina matanya lalu bersimpuh menyesal dikaki sicantik.

Sehun tidak ingin berpikir negatif. Mencoba percaya pada keraguannya sendiri bahwa Luhan akan segera kembali. Namun sesuatu yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas menarik perhatian Sehun.

.

.

Derai airmata tumpah begitu kalut. Isakan yang lebih tepat disebut raungan terdengar begitu memilukan. Kaca pecah berserakan dengan nada merah meleleh pilu disetiap remukan.

Sehun kacau, bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri rasanya seperti terbunuh. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meraung seperti orang kesetanan diantara tumpukan barang kamar yang telah hancur berantakan.

_Ini tidak mungkin!_

Katakan ini hanya sebuah mimpi SIAL yang menumpang dalam tidurnya. Tolong katakan pada Sehun sekarang juga atau ia bisa saja mati membusuk dengan memegang lembar kertas kecil berwarna coklat tua tersebut.

**-Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu.-**

ARRGGHHH!

Kata-kata itu, Sehun mungkin akan lebih memilih untuk membakar pesan dari Luhan dan berpura-pura tidak membacanya jika saja ia tau apa yang tertulis disana.

_Luhan.. __apakah Luhanku __menyerah ?_

_Apa itu berarti Luhan__ku__ telah pergi ?_

_Pergi dan meninggalkanku disini ?_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat perdebatan mereka dimalam terakhir Sehun menginjakkan kaki dikamar ini terlintas seperti memori usang. Menyakitkan.

_**-**__**"Aku hanya mengatakannya satu kali, dan tidak akan ada pengulangan". Menarik napas, ia melanjutkan, "Aku tau kemana tujuanmu pergi. Sebagai wanita, ini merusak harga diriku sebagai dari itu, ku mohon jangan pergi. Karena jika kau pergi, aku juga akan menyusulmu untuk pergi".**__**-**_

Apa ini arti dari kata-kata Luhan ? Jadi selama ini Luhan sudah tau tentang hubungannya dengan Seulgi ? jadi selama ini Luhan bertahan walaupun telah mengantongi fakta bahwa Seulgi adalah masa lalu Sehun ?

Ya, tentu saja Luhan tau tentang hubungannya dengan Seulgi jauh sebelum wanita itu benar-benar melihat mereka berciuman mesra diruang make up.

Kotak biru.

Luhan telah menemukan kotak biru yang berisi penuh akan semua kenangan bahagianya bersama dengan Seulgi. Luhan menemukan rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dibawah ranjang penuh cinta mereka.

Tapi apa yang telah Sehun lakukan ?

Ia menuduh Luhan berkhianat sedangkan ia sendiri melakukan pengkhianatan dengan porsi lebih parah. Begitu tidak tau malukah Sehun saat itu ?

Ia dibutakan oleh cinta dan rasa egois yang tidak mampu untuk dipisahkan. Ia serakah akan hatinya sendiri, menginginkan dua hal dalam waktu bersamaan bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Dan Sehun baru sadar akan hal itu sekarang.

Ia menyesal. Tentu saja.

Jika tidak maka Sehun adalah lelaki paling bajingan di dunia.

.

.

Luhan berada disini, diam memeluk lutut bersama tangis yang bersatu dengan butiran-butiran air shower.

Seharusnya tidak lagi sedingin ini. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali ia melihat Sehun dengan Seulgi, bahkan ia telah melihat kemesraan mereka saat berpagutan mesra.

Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, darah Luhan hampir membeku mendapati Seulgi dengan brengseknya menggandeng lengan kokoh yang dulu hanya miliknya. Memamerkan gelang couple mereka dengan inisial O.S.

_Astaga! Itu menjijikkan. Hampir saja __aku__ muntah ditempat ketika melihatnya._

Mungkin Seulgi juga pernah memiliki lengan itu, namun entah karena naif atau apapun hal semacamnya Luhan merasa ia yang lebih pantas melingkarkan tangan di lengan Sehun. tidak peduli seberapa cantik dan seberapa banyak orang memuji keindahan Seulgi, Luhan merasa ia juga begitu mempesona.

_Setidaknya aku tidak mencintai seseorang yang tidak lagi berhak untuk dicintai!_

Betapa hebat Luhan menahan desiran darahnya yang mendidih agar tidak menampar ataupun melempar Seulgi dari atas balkon apartement Yixing saat itu juga. Luhan mencoba tidak peduli, tapi tetap saja suasana tadi menyesakkan dada.

Toilet di apartement Yixing hanyalah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Luhan menumpahkan airmata yang penuh luka. Menggigit lengan tangannya kuat agar suara tangisan pilu itu tidak sampai terdengar oleh siaapun.

Menangisi pria yang bahkan bermesraan didepanmu hanyalah sebentuk kebodohan yang tidak bermartabat.

Namun sekaranglah yang terjadi, Luhan tetap tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya yang merasa sakit bukan main. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang wanita selain hanya menangis menyedihkan dibawah guyuran air shower yang dingin seperti ini ?

_Aku__ harus bangkit.__Aku__ tidak boleh terpuruk__.Aku__ tidak boleh mati hanya karena seorang lelaki brengsek seperti Sehun._

_Tapi,_

_ARRGGGHHHH!_

Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih menyisakan setitik cinta bagi Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri sambil memijit pelipisnya sesekali. Semua terasa sangat berat dan ia mulai sedikit paham akan keadaan.

-Baekhyun sedang makan malam berdua bersama dengan Chanyeol semalam ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menghubunginya namun tidak mampu berbicara apapun selain hanya menangis memilukan.

Bergegas meninggalkan restaurant dan moment rindu mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melesat menuju apartement Sehun. Selanjutnya Baekhyun berteriak histeris mendapati Sehun tergeletak dilantai disertai pecahan kaca dan darah. Dengan tersedu-sedu lelaki berkulit albino tersebut menjelaskan masalah yang ia sembunyikan selama ini.

Baekhyun hampir saja meledak dan menampar Sehun jika saja ia tidak melihat kondisi Sehun yang seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan semalaman hanya lelaki itu habiskan dengan menangis tanpa henti dan menghubungi nomor tidak aktif Luhan. Dikhianati seperti ini tidak akan membuat Luhan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun yakin.

Ada kebencian dan emosi tersendiri dalam benak Baekhyun pada Sehun (terlebih pada Seulgi). Tiba-tiba wajah cantik Seulgi kini berubah menjadi begitu menyeramkan dan beraroma busuk. Padahal apa salah wanita itu ? Seulgi bahkan tidak tau jika Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih lain.

_Ya, Seulgi tidak salah jika saja..._

_ARRRGGGHHHH! Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi maaf saja, __Aku__ benar-benar muak akan wanita masa lalu Sehun itu.__-_

Namun dibalik semua kemarahan yang coba ia pendam, ada setitik rasa tidak tega dan iba melihat kondisi Sehun sekarang.

Didepan sana. Ya, didepan sana. Sehun terlihat nampak seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa kali sutradara terlihat marah lalu memakinya karena tidak melakukan adegan dengan baik.

_Astaga! __Aku__ juga ingin mencekik sutrada botak itu!_

Bagaimana bisa Sehun memainkan peran bahagia dan romantis bersama Seulgi jika sekarang rohnya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Ditarik ulur hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit mendalam.

Beberapa hari lagi Shooting akan selesai. Dan Sutradara kembali menggerutu meilhat Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menimbulkan chemistry (seperti sebelumnya) bersama dengan Seulgi. Bahkan make up artis sempat mengernyit mendapati lingkaran hitam yang begitu pekat dibawah mata Sehun.

Sehun sungguh tidak baik.

.

.

"Hun-ah! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Seulgi-ah.. aku lelah.. bisakah kita berbicara nanti ?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?! kenapa kau seperti ini ?!"

"Seulgi-ah,, ku mohon".

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?! Apa kau mulai bosan denganku ?!".

"Seul-"

"Dengar Oh Sehun! Aku lelah menghadapai sikapmu yang seperti ini!".

Seulgi melangkah keluar dari ruang make-up dengan kesal, meninggalkan Sehun dalam pikiran berkecamuknya sendiri.

Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar, tidak ada yang mampu mengerti keadaan Sehun seperti Luhan yang selalu berada disampingnya. Tidak juga dengan Seulgi.

_Luhan tidak akan pernah marah seperti itu. Luhan akan selalu bersabar menunggu sikap burukku membaik. Luhan tidak pernah menuntut lebih dari apa yang bisa ku lakukan dan ku berikan. Luhan…._

Lalu tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dengan Baekhyun sebagai pelaku utama.

Sehun tidak menoleh, nampak sekali tidak peduli pada apa yang terjadi disekitar. Dari apa yang dapat Baekhyun lihat, lelaki tampan itu tetap menghubungi nomor Luhan berkali-kali walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Minumlah.."

Sehun mendongak, menerima dengan malas satu cup bubble tea yang disodorkan Baekhyun. Tersenyum tipis ketika ingat bagaimana ia dan Luhan sangat menggilai minuman ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik?"

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak baik".

"Aku bahkan bisa mati seketika karena menyesal".

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Seharusnya kau sadar lebih awal sebelum pada akhirnya Luhan..." kata-kata Baekhyun terputus seiring dengan satu tetes airmata kembali melintasi pipi Sehun.

Menutup mulut dengan jemari-jemari lentik, Baekhyun menyesal telah berkata demikian. Sehun pasti sedang diambang batas penyesalan hidup dan mati, tidak seharusnya ia memojokkan lelaki itu sekarang.

"Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Seulgi".

"Akan ku lakukan nanti".

"Astaga Sehun! Apalagi yang kau tunggu ?! Kau ingin terlambat lebih jauh ?!".

"Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Seulgi setelah pernikahan Joonmyeon dan Yixing".

Baekhyun mengernyit, "maksudmu".

"Luhan pasti datang kesana bukan ? hanya dengan menjadi pendamping Seulgi aku bisa menghadiri pesta tersebut".

"Aku bisa meminta Yixing membuatkanmu undangan baru".

"Tidak. Yixing noona sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pernikahannya. Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit".

.

.

Angin malam ini tidak sedingin malam kemarin saat ia hampir menggigil dibawah guyuran air shower. Ia akan baik-baik saja dan membuang airmata menjijikkan untuk yang terakhir kali. Setidaknya itu adalah apa yang ingin Luhan lakukan agar malam gelap ini tidak terasa semakin mencekam.

_"Dengar Luhan! Mereka hanya sampah kotor yang tidak tau malu! Kau terlalu berharga untuk menangisi manusia seperti itu!"-Luhan._

Luhan mulai membetulkan selimut, berharap kain tebal tersebut mampu menahan segala perih yang tak sanggup terucap lewat kata-kata lalu membiarkan ia mengarungi apa itu dunia mimpi.

Luhan hanya meminta untuk tidak bermimpi buruk agar harinya yang kelam tidak ikut masuk dalam dunia bawah sadar. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sekarang ia bisa tenang andai saja suara geduran dilluar pintu apartementnya tidak berbunyi begitu nyaring.

Luhan bangkit, menghidupkan lampu lalu mengernyit mendapati ini sudah pukul 11 malam.

_Apa ada orang mabuk ?_

Semakin langkah Luhan mendekat, semakin besar pula gendang telinganya menerima gelombang dari geduran pintu tersebut dan diantaranya diselingi dengan teriakan-teriakan (putus asa).

Tubuh Luhan kaku. Sangat kaku sampai tidak bisa bergerak begitu mengenali suara siapa yang menjadi tersangka kegaduhan.

_Sehun._

Ya, Luhan sangat kenal. Bahkan walau Sehun hanya berbisik, Luhan yakin 100% ia dapat mengenali suara pria itu. Suara yang bahkan terasa melukai saat terdengar sekarang.

_Untuk apalagi Sehun kemari ?_

_Untuk apa lagi Sehun berteriak agar __aku__ membukakannya pintu ?_

_Apa laki-laki itu masih ingin menuduh__ku__ berkhianat ?_

_Atau laki-laki itu hanya ingin mengumpat dan mengatakan bahwa __aku__ hanyalah wanita jalanan yang berbohong sambil berpelukan mesra dengan seorang pria ditengah hujan ?_

_Shit!_

_Apa Sehun belum puas menyiram luka dihati__ku__ yang telah bernanah ?_

_Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, Aku harus kuat!_

Luhan bukanlah wanita murahan yang berdiri tanpa harga diri disepanjang trotoar langit malam kota Seoul. Jadi ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan dan tetap maju melangkah untuk hidup yang lebih baik, hidup tanpa Oh Sehun.

Maka dari itu, Luhan menulikan segala pendengaran dari teriakan-teriakan Sehun yang semakin lama semakin terdengar seperti sebuah raungan putus asa lalu berubah menjadi rintihian-rintihan pilu.

_Tidak!_

_Aku tidak akan terpengaruh._

Bahkan dulu Sehun tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana ia menangis kesetanan ketika mengetahui lelaki tersebut lebih memilih menghabiskan malam dengan hangat tubuh wanita lain. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana Luhan mencoba baik-baik saja walaupun belati sedang menikam hatinya dengan sangat pas.

Sehun terlalu egois dan Luhan sadar ia terlalu bodoh.

Luhan tidak akan peduli. Apapun alasan Sehun berada diluar sana ia sama sekali tidak ingin tau.

Memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar, menguncinya dengan kasar lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal berharap jika suara Sehun beserta bayangannya menghilang begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Luhan ingin memaki diri sendiri yang masih saja menangis karena merasa bahwa ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Sehun dan memaafkannya jika saja Sehun sadar lebih awal.

Luhan bukan lagi wanita bodoh, dan ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi wanita bodoh.

Cukup sekali ia di buang seperti sampah, dan Luhan merasa ia terlalu berharga untuk diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

.

"Hun, istirahatlah. Kau tidak tidur semalaman".

Baekhyun mengehela napas pasrah, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam bisu dalam Van pribadi berwarna hitam tersebut.

Walaupun terkadang Sehun amat sangat menyebalkan ditambah fakta bahwa ia telah mengkhianati sirusa mungil, Baekhyun masih punya hati untuk merasakan bagaimana kepala Sehun yang sedang kalut. Sangat kalut.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Semalam Luhan tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun berada diluar apartement lamanya. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menjemput Sehun sebelum penghuni apartement yang lain mengamuk karena merasa terganggu.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memutuskan sambungan, seolah menghindari percakapan yang lebih dalam.

Bergegas ia meminta Chanyeol mengantarnya ke apartement Luhan (Chanyeol menginap di apartement Baekhyun) dan selanjutnya yang ia dapati Sehun terduduk seperti orang sekarat tepat didepan pintu apartement Luhan. Miris.

Beberapa kali lelaki itu memberontak ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya pulang, kembali berteriak nyaring dan kesetanan didepan pintu apartement rusa manis.

Sehun terlihat benar-benar hancur.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun serta Chanyeol menyeretnya pulang seperti seekor anjing cacat, dan sepanjang malam itu Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat memejamkan mata (lagi).

.

.

"LUHAAANN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"LU! KUMOHON, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"KITA HARUS BICARA! AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA! AKU BERSUMPAH!"

Baekhyun mengehela napas pasrah entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Bersandar di tembok lorong apartement demi memperhatikan orang-orang yang mungkin akan melintas disana. Ia harus berjaga-jaga sekarang. Berjaga agar tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berniat mengambil foto Sehun (yang kembali meraung histeris dipintu apartement sirusa manis malam ini).

Sudah pukul 11 malam. Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan Shooting setengah jam lalu dan ia langsung menuju ke tempat ini tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Hun-ah .. Cukup .. Luhan butuh waktu untuk sendiri".

"LU! KU MOHON!"

Baekhyun khawatir, sudah berapa hari Sehun sama sekali tidak memejamkan mata. Yang laki-laki itu lakukan dari pagi hanyalah menangis merenungi kesalahannya, menghubungi nomor Luhan yang kembali tidak aktif, lalu berakhir didepan pintu ini seperti gelandangan.

Begitu menyesalkah Sehun?

_Kau tidak tau bahwa rasa menyesal dan cinta seperti mengulitiku hidup-hidup!_

Yang dapat Baekhyun lihat sekarang adalah lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini nampak begitu hancur. Remuk redam karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan jika tidak memperdulikan apapun yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Menilik dari apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan seberapa besar cinta yang Luhan miliki, ini tidaklah mudah. Retak dihati pasti sudah tercipta.

Namun tidakkah Luhan sedikit saja memiliki keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun walau hanya untuk menampar wajahnya ? Atau maki Sehun dengan kata-kata kotor dan usir ia sekarang juga dari sini.

.

.

Shooting berakhir. Semua orang saling mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpelukan satu sama lain. Binar-binar bahagia, puas, dan haru bergabung jadi satu.

Suasana begitu riuh disalah satu restaurant. Sutradara mentraktir seluruh crew untuk makan bersama sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Semua orang bersorak, semua merasa kegembiraan yang melegakan dengan berbagai ekspresi, semua orang menghilangkan penat dipundak mereka masing-masing dengan meneguk beberapa gelas Soju.

Ya, semua orang menikmati pesta kecil mereka, kecuali ...Sehun. Bahkan laki-laki itu tidak berada diantara salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun berada disini, didalam kamar apartementnya yang masih meyimpan sisa-sisa aroma tubuh Luhan. Melirik balkon kamar yang menjadi saksi bagaimana kemesraan mereka dulu pernah tercipta. Langit malam yang gelap dan juga beribu bintang bisa kau tanya satu persatu jika memerlukan bukti.

Menyentuh sisi kosong ranjang disampingnya dan mendapatkan hati yang sakit luar biasa. Dulu selalu ada wajah manis yang tertidur lelap disana, ada helai-helai rambut yang dapat ia belai setiap malam, ada tubuh yang dapat ia rengkuh ketika lelah.

Namun sekarang ?

Yang ia dapati adalah bayangan Luhan pun perlahan mencoba kabur.

_Apa __aku__ benar-benar menakutkan__, Lu__ ?_

Menangis lagi. Bahkan dulu ia pernah berkata bahwa laki-laki yang menangis karena cinta adalah lelaki yang benar-benar lemah dan sekarang Sehun sadar, Cinta dan Wanita memang bisa membuat lelaki sekuat apapun, setegar apapun dan sepintar apapun menjadi lemah dan menangis layaknya sampah.

Ia tidak tau bahwa merindukan rusa manis itu mampu menahan oksigen masuk kedalam paru-paru. Sesak. Bahkan Sehun harus menangis terlebih dahulu hanya untuk bernapas dan mengingat semua hal yang pernah ia lewati bersama dengan sang (mantan) kekasih

.

.

"Lu.. Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"eum.. Aku baik"

"Kau Tidak!".

"eum, Aku Tidak".

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Bingung harus berekspresi dan berkata seperti apa. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Luhan pergi dari apartement Sehun.

Menghirup teh hangat yang sempat Luhan seduh dari dapur mini disana demi mengharapkan percakapan mereka tidak terjangkit kecanggungan.

"Lu.. Dengar. Kau tidak per-"

"Eonnie-ah.. Aku sudah mencoba baik-baik saja. Tapi semua tidak semudah apa yang orang-orang katakan. Tetap saja ada sakit ketika aku mengingat wajahnya dengan wanita itu".

"Lu.. Kau ta-"

"Kenapa eonnie tidak mengatakannya padaku ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa eonnie tidak mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sehun dan Seulgi ? Kenapa eonnie menutupi semuanya ? Apa kalian semua memang berniat membohongiku ? Apa aku terlihat bodoh sekarang ?".

"Luhan! Dengar! Aku sama sekali tidak menutupi apapun darimu. Aku juga terkejut melihat Sehun dan Seulgi di apartement Yixing. Aku tidak membohongimu, Lu .."

Baekhyun meraih jemari Luhan yang sedang memejamkan mata dihadapannya. Nampak bibir sicantik bergetar tertahan, jelas sekali ada sebuah tangis yang coba ia redam.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, Baekhyun meraih tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya yang hangat, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Derasnya air mata dan betapa kuat getaran yang Luhan diciptakan dibahu Baekhyun seolah mampu menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya yang terdalam disakiti begitu jauh.

Tangisan itu mungkin akan bertahan lama kalau saja ponsel Luhan tidak berteriak perih dari atas meja. Nama Yixing tertera jelas disana dan tidak mungkin Luhan mengabaikan wanita yang beberapa hari lagi akan berubah status menjadi seorang istri dari Kim Joonmyeon tersebut.

Baekhyun menyapu linangan air mata dipipi sirusa seolah memberikan sebuah energi berupa kekuatan. Luhan tersenyum, dan Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan senyumannya.

_Bahkan disaat menangis karena terluka seperti ini senyuman__mu__ masih tetap manis dan sangat cantik.__ Dasar rusa mungil bodoh! Berhentilah membuatku iri!_

"Ne, Xing-ah.. Waeyo ?"

-Lu! Cepatlah datang ke apartementku sekarang! Kau terpilih!"

"Mwo ?!"

.

.

Sebanyak guguran daun dan kelopak bunga di musim gugur, sebanyak itu pula cinta yang menghiasi langit hari ini. Cerah. Sangat cerah. Apalagi ditambah dengan putri Unicorn berdimple sedang berbalut gaun pengantin putih dengan kristal merah mewah dibeberapa bagian gaunnya.

Namun matahari telah digulirkan sang bulan, dan sekarang saatnya menikmati pesta pernikahan yang begitu megah milik Kim JoonMyeon dan Yixing. Ahhh, maksudku Kim Yixing. Terdengar sedikit aneh memang. Tapi semua tidak menjadi masalah jika kau bisa menerima pasanganmu dari segala aspek yang ia miliki.

Apakah Yixing berniat mengubah warna bulan menjadi putih dan bintang menjadi merah malam ini ?

Lihat saja ruang luas di hotel tersebut telah dirubah sedemikian rupa dengan kelopak bunga mawar putih dan merah disetiap sudut. Benar-benar Surga Mawar. Bahkan semua yang hadir disana juga yakin jika bunga-bunga tersebut pasti baru dipetik langsung tadi pagi, karena aromanya menguar dengan sangat nikmat di penciuman dengan begitu segar.

Yah, Kim JoonMyeon memang selalu bisa membuat decak kagum, tentu saja karena pundi-pundi emas dan dollar yang ia miliki.

.

.

Sehun berada disini, berdiri dengan kemeja merah berani serta jas hitam yang begitu kokoh menempel ditubuhnya. Terlihat begitu tampan walau dibalik semua itu tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi raut wajah yang nampak bertaburan tak tentu arah.

Mendampingi Seulgi benar-benar membosankan. Apalagi mendengar celotehan-celotehan tidak penting keluar dari mulut wanita itu ketika mendapati tidak ada lagi gelang couple melekat di pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Dimana gelangmu ?!"

"Aku menyimpannya".

"Benarkah ?"

"eum." _Menyimpannya didalam tong sampah__!_.

Ini hal yang biasa. Melihat pipi Seulgi dikecup oleh orang lain sebagai sebuah salam bukanlah hal yang serius, namun Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu ( tanpa berpikir dua kali ia pasti akan menghancurkan wajah pria tersebut).

_Luhan!_

_Dimana Luhan ?_

_Dia berada disinikan ?_

Rindu yang menggeluti hati Sehun benar-benar sudah berada di stadium akhir. Tidak melihat wajah Luhan beberapa hari mampu menciptakan kekalutan tersendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana cara agar tidak menerjang tubuh Luhan dengan pelukan erat ketika melihat tubuh wanita itu nanti.

Tiba-tiba Sehun kembali sadar bahwa ia tidak datang sendiri. Lengannya yang digandeng oleh Seulgi seolah memberikan sebuah tamparan keras, terlihat menjijikkan disana. Dan saat itu Sehun kembali sadar bahwa hanya jemari rusa mungil milik Luhan yang pas merengkuh lengannya.

Seulgi memang terlihat cantik. Gaun hitam sexy yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari sejengkal dari pinggang, belahan dada sesak ingin keluar, juga lipstick merah menyala pasti mampu menciptakan decak kagum dari orang-orang lain. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Selain Luhan semua wanita diruangan ini terlihat 'Nothing Special'.

_Cause all the special things are Luhan._

Diantara usaha untuk menemukan wanita yang ia jadikan tujuan satu-satunya malam ini, seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehun-sii ?". Sehun menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada sedikit ragu. Lalu mendapati sosok tinggi dengan wajah campuran China-Canada berdiri dengan tampan.

"Oh. Kris Wu-Ssi. Apa kabar ?"

"Baik". Jabatan tangan terjadi beberapa saat. Lalu mata pria yang bernama Kris tadi beralih menuju Seulgi.

"Ah, Anyeong Seulgi-ssi".

"Anyeong.." jawab Seulgi dengan manis.

Mata Kris kembali beralih pada Sehun. "Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik nanti".

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu".

"Kalian memiliki kerja sama ?" pertanyaan Seulgi mampu menjadi perhatian sejenak. Kris terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Ne, kami terpilih menjadi model untuk salah satu produk parfume terbaru".

"Ohh.." Seulgi mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau datang sendiri Kris-ssi ?"

Kris menoleh sisi sampingnya yang kosong, lalu mengendikkan bahu acuh.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi sepertinya aku akan dibawakan seorang wanita malam ini".

"Wuah.. Kau seperti memesan makanan pesan antar. Kau pikir kurir pengantar makanan akan diizinkan masuk kesini ?". Decih Seulgi tidak percaya akan pernyataan Kris. Lelaki Canada tersebut hanya tersenyum geli tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Sehun sudah kehilangan fokus kembali.

"Tentu saja diizinkan jika saja kurir pengantar makanan itu adalah sepupuku sendiri".

"Benarkah ?"

"eum.. dan kau tau Oh Sehun ..."

Kris berhenti sejenak melihat bola mata lelaki albino itu berpencar kesegala arah, yang pasti tidak tertuju padanya.

Seulgi menyenggol pelan lengan Sehun demi menyadarkan lelaki tersebut bahwa tidak memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak sopan. Dan sepertinya Sehun cukup peka akan peringatan tersebut karena ia langsung saja memusatkan kembali perhatian pada Kris.

"Maaf, bisa kau ulangi Kris-ssi ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa gadis yang 'diantarkan' padaku kelak adalah model pendatang baru yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita".

"Mwo ?! Model pendatang baru ? Bagaimana bisa ? Produk Parfume yang kita bintangi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diperankan oleh model pendatang baru".

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu awalnya. namun setelah bertemu langsung beberapa hari lalu dengan wanita tersebut, yang bisa ku katakan hanyalah 'Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang benar-benar mempesona'".

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang berdecih geli. Lucu saja mendapati fakta bahwa Job terakhirnya akan dilakukan bersama seseorang yang (mungkin) tidak profesional dan belum tau masalah permodelan.

"Oh! Itu dia!". Perhatian terhenti, Sehun dan Seulgi dengan ragu melihat ke belakang.

DEG!

_Dia disana. Berjalan penuh jejak keanggunan merajalela, menyapu bintang-bintang dilangit dengan keindahan yang sempurna._

Gaun merah panjang dengan belahan hingga setengah paha dan dibagian dada berjejer kelopak-kelopak mawar merah merekah semerah warna lipstick pada bibir mungil itu. Mendapatkan decak kagum dan pujian setiap kali melangkah.

Surai coklat kehitaman diikat ikat tinggi berupa sebuah gulungan besar dengan beberapa helai nampak jatuh rapi, ditambah dengan mahkota mungil disana seolah mampu menghipnotis seluruh dunia untuk mengatakan 'Perfect'.

Senyuman itu, senyuman yang hampir membunuh Sehun karena terlalu merindu, senyuman yang ingin ia bubuhi dengan ciuman hangat seperti biasa, dan senyuman yang bisa melumpuhkan saraf otaknya.

Senyuman itu... Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

Tereng.. Tereeeeengggg.. Chapter 6 (sebagai tumbal insiden chapter 5 kemarin) brojoooollllll..

Ini ceritanya emang makin ngawur.. Tapi ya inilah cerita..hanya sekedar cerita.. :D Dan kenapa waktu di post banyak kata-kata yang hilang dan bikin kalimatnya tu jadi gak nyambung ? Ini yang bikin kesel T.T

Maaf ya kalo chapter ini gak sesuai sama keinginan. Gak cocok rasanya kalo buat Luhan jambak-jambakan rambbut sama Seulgi. Secara gitu Luhan kan wanita lembut dan perhatian kek gue (eh, jibang .. Itu fitnah -..-)

Terimakasih buat semua readers **(specially yang udah riview)** dan selalu dukung FF juga buat QORIE OHHYUNHANNIE yang udah kasi tau kalo gue salah post chapter 5 kemaren :D

Karena ada sebagian yang nanya 'Kenapa harus Chen ? Kenapa gak Kris aja biar lebih greget?', Nah, ceritanya rada sedikit melenceng karena masukin nama 'The Chicken is not my style' itu disini. Boahahaha.(Maaf kang mas Kris Wu #sungkeman). Nikmatin aja aktor Wu jadi cameo (piguran)..Boahaha (#sungkeman lagi).

Pokoknya Ketjuban Basah untuk semua yang udah Review + Support FF ini :* :* :*

BIG THANKS:

Eonnie Tupi Saya Bundar(hhunhankyuminshipper)| Suami Soptek Kadal Pe'a (Zehyun HunHan) | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | niasw3ty | BeibiEXOl|Aria Sweden | Oh AiLu | lulurara | hellodion | lulu | kaihunhan | Delu4Selu | Frozen Peony | lisnana1 | selukr | geminiuz | Callysta Park | Pinzame | hanalu93 | rikha-chan |Delu4Selu |Mybabydeer | |Guest |puputri |zoldyk |eishaaLULU |Riho Kagura | Hunhan Selu |nisaramaidah28 |kimyori95 | | | .58 |mr albino |mellamolla |HunHanCherry1220 |Rly. |guest 28 |elitahan |chacalock |Aku adlh aku |VhienaSehun |ludeer |deplujung |farfaridah16 |ChagiLu |himekaruLI |nisaramaidah28 | | rikha-chan |Chiello |levy. | |babyln9090 | |kimyori95 |byunchanbaek |himekaruLI |flytiaraa | | kim hanna |siti. | Kim Han Byun | Elfanna19 | nimahnurun | rizkyhandayani89 | Oh-Juna93 | devil-meet-demon | kkamjjong30| ryeonacha | applleijho | zhitha-angel | Alicia-J-W | ParkHaNa28 | doremifaseul | ruixi1 | Adamas-Azalea | Ohsehawnn | Kelvin Aditya Pratama | m1297 | hunhan101 | hunhansoo | Jewmann | tria | SeHuNoona94 | laras binnie |

Ada yang gak disebutin gak ?

Review juseyo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : The past flower, The future flower**

**Maincast : Oh Sehun – Lu Han**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**By : HunjustforHan**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 7

Dunia terasa berputar lebih cepat namun jarum jam terasa berhenti. Bunga-bunga terasa mekar namun daun-daun mengering dan memutuskan untuk gugur. Langit memencarkan sejuta bintang namun bulan terlihat menjadi gerhana.

Desiran darah yang memberontak hebat, degup jantung yang berkejaran egois juga butir-butir rasa rindu seolah menggila dan mejadi satu.

"Anyeong Luhan-ssi. Kita bertemu lagi".

"Ne, Anyeong Kris-ssi".

"Luhan ? Berarti kau wanita yang waktu itu berada di apartement Joonmyeon oppa ?"

"Ah. Ne, Seulgi-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu disini"._ Senang melihat wajah __wanita pengganggu dan tidak tau malu sepertimu__._

"Ah. Ne". Jawab Seulgi dengan anggukan sangat pelan juga senyum yang nampak sekali dipaksakan. Tidak suka melihat wanita yang ia anggap biasa-biasa saja waktu itu berubah menjadi sosok malaikat yang begitu cantik. Padahal Seulgi yakin bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi tamu paling mempesona malam ini, melihat Luhan datang dengan membawa sejuta decak kagum membuatnya benar-benar merasa jengkel dan tersaingi.

Sedangkan Sehun ?

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ?

Bodoh!

Hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa bernapas ataupun bergerak sedikit saja. Tidak ada yang nampak dalam penglihatannya selain wajah cantik sirusa, dan tidak ada suara yang mampu menembus gendang telinganya selain tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun sekarang sadar, sangat sadar jika hidup tanpa Luhan bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Hidup tanpa melihat senyum Luhan adalah sesuatu yang menyiksa batin serta pikiran. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah semua keadaan menjadi rumit seperti ini ?

_Kenapa kau terlihat semakin cantik setelah kita berpisah ? Apakah hidupmu lebih baik tanpa aku ? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ?_

_(Sehun haya tidak tau betapa keras Luhan berusaha memungut puing-puing hatinya yang hancur seperti debu. Bahkan Luhan jauh sangat tidak baik sebelum Sehun sadar dan menyesal)._

Ia yakin rasa rindu mungkin bisa saja mencabut nyawanya seketika. Dengan gagap dan napas yang seakan tercekat ditenggorokan, Sehun mencoba melafalkan nama itu.

"Lu.. Luhan_". Luhan sayang_.

Bisakah ia meneriakkan apa yang sedang ia rasa sekarang ? Bisakah orang-orang disana buta dan tuli untuk sementara waktu agar Sehun bisa merengkuh tubuh Luhan posesif lalu berkata dengan lantang bahwa ia bisa saja mati karena merindukan rusa mungil bodoh itu.

Terlalu senang bisa melihat senyum dan wajah cantik Luhan setelah berhari-hari ia tidak tidur dan menunggu sampai pagi didepan pintu apartement wanita itu. Dan sekarang Luhan berada didepannya, tersenyum manis dengan ...

_OH ASTAGA! SIAALLLL! _

_Apa yang kau lakukan Lu ?! _

_Lepaskan tanganmu dari lengan lelaki brengsek itu!_

"Ah, anyeong Sehun-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu".

_Diam kau bodoh! Aku tidak ingin bicara padamu! Hanya tolong lepaskan tangan mungil milik kekasihku dari lenganmu sekarang juga! Atau kau akan ku kirim ke neraka!_

Astaga! Andai saja Sehun bisa mengumpat seperti itu pada Chen. Ya! Pada Chen yang sedang berada ditepat disamping Luhan, berdiri dengan wajah penuh bergelut rasa bangga karena berhasil mengait lengan wanita tercantik ditempat ini sekarang.

"Ne". Hanya itu yang mampu Sehun ucapkan. Selebihnya ia tidak ingin berbicara atau wajah Chen akan remuk redam karena menerima pukulan dari jemari tangannya yang sudah mengepal erat.

"Oh! Pesta dansanya sudah dimulai!". Ujar Seulgi antusias dan mampu menarik perhatian dari suasana yang terlihat sedikit tidak bersahabat disana.

"Sehun-ah .. Ayo berdansa..".

Demi Tuhan, Sehun sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa rengekan manja Seulgi benar-benar terasa busuk hingga ia berpikir untuk muntah.

"Luhan-ssi.."

"Ne.."

Kris tersenyum manis pada Luhan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan, "Mau berdansa denganku?"

"Hey Hyung! Kau berani mengajak seorang wanita yang menggandeng tangan pria lain untuk berdansa ?". Delik Chen tidak percaya.

"Hey bocah, aku hanya meminjam Luhan sebentar. Bolehkan ?"

_Mwo?! Meminjam ?!_

_Apa Luhanku adalah barang ?_

Semua dahi mengernyit mendapati Sehun berdecih kesal, melemparkan tatapan kesegala arah dengan napas nampak memburu satu sama lain.

"Maaf, Kris-ssi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa".

_Kau dengar Kris! Luhanku tidak bisa berdansa ! Jadi jangan paksa dia dan enyahlah sebelum aku mematahkan lengan __sialan__mu itu!_

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Ayo!"

Menggigit bibir ragu, Luhan mulai menyambut uluran tangan Kris. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan erangan penuh amarah terpendam dalam hati. Jika saja hatinya terbuat dari kayu, maka ia yakin sekarang hati itu telah berubah menjadi abu berserakan. Terlalu panas hingga rasanya tubuh Sehun bisa terpanggang.

"Hun-ah! Ayo berdansa.."

"Lepaskan!".

"Hun-ah.."

"Jika kau ingin berdansa ajak saja Chen. Aku lelah!"!

"Mwo ?! Aku ?!". Kaget Chen sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Merasa sangat kesal, Seulgi menghentakkan kaki keras lalu meraih lengan Chen. Menarik pria itu ke tengah lantai dansa dengan niat ingin melihat reaksi Sehun. Seulgi yakin Sehun pasti akan cemburu lalu menyusulnya ke tengah dan menggantikan posisi Chen.

Tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat melihatnya dan tetap bediam diri disana. Arah mata itu tidak tertuju pada Seulgi, tapi tertuju pada wanita bergaun merah yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan pria Canada ditengah lantai dansa.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun pergi begitu saja.

_Menyebalkan!_

_Apa benar wanita ini yang selalu Sehun gumamkan tanpa sadar ?_

.

.

Langit malam kota Seoul memang selalu indah, dipenuhi sejuta cahaya dari berbagai sudut. Entah itu cahaya bintang ataupun cahaya lampu apartement diujung sana tidak nampak begitu jelas. Hanya ada deretan lampu berwarna merah juga klakson-klakson nakal dijalanan sedang berjejer penuh kejenuhan. Malam indah dengan rangkaian kemacetan.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun dengan gaun merah menyala hampir sama dengan milik Luhan berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang. Membawa dua bulah gelas angggur lalu menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sehun.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Entahlah. Rasanya seperti benar-benar terbakar". Sehun menghela napas lelah.

"Sekarang kau tau kan bagaimana sulitnya Luhan menahan amarah saat dia tau kau berkhianat ?"

Entah mengapa pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun terasa selalu menyudutkan. Tapi Sehun tau, wanita mungil ini hanya terlalu kesal karena ia telah menyakiti rusa cantik kesayangan Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin dipojokkan semakin jauh, Sehun berniat mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Dimana Chanyeol hyung ?"

"Sebentar lagi dia datang"

"Kalian tidak datang bersama ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sebagai sahabat dekatnya, Yixing memintaku untuk langsung menginap dihotel ini".

"Hanya kau sendiri ?"

"Menurutmu hanya aku satu-satunya sahabat Yixing ?".

Sehun terdiam, masih memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ternyata melihat Luhan berdansa dengan pria lain mampu memperlambat cara kerja otaknya.

"Noona.. "

"Kau terkejut Luhan menjadi model ?"

"Noona, kau tau itu ?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi maaf, aku tidak punya niat untuk memberitahumu sekarang!".

Ini bukti nyata jika Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Luhan. Lihatlah matanya yang merah nyalang sangat mengintimidasi Sehun.

.

.

Luhan berada disudut ruangan. Beberapa waktu lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri langkah dilantai dansa karena merasa tidak cocok berada disana. Melihat Kris mengajarinya yang hampir terjatuh berkali-kali semakin menciutkan nyali Luhan.

Sejenak mata rusa itu berkeliaran kesegala penjuru, mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapati seseorang.

Sehun.

Ya, lelaki brengsek dengan wajah tampan tersebut.

Bagaimanapun rasa sakit yang ia tanggung, Luhan tetaplah wanita yang dipengaruhi perasaan bodoh pada hatinya. Rindu tetap menguar walau seberapa besar usaha yang telah ia lakukan demi mengubur rasa itu.

Waktu yang ia lalui bersama Sehun bukan hanya sedetik ataupun dua detik. Tiga tahun tidaklah singkat untuk mengukir kenangan.

"Maaf, apa benar anda Nyonya Luhan ?"

Luhan sedikit terkesiap saat salah satu pelayan dengan pakaian hitam-putih menghampirinya. Dengan ragu ia menangguk sambil menjawab "Ya"

"Nyonya Baekhyun menunggu anda dikamar".

"Ada apa ?"

"Maaf, saya juga tidak tau".

Sejenak terdiam dan Luhan menyesal kenapa meninggalkan ponsel serta tas tangannya didalam kamar hotel.

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku".

"Ne.."

Luhan berlalu. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang disana dengan mengangkat sedikit sebelah gaun merah panjang tersebut. Gaun ini terasa berat, tapi Luhan sangat suka. Motif dan warnanya benar-benar berani.

.

.

Lorong menuju kamar VIP yang telah Yixing sediakan terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa roommaid yang melintas dan menyapa dengan ramah.

Luhan berserta keanggunan disetiap langkahnya seolah mampu menyihir siapa saja untuk tersenyum dan merinding karena terpesona seketika.

Membuka pintu kamar hotel dengan perlahan lalu melangkah menuju ranjang. Baekhyun pasti berada disana, atau mungkin sedang berada didepan meja rias demi membetulkan riasan wajah.

"Eonnie-ah .. ".

Semakin berjalan lebih dalam namun yang ada hanya kesunyian semata, lalu ia tertegun diam mendapati seseorang dengan tubuh tegap sedang berdiri disamping dinding kaca besar. Menutupi sebagian pemandangan kota Seoul dengan tubuh profesionalnya.

Sehun.

Iya, pria itu.

Pria yang pernah ia cintai setengah mati, pria yang pernah ia inginkan untuk selalu berada disampingnya sampai mati, dan pria yang membuangnya demi setangkai bunga masa lalu.

Rasa ingin merengkuh tubuh Sehun masih ada, bahkan Luhan sangat sadar. Tapi ingatan tentang bagaimana malam itu ia menangis begitu histeris sedangkan Sehun menghabiskan malam bersama Seulgi kembali menampar Luhan dengan keras.

Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia terus mencari keberadaan Sehun. Namun ketika laki-laki tersebut sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, Luhan malah ingin mengenyahkan wajah Sehun dari sana.

_Kontrol dirimu, Lu. Dia seorang penghianat! Jangan pernah membiarkan dirimu jatuh lagi!._

Menghela napas pelan demi menetralkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk jadi satu, Luhan membalikkan tubuh. Berniat melangkah karena merasa ia belum menemukan pikiran yang tepat tentang bagaimana menyikapi pertemuan mendadak mereka berdua seperti saat ini.

Baru tiga langkah, suara detak kaki berlari terdengar dan diakhiri pelukan erat dari belakang. Tubuh sirusa mungil membeku memikirkan seberapa besar ia membenci Sehun, seberapa sakit ia menahan perasaan demi mencintai pria ini, dan seberapa perih ia merasa terbuang hanya karena wanita lain.

Luhan merasa benci terlahir sebagai wanita dengan perasaan bodoh, karena sebesar apapun ia merasa sakit atas pengkhianatan Sehun, tetap saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan lengan kokoh itu. Merasa nyaman setiap kali Sehun merengkuhnya posesif.

"Jangan Pergi, Lu.. Ku mohon… Maaf"

Menggigit bibir mungil merah ranumnya, Luhan mencoba kembali mengatur semua bentuk emosi dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

_Aku harus kuat. Aku tidak boleh kalah dan selalu menjadi pihak terbodoh dalam hubungan ini._

Lelaki punya keberanian mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan mengatakan bahwa hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, memporak-porandakan seluruh pendirian wanita yang terbuat dari perasaan. Namun terkadang karena keberanianlah para lelaki sanggup untuk memakan sumpah mereka sendiri.

Kalian tau ? Itu menyakitkan untuk dilukai dengan hal dan cara yang sama.

Luhan tidak mau seperti itu. Sudah cukup selama ini ia yang mengalah, sudah cukup selama ini Luhan yang harus selalu mengerti, sudah cukup selama ini ia terus berpura baik-baik saja didepan Sehun.

_Aku muak._

Mungkin sekarang adalah saat dimana semua masalah mereka harus diselesaikan.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan melepas rengkuhan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan dan duduk ditepi ranjang tanpa berniat melihat wajah Sehun terlebih dulu.

Entah ini sebatas alibi untuk menghindar dari tatapan Sehun atau kakinya benar-benar sakit, Luhan merunduk lalu berniat melepas ikatan highheel merah 13cm yang menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana. Perih.

Mendadak Luhan terkesiap. Sehun berlutut dan membuka tali highheelnya lalu memijit pelan pergelangan kaki Luhan yang terasa nyeri.

"Jangan memakai highheel terlalu tinggi".

"Aku tidak apa-apa!".

"Kakimu selalu terluka karena memaksakannya".

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!".

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Lu.."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku!".

Pergerakan Sehun terdiam, lidahnya juga mendadak kelu seketika. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia mendongakkan wajah, menatap intens wajah Luhan dengan retina mata saling bertautan.

Mata rusa mungil cantik yang dulu hanya menatapnya.

"Lu.."

"hm".

_Jangan menjawab perkataanku dengan nada seperti itu, Lu. Semua terdengar begitu asing dan me__lukai__._

"Pulanglah.."

"eum, setelah pestanya selesai aku akan pulang".

_Kau tau arti kata 'pulang' dalam kata-kataku bukanlah seperti makna umum, aku tau kau mengerti bahwa yang ku maksud dengan 'pulang' bukanlah ketempat lain didunia ini. _

_Pulanglah, ke apartement kita._

"Bersamaku.."

"Kurasa tidak".

"Kumohon Lu .."

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela napas, lalu diakhiri dengan decihan geli.

"Untuk apa ? Untuk kau tinggalkan lagi?"

"Lu.. Maafkan aku. Kau tau-"

"Lelaki memiliki lidah munafik untuk melafalkan kata 'maaf' semau hati mereka. Dan kau tau itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku. Kau harus ingat, kita sudah berakhir!".

Sehun menggenggang tangan mungil Luhan begitu erat. Menunduk diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun selama beberapa detik.

Lalu apa yang Luhan rasakan selanjutnya adalah punggung tangannya terasa basah, terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Lebih perih lagi saat Sehun menelungkupkan wajah dipaha Luhan dan terisak keras hingga bahu kokohnya bergetar hebat.

Luhan kalut. Apa kata-kata yang ia lontarkan begitu kasar ?

Jauh dalam hatinya timbul gumpalan besar berupa rasa ingin merengkuh tubuh bergetar Sehun lalu menangkup wajah tampannya dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan hanya sedang berbohong pada perasaanya sendiri tentang bagaimana ia tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun setiap malam. Padahal berapa kali ia mondar-mandir dibelakang pintu lalu jatuh terduduk disana kala mendapati Sehun datang setiap malam didepan pintu apartementnya.

_Aku mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja, namun jauh dari semua itu perasaan jelas berperang hebat dengan keadaan._

Tapi mengingat kembali bagaimana ia hanya dijadikan kekasih untuk disetubuhi lalu di anggap hanya seperti wanita jalanan tentu tidak bisa diterima begitu saja. Luhan tidak mau lagi jatuh dalam lubang yang sama, disakiti oleh orang yang sama dan dilukai dengan cara yang sama pula. Biarkan Sehun menyadari apa yang ia perbuat.

"Hun-ah!"

"..."

"Jangan seperti ini!"

"..."

"Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit seperti ini ?!"

Perlahan Sehun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah yang penuh dengan derai airmata memilukan. Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu sedang mencoba menahan bulir-bulir air yang menggenang dibalik kornea matanya.

"Apa kau tidak malu ?!"

"..." Sehun masih diam seribu kata. Memberikan Luhan waktu untuk mengeluarkan emosinya sendiri.

"Apa ini ?!". cerca Luhan kritis sambil mencengkram dagu lancip Sehun. Memperhatikan lingkaran hitam yang nampak jelas disekitar mata Sehun, lalu melihat bibir tipis laki-laki itu bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lebih hancur daripada wanita yang kau buang?! Kau terlihat menyedihkan! Apa kau tidak malu dengan kondisimu sekarang ?! Kemana harga dirimu ?! Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri didepan wanita jalanan sepertiku !"

"..."

"Hun-ah !.. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini!"

"..."

"OH SEHUN!"

"..."

"BICARALAH! KAU PUNYA MULUTKAN ?!"

"…."

"UNTUK APA KAU BERLUTUT SEPERTI ITU ?! "

"…."

"KENAPA TIDAK BERBAHAGIA SAJA DENGAN WANITAMU DILUAR SANA!"

Luhan mengatur napas beberapa kali. Airmata yang ia bendung tumpah begitu saja tanpa mampu terkendali. Sedangkan Sehun, tidak ada yang bisa lakukan selain menggeleng cepat dan merengkuh pinggang Luhan dalam sebuah pelukan takut. Menelusupkan kepala kalut diperut sirusa, perut yang dulu bisa ia kecup setiap malam.

"Kenapa kau membuat keadaan lebih sulit ? Kenapa tidak hidup bahagia dengan wanita itu setelah membuangku? Setidaknya biarkan aku untuk hidup bahagia bersama laki-laki lain! Kenapa harus menangis menjijikkan didepanku sekarang ?!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan ada lelaki lain dalam hidupmu selain aku! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!". Ujar Sehun kalut.

"KAU EGOIS SEHUN!"

.

.

Suara gempita bahagia diruangan ini terasa menertawakan Luhan. Tidak hanya ia, lelaki dengan kemeja merah dan jas hitam yang nampak mati diseberang sana juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Para wanita berkumpul dengan siaga masing-masing di depan pelaminan. Ini adalah waktu yang ditunggu sejak tadi. Baekhyun bahkan sudah bergabung menjadi salah satu dari bagian wanita-wanita itu, meninggalkan kekasih tampannya dibelakang yang hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala geli.

Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil.

Jauh hari sebelumnya Luhan bahkan telah membayangkan ia akan ikut bergabung disana lalu menantikan Yixing melempar bunga pernikahan (yang orang percaya memiliki mitos dibelakangnya). Ya, dulu ia sangat berambisi mendapatkan bunga tersebut karena mungkin saja Sehun berniat melamarnya.

Tapi semua pemikiran itu seakan terbang jauh menembus atmosfer dan tidak terlacak. Semua terasa hampa dan menyiksa.

Memori-memori indah yang telah terlewati, lalu kerangka-kerangka hidup dimasa depan yang telah Luhan rangkai sedekimian rupa ternyata mengabur seperti asap diperapian. Perih dan meninggalkan abu hitam yang menyesakkan dada.

Tidak pernah terbayang jika hari ini ia akan menangis lalu merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan perpisahan.

Bohong jika ada orang berpisah tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun rasa luka. Munafik jika orang yang berpisah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Luhan telah merasakannya. Bagaimana cara untuk bertahan dan menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada, namun tetap saja semua begitu menghimpit paru-paru hingga terasa mencekat napas ditenggorokan.

Mungkin ia akan terlihat baik-baik saja dengan senyuman manis, namun siapa yang tau jika setiap mengingat Sehun rusa mungil ini harus bergetar menahan segala gelojak marah, rindu, benci dan sisa-sisa rasa cinta yang menggulung jadi satu lipatan besar.

Memaafkan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Luhan. Ia bisa memaafkan Sehun begitu saja hanya dengan mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis mereka. Bahkan melihat mata Sehun yang berlinang airmata dan juga lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya tadi bahkan mulai menggoyahkan pendirian Luhan.

Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah apakah ia bisa hidup bersama Sehun seperti sedia kala ?

Tentu semua itu tidak akan mudah seperti pemikiran. Luhan tidak yakin ia bisa terus percaya pada Sehun setelah pengkhianatan itu terjadi.

Mungkin saja ia bisa kembali dan tinggal bersama Sehun lagi, tapi Luhan tidak percaya diri bahwa ia bisa menghilangkan rasa curiga yang sudah menyerap dalam darah begitu saja.

Daripada mereka tersiksa dan terluka untuk kedua kali, lebih baik semua dihentikan.

.

.

Diantara semua pikiran yang simpang siur, Luhan terlonjak kaget karena sesuatu jatuh tepat menghantam kakinya. Membangunkan Luhan dari dari alam bawah sadar tanpa peringatan. Lalu yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah suara tepuk tangan disertai gumaman-gumaman iri.

"Kau menjatuhkan bunga masa depanmu, noona manis".

Suasana terasa semakin riuh saat seseorang mengambil bunga diujung kaki Luhan dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sicantik. Untuk sekian detik Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya..

"Kris.."

"Kau percaya pada mitos dibalik bunga ini ? Wanita yang mendapat bunga pernikahan dari sang pengantin akan segera meniikah. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang lelaki yang sanggup menjadikanmu sebagai bunga masa depannya ? Jika belum,.. aku berada disini, Lu.."

Seketika ruangan menjadi begitu sunyi. Kata-kata Kris bukanlah sebuah bisikan, terlalu nyaring dan tegas untuk dikatakan sebuah lelucon belaka. Luhan bahkan tidak mengerjabkan mata mendengar penuturan lelaki Canada didepannya saat ini.

Berusaha membuang segala kegugupan, Luhan menertawakan Kris dengan ekspresi begitu geli. Lalu diselib tawa indahnya terdapat raut wajah Sehun diujung sana sedang memendam emosi tersendiri.

Tangan mengepal kuat, wajah memerah, rahang mengeras dan mata menajam. Bahkan panas deru napas Sehun seperti menyapa tubuh dingin Luhan hingga membuat tubuhnya meriang seketika.

"Lu.."

"Kau bercanda Kris ? Kita baru beberapa kali bertemu dan-"

"Lalu kenangan masa kecil kecil kita juga bukan sebuan pertemuan menurutmu ?"

Luhan terdiam. Ya, kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"Ini berbeda. Waktu bisa saja mengubah segalanya".

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetaplah Wu Yifan yang dulu. Walaupun sekarang namaku berubah menjadi Kris Wu, aku tetaplah Wu Yifan bagimu, dan kau tetaplah Rusa kecil bodoh kesayanganku".

_Apa ?_

_Rusa kecil bodoh kesayangan ?_

_Tidak! Luhan hanya milikku! Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun! Dan aku tidak suka berbagi Kris Wu!_

Luhan kembali diam. Tidak masuk akal!

Kata-kata Kris sangat tidak masuk akal namun terdengar begitu tegas.

Sedikit kenangan tentang masa kecilnya melintas dikepala Luhan. Masa kecil sebelum keluarganya hancur dan sebelum Wu Yifan remaja meninggalkannya sendiri.

Lalu mendadak otak Luhan menolak, retina matanya kembali menjelajah dan menemukan kembali wajah Sehun yang sudah dilalap amarah.

Oh Astaga! Jangan sampai Sehun menumpahkan segala amarahnya disini! Jangan sampai karir Sehun hancur hanya karena meremuk redamkan wajah serta tubuh Kris sekarang juga. Luhan tidak mau!

"Lu.."

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Luhan tidak akan menikah denganmu! Ayo Lu!"

Oh Tuhan! Andai saja yang berseru disana adalah suara Sehun. Andai saja yang menarik tangan Luhan pergi dari sana adalah Sehun, bukan Chen.

.

.

"Maafkan sepupuku, Lu. Dia memang sedikit gila".

"Tidak apa-apa, Chen". Luhan tersenyum tipis, menoleh sebentar pada Chen yang sedang mengemudi dibalik stir mobil.

"Apa benar kau dan Kris adalah sahabat waktu kecil ?".

Berpikir sejenak, Luhan masih ragu untuk menceritakan sepenggal kisah masa lalu yang telah ia coba untuk menguburnya satu persatu. Tapi..

"Iya.. Aku dan Kris bersahabat sejak kecil. Kami bertangga waktu di China. Kris selalu menemani dan melindungiku, sampai suatu hari keluarga Kris pindah ke Korea. Dan setelah itu, ayah dan ibuku bercerai".

"Maafkan aku,Lu.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tidak apa-apa Chen. Aku baik-baik saja".

.

.

Iya. Setidaknya Luhan masih baik-baik saja sebelum tubuhnya hilang dibalik pintu apartement. Merasa perih di kornea mata karena menahan linangan air yang ingin merembes dari tadi.

Dan malam ini Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri (lagi) karena menangisi pria brengsek itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Dunia terasa begitu tidak adil. Kenapa Sehun terisak memilukan dipangkuannya saat Luhan sudah mulai yakin untuk menghapus nama lelaki tersebut dalam deretan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sehun tidak berhak lagi berada disana setelah pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan.

Tidak!

Luhan harus kuat. Ia bisa hidup tanpa Sehun!

.

.

Disisi lain inilah yang terjadi. Baekhyun kembali gagal merintis malam-malam bahagia bersama sang kekasih karena kelakuan artisnya yang brengsek. Padahal selama satu setengah tahun terakhir wanita mungil tersebut telah menantikan kepulangan sang kekasih dan sudah selesai mengatur rencana apa-apa saja yang akan mereka habiskan berdua. Tapi semua gagal karena Sehun yang membuat masalah dan mau tidak mau ia juga terlibat dalam masalah ini.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Berapa kali sudah Baekhyun meminta sampai memaki Sehun untuk berhenti meneguk minuman beralkohol tersebut namun Sehun sama sekali tidak perduli. Bahkan Baekhyun telah berniat menyuruh Chanyeol memukul wajah Sehun saja agar sadar dan permintaannya langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala cepat oleh sang kekasih.

Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak ingin mati ditangan fans-fans gila Sehun.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Baek ?"

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah. Mereka sedang duduk diruang tengah apartement Sehun setelah Chanyeol mengendong tubuh Sehun (yang jatuh pingsan) kedalam kamar.

"Aku bingung harus menjelaskan darimana".

"Kau bisa mulai darimana saja. Aku akan mendengarkan dengan baik".

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam. Merasa kekasihnya diliputi keraguan, dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu lalu meraih jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sayang. Mentransfer aliran-aliran rasa penuh keyakinan juga kepercayaan.

"Luhan.. Kau tentu tau wanita itu kan ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu menceritakan wanita itu padaku. Bukankah ia wanita yang mendapat buket bunga pernikahan Yixing tadi ? Well, aku akui dia cantik".

"Semua pria yang melihatnya pasti mengatakan hal yang sama".

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik, Baek".

"Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Yeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, merengkuh pundak sempit Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya pelan. Sungguh, ia sangat rindu pada kekasih mungil cerewetnya ini.

"Lalu ?" sambung Chanyeol lagi, merasa bahwa ia memotong cerita.

"Kau tau, Sehun meng-"

"Ahhh!"

Baekhyun mendongak mendapati Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku tau! Kau mau bilang jika Sehun berselingkuh dengan wanita yang datang bersamanya diapartement Yixing waktu itu kan ?".

"Wuahhh.. Ternyata kekasihku benar-benar pintar!". Ujar Baekhyun begitu antusias dan menghadiahi rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan usapan-usapan bangga.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku tidak pintar maka tuan Byun tidak akan mengizinkanku menyentuh putrinya".

"Kau jadi membuatku rindu pada ayah dan eomma".

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang. Nanti, setelah aku selesai kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, kita akan pulang bersama ke kampung halamanmu". Entah mengapa memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menggoyangnya perlahan menciptakan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana ?"

"Tentu saja melamar putrinya yang cerewet ini".

Baekhyun mendelik kesal, "Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu ?!"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikah denganku, Baek!".

"Aku bisa saja menikah dengan lelaki lain saat kau berada diluar negeri sana".

"Dan aku akan menemui suamimu itu lalu mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memasuki vagina istrinya dengan ganas!"

"YAAKKK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"AAAA! Sakit Baek!"

Oh Astaga! Dari dulu cubitan jemari Baekhyun –yang sialnya lentik dan cantik itu- memang terasa sangat sakit. Bahu dan perut Chanyeol adalah korban yang paling menderita. Jika ujung kuku ibu jari dan telunjuk Baekhyun sudah berkombinasi, siap-siap saja kau merasakan kulitmu ditarik hingga lepas.

"Bicaralah seperti itu sekali lagi, maka aku dengan senang hati akan mengulitimu sekarang juga!"

Meraih tangan Baekhyun dari perutnya, Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis "Maafkan aku sayang" lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan sekali lagi dipunggung tangan simungil. Dan setiap kali Chanyeol mengecup tangannya, maka Baekhyun setengah mati menahan rona merah agar tidak menjalar dipipinya.

"Baek.."

"Apa?!"

"Hey.. Berbicara lebih lembutlah kepada calon suamimu.."

"Lamar aku dulu!"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, mengatur duduknya agar tepat berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi bingung saat Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Dengar Baek.. Aku tidak akan melamarmu seperti laki-laki lain, aku tidak akan membawamu ketempat yang romantis lalu berlutut, ku harap kau tidak mengharapkan hal yang seperti itu".

"Itu adalah impian setiap wanita,Yeol".

"Kau tau berapa banyak wanita dikecewakan karena pernikahan mereka tidak seindah lamaran yang mereka dapatkan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menanggapi pernyataan Chanyeol yang ia anggap ada benarnya.

"Berikan aku waktu dua tahun lagi, Baek. Setahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku dan setahun untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Lalu seperti apa yang pernah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku akan langsung melamarmu pada kedua orang tuamu. Tidak peduli seberapa menakutkan tuan Byun, aku akan tetap datang meminta restu untuk menikahi putri mereka satu-satunya. Kau sanggup untuk menungguku ?"

"Kenapa begitu lama ?"

"Karena aku tidak mungkin datang melamarmu tanpa pekerjaan tetap. Bagaimana aku bisa menjamin hidupmu jika aku saja masih belum bisa menjamin hidupku sendiri ? Kita bisa saja menikah, besokpun aku akan bersedia menemui pendeta dan mengucapkan ikrar janji berdua. Tapi menikah bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan semau hati, karena saat menikahimu, aku tidak hanya bersumpah didepan pendeta, melainkan aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan".

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan membuatku menangis!". Ahhh, rengekan itu, serta pukulan-pukulan menggemaskan Baekhyun didada bidangnnya, Chanyeol suka. Melihat Baekhyun menahan airmata karena haru menciptakan rasa bangga sendiri dalam diri seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hey! Disaat wanita lain memberikan pelukan dan ciuman untuk kekasihnya, kenapa kau malah memberiku pukulan?!"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap kedua retina mata sang kekasih dengan delikan kesal sebelum beralih menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol, "AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH!".

Dan yah, tubuh tinggi itu jatuh disandaran sofa dengan pelaku utama si tubuh mungil yang memberikan ciuman beruntun untuk sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit berpagutan, Baekhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan terkekeh geli begitu mendapati bekas Liptick merah menempel berantakan disekitar bibir Chanyeol.

"Baek.."

"heum ?"

"Bisakah kita pulang ke apartementmu sekarang ?"

"Wae ?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori apartement Sehun dengan spermaku".

"Urgghh.. kemampuan Dirty talk-mu makin meningkat sejak tinggal diluar negeri, Yeol. Apa kau mengucapkannya juga pada gadis-gadis bule diluar sana ?"

"Tidak, tapi hanya beberapa kali sa... AWWWWW! Baek, itu sakit! Kulitku bisa mengelupas!"

"Apa perlu aku menggoreng penismu dalam minyak panas, Park-Chan-Yeol ?!"

"Wooowww!" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan heboh. "Dirty Talk-mu terdengar sexy, Baek. Aku suka. Ayo ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"Mati saja kau Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

Musim gugur benar-benar telah datang. Dua minggu sudah Luhan lewati dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keping hatinya hingga membentuk suatu kekuatan baru.

Ia tau, menghindari Sehun bukanlah hal yang bagus dan mudah untuk dilakukan. Jadi sekarang Luhan sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan hidup dengan wajar, seperti orang biasa, membiarkan Sehun berkeliaran disampingnya namun memberi batas dan kesadaran pada diri sendiri bahwa lelaki itu bukan lagi satu bagian dari hidupnya.

Dengan pemikiran demikian, Luhan mencepol rambut tingginya ke atas dan menyimpulkan tali coat hitam elegan hingga membentuk pita cantik dipinggang langsing tersebut.

Percaya diri! Ia harus percaya diri!

Sedikit tertawa geli mengingat ia menerima tawaran menjadi model karena rasa kesal yang terlalu besar bagi Sehun kala itu. Luhan berpikir bahwa ia bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga memiliki pesona berlimpah, dan pagi ini hanya menertawakan diri sendiri karena pemikirannya terasa sangat konyol.

Meneguk setengah gelas susu murni dan kembali tertawa begitu mengingat seseorang yang datang mengetuk pintu apartementnya seminggu yang lalu. Terlihat sangat tidak tau malu!

Semua umpatan hampir Luhan keluarkan pagi itu jika saja ponsel diatas meja makan tidak merintih nyaring.

-Aku sudah dibawah-

.

.

Sepagi apapun Luhan terbangun pagi ini, Sehun yakin ia bangun lebih awal. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah berada digedung tempat pemotretan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Sekarang baru pukul 7 pagi dan pemotretan akan dimulai satu jam kemudian.

Mengetukkan jari disebuah meja dengan secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin dibawa angin musim gugur. Terasa begitu mendebarkan saat mobil-mobil dibawah sana terlihat tidak ada yang ingin masuk kedalam parkiran yang tersedia didepan gedung.

Sehun seperti orang bodoh disini. Menunggu seorang wanita yang bahkan dulu ia temukan setiap pagi dalam kamarnya. Merasa rindu setengah mati hingga membuat Sehun setiap hari datang ke apartement Luhan tanpa berani untuk menekan bel.

Diantara semua kenangan-kenangan tentang rusa mungil cantik yang melintas begitu saja dalam otaknya, Sehun mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti. Menampilkan tubuh pria Canada yang –sungguh Demi Tuhan- sangat menyebalkan.

_Lihatlah tawa dibibir tebalnya. Argghhh! Memuakkan!_

Tangan Sehun sudah mengepal erat.

Oh!

Astaga! Siapa disana ? Katakan jika Sehun hanya salah lihat! Tidak mungkin Luhan keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan makhluk Canada menyebalkan itu kan ?

Tanpa Sehun sadari ia memukul meja dengan keras hingga menciptakan gelombang dalam cangkir kopi hitamnya dan cukup untuk membuat beberapa staff disana mengusap dada masing-masing.

.

.

"Baiklah. Tema pemotretan untuk parfume XOXO kali ini adalah 'White, Red and Black'. Kris-ssi '.

"Ne, sajangnim".

"Kau akan menggunakan kostum berwarna putih, keluarkankan pesona laki-laki yang penuh ketulusan namun berani. Aku yakin kau sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Untukmu Luhan-ssi,"

"Ne, sajangnim"

"Kau akan akan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah. Tunjukkan aura seorang wanita yang penuh sejuta kemisteriusan dan pesona cantik disetiap gerakanmu. Jangan sampai membuatku menyesal telah memilihmu sebagai salah satu brand ambassaor produk ini"

"Arraseumnida sajangnim". _Urrgghh.. Selalu saja gaun berwarna merah. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali melihatku memakai gaun berwarna menyala seperti itu ?_

"Dan untukmu Sehun-ssi,"

"Ne.."

"Kau akan menggunakan kostum hitam. Keluarkan kesan iblis yang penuh aura menggoda menguar dan membutakan setiap mata wanita. Kalian semua mengerti ?"

"Ne..." jawab mereka serentak.

.

.

Kris sudah siap. Kemeja putih, jas putih, celana putih dan semua yang berbau putih telah membungkus tubuh atletisnya dengan begitu tampan. Rambut yang ditata begitu rapi seolah mampu mengubah pria brengsek ini terlihat benar-benar seperti malaikat bersayap.

Sedangkan Sehun, berdiri tegak dengan tangan menyelip disaku celana hitamnya. Kemeja hitam dan jas hitam, berbalut segala kesan hitam hingga menjadikannya seperti iblis neraka tertampan diseluruh dunia.

Mereka berdua terlihat memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Kris duduk dengan kaki terlipat dan membolak-balik majalah ditangannya, lalu Sehun masih betah berada pada posisi yang sama. Duduk bersandar dipinggiran meja, terus memperhatikan pintu tempat bidadari cantiknya bersembunyi.

Terasa begitu lama saat tidak ada pergerakan seperti pintu akan terbuka, padahal Sehun begitu ingin menerobos kedalam dan mengecup bibir merah ranum Luhan.

Ia baru saja akan merubah posisi ketika mendengar suara engsel pintu berdenyit penuh rasa sakit. Tak lama sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi keluar dengan gaun merah mengembang panjang berlipat rumit dengan butiran-butiran kristal berkilau, belahan dada Luhan begitu rendah dan Sehun sedikit mengernyit dibuatnya.

SIIALLL! Siapa yang telah memilihkan gaun indah (tapi menyebalkan) ini untuk kekasihnya?

.

.

Pemotretan dimulai dengan sebuah kursi panjang mewah disebuah ruangan dengan penuh kilauan barang-barang berkilau. Terlihat jika para staff tidak main-main dalam mempersiapkan semuanya. Nyali Luhan tiba-tiba menciut menyadari ini adalah dunia yang begitu asing baginya.

Berada ditengah Sehun dan Kris memberi kegugupan tersendiri. Ia merasa kaku hingga beberapa kali photographer dan pengarah gaya berdecak kesal.

Luhan menunduk meminta maaf, merasa napas seakan tercekal karena merasa bersalah pada semua orang yang sudah sangat bersemangat dan bekerja keras diruangan ini.

Sehun tau itu, tau jika Luhan sedang merasa kalut. Seandainya saja ia bisa, maka Sehun akan meraih Luhan dalam pelukan seperti apa yang dulu selalu ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang apa ? Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau tidak apa, Lu ?"

_OH SHIIITTT! Jangan sentuh tangan Luhanku, brengsek!_

"Aku merasa gugup Kris".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini".

"Cih!". Kris dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan mendengar decihan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, nyata sekali ada nada tidak suka disana. Salahkah Luhan jika ia merasa sedikit lucu melihat semua ini ?

"eoh?" Luhan terkesiap kaget mendapati Kris menautkan jari mereka dengan begitu erat, mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Memberikan ketenangan pada sirusa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Namun Luhan lebih terlonjak kaget ketika merasa sebuah lengan yang begitu familiar mampir mengelilingi pundaknya posesif.

"Jika sang malaikat bisa menautkan jarinya pada bidadari merah, maka sang iblis juga punya kesempatan untuk merengkuh pundak bidadari merah itu, bukan ?"

Kris dan Luhan masih terlihat bingung, namun yang mereka dapati adalah Sehun kembali melihat kamera dengan pose begitu bergelung kekesalan. Dan dalam hati, Luhan kembali terkekeh lucu.

Hanya lucu saja melihat Sehun seperti ini.

_Oh Tidak! Jangan goyahkan pendirianmu sendiri Luhan!_

.

.

Sesi pertama selesai. Sedikit waktu beristirahat setidaknya cukup untuk mengurangi rasa gerogi Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama ia menjejal dunia permodelan. Wajar saja bukan jika Luhan masih terlihat kaku ?

Kakinya baru saja bergerak lima langkah dari kursi panjangn itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah jas menyampir mendadak dipundaknya disertai sebuah bisikan berupa umpatan.

"Siapa yang memilihkanmu gaun seperti ini?! Aku ingin mematahkan lehernya!"

.

.

.

TBC

Merasa gak sih kalo FF ini kepanjangan ? Gue yang nulis aja gak dapet feel lagi. ceritanya mulai ngawur karena ide awal mau bikin Oneshoot dan sekarang berkembang jadi chapter-chapter begini. Apalagi gue kayaknya mulai kena angin writerblock. Oh jangan! Jangan sampe FF ini putus ditengah jalan

Terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang selalu review dan support FF ini. Maaf review-nya gak bisa dibalas satu persatu. Laptop gue lagi rusak, jadi ini pinjem laptop temen, makanya gak bisa main lama-lama. (yaelah, malah curhat-..-)

Buat yang namanya gak tercantum kemaren, Maaf ya. Setelah gue cek namanya udah lengkap kok Cuma waktu di update ada kalimat-kalimat yang hilang dan dibagian BIG THANKS itu ada juga yang hilang. Jadi nama kalian gak kecantum disitu.

Semoga BIG THANKS (chapter 6) kali ini gak terpotong juga :

Eonni Tupi Saya Bundar (hhunhankyuminshipper)| Suami Soptek Kadal Pe'a | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | BeibiEXOl | niasw3ty | Frozen Peony | hanalu93 | kaihunhan | ohsehawnn | chacalock | eishaaLULU | nimahnurun | Oh AiLu | Delu4Selu | rizkyhandayani89 | farfaridah16 | zoldyk | deplujung | firaamalia25 | ruixi1 | kkamjjong30 | | levy. | Oh Juna93 | ParkHaNa28 | rikha-chan | selukr | .58 | doremifaseul | Riho Kagura | Baby Kim | himekaruLI | OXELFWu112 | babyln9090 | siti. | | mellamolla | VhienaSehun | ulvha | Guest | ChagiLu | ia | pinzame | HunHanCherry1220 | Hunhan Selu | hunhansoo |


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**Maincast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Sesi pertama selesai. Sedikit waktu beristirahat setidaknya cukup untuk mengurangi rasa gerogi Luhan. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama ia menjejal dunia permodelan. Wajar saja bukan jika Luhan masih terlihat kaku ?

Kakinya baru saja bergerak lima langkah dari kursi panjang itu saat tiba-tiba sebuah jas menyampir mendadak dipundaknya disertai sebuah bisikan berupa umpatan.

"Siapa yang memilihkanmu gaun seperti ini?! Aku ingin mematahkan lehernya!"

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 8

Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju ruang make up. Mendudukkan wanita cantik itu diatas sebuah kursi lalu menarik kursi lain untuk duduk berhadapan. Rasa canggung akibat kejadian dua minggu lalu seolah lenyap entah kemana, hanya ada rasa terbakar api bernama kecemburuan melihat Luhan nampak sangat akrab dengan Kris.

Sehun tidak suka! Sungguh!

"Ini.." Ujar Luhan seraya mengembalikan jas milik Sehun yang tadi sempat tersampir dipundaknya.

"Pakai saja".

"Tidak. Aku tidak perlu".

"Kau bilang tidak ? Lihat gaunmu!"

Luhan memberenggut, melihat kebawah demi memperhatikan gaunnya yang diprotes oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang salah ? Gaun ini cantik, aku suka"

"Lihat belahan dadamu, Lu ! Apakah tidak ada sisa kain yang bisa menutupinya?"

Refleks Luhan menutup dada dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan disana, mendelik kesal pada Sehun dan dibalas hanya dengan wajah datar pria itu.

"Aku mau keluar!"

Luhan berdiri, siap untuk beranjak.

"Pakai jas ini"

"Shireo!"

"Kalau begitu tetap disini!"

Berdecih geli, Luhan seolah menertawakan Sehun lalu kembali melangkah. "Memangnya kau memiliki hak apa untuk mengaturku sekarang ? Urus saja masalahmu sendiri!"

"Aku harus mengurusmu lebih dahulu, karena masalahku adalah dirimu!".

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu juga terhenti seketika.

"Apa aku… hanya menjadi masalah untukmu ?"

"Lu.. bukan begitu.. mak-"

"Kau tau aku punya kenangan buruk tentang ruang make-up dan juga dirimu. Jangan memintaku bertahan didalam ruangan ini bersamamu, karena mungkin saja aku bisa muntah darah seketika".

BLAM!

ARRRGGGHHHH! Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini ?

Kenapa Luhan terasa semakin dekat dan menjauh dalam waktu bersamaan ?

.

.

Cukup lama bergelut dengan hati serta pikiran, Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar.

Luhan berada disana, duduk dikursi tempat dimana Sehun menunggu kedatangannya sejak tadi pagi. Rusa mungil itu nampak sibuk sendiri dengan pemandangan jalanan dibawah. Menumpu dagu lancipnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangan yang lain mengetukkan jemari-jemari panjangnya keatas permukaan meja kayu datar. Hanya ada sekotak tisu,tidak ada minuman ataupun makanan yang tersaji.

Sehun ingin mendekat dan duduk disamping Luhan seperti biasa jika saja ia tidak melihat Kris berjalan dari arah kotak minuman dan membawa dua kaleng kopi. Sehun yakin bocah tengik dari Canada yang tersenyum menyebalkan disana pasti berniat menghampiri Luhan lalu memberikannya sebuah minuman. Kampungan sekali!

"Sendirian noona manis ?"

Luhan melabuhkan tangan dan menatap Kris yang berada diseberang meja sambil tersenyum.

"Ini.. Sekaleng kopi untuk wanita cantik".

"Terimakasih Kris. Yaaakk!"

"Kopi tidak bagus untuk wanita!. Sebaiknya minum minuman isotonik saja. Ini .."

Luhan mengerjab kaget mendapati sekaleng kopi dari Kris telah berganti menjadi sebotol minuman isotonik ditangannya. dan lebih menyebalkan saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja mendudukkan diri dikursi sebelah lalu tanpa rasa bersalah membuka kemudian meneguk kaleng kopi (yang tadinya milik Luhan) tersebut.

"Tapi aku suka kopi"

"Kau tau, model-model jarang sekali meminum kopi! Jadi jangan pernah melakukannya!"

_Apa mungkin iya model tidak meminum kopi ? Ahhh, tidak penting. Yang jelas Luhan tidak boleh meminum kopi dari si burik naga!_

Dibalik semua itu, Luhan terkekeh geli mendengar umpatan Kris dalam bahasa mandarin. Sangat asing mendengar bahasa yang dulu ia gunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari kini terdengar lagi.

Sedangkan Sehun,

_Apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan hingga mampu membuat Luhan terkekeh ? Dia tidak sedang menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentangku kan ? Atau dia sedang mencoba merayu Luhan dengan gombalan murahan seperti preman ditepi jalan ? Sungguh! Itu menjijikkan!_

_Arrgghh! Sekarang aku menyesal kenapa tidak mempelajari bahasa mandarin dengan serius waktu sekolah. Ku pikir bahasa mandarin hanya membuat pusing dan tidak berguna, tapi pada kenyataannya aku mendapatkan seorang gadis China. Dan hal yang paling menyebalkan saat ini adalah aku tidak mengerti apa yang Luhan dan monster Canada itu bicarakan!_

-**Apa yang bocah tengik sialan ini lakukan? Oh Lihatlah mata hitam itu, terlihat seperti lubang closet yang penuh kotoran cumi-cumi- **_Umpatan Kris._

.

.

Sehun berada disini sekarang, bersembunyi dibalik bilik toilet paling ujung. Melempar apa yang bisa ia lempar, menendang apa yang bisa ia tendang. Bahkan pintu toilet bisa saja lepas karena bertemu dengan telapak sepatunya.

Gemuruh kesal dan emosi menggumpal menjadi rasa sesak berlebih. Melihat bagaimana Luhan menjalankan sesi pemotretan berdua dengan Kris menggunakan pakai serba putih seolah menertawakan Sehun.

Wanita yang paling ia cintai dan monster Canada brengsek itu terlihat seperti raja dan Ratu kerajaan. Berpose dengan gaya terhormat dan juga elegan.

Sehun berlari kesini, tidak sanggup untuk menahan gejolak rasa ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang Kris saat dengan beraninya Kris merengkuh pinggang langsing dan tengkuk Luhan begitu saja. Mendekatkan bibir satu sama lain sambil tersenyum mesra, itu hal yang membuat Sehun naik pitam.

Bibir dan tubuh rusa mungil itu miliknya! Milik Oh Sehun!

Apakah Sehun harus memperingatkan secara langsung bahwa ia tidak suka berbagi ?

SIALL!

.

.

Beberapa kali Sehun menghembuskan napas bosan. Kenapa Luhan lama sekali didalam sana ? Apa wanita itu sengaja memperlambat waktu karena sekarang adalah gilliran sesi mereka berdua ?

Tidak tahukah Luhan jika kuku Sehun mungkin bisa saja mengelupas karena sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya meremas kuku dibalik saku celana hitamnya. Menunggu Luhan seperti menunggu matahari terbit.

Clek!

Finally…

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Luhan dengan gaun hitam yang...

Arrgghh! Sehun kembali memijat pelipis pelan.

Ia memang suka melihat Luhan berpakaian Sexy, bahkan bagian favorit Sehun adalah ketika Luhan tidak memakai apapun pada tubuhnya, tapi semua itu hanya untuk ia konsumsi sendiri dibalik pintu apartement. Dan untuk sekali lagi Sehun memberitahu bahwa ia tidak suka berbagi apapun tentang Luhan kepada orang lain.

Tapi sekarang, Astaga!

Luhan melangkah mendekat dan Sehun langsung menyesuaikan langkah disampingnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Lu! Aku ingin meremukkan siapapun penemu gaun kekurangan bahan ini!"

Bisikan berupa umpatan dari Sehun sukses menghentikan langkah Luhan. "Apa yang salah ? Aku suka. Gaunnya cantik".

Gaun Luhan memang berupa terusan yang panjang, tapi...

"Tidak bisakah kau memilih gaun yang bisa menutupi payudaramu dengan lebih hormat ?" protes Sehun dengan suara masih berupa bisikan. Jelas sekali ada nada tidak suka dan tidak rela disana.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, "Bukan aku yang memilihnya".

"Setidaknya jangan memperlihatkan punggung belakangmu seperti itu".

"Mereka bilang aku harus sexy".

Oh Lihatlah! Luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, bahkan semua mata staff laki-laki memancarkan binar terpesona. Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Maka dari itu ia mengejar Luhan lalu berjalan mengekor tepat dibelakang sicantik.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku?"

"Kau tidak lihat ? Mereka melihat punggung mulusmu hingga hampir meneteskan air liur".

Hanya gelengan kepala yang mampu Luhan berikan akan sikap Sehun. Sangat kekanakan.

.

.

"Mwo ?! Disini ?"

"Ne.. tempat pemotratan selanjutnya diranjang Luhan-ssi".

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun yang sudah berlari menuju ranjang dan berbaring disana. Tersenyum jahil, seolah meminta Luhan untuk segera menghampirinya.

Apakah ini hanya sebentuk kebetulan semata atau bahkan malaikat sudah menakdirkan Luhan untuk terus berada satu ranjang dengan Sehun ?

.

.

"Luhan-ssi, bisa kau berbaring diatas tubuh Sehun ?"

"Mwo?!"

"Sehun-ssi, bisa kau lebarkan sedikit kakimu ? Berikan sedikit ruang untuk Luhan disana".

"Ne! Tentu saja!". Sebegitu semangatkah Sehun menjalan perintah tersebut hingga dengan smirk menyebalkan diwajah tampannya ia langsung melebarkan kaki dan merentangkan tangan.

"Apa aku harus berbaring memeluk Sehun ?"

"Ne.. kau harus berbaring tepat diatas tubuh Sehun. Apa ada masalah ?"

"Ti..tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa sesi bersama Sehun terasa berbeda dengan sesiku bersama Kris ?"

"Kris melambangkan malaikat pria yang penuh ketulusan, sedangkan Sehun melambangkan iblis yang penuh aura kegelapan. Jadi itulah alasan kenapa kami harus mendapatkan foto yang penuh dengan aura keintiman didalam fotomu dan Sehun. Apa kalian merasa keberatan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak!". _Tunggu! Itu jawaban Sehun, bukan aku._

"Yaakk! Oh Sehun!". Teriak Luhan kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun menarik tubuhnya ke atas dada bidang itu. Sungguh, jantung Luhan berdetak tidak beraturan. Mata yang saling bertatapan seolah mampu mengunci bibir serta pergerakan Luhan untuk melawan.

"Kau dengar ? Aku iblis hitam disini".

.

.

Semua perasaan kaku terbakar menjadi abu,kemudian beterbangan dibawa angin musim gugur hingga tidak berbekas.

Sehun meneguk saliva beberapa kali saat payudara Luhan yang hampir tumpah tepat berada didepan matanya. Pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Ditambah lagi kaki mereka yang menyelip satu sama lain (kaki kanan Luhan tepat berada diantara apitan kaki Sehun).

Tak lama nampak sicantik melototkan mata tidak percaya, "Jangan sampai kau menegang disini Oh Sehun!". ancam Luhan berupa bisikan masih dengan keterkejutan ketika merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang bangkit dan menancap disela pahanya.

"Kau menggesek milikku dengan pahamu. Jangan salahkan aku jika ia bangun begitu saja"

"Kau gila!".

Sehun terkekeh pelan sebelum sang penata gaya menyuruh mereka untuk berganti posisi. Luhan mungkin akan merasa sangat berterima kasih jika diizinkan untuk melakukan pose normal seperti apa yang ia lakukan bersama Kris tadi.

Ia tidak akan mengumpat dalam hati dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin disekitar pelipis jika saja,

"Luhan-ssi, bisa kau berganti posisi. Kurasa sekarang saatnya kau yang berada dibawah".

"Mwo?!" Ya, sudah untuk berapa kali dalam satu jam terakhir Luhan mengatakan kata tersebut.

Tanpa sempat mengeluarkan protes lebih lanjut, Sehun sudah memutar posisi mereka. Merebahkan tubuh terlentang Luhan diranjang dan langsung menduduki paha wanita itu.

_SHITT! KAU BUKAN MENDUDUKI PAHAKU OH SEHUN! KAU DUDUK TEPAT DISELANGKANGANKU!_

_Dan sekarang, Oh Yeah! Dasar Keparat!_

_JANGAN BERPURA-PURA MELEMASKAN OTOT! KARENA AKU TAU KAU HANYA INGIN MENGGESEKKAN F*CKING PENIS BRENGSEKMU ITU DENGAN VAGINAKU!_

Luhan menggigit bibir kuat. Jujur saja, gerakan Sehun berhasil menghantarkan sengatan listrik dialiran darah.

Setelahnya yang terjadi adalah aksi menggoda gairah masing-masing. Sehun yang berpura-pura tidak sengaja menyentuh payudara Luhan dan wanita cantik tersebut membalas dengan berpura-berpura bergerak tapi dengan tujuan menghantam penis Sehun yang sudah menegang. Tersenyum manis mendapati ada aliran keringat dingin dipelipis si pria.

Mereka memang sudah gila! Gila tentang perasaan tanpa sadar akan rindu sentuhan masing-masing.

.

.

Luhan menghela napas setelah mendapat pesan dari Kris bahwa ia benar-benar meminta maaf karena harus pulang terlebih dahulu dan tidak bisa mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Ada urusan penting. Begitu katanya.

Dan kenapa taxi di tempat ini sangat sulit seperti berusaha mencari ikan nila di sungai amazone.

Matahari baru saja menutup mata, bahkan dibeberapa bagian langit masih terlihat berwarna jingga kemerahan. Harus berapa lama lagi Luhan berdiri dengan highheel 13cm ditepi jalan seperti ini ?

Ahhh! Dewi keberuntungan sedang menghampiri Luhan, karena diujung jalan sana terlihat sebuah taxi mulai mendekat. Luhan sangat berterimakasih kepada supir taxi itu jika memberikan ia tumpangan dan mengakhiri masalah Luhan dengan highheelnya.

Luhan melambaikan tangan ceria, sebentar lagi ia bisa duduk lalu sampai dirumah dan beristirahat jika saja lelaki brengsek menyebalkan itu tidak merampas tas miliknya. Melemparkan tas tanpa dosa itu kedalam mobil tanpa perasaan.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan tasku!"

"Tasmu ada didalam mobil. Ambil saja jika kau mau".

Entah untuk keberapa kali selama hari ini Luhan terus saja memberi Sehun delikan membunuh. Dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu mobil Sehun sebelum taxi yang langka minta ampun tersebut meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Luhan merunduk.

Yap! Dapat!

Baru saja Luhan bersorak gembira karena berhasil meraih tas miliknya tanpa hambatan, tiba-tiba Sehun memberikan sebuah dorongan dari belakang hingga Luhan sukses masuk kedalam mobil.

Belum sempat Luhan menggumamkan protes, Sehun telah berada dibelakang stir dan meninjak pedal gas tanpa peringatan.

"Yaakk! Oh Sehun! Hentikan mobilnya!".

"Lepaskan highheelmu jika terasa sakit".

"Aku bilang hentikan mobilnya!"

"Kau mau makan apa ?"

"Oh Sehun !"

"Ayo cari restaurant Cina".

.

.

Langit malam kota Seoul terlihat ramai oleh bintang. Namun angin yang bertiup tetap menebarkan hawa dingin menusuk. Berhadapan dengan orang yang masih mempunyai arti namun kau paksa untuk keluar dari lingkaran hidup tidaklah segampang yang terlihat.

Buktinya Luhan masih merasa gugup. Sekuat apapun ia menekan pikiran untuk bersikap biasa saja disamping Sehun tetap saja ada gejolak tersendiri yang sulit untuk diterjemahkan.

"Cih.. Kenapa ekspresi wajahmu seperti itu ?".

"Rasanya.. Aneh".

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Dari dulu Sehun memang tidak menyukai masakan Cina, tapi entah sedang gila atau apa malam ini malah ia yang mengajak Luhan memilih restaurant dari negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

"Bodoh! Kenapa memilih restaurant Cina jika kau tidak menyukai masakannya ?"

"Aku harus terbiasa dengan masakan Cina. Karena suatu hari nanti aku akan memakan masakan ini".

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kenapa kau harus memakan masakan Cina suatu hari nanti ?"

Sehun menyuapkan sesendok makanan lagi dan diakhiri dengan wajah seperti ingin muntah.

"Karena kau orang China".

Konyol!

.

.

Sudah pukul 9 malam. Luhan harus segera pulang dan beristirahat, karena jujur saja tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

Sehun membayar tagihan makan malam mereka dan Luhan harus terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah dibalik punggung Sehun karena beberapa karyawan disana nampak melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Menjengkelkan ketika menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan acara tanda tangan dan foto bersama dengan para fans dadakannya ini.

_Oh, untuk apa aku menunggu Sehun ? Aku bisa pulang sendiri dari sini._

Luhan berjalan keluar, berniat melambai pada taxi yang bersiap menghampiri. Tentu saja kali ini akan berhasil seandainya (lagi-lagi) Sehun tidak menarik lengannya secara mendadak.

Untuk yang kedua kali, Luhan kehilangan taxi berharga.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja pulang". Menunduk sejenak "Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya".

"Aku akan mengantarmu".

"Jangan!".

Jangan Luhan! Jangan mau!

Jika terus berada disisi Sehun selama hampir seharian penuh, mungkin saja semua benteng pertahanan yang telah kau bangun dengan berjuta keringat akan hancur begitu saja.

Pikirkan bahwa Sehun telah berkhianat, melukaimu, hanya mempermainkanmu, dan sekarang kau harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau bisa hidup tanpa Sehun. Anggap saja Sehun hanya sebatas teman lama yang tidak berarti apapun.

Iya! Benar! Seperti itu!

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Ini sudah malam, Lu. Bahaya untuk wanita pulang sendirian".

"Aku bahkan pernah pulang lewat dari pukul 11 malam setelah menemui seorang pria, dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku".

_Astaga Luhan! Kenapa jadi seperti ini ? Tidak bisakah jangan mengungkit tentang masalah kita lagi ? Aku bukan sosok yang bisa mengontrol emosi dengan baik, Lu.. Kau tau itu._

"Kau pikir tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelahnya ? Lalu hubungan kita yang menjadi rumit bukan suatu hal yang buruk bagimu ?".

"Kurasa kita tidak lagi punya hubungan apapun".

Menghela napas kasar demi menghembuskan emosi yang mulai berbuih, Sehun meletakkan kedua tangan dipinggang. Tiba-tiba angin malam berubah menjadi panas.

"Kita pulang, Lu".

"Aku tidak mau, Sehun!"

"KITA PULANG!".

.

.

Lantai dasar, mobil berjejer dengan rapi sesuai garis masing-masing, cahaya temaram dan aura mencekam terasa mencekik leher.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu namun tidak ada yang membuka suara. Luhan masih meremas jemari kalut, sedangkan Sehun melipat kedua tangan diatas stir mobil dan merebahkan kepala lelah disana.

Basement apartement bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk terdiam seperti ini.

Padahal tadi siang hingga beberapa jam lalu mereka masih baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang ? Tidak! Bahkan tidak ada yang baik dalam hubugan Sehun dan Luhan sejak penghianatan dan kesalahpahaman itu menyapa sadis.

"Biarkan aku pulang".

"Kita sudah sampai. Kemana lagi kau akan pulang ?"

"Kau tau ini bukanlah tempat yang seharusnya kudatangi lagi. Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?"

Sehun mendongak, menegakkan tubuh lalu menatap lekat Luhan yang masih fokus kedepan.

"Sampai kapan kita begini, Lu ?"

"Aku lelah! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Lu, dengar. Aku menyesal, sungguh! Bukan sesuatu yang mudah bagiku hidup dalam keadaan baru setelah dua tahun kita tinggal bersama. Aku bersumpah, Lu! Aku bisa saja mati karena tidak menemukanmu setiap pagi".

"Jika itu benar kenapa kau masih bernapas dan mengganggu hidupku sekarang ?! Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mati sejak meninggalkan ku setiap malam demi mengunjungi apartement wanita lain ?!".

Mata beradu sengit, bahkan mungkin saja bisa memencarkan percikan api kalau mereka terus bertatapan tajam.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Maaf-"

"Jangan mempermainkanku lagi !"

"Lu, dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Biarkan aku pulang atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi!"

"Lu-"

"Aku serius Oh Sehun!"

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Emosi dan rasa kesal belum sepenuhnya teredam dalam kisah mereka hingga setiap saat keadaan bisa membaik dan memburuk.Sehun terus mengetuk pintu apartement dan Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak luluh. Terimakasih pada Baekhyun yang telah menyeret Sehun pulang malam ini sehingga Luhan bisa melangkahkan kaki keluar demi menemui Kris.

"Maaf, aku terlambat".

"Tidak masalah cantik. Silahkan duduk".

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Kris".

Kris terkekeh geli. Saat wanita lain akan tersipu mendengar panggilan 'cantik', maka Luhan akan menyemburnya dengan mata penuh aura kekejaman.

Menarik sekali.

"Kau mau pesan apa, cantik ?"

"Kris, kau mau aku pergi sekarang juga ?"

"Tidak, Lu! Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius sekali".

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuat skandal dengan model terkenal sepertimu".

"Kau juga seorang model sekarang".

"Tap-"

Baru saja Luhan ingin melanjutkan perdebatan bersama Kris, dering ponselnya menginterupsi. Mendesah bosan saat mendapati nama penelpon disana adalah nama yang sama sejak beberapa hari terakhir, bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Apa Sehun tidak bosan menghubunginya ?_

"Lu, siapa ?"

"Eoh ? Bukan siapa-siapa..". Mematikan ponsel lebih baik. Belajarlah hidup tanpa nama Oh Sehun diotakmu.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang jika hujan begini ?".

Luhan mengamati satu persatu tetes air langit yang menabrak dinding kaca disampingnya. Malam sudah larut, dan hujan tidak berniat berhenti sejak tiga jam terakhir.

"Kau tidak suka berdua denganku disini ?"

"Akan menyenangkan jika saja kau tidak terus memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Cantik'."

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Lu. Aku tidak berbohong!".

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika orang lain yang mengucapkannya. Karena saat keluar dari mulutmu itu terdengar seperti sebuah hinaan yang menjijikkan, kau tau ?".

Kris bertepuk tangan kagum. "Wuahh, aku suka dirimu yang sekarang, Lu. Aku suka saat kau sudah bisa mengatakan kata 'menjijikkan' dengan lantang. It's My Style!".

_Oh. Naga Canada yang perlu perawatan kejiwaan._

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 malam. Apakah langit belum juga ingin berhenti dan membiarkan Luhan pulang ?

"Lu..". Suara Kris memecah keheningan diantara suara tetes hujan.

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke China ?"

Luhan terdiam. China ? Apa kabar tanah kelahirannya ?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak suka berada disana. Aku tidak tau harus berkunjung pada siapa. Aku tidak ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu tiriku".

"Kita bisa pergi bersama".

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku berniat kembali ke China. Kurasa jika kau ikut akan membuat perjalananku sempurna".

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan tentang China dan ucapan Kris barusan membuat Luhan terdiam.

Kris ingin membawanya ke China ? Apakah untuk tinggal bersama ? Lalu Luhan berpotensi untuk merasakan hal yang sama ? Hidup dengan pria tanpa ikatan apapun itu tidaklah mudah. Sangat sulit hingga terasa bisa memecah sumsum tulang belakang.

"Tidak, Kris. Aku tidak mau (_lagi_) tinggal bersama pria sebelum menikah. Akan sulit nantinya".

"Kita bisa menikah, Lu".

"Kau pikir pernikahan semudah itu ?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu maksudku. Tap-"

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang, Kris ?"

.

.

Perjalanan terasa lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Hawa dingin dari derai-derai hujan seolah mampu menembus kaca mobil. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kris dan Luhan kalut akan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak ingin rasa canggung menggerogoti seluruh organ tubuh, Luhan meraih ponsel dari dalam tas tangan berwarna coklat tua miliknya. Mengaktifkan ponsel putih yang ia beli kembar dengan milik Sehun.

Stop!

Buang nama Sehun!

Seratus meter lagi mereka akan sampai. Luhan memperhatikan jalanan ketika ponselnya berdering dan menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

_**-Taman samping apartement. Pukul 7. Aku menunggumu**__**-**_

Astaga!

Luhan melirik jam mungil dipergelangan tangannya, menemukan bahwa jarum pendek sudah hampir menyentuh angka satu.

Sehun tidak bodohkan untuk menunggu seseorang selama itu ditengah hujan ?

"Lu, kita sampai".

Luhan terkesiap. "Eoh ? Sampai ?". Memperhatikan keadaan diluar jendela mobil dan benar, ini didepan gedung apartement. "Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, Kris. Sampai jumpa".

"Ne.."

.

.

Mobil Kris berlalu. Luhan masih berdiri di pintu lobby apartement dengan tetes hujan hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sedikit keraguan mulai tumbuh memikirkan apakah mungkin Sehun masih menunggu selarut ini ?

Tidak! Sehun tidak mungkin mampu untuk menunggu selama itu! Hanya orang gila yang akan menunggu hampir 6 jam ditengah hujan.

Luhan mulai melewati pintu lobby apartement. Melangkahkan kaki cepat menuju pintu lift agar bisa cepat sampai kekamar lalu merebahkan diri disana. Tidak peduli jika Sehun bisa saja mati membeku karena menunggu, karena semua tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sudah Luhan katakan jika hanya orang gila dengan bonus kebodohan yang akan menunggu begitu lama sambil menggigil kedinginan.

Tubuh si cantik melesat masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. Berjalan menelusuri lorong sepi apartement dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati dan juga tubuh basah.

_Sehun orang gila!_

Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat Luhan tadi berlari keluar dari pintu lift, menembus hujan demi memastikan bahwa tubuh Sehun tidak membeku karena menunggu.

Tapi apa yang Luhan dapati ?

Menertawakan diri sendiri karena tidak ada siapapun disana. Tidak ada Sehun.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Luhan! Kenapa masih memikirkan Sehun!". Satu tetes air mata luruh diwajahnya yang basah.

Dingin.

Memeluk tubuh sendiri agar mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia berlari kesana dan berharap menemukan sosok Sehun sedang terduduk kedinginan menunggunya.

_Aku hanya khawatir. Ia, hanya khawatir saja. Tidak ada yang berlebihan. Perasaan ini tidak mungkin rindu._

Tak ingin rasa dingin mengekang tubuh lebih lama, Luhan mempercepat langkah. Hanya 10meter lagi ia bisa merasakan hangat ruang apartement. Mengganti baju lalu bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal setidaknya berusaha untuk melupakan satu kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan malam ini.

Biarkan Sehun, lupakan lelaki itu dan...

"Lu .."

"…."

Tolong, bisakah Tuhan membuatnya buta dan tuli untuk kali ini saja ?

Butakan mata Luhan agar tidak melihat sosok yang terduduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri disana. Butakan Luhan agar tidak bisa melihat tubuh yang bergetar menggigil kedinginan dengan basah diseluruh tubuh.

Tulikan telinga Luhan agar tidak mendengar rintihan dari lelaki pengkhianat ini. Tulikan telinganya agar tidak tergoyah akan seseorang yang menggumamkan namanya lirih.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?!"

"Lu .."

Rasa perih tertancap dihati Sehun mendapati Luhan memundurkan langkah demi menjauhi tubuhnya yang mencoba bangkit.

_Apakah aku begitu menyeramkan bagimu, Lu ?_

"Pulanglah! Jangan dat- "

"Di..ngin..Lu..".

.

.

Katakan saja Luhan adalah wanita terbodoh didunia karena membiarkan seseorang yang amat sangat ingin ia lupakan masuk kembali dalam apartement mungilnya.

Bagaimanapun logika Luhan terus berpikir untuk tidak peduli akan keadaan Sehun tapi tetap saja perasaan wanita bukanlah baja yang tidak bercelah.

Cukup! Kau sudah cukup baik, Lu. Jadi tinggalkan Sehun diruang tamu dan pergi tidur sekarang juga!

"Aku hanya memberimu izin diruangan ini. Urus dirimu sendiri. Aku lelah!"

Otak bisa saja mengetikkan perintah seperti itu pada bibir, namun sayangnya kebanyakan wanita terlalu dikendailkan oleh perasaan. Termasuk Luhan.

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dan memotong kebaikan hatinya, tapi bibir pucat Sehun seolah menjadi perekat yang begitu kuat.

SIALLL!

"Ikut denganku!"

.

.

"Ini!".

Sepasang piyama. Hanya itu yang mampu ditangkap oleh mata Sehun karena sekarang tubuhnya terasa dingin dan kaku setengah mati. Sebagai bukti lihatlah bibir tipis pucat yang terus bergetar tersebut.

"Kau mau mati karena kedinginan ?!"

Merasa uluran tangan (berisi piyama) ditangannya tidak sanggup ditanggapi Sehun, Luhan menghela napas pasrah. Percuma mengumpat pada patung dewa di hadapannya.

Kenapa ia harus menjadi wanita dengan hati yang sangat rapuh begini ?

"Biar aku gantikan".

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah untuk selalu berbicara dengan nada tinggi yang telah ia usahan semenyebalkan mungkin. Menggiring Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menahan napas dengan tangan bergetar ketika mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian Sehun dan menggantinya dengan piyama.

Piyama yang waktu itu bawa. Piyama favorit mereka.

.

.

Mengganti kompres beberapa kali, Luhan mendelik tajam pada tubuh Sehun (disebelahnya) yang tertidur diranjang. Ini bahkan sudah pukul tiga pagi dan ia tidak bisa tidur karena panas tubuh Sehun sungguh mengganggu.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku susah ?!".

"Brengsek!"

"Bodoh!"

"NAPEUN!". Menarik selimut kesal lalu membelakangi Sehun. Bisakah ia tidur dalam sisa malam ?

Kenapa harus satu ranjang lagi dengan Sehun ? Ia bisa saja mengusir Sehun dari kamar sekarang juga. Iya, bisa saja seperti itu jika Luhan munafik pada diri sendiri jika ia tidak merindukan Sehun untuk mengisi posisi sebelah yang telah lama kosong.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur. Masih berdiam diri mengatur degup jatungnya yang bertindak nakal malam ini.

Mungkin dengan berpindah posisi bisa membuat semua lebih baik. Ya, pasti ak-

"Karena aku adalah lelaki terburuk di dunia yang tidak tau malu ingin memiliki wanita sempurna sepertimu. Tetaplah berpura-pura tidur seperti itu agar aku bisa memelukmu lebih lama".

"…."

"Kau bisa menamparku besok. Kau bisa meludahi wajahku besok. Tapi untuk malam ini, bisakah kita tidak munafik pada hati masing-masing ? Aku merindukanmu, Lu..".

Sesuatu yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah ketika merasa nyaman dan tertidur begitu saja dalam dekapan panas tubuh Sehun.

Aku, Kamu dan Cinta adalah Gila.

.

.

Sinar yang menelusup masuk dicelah kelopak mata sangat menyilaukan. Jam berapa sekarang ?

Luhan menggeliat lepas, berusaha merontokkan segala penat dan lelah. Matahari terasa lebih menyilaukan dari biasanya.

_Bukan matahari yang berubah,Lu. tapi kau yang bangun terlalu siang._

"Morning .."

_Morning ? Suara siapa ?_

Luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang berbaring miring dan memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. "Sehun ? Kau masih disini ?".

"Eum. Aku menunggumu dari tadi".

"Kenapa tidak pulang ?".

Sehun memberenggut kesal lalu merapikan rambut berantakan sirusa yang menutupi wajah lucu dan menggemaskan tersebut.

"Aku membuat sup untukmu. Bangunlah".

"Cepatlah pulang".

"Aku menunggu dimeja makan. Cepat bersihkan wajahmu".

Cup!

Kecupan manis di kening Luhan menjadi akhir dari percakapan tidak bermutu mereka pagi itu. Luhan sendiri merasa pusing karena pikiran dan perasaannya sama sekali tidak ingin bekerja sama dari semalam. Marah memikirkan Sehun yang berani mendaratkan sebuah kecupan dikeningnya pagi ini. Kesal karena jauh didalam hati masih ada rasa bahagia mendapati seseorang kembali hadir dalam paginya yang sunyi.

"Apa-apaan laki-laki itu! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Kau yang memasak sup ini ?"

"Kau pikir ada orang lain selain kita berdua ?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Kau bisa saja memesannya dari restaurant" ujarnya sambil mulai menyesap air sup disuapan pertama.

Sehun sendiri masih sibuk mengisi mangkuknya dan menyiapkan air putih untuk Luhan.

"Sekarang aku percaya kau yang membuat sup ini".

"Kenapa ?".

"Karena rasanya seperti air cucian piring".

"Benarkah ?". Mencoba sup yang ia buat (pertama kali) dengan resep diinternet, jakun Sehun nampak bergerak lambat dan kelopak matanya mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Jangan dimakan".

"Wae ?" . Luhan mempertahankan mangkuk supnya yang hendak ditarik Sehun.

"Masakanmu selalu enak. Memakan sup dengan rasa seperti air cucian piring mungkin saja bisa membuatmu muntah. Sudahlah, kemarikan mangkuknya".

"Andwae!". Luhan menutupi atas mangkuk dengan kedua telapak tangan agar Sehun tidak dapat mengganggu gugat. "Tidak baik membuang makanan. Sudahlah, hanya makan dengan cepat dan habiskan semuanya!".

Jauh didalam hati sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengatakan _"Seburuk apapun rasanya, karena ini adalah masakan pertama yang kau buat untukku, aku akan menghabiskan semua. Tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi penghuni toilet __sepanjang __hari"._

Melanjutkan makan dengan canggung dan hening. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok menyenggol mangkuk keramik tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau pulang ?"

"Bajuku masih basah".

"Kau bisa saja menghubungi Baekhyun eonnie".

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol hyung".

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah, bingung harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Atau kau bisa memesan baju dari butik langgananmu dan meminta mereka untuk mengantar-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Itu alasan terakhir".

Menggigit ujung sendoknya sedikit lama, Luhan bergumam pelan "Terserah". Lalu sebaris senyum tipis tercipta dari ujung bibir mungil si rusa. Tidak sanggup memungkiri bahwa diantara rasa bencinya, Luhan suka Sehun berada disini.

"Kotak obat ada di lemari samping kulkas. Minumlah setelah makan. Badanmu panas semalam".

Kali ini, giliran si tampan yang tersenyum.

.

.

Sehun sedang menonton TV diruang tengah saat Luhan keluar dari kamar. Dengan baju kaus putih dan hotpants hitam, kaki jenjang si cantik benar-benar mempesona. Kaki terindah sepanjang masa bagi Sehun (bahkan lebih indah dari Miranda Kerr).

"Aku keluar sebentar".

"Kau mau kemana ?". Sehun memutar kepala mengikuti tubuh Luhan yang berjalan menuju pintu apartement.

"Hanya ke supermarket depan. Ada yang harus ku beli".

Menegakkan tubuh dan beranjak setengah berlari, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Mengernyitkan kening dan menunjuk hotpants yang sedang Luhan pakai "Dengan pakaian seperti ini ?".

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Astaga Lu! Cukup membuatku panas dengan gaun pemotretan waktu itu, jangan memamerkan kaki jenjangmu didepan orang lain".

"Sekarang kau juga orang lain Oh Sehun".

"Tentu saja pengecualian untuk aku".

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Kenapa Sehun jadi sangat cerewet seperti ini ?

"Sekarang apa maumu ?"

"Ganti hotpantsmu".

"Apakah aku harus menggantinya dengan Bikini agar kau puas ?"

"Jika kau mau ku perkosa sekarang".

"Yaaakkk!"

Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan yang hendak memukul dadanya. Menarik paksa tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam kamar lalu memasangkan sebuah coat biru muda pada si cantik.

"Begini lebih baik". Senyumnya bangga. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya bisa memberenggut kesal.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh pergi, Tuan Oh ?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya Oh".

"Maaf tuan, nyonya OH anda yang TERHORMAT bukan berada disini. Anda bisa menemukannya didalam apartement yang hanya berjarak DUA PINTU dari apartement Kim Joon Myeon!"

Tidak ingin emosi kembali mengontrol mereka, Sehun meraih kepala Luhan mendekat lalu memberkan kecupan kilat dikeningnya. "Hati-hati dijalan sayang".

"Jangan menyentuhku lagi!". Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun lalu berjalan dengan hentakan kaki keras kearah pintu kamar. Merasa sangat kesal dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka "Jangan membuka coatmu ditengah jalan, Lu!".

BLAM!

Sehun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Udara diseluruh korea sama saja, bahkan seluruh dunia pun menghirup udara yang sama. Tapi kenapa udara di dalam apartement mungil ini terasa begitu wangi dan segar ?

Sudah setengah jam Luhan pergi dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda untuk kembali. Menelentangkan tubuh di sofa ruang tengah terasa kembali membahagiakan. Sehun suka. Sekarang dengan kesadaran penuh Sehun mengakui jika dimanapun ia berada asalkan ada Luhan dalam pandangan matanya, semua tempat menjadi indah.

Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah cara Sehun mencintai. Berlebihan.

Meraih ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja, Sehun berniat menghubungi Baekhyun. Dan dalam deringan ketiga, suara makhluk mungil nan lucu itu menyapa gendang telinganya dengan sangat merdu.

"Yaak! Kemana saja kau Oh Sehun ?! Kenapa baru menghubungiku ?!"

"Maaf noona".

"Dimana kau sekarang ?"

"Di apartement Luhan".

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang. "Sehun-ah .. dengarkan noona, eoh ?" lucu saja saat mendengar suara melengking Baekhyun berubah menjadi sayup-sayup lembut seperti ini. "Jangan menghabiskan waktumu hanya dengan berdiri di depan pintu apartement Luhan. Kau harus mengerti perasaannya, hun. Tidak mudah bagi seorang wanita untuk menerima kembali kekasih yang telah menghianatinya. Berikan dia waktu, hun".

"Arasseo noona. Terimakasih banyak untuk sarannya".

Sehun yakin jika kening Baekhyun sedang mengkerut sok imut sekarang.

"Hun, kau baik-baik sajakan ? Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu ? Tidak ada makhluk halus yang masuk dari ujung jarimu kan ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Bahkan sangat baik".

"Kau menyeramkan, Hun".

Sehun terkekeh geli. Baekhyun memang wanita yang penuh dengan keceriaan. Ya, walaupun terkadang sedikit diluar akal normal.

"Bagaimana noona ? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya ?"

"Eo, aku sudah bertemu dengan pemiliknya. Hanya ada beberapa kesepakatan yang harus diurus sebelum tanda tangan".

"Aku percayakan semua padamu noona. Maaf merepotkan".

"Bahkan waktu masih dalam rahim ibumu aku yakin kau sudah merepotkan banyak orang".

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya noona".

Baekhyun terkekeh.

PIP. Sambungan di putus. Sehun baru saja akan meletakkan ponselnya ketempat semula ketika sebuah pesan baru masuk.

**-Jika semua ini bukan demi Luhan, aku dengan senang hati akan menggantungmu dipuncak namsan tower karena telah mengganggu waktu berhargaku dengan Park Chanyeol**_**- **__Baekhyun_.

Tersenyum lebar, Sehun berhasil meletakkan ponsel putihnya keatas meja tanpa hambatan lagi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan membuatnya langsung menegakkan tubuh.

"Kau sudah pulang, Lu ?"

"Apa kau pikir yang berdiri disini adalah arwahku ?"

_Tidak masalah jika kau menjadi lebih cerewet. Itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu diam._

Piir!

"Apa ini ?" tanya Sehun mengambil sebuah paperbag yang baru saja Luhan lemparkan padanya.

"Kau buta ? Itu baju".

"Untukku ?"

Menghela napas jengkel sambil melepas coat biru muda miliknya, Luhan menatap datar wajah tampan Sehun. "Kau pikir aku membelinya untuk kakek-kakek penjual buah dipasar ? Cepatlah mandi. Kau bau!"

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal".

"Apa ?"

"Jangan menyuruhku pulang setelah aku selesai mandi".

"Aku tidak janji"

"Yasudah. Lebih baik aku tidak mandi".

"Arasseo! Cepatlah mandi!".

Meninjukan kepalan tangannya diudara kosong, Sehun melompat senang dan berlalu masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

Bukankah ada kamar mandi lain ? Kenapa harus membiarkan Sehun mandi kedalam kamar mandi pribadi ?

_Karena pada kenyataannya sudah cukup sulit bagiku menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang tamu dan teman biasa di apartement ini ketika perasaan ingin terus disampingnya berkobar dengan berani._

.

.

Haruskah suasana menjadi asing lagi sekarang ? Duduk berdua disofa yang sama tanpa pembicaraan apapun membuat bibir Sehun gatal untuk mulai mencerna kata-kata. Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu sangat fokus menonton acara berita di TV.

Mungkin hanya matanya yang fokus, namun Sehun takkan pernah tau kemana pikiran Luhan telah melayang sejak tadi.

"Lu .."

"Eum ?"

"Aku .. Aku dan Seulgi ..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yuhuuuu.. Yakin deh pasti ada reader yang bakalan 'EUREURONG' gegara TBCnya nongol disono.. wuakaka**

**Duh, secara pribadi gue merasa emejing banget FF ini dapet riview ampe tiga ratus (mungkin buat author lain udah biasa, tapi buat gue yang baru pertama kali publish FF ini terasa wanderpul :D). Btw, gue lagi suka sama couple N dan Ken VIXX. Mungkin ini gegara ditinggal HunHan, tapi gue masih HHS kok :D. Gak tau kenapa gue suka aja liat VIXX akhir-akhir ini, mereka juga keliatan punya hubungan yang baik sama EXO. Readers ada yang sama gak ?**

**Rasanya pengen update chapter baru tiap malam minggu (gue ngerti perasaan para jones, karena waktu menderita jones akut gue juga always mantengin FFN tiap satnite /pengalaman/) wuahaha.**

**Tapi berhubung mau natal (padahal lagi libur dan gak ada kerjaan), gue mau mudik (walopun enggak merayakan). Dan yang bikin something tuh saat di kampung gue nyari sinyal susah kek mancing ikan di kolam renang. Jadi, maaf banget kalo chapter selanjutnya bakalan di update tahun depan (tahun 2015 men :D). **

**Oh ya, gue mau ngucapin MERRY CHRISMAST AND HAPPY NEWYEAR buat yang merayakan. ^^**

**BIG THANKS (Chapter 7) :**

EONNIE TUPI MUTIARA CHO (hhunhankyuminshipper) | SUAMI KOLOR KADAL BUTEK PE'A | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | BeibiEXOl | Mybabydeer | Delu4Selu | | Oh AiLu | rizkyhandayani89 | deplujung | mellamolla | rikha-chan | hanalu93 | niasw3ty | Frozen Peony | eishaaLULU | Oh Juna93 | farfaridah16 | .58 | Baby Kim | Oh Lana | HunHanCherry1220 | | Rly. | | lisnana1 | lovely autumn | ChagiLu | kaihunhan | ia | Windi | Alicia J.W | levy. | chacalock | siti. | | niesha sha | nimahnurun | kkamjjong30 |ruixi1 | puputri | Nevinna LEa | Guest | seluxi | chenma | zoldyk | Hunhan Selu |Vita Williona Venus | Lizee Gowsaldi | Elfanna19 |


	9. Chapter 9

**Untuk merayakan Tahun Baru, saya update chapter 9 (ini updatenya dalem mobil berjalan loh gegara gak tega membuat hati para readers lumutan nunggu ff ini…wkwk)..**

**Mari kita berNC'an ria.. wkwk**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

Chapter 9

Haruskah suasana menjadi asing lagi sekarang ? Duduk berdua disofa yang sama tanpa pembicaraan apapun membuat bibir Sehun gatal untuk mulai mencerna kata-kata. Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu sangat fokus menonton acara berita di TV.

Mungkin hanya matanya yang fokus, namun Sehun takkan pernah tau kemana pikiran Luhan telah melayang sejak tadi.

"Lu .."

"Eum ?"

"Aku .. Aku dan Seulgi.."

"…."

"Kami sudah berakhir"

"Aku tau".

Sehun menoleh kesamping, mendapati wajah Luhan masih fokus pada layar TV didepan sana.

_Ayolah Lu. Bicaralah sambil menatap mata masing-masing._

"Kau tau ? Dari... siapa ?"

Menghela napas, Luhan memutar tubuh menghadap Sehun. Berdebar tentu saja karena mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain sekarang.

"Seulgi datang kesini beberapa minggu lalu"

"BENARKAH ?!"

Luhan mengangguk yakin.

"Apa yang dia katakan ?! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu ?!".

Sedikit terkekeh geli mengingat bagaimana dengan tidak tau malu, Seulgi datang mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Mengumpatkan beberapa kata yang seharusnya Luhan mempunyai hak untuk mencercakan kata-kata itu pada Seulgi.

"Hanya mengatakan beberapa kata yang mengotori dirinya sendiri".

"Lalu ?"

Si rusa menggerakkan kepala seperti anggukan kecil, "Yeah, dan memberiku satu tamparan memalukan dari tangan menjijikkan itu".

"MWO?! Dia menamparmu ?! Kau membalasnya ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku dengan menampar wajahnya. Aku yakin dia juga memberikanmu tamparan dari tangan tidak bermoral itu".

Sehun terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan "Yeah, sedikitnya 5 tamparan untukku".

Berdecih geli, Luhan seolah menertawakan Sehun. "Jika Seulgi saja bisa memberimu 5 tamparan, bagaimana denganku ? Berapa tamparan yang harus ku berikan ?".

Sehun sedikit terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Luhan yang seolah mulai berani untuk keluar. Mungkin Luhan hanya merasa terlalu lelah dengan kediamannya selama ini. Sehun akan mencoba mengerti.

"Kau bisa menamparku sepuasmu".

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?"

"Tentu".

PLAK!

Satu tamparan untuk lelaki yang meninggalkanku sendirian.

PLAK!

Dua tamparan untuk lelaki yang berkhianat.

PLAK!

Tiga tamparan untuk lelaki yang tidur dibawah selimut wanita lain.

PLAK!

Empat tamparan untuk lelaki yang masih memikirkan wanita dimasa lalunya.

PLAK!

Lima tamparan untuk lelaki yang membuangku.

PLAK!

…

…

Sehun membuka mata, menemukan bibir Luhan bergetar hebat, urat mata memerah dengan berlapis genangan air siap terjatuh dan tangan yang nampak memerah diudara.

Seberapa sakit dan pedas dipipinya tidaklah sebanding dengan luka yang Luhan rasakan. Bahkan jika Sehun menjadi wanita ini, ia tidak yakin untuk bisa membuka pintu maaf kembali.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang menamparnya, mengusap telapak tangan dengan warna kemerahan disana lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Apa masih sakit ? Jika sakitnya sudah berkurang, kau bisa menamparku lagi".

Airmata Luhan berderai rintih, merasakan sakit saat mengingat bagaimana Sehun menyakiti hatinya begitu parah. Tapi melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah menembus retina matanya membuat Luhan merasa lebih sakit lagi.

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tau.."

"Kau lelaki paling brengsek!"

"Aku tau.."

"Kau lelaki paling bodoh!"

"Aku tau.."

"Kau lelaki tidak berperasaan!"

"Ak-"

"JANGAN HANYA MENGATAKAN 'AKU TAU!' SETIDAKNYA UCAPKAN PEMBELAANMU!"

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun merengkuh tubuh Luhan. Semakin banyak pukulan yang Luhan berikan pada dadanya, semakin erat pula Sehun menenggelamkan kepala Luhan dalam pelukannya. Merasakan tubuh Luhan bergetar begitu hebat, menangis dengan suara pilu serta linangan air mata berlimpah. Dan semua menyakitkan. Ia membiarkan Luhan terisak dalam pelukannya sebelum napas si rusa berubah menjadi lebih teratur.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir penuh kepedihan, memberi sebentuk pesan berisi berjuta kata maaf dan cinta. Menembakkan tatapan mata rindu yang langsung menyergap retina Luhan tanpa sempat untuk mengelak.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kepala mereka mulai mendekat dan bibir menyapa lembut satu sama lain. Bukan ciuman pertama memang, namun membagi ciuman dengan Luhan entah untuk yang keberapa ribu pun selalu menciptakan sensasi sendiri bagi Sehun. Seperti banyak warna yang selalu berkembang.

Luhan sendiri merasa sangat gila karena merindukan ciuman dari lelaki brengsek ini. Memaki dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana bisa ia menikmati ciuman yang diberikan orang paling terkutuk didunia. Mengumpat dalam hati karena tangan yang tidak bisa dikotrol untuk tidak mengalungkan lengan pada leher Sehun.

Ciuman penuh dengan kerinduan membara hingga membawa tubuh Luhan tumpang menabrak lengan sofa. Sehun masih belum berniat melepaskan bibirnya dari si rusa. Merubah ciuman sebatas menempel menjadi lumatan-lumatan pembangkit gairah.

Ia semakin percaya diri ketika melihat mata Luhan mulai terpejam dan membalas lumatannya. Mereka saling merindu, hanya saja dipisahkan oleh kemunafikan dan keegoisan masing-masing.

Sehun menarik kaki Luhan naik keatas sofa, memposisikan tubuh tepat diapit kaki sirusa yang ditekuk mengangkang.

Mengalas kepala belakang Luhan dengan telapak tangan hingga surai coklat kehitaman sicantik nampak kusut. Memegang tengkuk Luhan dengan ketelitian ekstra seolah tengkuk itu bisa pecah seketika.

Biarkan mereka menikmati bibir yang saling beradu kuat satu sama lain, biarkan mereka menumpahkan saliva yang bertautan tanpa mampu dipisah. Biarkan rasa rindu memimpin mereka tanpa logika.

Sapaan lidah Sehun Luhan rasakan dibibir bawahnya. Luhan tau lelaki itu meminta izin untuk menerobos rongga mulutnya lebih dalam, meningkatkan keintiman ciuman mereka menjadi percikan gelora.

Luhan membuka bibir dan memberikan akses masuk bibir Sehun tanpa hambatan. Berpagutan gila dalam waktu cukup lama dengan tubuh yang saling menekan kuat. Sehun bahkan sudah merasakan gairah kelelakiannya bangun hanya dengan berpagutan liar dengan bibir dan lidah Luhan.

Tangan yang tadinya memegang tengkuk sicantik menjalar menelusuri lekukan tubuh Luhan dan berakhir menjadi elusan seduktif dipaha si rusa. Salahkan Luhan yang memakai hotpants terlalu pendek hingga Sehun mungkin saja bisa menarik underwearnya dari bawah.

Tak merasa cukup hanya sampai disana karena gairah yang sudah berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang luas, Sehun menelusupkan tangan dibalik kaus putih Luhan. Menarik ujung kaus itu ke atas hingga menampakkan perut ramping dan putih mulus milik si cantik.

Diantara kesadaran dan rasa rindu akan sentuhan Sehun, mata Luhan terbuka lebar dengan mendadak. Mendorong dada Sehun hingga menciptakan denyutan kaget dari si tampan.

"Waeyo, Lu ?"

Memalingkan wajah kesamping, logika Luhan mulai bekerja dan mendiktekan kata bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang benar. Rindu akan Sehun hanya semakin melukai harga diri.

"Tidakkah aku terlihat sangat murahan sekarang ? Berada dibawah tubuh pria yang bahkan bukan lagi kekasihku, aku melukai harga diriku sendiri".

Sehun tertegun. Kenapa bisa muncul pemikiran bodoh seperti itu dalam otak Luhan ? Siapa yang telah mempengaruhinya ?

"Hey .." Sehun menarik dagu lancip Luhan agar mata mereka saling bertatapan "Dengar, jika kau menganggap dirimu murahan, lalu bagaimana caraku menyebut wanita lain ? Karena kau adalah wanita paling berharga untukku. Kau harus ingat itu, Lu".

"Aku ingin sekali percaya. Tapi tetap saja semua kalimatmu terasa menggelikan setelah kau melakukan penghianatan".

"Lu.. Ku mohon.. Maafkan aku.."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin mendengarkan kata maaf darimu!".

"Ok! Aku bersalah!. Kau bisa saja mengatakan bahwa aku munafik dengan kata maaf yang ku ucapkan. Tapi akankah semua lebih baik jika aku tidak mengucapkan satu kata maaf pun ? Benarkah kau merasa lebih baik begitu ? Kau yakin ?"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?! Aku membencimu dan tidak ingin kau mengucapkan kata maaf! Aku membencimu tapi sama besar dengan rasa merindukanmu! Aku ingin menghapusmu tapi kau selalu hadir dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik! Kau menyulitkanku untuk hidup dengan nyaman! Aku menginginkanmu pergi sebesar aku menginginkanmu tetap berada disini! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ?!"

"Hanya berikan aku sedikit celah untuk kembali".

"Kau pikir semudah itu ?!"

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku ataupun bersamaku!. Setidaknya jika aku berada disampingmu, kau bisa menampar ataupun melemparku saat merasa muak dengan semua ini!. Bukankah memendam semuanya sendiri tidak mudah ?".

"…."

Luhan mendudukkan tubuh, mengelak dari tangan kokoh Sehun yang ingin kembali membelai rambutnya. Memberikan tatapan mata yang langsung menembus retina Sehun begitu pas hingga mereka terdiam dengan pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini ?" setetes airmata jatuh lagi dipipi sirusa "Aku ingin hidup tanpa bayanganmu lagi. Tapi karena kau pernah menjadi lelaki yang paling ku cintai, semuanya jadi terasa sangat sulit".

"…."

"Apa aku harus pergi agar bisa hidup dengan baik ?"

"Lalu membiarkanku mati membusuk disini ?".

Luhan mematung, begitu pula Sehun. kata-kata sudah tersimpan dalam otak, hanya saja lidah sulit sekali untuk melafalkannya. Semua terasa semakin menyiksa karena rasa luka dan cinta bertemu dalam waktu yang tidak tepat.

Suasana hening, sebelum suara dering ponsel Sehun memecah keadaan.

"Ada apa noona ?".

-Kau dimana Hun ? Manager dari perusahaan parfume yang kau bintangi meminta kau, Luhan dan Kris untuk ikut makan malam. Ku harap kau bersedia hadir-.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang juga mengambil ponselnya karena berdering. Ada sebuah pesan baru dan mata Sehun melebar saat membaca sebuah nama disana.

KRIS.

-Hun, kau masih disana ?-

"Eoh ? N..Ne noona .. Akan ku usahakan datang".

-Okay-

PIP

.

Luhan membaca pesan dari Kris dengan santai tanpa menghiraukan urat wajah Sehun menegang.

"Dari siapa ?"

"Dari Kris". Ujarnya sangat santai, seolah Sehun dan Kris tidak memiliki masalah sedikitpun. Kris memang merasa tidak ada masalah dengan Sehun, tapi pria albino ini yang merasa Kris adalah sebuah masalah besar.

_Monster Canada._

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Oh Sehun. Kris hanya memberitahu tentang makan malam kita. Bukankah Baekhyun eonnie juga memberitahu hal yang sama tadi ?"

Sehun mengangguk dan sesekali menghela napas, "Mandilah. Kita pergi bersama".

"Kurasa tidak. Kris akan menjemputku". Tepat berakhirnya kata, Luhan berlalu masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengerang frustasi diluar.

.

.

Mini dress berwarna peach dengan kain yang begitu halus dan melayang-layang membuat Luhan bernar-benar terlihat cantik dan segar. Rambut panjang yang di ikat sederhana dan juga make natural berkombinasi dengan sangat pas.

Luhan sudah siap, hanya tinggal menunggu Kris datang menjemput.

_Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun ? Apa dia sudah pulang ?_

Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang sedikit terekspos, Luhan keluar dari kamar. Terhenti ketika menemukan Sehun masih setia duduk di sofa tempat terakhir kali mereka bicara.

"Hun-ah .. Kau tidak pulang ? Kau tidak ingin menghadiri acara makan malam ?"

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum mendapati Luhan terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Kita pergi bersama".

"Sudah ku bilang ji-"

"Kris tidak akan menjemputmu. Aku membatalkan janji kalian".

Mata Luhan melebar ketika Sehun menggoyangkan ponsel (milik Luhan) diudara.

_Astaga! Apa yang telah Sehun katakan pada Kris ? Kenapa kau bisa meninggalkan ponselmu disana__,__ Luhan ?!_

Menggerutu pun terasa tidak berarti jika Sehun sudah menjalankan rencana. Maka dari itu yang mampu Luhan lakukan hanya membuang napas kesal.

"Kau sudah siap ?".

"eum..".

Sehun menghampiri Luhan, tau ada nada malas dalam intonasi gumaman tersebut.

_Tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan pada si Monster Canada __itu __untuk menjemput __si __rusa manis. Ada yang salah ?_

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu. "Lu, mau ku beri sedikit masukan ?"

"Apa ?"

"Jangan menggunakan pakaian dan dress terlalu pendek".

"Wae ?"

"Angin musim gugur cukup dingin. Aku hanya takut kau kedinginan".

"Hanya itu ? Tidak ada alasan lain ?"

Luhan berhenti, dan Sehun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Mata rusa yang sangat ia rindukan kini nampak mengerjab penuh binar.

"Tidak ada".

"Baiklah. Aku bisa memakai coat saat dijalan dan melepaskannya lagi ketika sampai".

_Sama Saja Luhan!_

Sicantik mulai kembali menyusun langkah saat tiba-tiba Sehun berseru penuh nada frustasi di belakang.

"OKE! AKU MENGAKUINYA! AKU HANYA TIDAK SUKA LELAKI LAIN MELIHAT PAHAMU! AKU TIDAK SUKA SAAT MEREKA MELIHATMU SEPERTI SEEKOR MANGSA!"

"Kau juga melihatku seperti itu Tuan Oh!".

"Pengecualian untuk aku!"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. "Kenapa kau selalu menjadi 'pengecualian' ?"

"Karena aku sudah pernah menyetubuhimu! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan lagi!"

"YAAAKKKK! OH SEHUN!".

_Hey bocah, tidakkah kalian ingat baru saja menahan emosi beberapa jam yang lalu ? Kenapa bisa jadi sevulgar ini sekarang ?_

.

.

Konsentrasi Sehun terpecah belah seperti gelas kaca yang jatuh dari puncak namsan tower. Jalanan menjadi kabur padahal tidak ada hujan maupun salju. Pelipis menjadi basah walaupun udara didalam mobil ini bisa dikatakan cukup dingin.

Menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang tidak fokus pada stir mobilnya dan mendengar beberapa orang membunyikan klakson mobil tanda peringatan, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. mengkerutkan kening begitu melihat lelaki tersebut tampak tegang.

TIIIIIT!

"Hun! Hati-hati!". Seru Luhan kaget karena untuk ketiga kalinya mereka mendapatkan bunyi klakson dari mobil lain.

"Maaf, Lu".

"Kau kenapa ?!"

Mereka bisa saja mendapatkan kecelakaan karena pikirannya yang berkecamuk, karena itu Sehun menepikan mobil mendadak. Melepas seltbeat lalu membuka jas (yang dibelikan Luhan tadi).

"Ada apa, hun ?"

Tidak segera mendapatkan tanggapan, Luhan menerima jawaban dari pertanyaannya ketika Sehun menutup pahanya dengan jas. Terkekeh dalam hati menyadari bahwa Sehun tetaplah seperti dulu, tidak memiliki iman yang cukup saat melihat pahanya terekspos.

"Kita bisa saja mati karena pahamu".

"Kenapa menyalahkan pahaku ? Aku tidak memintamu untuk melihatnya!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "Lu, aku tetap laki-laki! Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku menahan hasratku sendiri untuk tidak memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam mini dressmu itu!".

"Hanya lihat dan fokus kedepan!". Ujar Luhan seraya memutar kepala Sehun menatap jalanan yang lurus. Berniat menarik tangannya kembali ke tempat semula, tapi tidak terjadi karena Sehun lebih dulu menahannya untuk tetap berada disana. Mengusap punggung tangan Luhan sebelum membubuhkan sebuah kecupan sayang.

Si rusa hanya mampu diam. Walaupun mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa ia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan pada laki-laki ini, tidak lagi bergetar karena perlakuan manisnya, tidak lagi terhanyut dalam tatapan retina Sehun, tapi Luhan juga sadar bahwa semua yang coba ia ungkapkan adalah kebohongan besar.

_Kenapa aku masih merindukanmu ? _

_Oh Sehun._

"Pakai seatbelt-mu, hun". Si rusa menarik tangannya.

"Kau terlihat seperti tidak ingin bersentuhan lagi denganku".

"A.. Aku hanya menyuruhmu memasang seatbelt. Itu penting".

"Apa aku begitu menjijikkan ?".

"A.. Aku tidak berkata demikian kan ?"

"Tapi sikapmu menjelaskannya. Kau-"

"Kau hanya perlu memasang seatbelt-mu! Setelah itu kau bisa ...(memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela) menggenggam tanganku lagi".

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Ia masih mendengar perkataan Luhan walaupun diakhir-akhir kalimat si rusa memelankan suaranya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Langsung memasang seatbelt-nya tanpa banyak protes dan tentu saja menautkan jemari lentik Luhan pada jari-jari kokohnya. Terasa sangat pas.

.

.

_Tangan Luhan terasa sangat hangat. Sepanjang jalan hanya ku habiskan dengan mengusap punggung tangannya yang halus dengan ibu jari. Bahkan hanya bertautan jari seperti ini sudah membuatku sangat bahagia._

_Ku kecup punggung tangan itu setiap kali menginginkannya. Mungkin setiap lima menit sekali, atau dua menit sekali, atau aku bahkan tidak bisa mengitung setiap berapa kali aku mengecupnya ?_

_Luhan tidak menolak. Si cantikku tidak menolak atas apa yang ku lakukan. Walaupun sedikit menggerutu, tapi aku tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Mendengar suaranya yang berceloteh seperti itu lebih baik daripada ia tidak bicara sama sekali._

"Hun-ah.. Kulit tanganku bisa lecet jika terus kau cium seperti itu".

_Tidak menjawab, aku hanya terkekeh geli._

_Oh Tuhan! Lihatlah bibir rusaku yang mengerucut lucu disana, bisakah aku memagutnya dengan gairah seperti dulu ? Atau perlukah ku tepikan mobil saat ini juga ?_

_Sekali lagi ku kecup tangannya, masih merasa tidak puas walaupun ini mungkin sudah untuk yang kelima puluh kali. Dan lagi-lagi Luhan memberenggut menggemaskan._

"Fokuslah pada jalan".

.

.

Luhan melepas tautan jari mereka ketika sudah berada di restaurant Perancis. Tidak mungkinkan ia datang dengan Sehun yang terus-menerus mengecupi punggung tangannya tanpa henti ?

Dan takdir telah menggariskan bahwa ia harus duduk di apit dua lelaki tampan. Disebelah kiri Si Monster Canada dan disebelah kanan Si Serigala Mesum. Sayang sekali, manager dan beberapa orang yang berada dihadapannya (sangat) tidak menarik untuk di lihat.

Jika saja yang duduk mengisi kursi depan itu adalah Lee Min Ho, Kim Soo Hyun ataupun Kim Sang Bum dan bukan makhluk botak berkilau seperti sekarang, maka Luhan akan dengan senang hati meminta Sehun ataupun Kris mengambil gambarnya bersama makhluk-makhluk tampan tersebut.

Astaga Lu! Jangan katakan jika virus Ratu Kim Yixing telah menular padamu.

.

.

Makan malam diisi dengan pujian dari manager dan orang-orang yang berada disana. Tidak menyangka bahwa banyak yang memuji Luhan sebagai model pendatang baru namun mampu mengimbangi Sehun dan Kris.

"Aku tau kau bisa, Lu". Semangat dari Kris seiring dengan usapan di puncak kepalanya Luhan tanggapi dengan senyuman. Tidak sadar bahwa seseorang yang berada disamping kanan sedang menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

Tak ingin kalah, Sehun meraih jemari Luhan, "Kau yang terbaik bagiku, Lu". itu bukan sebuah pujian, melainkan pernyataan yang memiliki makna begitu luas. Dan Luhan mengerti ada maksud tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata Sehun.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ssi".

_Mwo ?_

_Sehun-ssi ?_

_Oh Ayolah, Lu! Bahkan aku telah memasukkan kelelakianku dengan brutal dalam vaginamu, bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu._

"Oh ya Luhan-ssi, apa kau berniat mengambil job di musim panas nanti ?". Suara manager botak disana mampu menghentikan acara tatap-menatap dingin antara Serigala Mesum dan Si Monster Canada.

"Job ? Untukku ?"

"Ne, jika kau mau kita bisa mengatur kontrak".

Tiga orang disana terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun dahi yang lebih terlihat berkerut adalah dahi milik Sehun.

_Mwo ?_

_Job ?_

_Musim Panas ?_

_Tunggu! Apa saja yang berhubungan dengan musim panas ?_

_Matahari cerah.._

_Liburan.._

_Pantai dan ..._

_BIKINI ?!_

_JANGAN KATAKAN JIKA..._

_DEMI TUHAN! AKU AKAN MENCEKIK SIAPAPUN YANG BERANI MEMOTRET LUHAN HANYA DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN BIKINI!_

_Melihat Payudara Luhan yang hampir tumpah dan punggung belakangnya yang terekspos waktu itu saja sudah sangat mengusik ketenanganku, apalagi membiarkan orang lain melihat tubuh Luhan menggunakan bikini,_

_ARRRGGHHH!_

_Kepalaku sakit!_

Sehun baru saja ingin menjawab (lebih tepatnya ingin melarang) Luhan untuk mengambil job tersebut ketika suara Kris mendahuluinya selangkah.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin Luhan tidak bisa menerima job tersebut".

"Wae-yo ?"

"Karena saya dan Luhan berencana untuk pindah ke China segera".

Semua orang, termasuk Luhan sendiri merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Kris ucapkan. Dan pihak yang paling melebarkan mata adalah si manusia albino, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun ?

"Apa itu benar, Luhan-ssi ?"

Hanya sebatas senyum, dan semua terasa seperti jawaban ambigu.

.

.

Langit tadi terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang hujan turun menghantam segala penjuru kota Seoul ? Entahlah, musim gugur kali ini akan menjadi seperti apa, Sehun tidak bisa menebak.

Sebanyak rintik hujan yang menghujam kaca mobilnya, sebanyak itu pula Sehun ingin menginterogasi Luhan. Tapi apa daya, Luhan sudah hilang kesadaran dan bergumam tidak jelas karena beberapa gelas alkohol sialan yang telah lolos melewati tenggorokan si cantiknya ini.

Sekali lagi rasanya ingin sekali Sehun mematahkan kepala manager botak tersebut karena telah memaksa Luhan (yang terlalu baik hati hingga tidak mampu menolak) meneguk beberapa gelas minuman dewasa.

Sehun ingin menggantikan Luhan meneguk minuman beralkohol itu, tapi Si Monster Canada lagi-lagi mendahuluinya selangkah. Emm, namun jika dipikir-pikir, tidak masalah juga, karena pada akhirnya Kris mabuk dan tidak jadi mengantarkan Luhan pulang hingga sekarang Sehunlah yang berada disebelah wanita ini.

Melirik lagi rusa manis yang sedang terbaring (kursi mobil diturunkan) disana dan merasa kehilangan fokus (lagi) karena penyebab yang sama.

Paha Luhan!

Sehun menepikan mobil, melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sempat ia lakukan tadi. Menutupi paha mulus yang menguji kesabaran imannya dengan jas.

Wajah Luhan terlihat sangat cantik walau rambutnya mengusut, gumaman yang tidak tentu arah itu terdengar sangar merdu saat diiringin rintik-rintik hujan. Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatkan wajah mereka.

_Kau tau Lu, waktu tersulit bagi seorang laki-laki adalah saat melihat mangsa cantiknya tidak dalam posisi melawan untuk disetubuhi. Sialnya suasana sekitar juga mendukung dan seolah berbisik agar aku menyatukan tubuh kita sekarang !. Apa aku bisa ?_

Biarkan saja jika orang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mencuri kesempatan dari seorang wanita yang mabuk, Sehun tidak peduli. Bibir merah ranum Luhan seolah menari-nari erotis agar di cicipi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berkata 'Berhenti!' sekarang.

Perlahan Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya, melumat dan diakhiri dengan pagutan. Luhan membalas dan Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi. Bibir, lidah dan rongga mulut Luhan terasa seperti lolipop, sangat manis.

Tentu saja Luhan membalas pagutan Sehun. wanita mabuk mana yang akan sadar walau tubuh mereka disetubuhi oleh setan sekalipun.

_Maafkan aku, Lu. Tapi bisakah kau relakan ciuman ini untukku ?_

Merasa bahwa Luhan mulai meronta dibawah, Sehun melepas pagutan mereka. Menatap lekat wajah si cantik yang terengah dengan deru napas terdengar begitu sexy. Mengapa Luhan diciptakan sangat menggoda iman kelelakian Sehun ?

Tapi cukup sampai disini. Jika tidak dibatasi Sehun yakin ia akan lepas kendali lalu membawa pulang Luhan dalam kondisi telanjang.

Sehun hendak menarik wajah kembali dan berniat meninjak pedal gas mobil ketika tiba-tiba Luhan merengkuh tengkuknya. Menatap dalam mata Sehun dengan binar sayu memabukkan.

_Jangan menggodaku di tengah hujan dengan mata seperti itu, Lu.. Aku tidak punya kontrol yang baik dalam mengatur tegangan kelelakianku!_

"Lu.. Apa yang-"

"Bukankah kau ingin menyentuhku ? Kenapa hanya terdiam ? Kau punya kesempatan sekarang".

_Jangan coba-coba menawariku, Lu. Walau aku tau kau mengucapkannya tanpa kesadaran, tapi aku masih tergoda. Jangan membuatku menjadikan ini semua sebagai alasan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu lagi._

"Lu.. Kau mabuk.."

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mabuk, hun.. Kepalaku hanya pusing".

_Berbicara sambil tertawa aneh seperti itu kau bilang tidak mabuk ?_

"Tidurlah..".

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ?"

"Lu.. Jangan memberikanku tatapan memelas seperti itu. Aku bisa saja lepas kendali".

Sehun terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Luhan melempar jas dipangkuannya ke bangku belakang, menggerak-gerakkan kaki hingga ujung gaun peach tersebut semakin naik keatas. Dan begitu pula yang terjadi dengan gairah Sehun.

Ini adalah siksaan terberat ketika Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dan memainkan jari telunjuk begitu sensual diseluruh area wajahnya. Sicantik lupa resiko yang akan ia tanggung.

"Hun-ah .."

"heum ?"

"Aku kedinginan.. Bisa kau hangatkan tubuhku sekarang ?"

HABIS!

Batas ketabahan Sehun sebagai seorang pria habis dan luluh sampai disini. Jangan salahkan jika sekarang tubuhnya telah berada tepat diatas tubuh Luhan. Jangan salahkan pula jika Sehun mulai mencopoti mini dress cantik itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Sudah ku bilang menahan hasrat kelelakianmu saat ada kesempatan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Itu menyiksa!_

.

.

Butiran hujan masih berlomba-lomba semangat, lampu mobil masih berpijar lurus tanpa bergerak dan batang dengan karet pelapis masih berlalu-lalang diatas kaca depan mobil demi mengusir derai airmata langit yang luruh.

Udara mendingin,

_Tidak!_

_Ini sangat panas!_

_Menghentak tubuh Luhan yang sedang mendesah dibawahku membuat udara terasa begitu panas!_

_Tidak bisakah kau lihat keringat birahi yang mengucur diseluruh tubuh kami hingga terasa lengket saat bersentuhan?_

_Bagaimana aku bisa menahan erangan saat tubuh yang sangat kurindukan akhirnya berhasil ku jamah (lagi) dalam suasana penuh berisik tetesan air menghantam bumi seperti ini ?_

"Hunhh.. Hunhh.."

"Waehhh, Luhh ?"

"Ahhh! Tu..buh kuhh.. Ahh!..".

"Kauhh.. menikhh..matinyahh ?"

"Eohhh.. nik..Ahhh!..mathhh".

_Oh Astaga! __Wanita ini benar-benar mabuk. __Suaranya yang terputus karena desahan membakar tubuhku!_

_Ku sesap apapun yang bisa ku sesap, ku cium apapun yang bisa ku cium, ku jilat apapun yang bisa ku jilat, ku kulum apapun yang bisa ku kulum, dan ku hentak vaginanya yang bisa ku hentak. Bibir, Leher, Payudara, Perut, dan Vagina Luhan tentu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja sebelum memberikan sedikit tindakan bejat disana. _

"Hunhh.."

"eumhh.."_. Terlalu fokus akan genjotanku hingga membalas sahutannya hanya berupa gumaman semata._

"Ah! Ahhhhh! Le.. bihhh.. dalamhh..Ahh!"

"Sure.. babyhh".

_Apakah Luhan akan semakin membenciku setelah ini ?_

_Mungkin saja._

_Tapi bagaimana aku bisa berpikir jernih ketika ia sendiri yang meminta untuk dijamah ?_

"Ah! Ahhhhhhh!"

"OH FUUUCCKKK! KENAPA ..HH.. KEMALUANMU..HH.. SEMAKIN SEMPIT! HHH".

"Hun-ahh! Ahhhh! Kauhh..ka..sarrhhh!"

"DIAMLAH LU..HH! INI NIKMATHHH!"

_Bibir Luhan terbuka demi melantunkan desahan sebagai respon gerakan tubuh berirama yang ku ciptakan, seolah menjadi pembangkit energi untuk bertindak lebih keras. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghujam vagina ini ? Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika permainanku bisa saja merobek kewanitaan Luhan. Aku gila akan tubuhnya!_

"AAAAAAHH! Hun-ahhh! Appooo-hhhh!".

_Oh, maaf karena aku menggigit putingmu dengan gemas, Lu._

_Memangnya berapa besar intesitas permainanku hingga kursi mobil berdenyit perih seperti ini ? Apakah aku melakukannya dengan kekuatan ekstra hingga tubuh Luhan terlihat ikut naik turun bersamaan dengan hujamanku ?_

"Hunhh! Ah! Ahh! Ahhhhh!"

"ARRRGGGHHHH! KAU..HHH.. OH ASTAGA..HH! JANGAN MENYEMPITKAN LUBANGMU LU..HH! AKUHH! BISA GILAHHH! ARRGGHHHH!"

_Kuku Luhan terasa menancap bahu__ku__ dengan begitu erat, aku membiarkannya walau sedikit perih. Merasa terluka lebih baik demi melihat tubuh yang sedang ku genjot dengan bajingan dibawahku sekarang tengah menggelinjang dan menggerakkan tubuh dengan arah terbalik. Luhan menginginkan permainan lebih bejat dari apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang, sebagai laki-laki tentu saja aku tidak menolak._

_Lalu dipuncak kenikmatan, _"SEHUN ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_ desahan nikmat akan namaku terasa begitu membahagiakan._

_Luhan tidak sadar, aku tau itu._

_ ._

_ ._

Baekhyun sedang berada didalam pelukan Chanyeol, menikmati film romantis diruang tengah saat tiba-tiba (dengan sangat menyebalkan) ponselnya berdering.

'Sehun'

_Bocah tengik itu! Mengganggu saja!_

-Noona. Bisa aku meminjam bajumu ? aku di bastment apartementku sekarang. Bisa kau datang ?-

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri Baek ? Aku bisa mengantarmu".

"Aku bisa sayang. Tunggulah disini dan jangan banyak bergerak, atau kakimu akan semakin sakit". Ujar Baekhyun manis lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan menutup pintu apartement. Terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya terlihat memberenggut.

Salahkan Chanyeol tadi sore yang menciumnya mendadak dan sangat kasar ditangga hingga berakhir dengan tubuh jatuh saling menindih dan kaki lelaki tinggi itu terkilir.

_Park Chanyeol Bodoh!_

_Aku Mencintaimu!_

.

.

_Apa yang bocak tengik itu lakukan di bastment malam-malam begini ? Jangan katakan bahwa ia berniat bunuh diri karena Luhan masih tidak membukakannya pintu apartement. Lalu untuk apa ia meminjam pakaianku ?_

_Oh Astaga! Jangan katakan bahwa Sehun mulai gila dan berniat memakai__kan__ boneka dengan pakaian wanita demi menggantikan Luhan ! Apa aku ada menyimpan nomor psikiater ?_

Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun di antara parkiran mobil-mobil mewah (tentu saja), mengabsen satu persatu mobil disana demi menemukan mobil sang artis (yang hampir gila menurutnya).

Mata sipit ber-eyeliner itu berhenti, tersenyum kala sudah mendapatkan target pencarian. Mulai berjalan lebih cepat agar ia bisa memeluk Sehun yang mungkin sedang menangis histeris karena Si Rusa cantik, dan Baekhyun berniat akan langsung merengkuh Sehun saat itu juga. Setidaknya memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada Sehun atas rasa bersalah yang sedang laki-laki itu tanggung.

Namun langkah kakinya mengendur diringi kening mengkerut dalam mendapati ada yang aneh.

Apakah mata Baekhyun mendapatkan beberapa penyakit mendadak atau hanya karena pencahayaan lampu yang sedikit temaran hingga mobil Sehun nampak bergerak. Bukan bergerak karena rodanya berputar, tapi.. berguncang.

Secepat kaki mungilnya bertindak, secepat itu pula mulut Baekhyun terbuka lebar disertai mata membelalak sempurna.

"Oh Tuhan! Kepalaku..". Memegang tengkuknya karena apa yang sedang ia lihat membuat kepala berdenyit sakit.

"Si Brengsek itu, bagaimana bisa ... Astaga! Mataku!".

Apa yang telah terjadi ?

Dari awal keberangkatan Baekhyun telah bersiap mendengar tangisan Sehun lalu menyediakan sebuah pelukan, tapi sekarang ?

Bahkan dua orang yang sedang menaik-turunkan tubuh erotis didalam mobil mewah disana sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, menjadikan Baekhyun seperti patung bodoh yang menganga lebar diluar jendela mobil.

Menelan ludah lambat, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya ikut memanas melihat bagaimana Sehun menghentakkan tubuh dengan sangat keras (hingga bisa mengguncangkan mobil) pada vagina wanita dibawahnya.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia seperti mengenal kaki jenjang nan mulus yang sedang menerjang kaca depan mobil (mungkin untuk mendapatkan sedikit tempat bertahan), dan juga jari-jari mungil nan lentik yang menekan kaca pintu mobil di hadapannya. Terasa sangat familiar.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun terhuyung ke belakang begitu melihat wajah wanita yang terengah penuh keringat gairah disana adalah, Luhan.

Bagaimana mereka ...

.

.

"Kau menyetubuhi wanita yang sedang mabuk, Hun!. Sama saja kau memperkosanya!".

"Diahh.. yang meminhhh..ta kuhh.."

"Tapi tetap saja Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadar!".

"Ahh! ".

"Demi Tuhan! Bisakah kau berhenti sekarang juga ?! Bahkan Luhan sudah tidak lagi bertenaga Hun!". Baekhyun mengerang hebat dikursi belakang, menutup mata dengan pemandangan yang ERRRHHH didepan matanya.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!".

"Sudah puas! Sekarang biarkan aku membawa Luhan pulang!".

Sehun masih mengatur napas diantara keringat yang mengalir deras, menimpa tubuh Luhan yang hanya mampu meleguh pelan dibawahnya. Untuk hari esok ketika Luhan membuka mata, biar nanti saja semua itu ia pikirkan.

Menggeleng dengan senyuman (mesum menurut Baekhyun), Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan dan mengecup bibir mungil itu kilat. "Jangan bawa dia pulang. Aku memintamu datang kesini untuk membawanya ke apartementku".

"Apa aku ini kurir pengantar wanita ?!"

"Noona, tolonglah.. Tidak mungkin aku membawa Luhan dalam kondisi telanjang seperti ini".

Baekhyun menarik sesuatu berwarna peach yang tergeletak pasrah dikursi samping, "Bisakah kau tidak merobek gaun Luhan setiap ingin berhubungan intim ?! Setidaknya lepaskan gaun ini dengan lebih berperasaan, Hun!".

"Aku tidak punya kesabaran untuk itu".

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa menjadi manager artis mesum sepertimu!".

Baekhyun tidak tau betapa Sehun terobsesi pada Luhan, yang ia tau Sehun akan menggila jika sudah menyangkut berhubungan tubuh dengan si rusa. Sehun tidak akan bisa mengontrol gairahnya dengan baik.

_Kau diciptakan terlalu cantik untuk berada dibawah tubuh Setan tampan ini, Lu.._

"Cepat pakai bajumu! Aku akan membawa Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu!" menunjuk sesuatu pada Sehun, "Apa kau selalu membawa kondom kemanapun ?".

"Ini sangat berguna untuk keadaan mendadak seperti sekarang".

"Apa aku harus meminta perusahan kondom untuk menjadikanmu modelnya ?"

.

.

Dengan susah payah tubuh mungil Baekhyun memboyong Luhan yang mabuk dan lemah (tentu saja). Siapa yang tidak akan lelah setelah di pakai semau hati oleh serigala tampan yang brengsek itu ?

Menidurkan tubuh langsing Luhan diranjang Sehun dengan hati-hati,Baekhyun terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu yang dibuka mendadak dan senyuman bodoh Sehun nampak disana.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu! Kau bau sperma, Hun.."

"Arra.. Gomawo noona".

"eum.. Aku akan pulang".

"Ne.."

Menggeleng pelan mendapati Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke pintu depan setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun hampir meninggalkan kamar itu saat diambang pintu ia mengingat sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

"Jangan menyetubuhinya lagi, Hun.. Luhan terlihat sangat le- YAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!"

"Aku lebih suka melihat Luhan tidur tanpa pakaian"

"DASAR MANIAK SEKS!"

Si wanita sipit memijit pelipis pelan sebelum melangkah keluar kamar karena merasa tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sehun. Jadi untuk apa Baekhyun meminjamkan pakaiannya pada Luhan jika sekarang Sehun sudah melepas lagi semuanya ?

.

.

Bagaimana bisa musim gugur terasa begitu cerah. Bahkan bunga dan daun-daun yang telah memilih gugur seolah bersemi kembali dan menumbuhkan tunas-tunas baru.

Dikamar yang dulu penuh akan kemesraan dan juga pengalaman yang menyakitkan, Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali hanya demi menyesuaikan cahaya silau dibalik gorden kamar.

_Kenapa hari ini cerah sekali ?_

Mata seindah rusa itu terbuka setengah, masih mengamati sedikit demi sedikit sekelilingnya. Menemukan warna yang berbeda, bentuk yang berbeda, aroma berbeda dan juga hidungnya terbentur sesuatu, terasa seperti sebuah dada yang bidang.

Dada ?  
>kembali mengerjab,<p>

1..

2..

3..

"YAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK! APA YANG KAUMMPPPTTT".

"Diamlah, Lu. Ini masih pagi".

Mata Luhan melebar, teriakan yang siap bergema tercekat saat Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Napas Luhan terhenti sampai ketika Sehun membuka mata, dan Luhan merasa kesal karena (lagi-lagi) terpesona akan iris hitam tersebut.

_Iris hitam Sehun yang tampan. Iris yang sedang menembus kornea mataku. Iris yang membuatku menjadi wanita bodoh._

Begitu Sehun melepas tangannya dari mulut Luhan, si rusa memulai hari dengan sebuah pertanyaan (sedikit) konyol menurut Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Memutar bola mata malas, Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau pikir apalagi yang sudah terjadi jika kita bangun dalam keadaan telanjang seperti ini ?"

"MWOO?!". Seolah baru sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dibawah selimut yang sama dengan lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka bersentuhan langsung dibaliknya. "Kau memperkosaku!"

"Memperkosa apanya ?"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang memintaku menghangatkan tubuhmu.. Jangan pura-pura lupa, Lu.."

"Aku ?!".

"Kau pikir siapa lagi ?"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!". Sehun menghela napas begitu melihat Luhan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kalut. "A.. Aku mabuk! Kau tau itu! Tapi kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?!".

"Hey.." menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan yang memukul dadanya bertubi-tubi "Aku sudah menolaknya, Kau yang merayuku..".

"Kau bisa menolaknya lagi!"

"Kau tau aku punya kontrol yang buruk pada diriku sendiri jika menyangkut hal tentang tubuhmu.. Kau tidak tau aku hampir saja mati karena menahan hasratku..".

"Tetap saja….". Luhan melembut, lalu bibirnya mengkerucut.

_Oh Astaga! Jangan sampai kau menegang kembali adik kecilku.._

"Tidurlah.. Apa kau tidak lelah ?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Bagian bawahku perih". Heran pada perasaannya sendiri saat tidak mendapati gumpalan emosi ketika tubuhnya disetubuhi (lagi) oleh Sehun. pekikan tadi hanya karena ia terkejut, bukan marah. Jujur, ia juga menikmati pagi dengan hangat tubuh dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Apa kau bermain sangat kasar seperti biasanya ?"

"Kau tau aku selalu begitu".

Menghela napas, Luhan pasrah ketika Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukan. "Tapi kenapa ranjangmu tidak berantakan ?"

"Karena kita tidak melakukannya disini".

"Lalu dimana ?"

"Di mobil".

"KAU GILA ?!".

"Sedikit. AWWW! Sakit Lu!".

Sebagai respon, Luhan hanya mencibir acuh, bahagia setelah menjepit perut Sehun dengan kedua ujung kuku panjangnya.

Tanpa sadar Luhan memainkan jemarinya pada dada bidang Sehun, menuliskan bentuk-bentuk abstrak diatas permukaan kulit Sehun yang seputih salju. Lalu merasakan pusing dikepalanya secara mendadak, atau sudah dari tadi ?

"Hun-ah .."

"Heum ?"

"Kepalaku pusing .."

Sehun suka. Rengekan manja Luhan dipagi hari adalah lagu terindah. Menemukan Luhan tepat saat ia membuka mata adalah sebuah anugerah. Apa bisa Luhan berada disisinya lagi mulai sekarang ?

"Jangan pernah minum alkohol lagi, Arra!".

"Eum..". Merengkuh lebih dalam kepala si rusa yang sedang mengangguk patuh mampu menciptakan getaran tersendiri. Suasana yang sangat ia rindukan hingga hampir terbunuh karenanya kini perlahan kembali (mungkin)

.

.

"Makan rotimu, Lu.."

"Aku tidak lapar, Hun .."

"Ayolah.. Sedikit saja".

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekarang ?"

Yap, bagus! Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan memberenggut namun tetap mengambil roti dan mengunyahnya (terpaksa).

Ruang makan terasa begitu hangat hanya karena Luhan duduk disana. Sehun tidak tau jika ia sama sekali tidak pernah duduk dan makan di kursi ini lagi sejak hari dimana ia mengetahui Luhan sudah pergi. Selalu menangis terisak melihat apron kesayangan Luhan tergantung di dapur. Membuang semua makanan yang dipesan karena tidak ada lagi sosok Luhan yang menemaninya makan berdua.

Tapi sekarang Luhan disini, dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun dan duduk dengan bibir mengkerucut. Memamerkan paha mulusnya pada iblis yang tidak kuat iman seperti Sehun.

Tenang saja, Sehun masih punya otak untuk tidak merasakan tamparan Luhan jika ia menerjang wanita itu sekarang.

Mengenyahkan seluruh pikiran mesum dari dalam otaknya, pertanyaan yang dari semalam bersemayam di memori Sehun kembali berputar-putar. Ia sendiri merasa sangat gatal untuk membicarakannya langsung dengan Luhan.

"Lu.."

"Eum ?" Luhan menoleh dengan pipi menggembung karena mengunyah roti.

"Apa benar kau akan pindah ke China ?"

.

.

.

TBC

Tolong, jangan cekik gue karena naroh TBCnya disono. Wkwk

Setelah sekian lama (?) chapternya berjalan tanpa NC, sekarang gue kasi HunHan NC'an lagi nih buat lo lo pada. Biar kita sama-sama mesyyum. Wkwk

Gue suka baca rivew dari kalian yang somplak binti aneh-aneh, gue ngakak sendiri bacanya. Pengen balas satu persatu kek dulu, tapi sekali lagi, laptop gue masih masuk ruang ICU. Doa'in aje kagak dipanggil malaikat maut

Eh, mau tau dong, ada gak sih readers yang baca FF ini karena rekomendasi dari seseorang ? Ato tau FF ini gegara iklan di TV ? Ato emang gak sengaja nemu aja di parkiran warteg ? (Jones mulai Kepo -..-) #efek2015 :D

Berhubung 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event' udah mau selesai, sepertinya FF ini bentar lagi THE END. Mungkin End-nya di chapter 1220 (Busyeeeeettttttt daaahhhhh) wuahahaha.

Terus dukung FF ini ya pemirsah ..

BIG THANKS (chapter 8):

TUPI MUTIARA CHO (hhunhankyuminshipper) | SUAMI SOPTEK KADAL PEA' | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | chacalock | kaihunhan | BeibiEXOl | rikha-chan |Oh Juna93 | Mybabydeer | nimahnurun | hanalu93 | himekaruLI | Delu4Selu | deplujung | | niasw3ty | Rly. | Hunhan Selu | | pas fyutur | Oh AiLu yang sama | HunHanCherry1220 | Nevinna LEa | kimyori95 | zoldyk | ChagiLu | ruixi1 | | Baby Kim | BQ18290 | kkamjjong30 | farfaridah16 | mellamolla | | Elfanna19 | Bee48 | Silver Lu | nisaramaidah28 | babyln9090 | lisnana1 | Vita Williona Venus | seluxi | selukr | | doremifaseul | ohsehawnn | egatoti | chenma | luhannieka | VhienaSehun | Han Lu |Guest | ia | Guest | Ohmilu | Guest | inzy | Guest |niesha sha | OhByunSoo | panggilsajaesef


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey para istri EXO, karena review udah nyampe 450 jadi gue update chapter 10. Maaf ya kalo di chapter ini gak ada adegan-adegan menarik, karena juju raja waktu penulisannya gue lagi kehilangan ide. Dinikmati aja apa yang bisa di nikmati :D**

**-HUNJUSTFORHAN PRESENT –**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

** "Lu.."**

** "Eum ?" Luhan menoleh dengan pipi menggembung karena mengunyah roti.**

** "Apa benar kau akan pindah ke China ?"**

Chapter 10

Luhan berhenti mengunyah seakan ada batu diantara lapisan selai diroti, meneguk susu murni yang telah Sehun siapkan sebelum menyelesaikan kunyahan dan meletakkan kembali semua ketempat semula.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau ?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan Monster Canada itu! Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa aku disampingmu".

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi ?".

"Karena kau harus bersamaku disini!".

"Kalau aku tidak mau ?".

Sehun memutar kursi, berharap dengan berhadapan langsung dengan retina Luhan mampu memberi sedikit wanita itu pengetahuan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika Luhan tidak disini.

"Jangan pergi.. Ku mohon.."

_Jangan tersenyum manis disaat seperti ini, Lu.._

"Entahlah .. Aku merindukan China".

"Kita bisa pergi bersama".

"Kapan ?". Sehun terdiam, bola matanya tertuju kebawah seolah sedang bingung akan kepastian yang dituntut Luhan.

"Sudahlah .. Itu bukan masalah penting". Mengendikkan bahu acuh, Luhan meraih sisa roti (yang sudah ia gigit) lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Sehun.

"Itu pen-"

"Aaaa..".

Sehun menatap (berpura-pura) kesal pada Luhan yang dengan seenak pancake coklat memotong pembicaraannya dengan sisa roti. Tapi… ada bekas gigitan Luhan disana!

Sebelum semua menjadi lebih serius, perasaan bahagia meluluhkan hati Sehun mendapati mereka berbagi gigitan dalam roti bakar pagi itu, juga berbagi bekas bibir dari segelas susu murni.

_Pagiku mulai membaik. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi, Rusa Bodoh!_

.

.

Ah, beruntung Luhan masih meninggalkan beberapa baju di (bekas) lemari (nya dan) Sehun, karena sekarang ia bisa mengganti kemeja kebesaran Sehun yang sedang melekat ditubuhnya dengan sebuah terusan selutut (setidaknya lebih normal untuk dibawa keluar).

"Kau mau kemana ?" Sehun penasaran melihat Luhan sedang membetulkan ikatan terusan berupa mini dress berwarna merah marun itu. Ia baru saja masuk kedalam kamar dan sudah mendapati Luhan mengharumkan kamar ini dengan aroma kelopak mawar merekah yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

_Aroma favoritku._

"Tentu saja pulang. Kau pikir kemana lagi ?"

"Pulang kemana ?"

"Tentu saja ke apartementku".

"Aku tidak memberimu izin!"

"Aku tidak meminta izin darimu".

"Luhaaaannnnn..".

Merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang sudah berada disamping. Lucu saja melihat si tampan memasang wajah memberenggut karena si rusa mulai berani membantah kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Mandilah . Kau bau, serigala jeleeek". Wajah Sehun sedikit bergoyang karena Luhan mencubit hidung mancung tersebut dengan gemas. "Dan, terimakasih untuk sarapannya. Aku pulang".

Tidak! Tidak bisa! Mendengar suara langkah Luhan yang menjauh menciptakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Maka dari itu Sehun sedikit berlari lalu memeluk sicantik (dari belakang) yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Aku tau aku tidak bisa menahanmu. Tapi tidak bisakah kau tunggu sebentar ? Biarkan aku mandi sebentar lalu aku akan mengantarmu".

Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun yang berada dipundaknya, "Cepatlah..".

_Bagaimana aku bisa melepasmu pergi jika seperti ini ?_

Luhan sendiri merasa sakit dikepalanya saat tidak mampu untuk berhenti memperhatikan Sehun seperti dulu. Di balik wajah tampan dan sikap dingin, Sehun tetaplah lelaki yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengurus keperluannya. Dan Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan segala hal yang menyangkut-paut hidup si tampan.

_Tapi Bisakah aku menjadi wanita itu jika kau tidak pernah berencana untuk berkomitmen ?_

.

.

Langit hitam di musim gugur terasa sedikit lebih baik dari pada langit malam di musim semi. Setidaknya Luhan bisa memegang secangkir cappucino hangat dengan senyuman mengembang di balkon kamar apartement mungilnya. Tidak lagi dengan air mata, tidak lagi dengan rintihan pilu, dan tidak lagi dengan gaun tidur yang sobek. Semua mulai terasa membaik dan udara terasa lebih layak untuk dihirup.

_Angin malam semakin kencang, apakah akan hujan ? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini langit sering __sekali __menangis ?_

Luhan menutup pintu balkon kamar karena dingin mulai menyelinap masuk dibalik gaun tidur tipisnya. Mengecek jam yang sudah memposisikan diri pada angka 9. Merasa rindu mulai merambat hati hanya karena sudah 5 jam Sehun pergi dari pintu apartementnya demi menemui Baekhyun.

_Apa ada pekerjaan baru lagi ? Apa Sehun akan sibuk lagi ?_

.

.

Memburu waktu dengan membaca novel sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang terasa lebih menghibur. Jujur saja, waktu malam yang terbaik adalah ketika Sehun berada disisi sebelah, menggodanya dengan pikiran mesum dan tindakan sedikit kurang ajar.

_Aku merindukannya, Hun .._

Inilah kenapa Luhan suka membaca novel ketika dulu Sehun pergi berkerja dan meninggalkannya sendiri hampir seharian, karena ia akan hanyut dalam cerita dan tidak sadar waktu telah berlalu begitu banyak.

Begitu juga sekarang, Ia baru akan hanyut dalam cerita novel romantis (bercerita tentang pernikahan dan lika-liku kehidupan berumah tangga ) ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka mendadak lalu terlihat wajah tampan dan tubuh maskulin disana.

Tunggu!

Siapa ?

"Se.. Sehun.. Kau .."

Kehadiran lelaki tampan itu belum sepenuhnya menyerap dalam otak Luhan, saat tubuh kokoh tersebut terhempas disisi samping kosong ranjangnya ia bahkan tidak melakukan (setidaknya mengumpat) apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ?"

"Tentu saja aku membuka pintunya".

"Ma..maksudku.. Bagaimana kau...password-" otak Luhan berputar cepat mengingat bahwa tadi siang Sehun mengantarnya pulang lalu ia mengetikkan kunci berupa angka-angka tepat ketika Sehun berada dibelakang.

_Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!_

"Kenapa kau kesini ?!". Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Luhan katakan adalah _'Sehun-ah .. Kau sudah pulang ?'._

"Lu.."

"Hm ?"

"Aku lapar .."

"Pulanglah jika kau lapar!". Kalimat yang sebenarnya adalah _'Kau ingin makan apa__,__ sayang ?'._

"Lu .."

"Hm ?"

"Aku ingin makan sphagetti".

"Sehuuun.. Kau bisa memesan-"

"Buatanmu.."

.

.

Andai saja Sehun tau bahwa sikap cuek dan terpaksa Luhan hanyalah untuk menutupi seberapa besar ia bersemangat ingin mengolah makanan apapun yang Sehun minta. Ia senang ketika menyiapkan bahan-bahan, mengolah semua dengan api yang membiru lalu menyajikan masakannya dimeja makan.

Beberapa minggu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk makan sendiri bukanlah hal yang bagus. Melihat bangku disebelahmu kosong dapat menurunkan nafsu makan. Mungkin Sehun saja yang tidak menyadari Luhan telah kehilangan 5kg berat badannya sejak masalah-masalah nakal itu datang bertamu tanpa permisi.

Menyebalkan!

Luhan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan senyum melihat si tampan makan dengan begitu lahap. Suka saja saat Sehun menyantap sphagetti buatannya dengan sangat nikmat hingga tidak sadar telah meninggalkan bekas saus di bibir tipisnya (tempat Luhan meletakkan ciuman pertama).

"Pelan-pelan, Hun..".

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti ketika merasakan sapuan lembut ibu jari Luhan mengusap bibirnya. Detik jam terasa sangat malas untuk bergerak, tapi ia sangat menyukai waktu sekarang yang terasa begitu lama.

Semua karena Luhan berada disini.

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

"Luhan.."

"Apa ?"

"Lu .."

Luhan menarik tangan dengan ekspresi bosan saat Sehun terus memanggilnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan kata-kata. "Cepat habiskan makananmu!". Dan Si Cantik pergi berlalu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu.. Sangat .."

.

.

Hampir tengah malam, namun karena kehadiran sosok laki-laki tampan di alam apartementnya Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan apakah Sehun sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya atau belum menciptakan rasa penasaran bodoh.

_Tidak! Aku tidak boleh keluar dari kamar hanya untuk melihat keadaannya!_

Tapi beginilah seorang Luhan. Pikiran, hati dan tindakannya kadang sulit untuk merangkul satu sama lain. Tetap berjalan keluar karena merasa Sehun terlalu lama berada disana. Ataukah Sehun sudah pulang ?

Belum.

Dia belum pulang. Lihat saja lampu dapur masih menyala diantara bias kegelapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Oh, kau belum tidur, Lu ?".

Luhan mendekat, berdiri disamping Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan busa-busa sabun.

"Biar besok aku yang mencucinya. Tidurlah".

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai. Tunggu saja aku dikamar".

"Kau pikir kau akan tidur dimana, Tuan Oh ?"

"Tentu saja dikamarmu. Kau menyuruhku tidurkan ?"

Bersedekap dada, si cantik menghela napas (sedikit) kasar. "Maksudku, pulanglah dan tidur dikamarmu!".

"Tapi dikamarku tidak ada rusa manis.. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur nyenyak ?"

"Cih". Gombalan murahan yang bahkan masih bisa memekarkan kelopak bunga sakura di pipi Luhan. " Beda dua pintu dari apartement Yixing! Pergilah kesana jika ingin tidur! Bukankah disana ada Seulgi yang bisa membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak ?!"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang menghela napas pasrah. Ia tau bahwa kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan akan selalu ikut sampai kapanpun dan Sehun tidak ingin menanggapi ocehan Luhan dengan bara emosi karena ia sadar, disini ialah sang tersangka utama.

Menyelesaikan sisa cucian piringnya lalu mengeringkan tangan, Sehun tidak bisa menatap lekat retina Luhan karena wanita itu sedang membuang muka kearah lain. Dan karena itu pula ia menangkup kedua pipi Luhan tiba-tiba, dilanjutkan dengan ..

CHU !

"Yaakkk! Oh Sehun!"

CHU !

"Yaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

CHU !

"Hentikan !"

CHU !

"AWWWWW!... Sakit, Lu.."

"Itu hukuman karena mencium bibirku tanpa permisi".

Luhan berlalu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memegang perutnya setelah mendapatkan sedikit kombinasi dari ujung kuku-kuku cantik si rusa.

Apakah penyakit jari kepiting Baekhyun sudah penular pada Luhan?

"Lu .."

"…."

"Luhan.."

"…."

Greb!

Sepersekian detik Luhan masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan sampai dimana ketika otaknya mulai bekerja lalu mendapati pinggang belakangnya menabrak sisi meja makan dengan himpitan tubuh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Diamlah.."

"Lepaskan aku .."

"Sebentar saja.."

"Sehuuuun".

"Luhaaaan".

Luhan berhenti mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun dipergelangan tangannya, lebih memilih memberikan pria itu sebuah tatapan membunuh. Namun mata yang menyipit sadis tersebut terlihat seperti mata bayi rusa bagi Sehun, menggemaskan.

Si cantik menghela napas "Sekarang apa ?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan hingga terduduk di meja makan, menarik kursi disamping dan dengan seenak hati mendudukkan diri tepat berada di selangkangan si rusa. Ia menatap tertarik pada hamparan paha putih yang tersaji di meja makan, siap untuk dinikmati.

"Lu.."

"Apa ?"

"Ayo bicara.."

"Bicara apa ?"

"Apa saja".

Luhan bersedekap, memperhatikan dengan sehun yang berlabuh santai diatas hamparan paha putihnya. Tidak masalah, entah kenapa Luhan merasa tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut dan malah ingin Sehun tetap meletakkan lengannya disana.

"Sehuuuun, jangan mengajakku bicara jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan".

"Tunggu! Aku sedang mencari topik".

Luhan menunggu, menggembungkan pipi melihat Sehun nampak sedang berpikir.

"Sudah dapat ?"

"Makanan, minuman, musim panas, liburan, gunung, pantai, la… aha! Aku dapat topiknya!".

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang percintaan kita semalam ? Itu luar biasa, Lu! Kau mendesah hebat dibawah—AWWWWWW! ". Sekali lagi cubitan mematikan untuk perut si tampan.

"Berani kau membahasnya maka akan ku bakar kau disini!".

"Kau ingin membakarku ? Ayolah nyonya Oh, aku siap dibakar kapanpun olehmu.."

Luhan sebenarnya ingin menumpahkan kekesalan, namun melihat Sehun menggombal dengan wajah seperti anak TK membuatnya susah untuk menyembunyikan senyum geli.

Sehun mulai merunduk, mengecup perlahan permukaan paha bagian dalam. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu menggigit bibir, meremas rambut Sehun dengan jemari yang sialnya melemah disaat seperti ini. Seharusnya ia punya kekuatan untuk menjambak rambut Sehun sekarang.

Karena kelemahan mendadaknya pulalah sekarang si tampan semakin berani meningkatkan frekuensi kecupannya menuju arah lebih dalam, mencari sesuatu yang tersembuyi dibalik gaun tidur tipis si cantik.

Diantara sisa kekuatan dan kesadaran yang ia miliki, Luhan menahan pundak Sehun yang mulai melancarkan sekarang. Laki-laki tersebut berhenti, mendongak lalu menautkan tatapan antara kedua mata mereka.

Lima detik cukup untuk terdiam sebelum Luhan menyadari pertanyaan 'waeyo,Lu ?' dari binar mata yang Sehun pancarkan. Segera ia menggeleng pelan, ragu pada keputusannya sendiri saat mengatakan "Bawahku masih perih.."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, seolah senyuman itu adalah tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Maka dari itu Sehun menurunkan kembali gaun tidur Luhan yang sudah sedikit terangkat olehnya.

"Aku mengerti".

Setidaknya Luhan tidak menolak.

.

.

Lampu temaram, diranjang yang sama dan dibawah selimut yang sama cukup untuk membuat dua anak manusia tersebut saling menahan napas. Entahlah, hanya berbaring berdampingan dalam diam mampu mendetakkan jantung lebih cepat.

Sehun sedang menatap langit-langit kamar ketika naluri menuntun untuk melirik punggung Luhan yang membelakanginya. Ia tau jika Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur, terlihat dari napas sicantik yang sesekali berantakan.

Kenapa kondisi mereka jadi seperti ini ?

Hey, padahal kemarin (dan sebelum-sebelumnya) kalian sudah berbagi hangat tubuh dengan keintiman sedikit gila! Lalu kenapa sekarang saling membisu seperti patung lilin ?

Apa karena kejadian beberapa menit lalu ?

"Lu .."

"…."

"Kau sudah tidur ?"

"…."

Sehun memutar tubuh sekaligus mendekat pada tubuh Luhan. Lengan kokoh itu perlahan bergerak dan mengitari pinggang ramping si cantik hingga membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap namun lebih memilih berpura-pura tidur.

"Sekarang aku sadar, tidak ada wanita lain yang benar-benar ku inginkan seperti aku menginginkanmu. Aku bisa saja gila bila tidak bisa merengkuhmu kembali, maka dari itu tolong jangan menutup jalanku untuk pulang".

Tidak ada sahutan, dan memang itu adalah apa yang Sehun inginkan. Lebih baik Luhan diam daripada menolak.

Pelukan yang ia ciptakan semakin mengerat seiring dengan aroma strawberry dari helai rambut Luhan masuk dalam penciumannya, merasa aroma tubuh Luhan adalah yang terbaik diantara seluruh parfum.

"Jangan terlalu erat, Hun .. Aku susah bernapas .."

Segera Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya (yang ia akui memang sangat ketat), tersenyum lega ketika Luhan kembali menyamankan posisi tanpa memindahkan letak tangan Sehun. Membiarkan lelaki itu menautkan jari-jari mereka , menghirup aroma tepat ditengkuknya maupun memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat dibahu.

Terlalu munafik jika Luhan berkata bahwa ia tidak merindukan Sehun, bahkan aliran darah terasa ingin terhenti saat mengenang masa-masa bersama mereka yang menguarkan kemesraan berlebih. Luhan menginginkan semua itu kembali, Ia menginginkan Sehun seperti dulu, Ia ingin Sehun memilikinya namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Hanya katakan jika Sehun berniat melingkarkan sebuah benda sakral dijari manisnya, maka Luhan mungkin akan terpengaruh untuk kembali. Mereka masih saling mencintai, keduanya bahkan tau hal tersebut.

Pertanyaan yang bersarang diotak Luhan hanya seputar itu-itu saja.

Kapan Sehun berniat memilikinya secara resmi ? Dan apakah Sehun memang berniat serius ?

Ia bukanlah wanita yang akan mengemis hanya untuk meminta sebuah lamaran, tapi menunggu tanpa berkepastian juga membuahkan hasil rasa jenuh. Ia bahkan bingung dengan hubungan apa yang sedang mereka lakoni sekarang.

Sehun bukan lagi kekasihnya, tapi mereka bahkan masih tidur diatas ranjang yang sama bahkan masih sempat berhubungan intim. Apa Luhan terlihat seperti wanita murahan saat ini ? Benarkah ?

Jika Luhan wanita murahan, lalu bagaimana dengan Seulgi ? Dia bahkan tidur dengan kekasih orang lain kan ?

Oh, Maaf! Mari berhenti membawa nama wanita itu lagi!

Shit! Luhan mendadak ingin memaki seseorang hanya karena mendengar namanya!

"Lu .."

"Eum .."

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu ?"

"…."

"Apa kau tidak kesepian berada disini sendiri ?. Apa tidak sulit ?".

"…." _Aku bahkan sudah melewati hari-hari menyulitkan sendiri jauh sebelum ini. _

"Pulang dan kembalilah. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal".

"…." _Hanya katakan kau akan mempertemukanku dengan pendeta, dan aku pastikan kita akan kesana sekarang juga. Aku masih mencintaimu, Hun .._

"Kau tidak mau ? "

"…."

"Ranjangku terasa sepi. Aku tidak suka".

Dan yeah, Luhan merasa hatinya mencelos hampa saat ini juga. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ia harapkan meluncur dari bibir Sehun, sama sekali bukan. Kalimat yang Sehun lantunkan bahkan lebih melukai Luhan.

'**Ranjangku** terasa sepi'.

_Apa aku hanya wanita penghibur yang kau harapkan selalu menemanimu diranjang ? Aku sudah berada diposisi seperti itu selama dua tahun, kurasa aku sudah lelah hanya dijadikan tempatmu menyalurkan hasrat hingga puas. Walau kita melakukannya karena cinta, tapi tetap saja aku menginginkan sebuah kepastian._

_Kepastian yang sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu._

.

.

*Sehun*

_Pagi ini ada yang berbeda. Padahal ku kira kita bisa mulai menghangat lagi seperti dulu. Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kau berusaha menghindar dari sorot mataku ?_

_Aku merasa dingin walau meminum kopi panas yang telah kau siapkan. Aku merasa gelap walau sekarang matahari tepat berada pada posisi jam Sembilan. Dan keadaan menjadi asing lagi saat kau tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari balik bibir merah ranum itu sejak pagi ini._

_Apa aku telah mengatakan ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang salah ?_

_Lu .._

_Bicaralah.._

_Jika kau diam begini bagaimana bisa aku menyadarinya ?_

_Ada yang tidak baik. Biasanya aku menemukan senyum saat memakan roti bakar dan segelas susu, namun kepalamu yang tertunduk seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku._

_Hubungan kita kurasa terlalu banyak menggunakan bahasa perasaan. Sulit untuk dimengerti, bahkan bagi diri kita masing-masing. Karena jika aku memikirkan hal disebelah kanan, kurasa pikiranmu sedang berencana melangkah ke kiri._

"Lu .."

"….". Luhan mendongak namun masih tanpa kata-kata. Menatap langsung mata Sehun yang berada diseberang.

"Bicaralah".

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa ?"

"Apa saja .."

Luhan menghela napas pelan, "Pulanglah .. " kembali menunduk "Sebentar lagi Kris akan kesini".

"Kris ? Kenapa dia kesini ?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan semua hal padamu ?".

_Jangan berbicara dengan intonasi sedingin itu, Lu!_

"Aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Terserah. Tapi kuharap kau tidak muncul saat dia berada disini. Itu bisa merusak segalanya".

Sehun terdiam, kursi dihadapannya telah kosong ketika Luhan beranjak meninggalkan setengah gelas susu putih disana.

Hati terasa lebih sakit lagi mendapati bahwa Luhan akan bertemu lelaki lain didalam apartement dan ia sama sekali tidak boleh muncul disana. Dirinya merasa hanya menjadi sebuah aib yang harus Luhan tutupi.

Menyakitkan!

_Apa dulu Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama saat ia harus bersembunyi dibalik pintu mewah apartementku ?_

.

.

"Selamat siang, nona cantik".

"Pulanglah".

"Oke! Oke!" menahan pintu apartement yang berniat Luhan tutup "Tidak lagi.." tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihat Luhan sudah diselimuti aura gelap saat ia masih dengan nakalnya memanggil wanita itu 'Cantik'.

Tubuh Kris menyelinap masuk, langsung menghadiahi puncak kepala Luhan dengan gusakan-gusakan gemas hingga beberapa helai surai coklat kehitaman itu keluar dari jalur.

"Kris.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi .."

"Tapi bagiku kau tetap si rusa mungil bodoh! Rusa mungil yang menangis jelek karena memecahkan balon pemberianku".

"Itu sudah hampir 8 tahun yang lalu, Kris. Jangan mengungkitnya". Mendudukkan diri di sofa dan diikuti Kris " Aku sudah dewasa sekarang".

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja".

"Kalau kau sudah dewasa, maka menikahlah denganku".

Luhan mendelik kesal pada wajah penuh pengharapan milik Kris. Lelaki ini mengucapkan kata pernikahan dengan sangat lancar tanpa hambatan sedikitpun. Kenapa menunggu Sehun mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan' seperti menunggu air menyatu dengan minyak ?

"…."

"Lu.."

"Apa yang membawamu kesini ?"

"Kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan". Kris bersedekap kesal "Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan tamu mu segelas air ? Aku haus".

"Tamu sepertimu memang merepotkan".

"Tapi setidaknya aku tamu yang tampan".

Cih..

Kris terkekeh geli melihat Luhan penuh dengan keterpaksaan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Menggoda Luhan adalah suatu kewajiban baginya sejak dulu. Membuat pipi Luhan merona adalah aktivitas yang menyenangkan.

Kris tidak tau alasan kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bersama dengan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan yang pendiam kini telah berubah menjadi Luhan yang sedikit cerewet, tapi Kris tetap menyukai semuanya. Kris bahkan ingat bagaimana dulu ia berlutut didepan sang ayah (Tuan Wu) agar mereka tidak jadi pindah ke Korea.

Walaupun ia tetap melintasi lautan waktu itu, tapi takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Mempertemukan Kris dengan rusa mungil yang telah beranjak menjadi wanita dewasa dengan keanggunan mempesona.

"Ini .."

"eoh ?" Sedikit terkesiap menerima uluran segelas orange juice dari Luhan yang tiba-tiba "Terimakasih, cantik".

"Kriiisssss.."

"Terimakasih Luhan".

Cengiran menyebalkan itu tetap saja terlihat tampan saat melekat diwajahnya. Makhluk Canada yang satu ini memang memiliki pesona untuk memikat hati para wanita. Apa karena hal tersebut Kris bisa menjadi model terkenal ?

Luhan mendudukkan diri disamping Kris.

"Lalu, ada apa ?"

"Tidak .." Kris menghirup orange juice sebelum meletakkan keatas meja "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu".

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau menerima tawaranku ?"

"Tawaran ?" Luhan mengernyit bingung dan Kris menghela napas pasrah.

_Kau sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan ini, Lu._

"Tawaranku untuk pindah ke Cina".

"Oh .. Itu .."

"Jadi, bagaimana ?"

Luhan terdiam. Kebimbangan melanda dengan tiba-tiba bahkan sebelum Luhan menyiapkan persiapan.

_Apa ini benar ?_

_Apa aku harus pergi bersama Kris yang telah memberikan sedikit kepastian ?_

_Apa aku akan bahagia disana ?_

"Aku akan mengurus segala hal untuk keberangkatan kita. Kau hanya perlu memantapkan hati dan jaga kondisi tubuhmu".

Luhan masih terdiam. Tidak berniat untuk menggerakkan kepala walau hanya sekedar mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

Separuh hatinya masih belum berkata siap untuk meninggalkan Korea. Banyak hal yang telah ia lalui disini, banyak cerita juga banyak kenangan yang telah terjadi. Korea bahkan terasa lebih mendarah daging dengan dirinya daripada Cina.

Tapi..

_Korea tidak memberimu kepastian, sedangkan Cina akan mempertemukanmu dengan hamparan kain merah di altar gereja. Apa kau tidak menginginkan hal tersebut Luhan ?_

_Gaun pengantin, tiara berkilau, buket bunga dan cincin yang akan melingkar dijarimu._

_Itu adalah apa yang kau inginkan sejak dulu kan ? Dan Kris mampu menjanjikan semuanya. Apalagi yang kau tunggu ?_

"Lu .."

"Eoh ?"

Kris sadar jika Luhan terkesiap karena seruannya. Luhan bahkan tidak fokus.

"Pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku ?"

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa merencanakan pernikahan kita".

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu ?"

Kris mendelik dan menghela napas kesal entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Mulut Luhan benar-benar sudah pandai menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang menyebalkan sekarang.

"Dengar Kris .." Luhan menampakkan raut wajah serius "Pernikahan tidak semudah bagaimana kau mengucapkannya. Kita baru saja bertemu, dan kau belum mengenalku lebih jauh begitupun sebaliknya".

"Tapi kita sudah mengenal sejak lama, Lu .."

"Dan kita juga terpisah dalam waktu yang lama. Ada banyak hal yang telah berubah".

"Kita bisa menyesuaikan diri. Aku yakin itu".

"Kris, ada perubahan yang ku yakin kau sulit untuk menerimanya".

Lelaki Canada tersebut nampak menegang, terlihat dari posisi tubuh yang lebih ditegakkan. Luhan tidak sedang main-main, terdengar dari nada suara si cantik yang penuh dengan ketegasan.

_Apa perubahan yang terdengar sangat sulit untukku diterima ?_

"Aku …." Kata-kata terasa sangkut ditenggorokan "Aku .. aku bukan lagi seorang gadis. Aku telah menjadi seorang wanita".

"…."

Kris terkekeh geli. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau adalah seorang perempuan". Ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan tawa lucu. Namun Luhan merasa bahwa ia tidak sedang memberikan hiburan untuk pria ini, ia sedang berbicara kenyataan.

"Krissss.. Bukan itu maksudku".

"…." Kris diam kembali.

"Aku pernah tidur dengan seorang lelaki. Kau tau maksudku kan ?"

Walaupun wanita di Korea telah banyak yang hilang keperawanan sebelum menikah (termasuk dirinya), tapi tetap saja Luhan berpikir ada beberapa lelaki yang menuntut keperawanan seorang wanita. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Kris adalah salah satu dari mereka, bukan ?

Lihat saja ekspresi Kris yang nampak penuh dengan keterkejutan.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar menikah (mungkin saja) nanti, ia ingin tidak ada rahasia. Luhan tidak mau ia akan kembali dibuang hanya karena Kris tidak sudi memiliki istri yang tidak lagi perawan.

Luhan membuang muka. Keterdiaman Kris seolah sudah memberikan sebuah petunjuk bahwa pria yang menuntut keperawanan masih ada dimuka bumi belahan Korea.

"Hanya satu orang kan yang menidurimu ? Aku tidak masalah menjadi lelaki yang kedua. Aku juga pernah meniduri beberapa wanita, jadi ku pikir itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kita impas!".

"Mwo ?!"

"Kurasa aku harus pergi. Masih ada beberapa pemotretan yang harus ku urus".

"..."

Kris berdiri, namun Luhan tidak berniat beranjak sedikitpun. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja hingga seluruh saraf terasa mati. Hanya gerakan bola mata yang dapat Luhan lakukan saat ini, itupun dengan setengah sadar.

"Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti".

"….".

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa mata Kris seolah menangkap retina matanya. Kris bahkan tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, dan Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka terdiam dalam kebingungan. Atau hanya Luhan yang tidak paham ?

CHU!

"Aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik rusa bodoh.."

8 detik ..

9 detik..

10 detik ..

BLAM!

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar dentuman pintu apartement yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kris. Sebenarnya tidak nyaring, hanya saja ia masih berada dibawah kesadaran normal hingga menjadikan bunyi tersebut jadi bergema ditelinga.

Luhan menyentuh bibirnya yang baru beberapa detik lalu dikecup singkat oleh pria berdarah Cina-Canada tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kali bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir seorang pria, namun mengapa kecupan Kris terasa berbeda dari kecupan yang biasa ia dapatkan ?

Tidak hangat seperti kecupan….

Sehun.

ASTAGA!

Kepala Luhan terasa sedikit pusing begitu otaknya bekerja dengan keras dan membangunkan kembali saraf-saraf yang sempat mati. Mulai kembali berpikir bahwa bukan hanya ada ia dan Kris yang berada disana beberapa waktu lalu.

Secepat hembusan angin menghanyutkan guguran daun, secepat itu pula Luhan menolehkan kepala kesamping lalu mendapati siluet mata merah dibalik celah pintu kamarnya.

Bibir merah ranum itu bergetar, begitu pula dengan bibir tipis pria dibalik pintu kamar. Dari jarak beberapa meter Luhan bahkan masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun memanas dan pancaran matanya seolah menyemburkan api.

Luhan takut.

Kesalahpahaman adalah salah satu hal paling buruk didunia.

Tapi kecupan Kris tadi bukanlah sekedar kesalahpahaman ataupun ilusi, itu adalah sebuah gambaran nyata yang Luhan sadari Sehun dapat melihat semuanya dari celah kecil disana.

.

.

Hampir sebulan musim gugur menyapa. Angin masih berhembus dengan semangat ekstra hingga Luhan mampu melihat beberapa wanita menggerutu karena rambut mereka menjadi kusut dan sedikit terjahili dengan guguran-guguran daun kering yang nakal.

Sekali lagi Luhan meilirik jam putih dipergelangan tangannya, mendapati bahwa sudah setengah jam ia duduk dibalik dinding kaca besar. Duduk dikursi yang sama (kursi yang menyebabkan Sehun menuduhnya berselingkuh dengan Chen). Kursi itu juga yang menjadi saksi saat Luhan menangis hebat setelah melihat Sehun berciuman dengan Seulgi.

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Luhan mencoba mengusir segala kenangan pahit yang sempat mengantam hidupnya hingga jadi penuh dengan kebimbangan dan rasa tidak menentu seperti ini. Namun nama Sehun terlalu kuat dan tidak mau lepas.

Sehun.

_Aku merindukanmu.._

-Luhan ingat kembali kejadian beberappa minggu lalu. Kejadian kecupan singkat dan mata pengintip di celah kamarnya. Dimana Sehun (yang Luhan kira akan meledak dan marah seketika) keluar dari kamar dengan langkah lemah. Menghampiri dirinya yang masih membeku disofa tanpa mampu melakukan pergerakan.

Mata Luhan sudah terpejam ketika Sehun berada dihadapannya. Ia sudah siap jika Sehun akan melontarkan segala kekesalan walaupun Luhan tau Sehun tidak mempunyai hak lagi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Namun apa yang Luhan dapati selanjutnya adalah Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir. "Aku pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik".-

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi sicantik. Semenjak hari itu mereka tidak lagi bertemu, bahkan Luhan terus memegang ponselnya demi mendapatkan sebuah pesan ataupun panggilan dari Sehun. Tapi,

Kosong.

Dimana Sehun ?

Kenapa dia menghilang ?

Luhan merasa sesak karena menyesal tidak menahan Sehun saat lelaki itu akan pergi dari apartementnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Sehun akan kembali lagi beberapa hari kemudian seperti biasa, namun sampai hari ini Sehun sama sekali tidak terlihat.

"Maaf, Lu .. Kami terlambat".

Secepat mungkin Luhan menghapus jejak airmata dipipinya ketika Baekhyun dan Yixing mendudukkan diri disofa seberang.

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga baru sampai".

"Apa kau baik ? Kau terlihat pucat, Lu".

"Aku baik-baik saja Xing-ah… Tidak perlu khawatir".

"Awas saja jika setelah ini aku harus mengunjungimu dirumah sakit!"

Luhan terkekeh, Yixing memang selalu berlebihan dalam kata-kata.

"Seharusnya yang kau khawatirkan adalah Baekhyun eonnie" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagu "Kurasa eonnie harus melakukan operasi kantung mata setelah ditinggal Chanyeol oppa ke California".

"Yaakk! Kau menghinaku rusa bodoh ?!"

"Kau tau Lu, Baekhyun bahkan menangis saat Chanyeol menelponnya tadi".

"YAAAKK! KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

30 menit telah bergulir..

Yixing menghirup coklat hangatnya sekali lagi sebelum memulai pecakapan. "Kau yakin Lu tidak mau menerima tawaran-tawaran itu ?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan "Kurasa tidak. Waktu itu aku hanya mencoba hasil kenakalanmu saja".

Yixing tersenyum lebar ketika sadar bahwa Luhan menjadi model karena perbuatan jahil yang ia ciptakan. Menawarkan Luhan (menjadi model) pada rekan bisnis Joonmyeon (pemilik perusahaan parfume) dan yang ia tidak sangka orang itu akan langsung setuju. Padahal niatan awal Yixing hanya main-main saja.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal ?"

"Luhan tidak suka jadi model. Aku yakin itu. Iya kan, Lu ?" sambung Baekhyun yang hanya direspon sebuah senyuman manis dari sicantik.

"Joonmyeon bahkan merasa sedikit pusing dan memintaku memastikan sendiri padamu saat ia harus menolak tawaran-tawaran bernilai itu. Aku tau ada alasan lain. Tidak mungkin kau menolak tawaran menggiurkan hanya karena tidak suka".

Baekhyun baru saja mencoba ingin membantu Luhan menyahut ucapan Yixing jika saja mobil mewah diluar sana tidak membunyikan klakson.

Putri Yixing sudah dijemput oleh Raja Kim Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun bahkan dapat melihat daun-daun berubah menjadi lembaran dollar ketika Joonmyeon berada disini.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang".

"Hati-hati dijalan".

"Ne.."

.

.

"Sekarang katakan"

"Apa ?". Luhan mengernyit bingung saat Baekhyun langsung menyergap dengan pertanyaan ambigu. Mobil Joonmyeon baru saja menghilang dari depan sana dan daun-daun menjadi normal kembali.

"Alasanmu menolak tawaran-tawaran itu pasti berhubungan dengan Cina, bukan ?"

"Eonnie ….."

"Sehun yang memberitahuku".

Luhan bingung harus memulai penjelasan darimana. Ia bahkan belum yakin pada keputusan yang akan ia pilih. Tapi kedatangan Kris beberapa hari lalu ke apartement demi memberikan passport dan tiket pesawat seolah memaksa Luhan untuk segera meninggalkan Negara ini.

"Kau yakin Lu ?"

"…."

"Kau yakin akan meninggalkan Korea ?"

"Bagaimanapun Cina adalah tanah kelahiranku"

"Dan kau akan pergi bersama orang Cina pula ?"

Luhan kembali terkesiap. Ia tau pasti yang sedang dibahas oleh Baekhyun saat ini adalah Kris. Namun darimana Baekhyun bisa … Ah, dari Sehun! Pasti Sehun yang memberitahu Baekhyun tentang pria Cina-Canada tersebut.

"Mungkin Cina akan memberi sedikit ketenangan".

"Mungkin ?" Baekhyun berdecih "Kau bahkan belum yakin. Kau belum yakin untuk meninggalkan Korea, dan kau bahkan sangat tidak yakin mampu meninggalkan Sehun".

"Aku memang tidak yakin. Tapi aku harus mencobanya".

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, mengamati Luhan yang baru saja menghirup cappuccino dari cangkir kecil dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan disana, Lu ? Aku tau kau dan Sehun masih saling mencintai. Kenapa tidak mencoba kembali saja seperti dulu ?".

"…."

"Lu, aku mungkin tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi yang ku tau adalah Sehun sangat menyesal atas perbuatan, maksudku penghianatan yang telah ia lakukan. Dia adalah pria yang mencintai dan yang kau cintai. Tapi kenapa kau memilih pergi dengan lelaki yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak punya keyakinan perasaan padanya ?"

Luhan menatap luar jendela. Memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dan juga suara highheels para wanita bertabrakan dengan jalanan.

"Seberapa besarpun aku mencintai Sehun, aku tetaplah seorang wanita. Aku menginginkan sebuah komitmen untuk hidupku kelak. Bukankah eonnie juga menginginkan hal yang sama ?"

"…." Baekhyun terdiam.

"Karena itu aku lebih memilih dia yang mencintaiku dan mampu memberi sebuah kepastian daripada pria yang kucintai tanpa mampu berkomitmen apapun. Aku membutuhkan pria yang berani mengubah marga namaku".

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Lu …"

Luhan menoleh pada tangan Baekhyun yang memberinya sebuah genggaman hangat.

"Eonnie-ah .. Aku sudah menunggu selama 3 tahun. Apa itu tidak cukup ?"

.

.

Hari-hari terasa berlalu begitu cepat saat Luhan memasukkan satu persatu pakain dan barang-barang berharga kedalam beberapa koper, namun waktu terasa berhenti ditempat ketika bayangan Sehun melintas begitu saja.

Luhan bahkan menangis merasakan bahwa ia merindukan Sehun dengan kadar yang sangat berlebih. Tidak ada wajah Sehun, tidak ada suara langkah Sehun dan tidak ada kerlipan lampu ponsel yang membeberkan nama Sehun disana seolah menggerogoti tubuh Luhan dengan rasa rindu.

Mata memang terpejam, namun cairan bening mengalir dicelah kelopak matanya. Bibir Luhan bergetar hebat begitu memikirkan apakah Sehun benar-benar berhenti. Apakah hubungannya dan Sehun benar hanya sampai disini?

_Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan ?_

Iya, itu adalah apa yang selama ini Luhan inginkan. Berharap bahwa Sehun enyah dari hidupnya dan ia tidak akan mendapat gangguan serta rasa sulit lagi. Namun dengan ketidakhadiran Sehun beberapa minggu belakangan benar-benar membuat Luhan ingkar dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Ia merindukan Sehun.

Sangat.

Ia menginginkan Sehun merebahkan tubuh di sisi kosong ranjang, merengkuh tubuhnya ketika tengah malam, berbagi sarapan bersama dan sedikit pertengkaran juga kenakalan kecil. Luhan menantikan Sehun datang dan mengulang semua itu kembali.

Namun ketika membuka mata, menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sebuah tiket pesawat tergeletak diatas meja nakas seolah membubuhi kornea mata Luhan dengan irisan bawang hingga wanita cantik itu kembali menangis dengan pilu.

.

.

Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Luhan harus berpijak pada keraguannya sendiri atas keputusan yang ia pilih. Tubuh Luhan merinding dan terasa panas dalam waktu bersamaan saat duduk di kursi tunggu bandara.

Kris berada disamping, namun apa yang Luhan harapkan adalah wajah Kris bergganti dengan wajah Sehun. Nama Sehun terus berputar-putar hingga Luhan merasa pusing.

Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes saat menghitung berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk kembali ke Korea.

1 Tahun..

5 Tahun ..

10 Tahun..

Apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun setelah ini ?

Ataukah ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ?

Dan mungkin juga, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun kembali.

_Kenapa memikirkan semua hal itu membuatku ingin membatalkan keberangkatan ini ?_

_Sehun.._

_Kau dimana ?_

_Bisa jemput aku sekarang ?_

_Aku tidak ingin pergi.._

Jikapun Sehun punya waktu, jika pun Sehun berada disini, akan sulit untuk merengkuh tubuh si tampan. Luhan tidak akan mampu melawan orang-orang yang akan menegelilingi tubuh Sehun. Akan sulit bersentuhan dengan orang yang dimiliki oleh publik seperti itu.

Duduk bersama Kris disini saja Luhan harus beberapa kali menutup wajah ketika ada orang yang lewat mencoba memotret mereka.

_Kenapa hidupku selalu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang diikuti kamera ?_

"Lu .. Tunggu disini sebentar".

"Kau mau kemana, Kris ?"

"Toilet".

Beberapa detik selanjutnya sosok Kris hilang dari pandangan. Luhan mengamati jam dipergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek dan panjang hampir bertemu diangka Sepuluh. Itu berarti ia masih memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk menghirup udara di Korea.

Membuka ponsel dan membaca sekali lagi pesan dari Baekhyun yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Luhan. Sedangkan Yixing, mungkin nanti Luhan akan menerima telpon berisi amukan putri Unicorn tersebut karena ia sama sekali tidak memberitahukan acara kepergiannya.

Lalu Sehun..

Jari Luhan berhenti seketika begitu melihat digit-digit nomor Sehun dalam kontak nama ponselnya.

_Apakah aku harus menghubungi Sehun ?_

Menggelengkan kepala, Luhan memasukkan ponsel tersebut kedalam tas tangan. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi Sehun setelah kejadian waktu itu (Kris mengecup bibirnya).

Luhan mengetukkan ujung highheel ke lantai, hanya sekedar memburu getaran didada yang begitu menyesakkan, penuh dengan segala keinginan untuk memeluk Sehun saat ini juga.

Tak lama berselang, terasa seseorang mengisi sisi kosong disamping.

"Kris, kau sudah-"

"Kau masih bisa mengenaliku bukan ?"

Luhan kaku. Bibirnya bahkan masih terbuka dan membiarkan udara masuk begitu saja.

Suara itu, walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara langsung yang berbalut jaket hitam, topi, masker dan kacamata namun Luhan yakin bahwa ia kenal sosok tersebut.

"Se..hun .."

"Iya .. Ini aku .."

Kau tidak akan sadar ketika hati bisa mengalahkan pikiran dalam hal menuntun untuk memberikan pelukan kepada seseorang. Luhan dikendalikan oleh rasa rindu yang bergejolak dalam tubuh.

Keyakinan untuk pergi dari Korea luntur tak berbekas. Luhan sadar ia tidak akan sanggup untuk hidup jauh dari pria ini. Ia mencintai Sehun. Sangat. Luhan tidak menemukan rumus untuk tetap bernapas tanpa Sehun disisinya.

Pelukan mereka terlepas seiring dengan air mata Luhan yang ikut terlepas dari kornea mata. Sehun membuka kacamatanya, menatap mata Luhan yang sudah basah oleh linangan air. Mengusap aliran-aliran pilu itu dengan ibu jari dan ikut merasakan kepedihan yang sama.

"Hun .."

_Hanya katakan jika kau tidak menginginkan aku pergi, Katakan jika kau menginginkan aku untuk tetap tinggal, katakan jika kau tidak sanggup hidup tanpa aku. Hanya katakan semua itu maka aku akan pulang bersamamu, Hun !_

_Aku bersumpah!_

Suara di speaker bergema dan menandakan bahwa pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi sudah bersiap diri. Luhan kalut dengan diri sendiri, merasa ia harus kabur sekarang dengan Sehun dari sini sesegera mungkin sebelum Kris kembali. Ia tidak bisa pergi tanpa Sehun!

"Hun! Aku –mptt"

Biarkan saja semua orang memandang mereka. Biarkan saja orang mengumpat tidak suka pada apa yang mereka lakukan. Luhan tidak peduli!

Ciuman mendadak yang Sehun ciptakan sukses melenyapkan segala bayangan tentang gereja dan altar di Cina. Luhan merasa ia tidak (lagi) membutuhkan itu semua jika ada Sehun disini. Kebahagiaannya hanya ada pada Sehun. Luhan sadar.

Begitu pertemuan bibir mereka terlepas, mata mereka mengikat satu sama lain. Mata rusa milik Luhan terhipnotis oleh tatapan setajam mata serigala.

"Hun.. Bawa aku pulang.."

"Lu .."

"…."

"Pergilah .."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sekali lagi, gue sedikit nakal karena naroh TBC disono. Mungkin itu bakalan gue bikin jadi ciri khas.. Boahahaha..**

**Hayoo, siapa yang chapter-chapter lalu pengen Luhan ninggalin sehun dan pergi sama kris trus sekarang pengen nendang si monster Canada jauh-jauh ? Hayo ngaku hayooo..**

**Oh iya, gue mau berterimakasih sama para readers yang udah setia support FF ini, gue berterima kasih banyak juga buat yang udah dengan suka rela merekomendasikan FF ini .. #ketjubbasahbasahbasahseluruhtubuh buat readers yang udah merekomendasikan FF gue.. :***

**Juju aja, gue suka baca review yang somplak-somplak tapi bermutu (?). maaf kalo ada beberapa review yang gak gue bales. Tapi terimakasih udah nge-review. Semoga review kalian makin somvlak ye ..haha ^^**

**Oh iya, sedikit curcol, gue kok gak suka liat cewek yang main film sama luhan entu. Kok dimata gue cewek itu kek cari kesempatan buat nyerempet-nyerempet luhan padahal si lulu kek gak ngerespon. Apa ini cuma perasaan gue doang ? gimana sama kalian ?  
><strong> 

**Satu lagi, gue lupa kapan tanggal terakhir HunHan Bubble Tea Couple Event berakhir, yang jelas bulan ini. Ada yang inget tanggalnya kapan ?**

**BIG THANKS :**

**EONNIE TUPI MUTIARA () | SUAMI KOLOR KADAL BUTEK PEA' | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | ****nimahnurun****chacalock****kimyori95****rikha-chan****luhannieka****chenma****ohluhaen****niasw3ty****farfaridah16****ohsehawnn****levy. ****hanalu93**** .58****OhByunSoo****BeibiEXOl****nisaramaidah28****zoldyk****Oh AiLu****kkamjjong30****ruixi1****SHunNoona23****Silver Lu****MinGyuTae00****egatoti****panypany****Oh Juna93****OhLuhanOh****Fetty818****kaihunhan****Diaanastari****doremifaseul****himekaruLI****Vita Williona Venus****luhanqiq****Mybabydeer****bambielulu****Guest****Guest****selulu24****Rly. ****Hunhan Selu****biseu****lisnana1****Guest****jellal****aylae****jonginfate****niesha sha****N. ****ChagiLu****LynKim****panggilsajaesef****HunHanCherry1220****Guest****Guest****siti. **


	11. Chapter 11

**HUNJUSTFORHAN**

**PRESENT**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**Note ! : Kalimat yang bercetak tebal untuk (seolah) bahasa mandarin.**

Chapter 11

.

.

.

.

Udara di Cina mulai sedikit bersahabat walau terkadang masih menyediakan debu tak terlihat untuk dihirup, menyesakkan dada. Banyak hal yang masih bersembunyi didunia. Apakah jalan cerita harus berakhir dengan terpisah lautan seperti ini ?

Setetes airmata jatuh lagi. Melihat guguran daun dihalaman rumah megingatkan Luhan pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah melepaskan ia pergi dengan utuh. Lelaki yang membiarkan Luhan dibawa untuk dinikahi laki-laki lain (itu pendapat secara pribadi).

Walaupun Luhan dan Kris belum mengucapkan ikrar diatas altar, walaupun Kris sangat jarang datang berkunjung, namun Luhan berpikir pada akhir kisah yang rumit ini ia akan bersanding dengan Kris, bukan Sehun.

Padahal dua minggu lalu saat kakinya masih berpijak tertahan di Korea, Luhan sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal bersama Sehun apapun yang terjadi. Tidak peduli bahwa seumur hidupnya ia mungkin tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu gaun pengantin dan bagaimana perasaan ketika melangkah diatas altar. Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa menghilangkan impian tersebut dalam hidup bukanlah suatu masalah asalkan Sehun berada disisinya.

Tapi, Sehun sendiri yang memintanya untuk pergi. Kata 'Pergilah' dari laki-laki itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa terbuang sekali lagi. Saat ia perlahan merangkak meniti tali yang menjuntai ke jurang, Sehun melepas pegangan dan menjatuhkan Luhan pada dasar lembah terdalam.

Tubuh dan hatinya terasa remuk.

Apa Sehun tau itu ?

**"Lu .. Turunlah.. Kita sarapan".**

** "Iya mama..".**

.

.

Inilah hidup baru Luhan dalam dunia lama. Ternyata apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan tentang betapa jahat papa tiri tidaklah terbukti. Luhan pikir orang yang menikahi sang ibu adalah pria bejat yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Pria egois yang mengahancurkan rumah tangga orang hanya karena mempertahankan cinta.

Waktu itu Luhan belum dewasa, Ia tidak tau apa arti cinta. Ia tidak tau bahwa cinta bisa membuat bulan terbit disiang hari dan matahari berpencar disamping bulan.

Cinta penuh kemustahilan yang menjadi nyata.

**"Aku mau duduk dipangkuan jie jie Luhan. Aku suka wanita cantik".** Luhan terkekeh, langsung memeluk tubuh adik tirinya kedalam pangkuan dibalik meja makan. Luhan tidak pernah memiliki adik sebelumnya, jadi ia merasa sedikit asing namun juga senang saat memangku bocah tampan berusia 5 tahun seperti saat ini.

Leo. Adik kecil yang tampan.

Ayah tiri dan ibunya tertawa renyah, sedangkan seseorang yang duduk disamping Luhan nampak berada pada dunianya sendiri. Dunia dalam android pink, hingga gadis tingkat 2 Senior High School tersebut tidak sadar bahwa beberapa butir nasi goreng tumpah dari sendok dalam genggamannya.

Dia Fanny, anak dari ayah tiri Luhan bersama istrinya yang dulu.

**"Fanny.. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, atau mama ambil ponselmu sekarang!". **_Jangan membayangkan mama adalah seorang ibu tiri di kisah Cinderella, karena mama sama sekali tidak begitu. Ia sangat menyayangi Fanny, aku tau._

**"Tunggu sebentar mama! Wanita ini menyentuh oppaku.. Astaga! Menyebalkan!"**

Begitulah dunia kecil Fanny, Android dan artis idola. Ponsel terlihat lebih berharga daripada butir – butir nasi. Benar-benar seperti remaja labil. Bertolak belakang dengan Luhan yang sangat tidak peduli mengenai dunia keartisan.

Seandainya saja Fanny tau jika Luhan pernah tinggal dan berhubungan dengan artis terkenal korea, maka dapat dipastikan gadis tersebut akan berteriak histeris seperti kesetanan.

.

.

Musim gugur memasuki tahap pertengahan. Kris datang menemui Luhan untuk kedua kali (dalam dua minggu terakhir). Laki-laki itu tau bahwa pada dasarnya senyum dibibir Luhan amat sangat dipaksakan. Tapi apa boleh buat ?

Menunggu waktu yang tepat sebentar lagi.

**"Mama.. Berhentilah menempel pada Kris.. Mama sudah berumur .."**

Mendengar penuturan sang anak (yang sedikit menyinggung usia), mama Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan tangan dari lengan Kris. Menyentuh pipinya dan menciptakan tawa geli dari Kris saat wanita setengah baya itu bertanya dengan serius "Apa aku benar-benar sudah tua ? Apa keriputku sangat banyak ? Apa aku tidak lagi secantik Luhan ? Astaga! Aku harus melakukan perawatan setelah ini".

**"Tidak mama .. Mama masih cantik dan terlihat sangat muda .." –Kris.**

** "Kris.. Ku harap kau tidak berkata sebuah kebohongan pada mamaku".**

Si Canada semakin tertawa renyah mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan dan bagaimana senyuman diwajah mamanya luntur seketika.

Dua wanita beda usia namun memiliki sikap manja yang hampir sama.

Asal kalian tau saja, mama Luhan masih menyimpan pikiran gadis-gadis remaja untuk mengagumi model-model dan aktor-aktor tampan. Bahkan ketika Kris datang mengantar Luhan kesini, Mama Luhan langsung memuji ketampanan wajah Monster Canada (versi Sehun) tersebut. Dan pada hari itu juga mamanya mematenkan diri sebagai fan dari seorang Kris. Lucu bukan ?

Luhan akan merasa lebih nyaman jika lelaki yang memanggil mamanya dengan panggilan _'mama'_ adalah Sehun, bukan Kris. Seharusnya yang sedang duduk disana adalah Sehun, lelaki yang Luhan impikan untuk menyambut tangannya didepan pendeta.

**"Aku pulang!".**

_Itu suara Fanny. Mama sedikit menggerutu karena dari pintu masuk mata gadis bersurai hitam sepundak itu terus tertuju pada android pink-nya. Lebih menggerutu lagi saat Fanny melepaskan sepatu tanpa meletakkan ke rak terlebih dahulu._

**"Hai Cantik .. Baru pulang sekolah ?"**

** "Eoh ? Kris ge .."**

** "Iya.. Ini aku.. Apa aku terlihat tampan hari ini ?"**

_Fanny mencibir. Dari awal pertemuan dan mama mengatakan bahwa Kris lebih tampan daripada sang aktor idola, Fanny merasa kesal setengah mati dengan sosok didepanku sekarang._

**"Tentu saja .."** _Kris tersenyum bangga_ **"Tentu saja tidak lebih tampan dari Oppa-ku"** _dan aku tertawa puas mendengar jawaban lanjutan dari Fanny._

**"YAK!"**

_Fanny sudah terlanjur kembali fokus pada ponsel pink-nya lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua (menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat disamping kamarku) tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sudah merasa sangat kesal (hanya sekedar main-main)._

Sampai sekarang Luhan masih tidak tau siapa yang menjadi 'OPPA' bagi gadis penggemar warna pink tersebut.

Setampan apakah lelaki itu hingga membuat Kris terbengkalai begitu saja ?

Lee Min Ho, Kim Soo Hyun, Kang Min Hyuk, Ahn Jae Hyun, Kim Sang Bum, Lee Gikwang, Choi Siwon atau …

.

.

**"Lu .. Bisa kau panggil Fanny dikamar?"**

** "Iya mama".**

Luhan beranjak dari dapur setelah meletakkan mangkuk berisi sup daging khas Cina keatas meja makan sebagai salah satu menu makan malam. Sejak masuk kamar sore tadi sampai Kris pulang dua jam lalu, Fanny sama sekali tidak keluar dari dalam kamar.

Hanya terdengar beberapa suara teriakan histeris juga pintu kamar yang dilempar (dengan bantal mungkin ?). Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. Tadi ia ingin melihat keadaan Fanny, takut jika gadis tersebut sedang mengalami masalah yang berat, tapi mama menahan tangannya dan mengatakan untuk tidak khawatir. Fanny sudah terbiasa seperti itu.

_Dia akan memekik histeris dan menangis seharian jika artis idolanya terkena skandal ataupun berhubungan dengan wanita lain._

Dan yeah, Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti dan paham jika Fanny mungkin saja bisa gila karena menjadi seorang fangirl. Tapi siapa yang bisa disalahkan ? Kau tidak akan tau arti bahagia menjadi seorang fangirl sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri.

Tok ! Tok !

**"Fanny .. Makan malam .."**

** "Sebentar lagi Jie Jie .."**

** "Apa yang kau lakukan didalam ?"**

CLEK!

Luhan terkesiap begitu pintu kamar terbuka lalu menampilkan sosok Fanny dengan rambut berantakan dan bantal guling tersampir disamping kaki kirinya. Benarkan, gadis kecil ini memang mempelakukan bantal guling dan pintu kamar dengan kurang sopan santun.

Lihatlah, Fanny sedang proses menuju jalan 'Eternal Stres' karena menjadi seorang fangirl.

**"Apa yang terjadi ?"**

Fanny tidak menjawab, melangkah masuk kedalam kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuh di kasur pink-nya. Ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melihat kamar Fanny dan ikut masuk kedalam. Dan retina matanya langsung berbinar bahagia saat warna pink menusuk dari segala penjuru.

Cantik.

Apalagi ada sebuah boneka hello kitty raksasa didalam sebuah lemari kaca. Luhan menyesal mengapa saat remaja ia tidak meminta papa dan mamanya untuk mengecat kamar pink seperti ini. Ia merasa seperti putri. Apalagi ranjang Fanny dilengkapi dengan tirai putih yang berterbangan karena tertiup angin dari balkon kamar.

Urrgghhh!

Luhan ingin kembali menjadi seorang gadis remaja. Tapi, masa remajanya tidak bisa terbilang cukup baik saat orang tuanya memilih untuk berpisah satu sama lain.

Luhan bisa saja merasa terbang lalu meniti pelangi ketika mata rusa itu mengitari seluruh kamar Fanny, namun ada sesuatu (tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak) yang menghenyak perasaan Luhan hingga ia refleks menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan.

**"Fanny! .."**

**"Iya, Jie jie.. Dia Oppaku.. Oppa-ku tercinta .. OH SEHUN!".**

Oh Tuhan! Bahkan foto dan poster-poster Sehun masih mengikutinya sampai kesini, melintasi lautan juga daratan dan menempel di dinding-dinding kamar Fanny.

Apa hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang takdir ?

.

.

**"Apa kau tau banyak tentang Oh Sehun ?"**

** "Tentu saja. Aku adalah fan sejatinya, Jie. Aku tau semua tentang Sehun Oppa".**

_Tapi kau tidak tau bahwa Sehun oppa-mu baru saja melakukan pemotretan sedikit intim denganku. Kau juga tidak tau aku berada diatas ranjang Sehun selama dua tahun._

Luhan terkekeh geli, menatap bintang dilangit Cina dari balkon kamar Fanny. Menyesap segelas cappuccino hangat dari cangkir ditangan masing-masing.

Malam ini Luhan berkunjung ke dalam kamar Fanny hanya karena ia merasa rindu untuk melihat wajah Sehun. Setidaknya foto dan poster-poster yang bersarang pada dinding kamar gadis pink tersebut mampu melerai benang-benang kerinduan dalam hati.

Sehun nampak sangat tampan disetiap gambar.

Hey, wajah Sehun memang sudah diukir tampan sejak berada dalam kandung sang ibu. Luhan akui itu.

**"Apa Sehun memiliki kekasih ?"** pertanyaan yang Luhan gunakan untuk memancing pembicaraan, dan Fanny nampak sangat berminat membahas lelaki kesayangannya tersebut.

**"Ku rasa tidak. Walaupun beberapa kali dikatakan dekat dengan wanita, tapi aku yakin Sehun oppa tidak memilih salah satu dari artis-artis kecentilan itu".**

** "Kau sangat yakin".**

** "Tentu saja. Dia selalu terlihat dingin dengan para artis wanita".**

_Benar. Dan alasannya adalah karena bagi Sehun aku lebih berarti dari wanita-wanita itu._

Luhan terkekeh mendengar Fanny begitu percaya diri dengan argumennya tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita yang menjabat sebagai kakak tirinya disana adalah wanita yang telah berhasil merebut separuh dunia Oh Sehun.

**"Apa kau merasa kesal saat Sehun dikabarkan dekat dengan wanita lain ?"**

** "Sangat kesal hingga ke sumsum tulang belakang, Jie!"** Fanny nampak mulai mengeluarkan api **"Jie Jie tidak tau bagaimana aku menangis setiap kali Sehun oppa digosipkan kencan dengan artis wanita. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku setiap wanita-wanita itu menyentuh Sehun Oppa!".**

** "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari mama. Mama bilang kau sangat berlebihan".**

Gadis pink itu mencibir. **"Padahal mama tidak jauh berbeda denganku".**

**"Apa maksudmu ?"**

** "Iya. Aku dan mama adalah fans Oh Sehun sejak dulu, tapi setelah mama bertemu dengan Kris gege, sepertinya mama langsung berubah haluan".**

** "MWO? Mama juga menyukai Oh Sehun ?"**

Fanny mengangguk dan Luhan harus memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berrdenyut.

Kenyataan apa lagi ini ?

Luhan bahkan sempat berpikir untuk becerita pada sang mama tentang percintaannya dengan Oh Sehun, dan sepertinya semua rencana tersebut harus dibuang dari atas balkon kamar ini sekarang juga.

**"Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi sore ? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun ?"**

Fanny menghirup cairan coklat dicangkir hello kitty miliknya sebelum menjawab **"Aku kesal Jie. Sangaaaat kesal! Apa Jie-Jie tau jika drama baru Sehun oppa akan tayang sebentar lagi ?"**

Mengangguk pura-pura tidak yakin, Luhan meneguk kembali cappucinonya. Hanya demi menetrallisir rasa ingin menangkup kedua wajah Sehun sekarang juga.

**"Dan apa Jie Jie mengenal Seulgi ? Oh, aku yakin Jie-Jie pasti kenal. Seluruh Korea juga mengenal wanita tersebut".**

_Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia wanita yang menjadi salah satu penyebab aku terdampar lagi ke daratan Cina. Jika bukan karena kehadirannya, aku mungkin masih berada diranjang dan dibawah selimut Oh Sehun saat ini._

**"Dia cantik, bukan ?"** dan Luhan rasanya ingin meludah setelah mengatakan sendiri hal menjijiikkan tersebut.

Fanny mencibir sekali lagi, **"Kurasa Luhan Jie-Jie lebih cantik. Aku tidak suka melihatnya mencium pipi Sehun oppa begitu saja saat Konpers drama baru mereka pagi ini. Aku sungguh ingin mencakar wajahnya!" **Gadis pink itu menggebu.

**"Di.. Dia .. mencium Sehun ?"**

** "IYA JIE! DIA MENCIUM SEHUN OPPA! HAAAAAA! AKU MEMBENCINYA!"**

Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa lagi apa arti kehilangan. Tidak ingin berpikir buruk, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan rangkaian-rangkaian kata penuh kecurigaan yang melintas tanpa permisi.

Apa sekarang Sehun yang menyerah mempertahankan Luhan ? Apa ini alasan mengapa Sehun membiarkannya pergi bersama Kris menuju Cina ? Apa karena Sehun telah lelah dan mencoba yakin untuk memilih Seulgi ?

Itu menyakitkan! Sungguh!

Sekelebat rasa penyesalan menghampiri Luhan. Kenapa ia tidak memaafkan Sehun saja dulu ? Jika ia langsung memaafkan Sehun mungkin sekarang mereka masih bisa bersama.

Apakah sekarang Luhan benar-benar harus berakhir di bawah naungan marga 'Wu ' ?

.

.

**"Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam ?"**

** "Iya, mama".**

** "Lalu apa yang kau tangisi ?"**

Luhan menoleh pada sang mama yang masih sibuk merangkai bunga, sedangkan ia hanya terdiam duduk sambil memotong tangkai-tangkai bunga tersebut. Luhan harus mengakui jika mamanya sangat pandai menata bunga menjadi sebuah rangkaian yang indah. Mungkin ia harus mulai belajar agar bisa merangkai bunga untuk rumah pribadinya kelak.

Rumah keluarga Wu, mungkin.

_Itu bukan marga yang ku inginkan._

**"Aku tidak menangis, mama".**

** "Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan sembab dimatamu ?"**

Mama Luhan berhenti memasukkan tangkai-tangkai tersebut dalam vas bening berisi sepertiga air. Menatap Luhan intens lalu menggenggam jemari putri semata wayang dari mantan suaminya.

**"Ceritakan pada mama".**

Luhan menghela napas pelan, meletakkan gunting serta setangkai mawar putih dari dalam genggaman.

**"Ma .. Aku merasa tidak yakin".**

** "Apa yang tidak kau yakini ?"**

** "Aku tidak yakin dengan hubunganku bersama Kris"**

_Kami bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa._

Mamanya terdiam, seolah menantikan kalimat yang mungkin masih besambung dari bibir Luhan.

**"Kepulanganku ke Cina karena Kris yang memberi tawaran. Ia berkata kami bisa menikah dan hidup bersama. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan semua itu sekarang. Dia masih belum melamarku ketika sampai disini dan sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menyinggung masalah pernikahan sejak kami tiba di Cina".**

**"Kau takut dia tidak jadi melamarmu ?"**

Luhan menggeleng, sedikit mengkerutkan dahi sang mama.

**"Aku lebih takut jika dia melamarku. Aku masih belum siap. Aku belum siap untuk mencintainya karena jujur saja dia bukan orang yang ku harapkan".**

** "Siapa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan ?"**

Luhan terdiam. Terlihat berpikir keras karena mata rusa tersebut berpencar kesegala arah.

Tidak mungkin ia memberitahu jika orang yang ia harapkan adalah Oh Sehun. Setidaknya Luhan tidak ingin telinga cantiknya terluka karena teriakan histeris sang mama, lalu mungkin saja Fanny bisa mendapat telepati seketika hingga bisa menghilang dari sekolah lalu muncul disini tiba-tiba hanya karena mendengar kekasih yang ia harapkan adalah seorang OH SEHUN.

**"Dia berada di Korea"**

** "Jika dia berada di Korea, kenapa kau kembali bersama Kris ? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian ?"**

** "Iya .. Ada masalah yang terjadi diantara kami".**

** "Siapa yang memulai ?"**

** "Kesalahpahaman yang memulai semuanya".**

** "Apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar ?"**

** "Apa menurut mama sebuah penghianatan bukanlah sesuatu yang besar ?"**

Secepat kilat Luhan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena ucapan yang ia lontarkan menciptakan raut wajah tidak nyaman dari sang ibu. Luhan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung, Sungguh!

**"Siapa yang berhianat dalam hubungan kalian ?"**

** "Bukan aku, ma".**

** "Apa dia sudah meminta maaf ?"**

** "Bahkan aku memintanya berhenti untuk meminta maaf. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal dan semua menyulitkanku untuk menaruh rasa benci"**

Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum menenangkan.

**"Apa kau yakin dia benar-benar menyesal ?"**

Luhan kembali diam, namun tak berselang lama dengan perlahan ia mengangguk.

**"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk memaafkannya ?"**

** "Aku sudah memaafkannya, ma. Tapi dia yang memintaku untuk pergi bersama Kris. Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan ?"**

** "Dengar, Lu.. Semua orang memiliki alasan atas tindakan yang ia perbuat. Kita tidak bisa melihat suatu masalah hanya dari satu belah sudut pandang saja".**

_Dan alasan Sehun adalah untuk melanjutkan hubungan dengan bunga masa lalunya._

**"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang, Ma ? Aku merindukannya".**

.

.

Minggu ketiga. Mata Luhan terus mengelilingi seluruh coffe shop tanpa objek pasti. Terlalu merasa takut untuk menatap sinar merah setajam sinar laser dari kedua mata putri unicorn yang sedang bersedekap dada disana.

Ya, itu Yixing.

Merasa terkejut setengah mati saat membuka e-mail dan Luhan membaca sebuah pesan bahwa Yixing ingin meminta penjelasan tentang kepergian tersembunyi Luhan.

"Ka.. kapan.. Kapan kau tiba, Xing-ah ?". Pertanyaan Luhan terdengar tidak yakin.

"Kemarin".

"Di..Dimana Joonmyeon ?"

"Menemui klien".

Darah Luhan membeku ketika wanita berdimple dihadapannya memberi jawaban penuh keketusan. Sepertinya hari ini Luhan harus memberikan penjelasan ekstra.

"Yi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ?"

"…."

"Apa aku bukan sahabatmu lagi ?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. sungguh Xing-ah .."

"Jelaskan sekarang juga!"

.

.

Satu orang lagi yang mengetui hubungan tersembunyi antara Luhan dan Sehun. Yixing hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendadak, bahkan wanita tersebut berteriak histeris hingga Luhan harus membungkuk meminta maaf kepada tamu lain.

Berbagai macam umpatan Yixing kelurkan untuk sitampan Oh Sehun. Tidak lupa caci maki serta gerutuan kepada tetangganya, Seulgi.

Luhan merasa kalut sendiri ketika Yixing berniat untuk menghubungi Joonmyeon dan meminta agar agensi yang di pimpin suaminya tersebut membatalkan kontrak dengan Seulgi. Yang Luhan tau, Joonmyeon akan mengabulkan apapun yang diminta Putri Unicorn berdimple satu ini. Astaga! Ia bisa gila!

"Demi Tuhan! Ku tarik semua kata-kataku bahwa Seulgi adalah wanita cantik dan baik. Arrgghhh! Busukkk!".

"Xing-ah .. berbicaralah lebih pelan".

"Aku tidak peduli, Lu! Mereka juga tidak akan mengerti dengan bahasa yang kita gunakan". Tentu saja, hanya sedikit orang Cina yang bisa berbahasa Korea. Jadi Yixing tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali.

.

.

Sebulan di Cina. Walaupun rumah penuh dengan keceriaan, entah kenapa sepi tetap menghampiri hatinya. Luhan tidak tau jika tanpa melihat wajah Sehun selama hampir 30hari akan membuat dunia serasa dilanda gerhana seperti ini.

Begitu merindukan lelaki tampan tersebut hingga setiap hari ia akan menyelinap dalam kamar Fanny demi menyentuh wajah-wajah psang pujaan hati yang tertempel didinding kamar. Tersenyum geli ketika dengan jahil telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk wajah Sehun lalu mengumpatkan beberapa kalimat.

Kabar dari Sehun hanya ia dapatkan dari Fanny. Setiap malam mereka akan menghabiskan dua cangkir cappuccino di balkon kamar demi bercerita tentang Sehun. Tentu saja Fanny dengan senang hati berceloteh mengenai pangeran Oh Sehun-nya tersebut.

Luhan lebih percaya pada Fanny daripada media, walaupun Fanny mengetahui semua tentang Sehun (juga) melalui media, tapi Luhan rasa seorang Fangirl mampu menyaring informasi dengan lebih tepat. Mereka selalu punya pikiran dan alasan yang menarik.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Luhan mendapati Fanny melemas karena sang idola jarang terlihat di kamera. Besok drama Sehun tayang, dan untuk pertama kali Luhan ingin menonton aksi sang (mantan) kekasih walau ia tau pada akhirnya hanya ia yang merasa terluka.

.

.

Tiga wanita tersebut duduk berjejer disofa, menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip. Ini memang gila, Luhan juga tidak tau mengapa ia berada ditengah mama dan adik pink-nya tersebut.

Leo sudah tidur dan papa tirinya juga belum pulang.

Wajah Sehun dan Seulgi hadir dibalik layar. Fanny terdengar mengumpat ketika Seulgi menyentuh pipi Sehun, mamanya terllihat menangis dengan beberapa helai tisu karena menghayati cerita. Dan Luhan…

Fanny dan wanita separuh baya disana mengernyit bingung saat Luhan tiba-tiba menangis tersedu dengan aliran air mata deras begitu melihat Sehun dan Seulgi berciuman. Mereka tidak tau saja bahwa Luhan sama sekali tidak memikirkan alur cerita, ia hanya merasa pedih mendalam bahwa pada kenyatannya Sehun dan Seulgi terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman tersebut.

_Di episode pertama mereka telah berciuman._

_OH SEHUN BRENGSEEEKKKKK!_

.

.

Tok! Tok!

**"Masuk, Ma.. Pintunya tidak dikunci".**

Clek!

**"JIE JIE!"**

** "Hai sayang .."**

Oh. Itu teriakan Leo.

Bocah tampan tersebut langsung melompat keatas ranjang lalu memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Bahkan seragam TK berwarna ungu putih masih melekat sempurna ditubuh nya, lengkap dengan tas bergambar Spiderman. Luhan kembali ingat bahwa dulu Sehun pernah memakai topeng spiderman dihari ulang tahunnya.

**"Leo.. ganti bajumu dulu, sayang".**

** "Tidak, mama. Leo ingin memeluk Jie-Jie".**

Ibu Luhan menggelengkan kepala, dan sirusa hanya tersenyum senang.

**"Jie jie .."**

** "Apa sayang ?"** jawab Luhan dengan posisi Leo berada dipangkuannya (berhadapan).

**"Jie jie cantik. Leo suka".**

Bahkan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun jaman sekarang sudah bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Luhan menjadi tidak heran jika dulu Sehun pandai sekali memainkan kata-kata hingga ia bersemu merah.

Nama Sehun kembali mengusik.

**"Leo juga tampan".**

** "Jie.."**

** "Kenapa sayang ?"**

** "Cium Leo.."**

Lagi-lagi Luhan teringat pada Sehun. Karena dulu Sehun sering sekali meminta dan mencuri ciuman disetiap kesempatan. Ciuman yang tidak jarang berakhir dengan desahan Luhan diranjang.

**"Leo saja yang mencium jie jie".** Luhan memajukan pipinya dan Leo langsung mendaratkan sebuah kecupan disana. Merasa lebih lucu lagi ketika melihat ekspresi Leo nampak begitu bahagia. Sehun dulu juga akan tersenyum bahagia setelah mereka berbagi ciuman.

Kenapa hanya ada Sehun ? Dimana nama Kris ?

**"Lu .."**

** "Iya, ma .."**

Luhan menoleh pada wanita yang sedang membuka tirai jendela. Luhan memang menutupnya tadi karena merasa cahaya matahari terlalu menyengat.

**"Apa Kris sudah memberitahumu ?"**

** "Apa ?"**

Luhan mengernyit bingung seiring dengan langkah kaki ibunya yang berakhir duduk diranjang yang sama.

**"Dua hari lagi Kris mengundang kita untuk makan malam".**

** "Kita ?"**

** "Kau, mama dan papamu"**

** "Papa ?"**

** "Papa kandungmu".** Perjelas ibunya.

Mendadak otak Luhan bekerja, merasa bahwa selama sebulan ia berada di Cina belum sekalipun mengunjungi rumah papa dan sang ibu tiri. Apa ibu tiri sebaik ayah tiri yang ia miliki dirumah ini ?

Lalu dibalik semua itu, ada perasaan rindu terhadap lelaki tua yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil hingga remaja. Merasa kesal juga ketika ingat bagaimana dulu sang papa pernah memberikan ia sebuah tamparan saat lelaki berkacamata bening tersebut pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan beberapa hari kemudian keluarga mereka mulai berantakan lalu pada ujung kisah memilih berpisah menuju jalan masing-masing.

**"Ma .."**

** "Kau takut ?"**

Genggaman tangan sang ibu Luhan rasakan saat kepala rusa mungil itu mengangguk perlahan. Ada setitik sinar ragu dalam binar mata Luhan.

**"Jika kau merasa tidak yakin, kau bisa menolaknya. Kau bisa membicarakan semua ini secara baik-baik. Mama yakin Kris adalah lelaki yang pengertian".**

Luhan mengangguk.

** "Tapi, Lu .."**

** "Apa ?"**

** "Kris sangat tampan".**

** "Mamaaaaa"**

.

.

Jika tangkai-tangkai bunga tak berdosa tersebut bisa bicara, mungkin telah banyak umpatan terdengar dalam ruangan. Bahkan beberapa kelopak bunga lili ikut menjadi korban.

Oh, jangan tanya siapa dalang dari semua ini. Tentu saja Luhan dengan sejuta pikiran bercabang dan beranak pinak dalam pikirannya.

Besok. Malam besok. Pukul 7 malam.

Mampukah Luhan untuk berjalan tanpa rasa kegugupan disana ? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi ?

_Kau pikir apa lagi jika seorang pria ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tua sang wanita ?_

Sangat berharap bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin menjadi penculik lalu membawa tubuhnya kembali ke Korea. Atau panggilkan Sehun sekarang juga dan Luhan bersedia kabur kemanapun lelaki itu menyeret tubuhnya..

Bunga-bunga menjadi semakin marah ketika Luhan terlonjak kaget dan memotong kelopak mawar putih (kesayangan sang mama) disebabkan oleh pintu yang terbuka mendadak. Lalu muncul gadis pink dengan tangisan pecah.

Fanny berlari menuju kamarnya dan Luhan mengekor. Merasa berdebar mengenai apa yang menjadi penyebab Fanny menangis histeris seperti saat ini.

**"Fanny .. "**

Luhan meloloskan tubuh melewati pintu berwarna pink lalu menemukan gadis pink tersebut sedang menelungkupkan tubuh diiatas ranjang dengan tangisan teredam diantara bantal. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis ini ?

Luhan mendudukkan diri tepat disebelah kepala Fanny. Mengusap surai hitam sebahu itu sayang.

**"Ada apa, heum ?"**

Fanny beranjak duduk, pipinya penuh aliran air bersumber dari mata yang memerah. 5 detik berikutnya Fanny memeluk Luhan erat dan membuat gumpalan bingung serta rasa penasaran Luhan semakin membulat.

**"Hey .. Ada apa ? Apa kau terluka ?"**

Fanny menggeleng, napasnya tersengal karena berganti dengan tangisan**. "O.. Oppa.. Op.. Sehun.. Sehun Oppa-"** tangisnya pecah lagi. Luhan sendiri merasa debaran jantung menggila mendengar Fanny melafalkan nama Sehun dengan susah payah.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Fanny **"Ada apa dengan Sehun ?! Apa yang terjadi padanya ?! Dia baik-baik saja bukan ?!".** mengguncang pundak gadis pink itu hingga tubuhnya berguncang.

**"O..Oppa.."**

Demi Tuhan! Luhan tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita Fanny yang terputus-putus. Rasa khawatir bersarang dengan sangat cepat dan kuat hingga menuntun Luhan untuk melompat dari sana dan langsung menghidupkan televisi.

Beberapa kali mengganti Channel dengan tangan bergetar juga tetesan airmata yang keluar entah karena apa. Lalu mata serta mulutnya melebar setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Sehun.

Tidak mungkin!

.

.

Malam yang dimaksud pada akhirnya datang menghampiri. Pantulan kecantikan khas dewi-dewi kayangan dari balik cermin disana sungguh tidak bisa menggugah sebuah senyuman dari bibir merah ranum sirusa. Lingkaran hitam yang tersembunyi dibalik make up seolah menunjukkan bahwa beberapa hari belakangan Luhan dilanda kekalutan hingga ia sulit untuk tidur.

Ditambah dengan kenyataan yang siap menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

**"Lu.. Kau sudah siap ?!"** Teriakan sang ibu telah terdengar diluar pintu. Luhan hanya menjawab lemah, mengapit tas kuning keemasan sesuai dengan warna dressnya malam ini lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Kenapa takdir menciptakan garis begitu abstrak pada tangannya ?

.

.

Alunan musik klasik terngiang beriringan dengan dingin malam di daratan Cina. Suara tumit highheel 13cm menggema disepanjang lantai marmer lurus. Tidak ada lagi sapaan angin yang membelai rambut, hawa sejuk diciptakan dari putaran-putaran kipas dan mesin.

Diiringi langsung dari manager restaurant menuju sebuah ruangan (nampaknya VIP) membuat kening Luhan sedikit berkerut. Mengapa Kris memilih tempat yang terlihat sedikit rahasia seperti ini ?

Ah, ya. Luhan ingat, Kris adalah model terkenal.

**"Silahkan, Nyonya".**

Pikiran Luhan pecah, dan tubuhnya mengikuti sang ibu yang telah dulu masuk dalam ruangan. Lima langkah masuk, Luhan dapat melihat kilauan kaca mata bening dari sang ayah. Tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, hanya saja warna tangkai kaca mata tersebut berubah menjadi hitam elegan.

Luhan tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya duduk disana menciptakan debaran jantung yang begitu hebat. Ia merindukan ayahnya.

**"Papa .."**

** "Luhan .."**

Baru saja Luhan ingin menghambur pada pelukan sang ayah, seseorang yang duduk tepat didepan lelaki berkacamata tersebut seolah menjatuhkan langit pas diatas kepalanya hingga tubuh si cantik membeku seketika.

Senyuman itu..

"Lu .."

** "YAAA TUHAAAAANNN! OH SEHUUUUUNNNNN!".** Tidak mungkin ini suara Luhan.

.

.

Acara makan malam selesai. Yang lebih tua telah pulang terlebih dahulu karena alasan palsu, mencoba memberi waktu privacy sendiri untuk dua makhluk yang tertinggal dalam ruangan.

"Sekarang apa lagi ?!"

"Hey .. Kau tidak merindukanku ?"

Luhan menoleh kesamping kanan, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada sosok lelaki tampan disana. Lelaki yang bertanya apakah ia rindu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh!".

Sehun tersenyum begitu lepas ketika tubuh Luhan menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Bahkan tanpa melihatpun Sehun tau jika sekarang si cantik sedang menangis dibahunya. Dengarlah sesegukan napas Luhan, sangat berirama.

"Lu, jangan menyambutku dengan tangisan".

Luhan menarik tubuh, menghapus sisa aliran airmata dipipinya dengan kedua tangan tanpa perduli jika riasan diwajahnya ikut luntur. Setelah itu Sehun mendapatkan sambutan yang sedikit menyakitkan mengingat bagaimana Luhan memukul tubuhnya dengan pukulan-pukulan kecil beruntun. Tidak lupa juga segala caci maki beserta umpatan kasar.

Dan yang terakhir, "AWWWWW! Lu, sakit!".

"Bonus cubitan untukmu, Oh-Se-Hun!"

Lelaki bermarga Oh tersebut memberenggut, masih mengusap sekitar perut yang terasa mengelupas akibat kejahilan ujung kuku si rusa. namun detika berikutnya ia memajukan wajah kesamping "Kiss Me".

Mengalungkan lengan manja pada leher kokoh tempat dulu ia bertahan, Luhan memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi dibibir si tampan yang diakhiri dengan lumatan diantara senyum yang terselip.

Mereka saling merindukan. Biarkan saja.

Sehun bahkan tidak lagi peduli jika pintu dibelakang mereka akan terbuka tiba-tiba, tidak peduli jika ada kamera yang mengintai dan tidak peduli pada pemburu berita mellihat aksi pagut memagut bibir antara dirinya dan Luhan.

Terserah!

Sehun juga tidak peduli pada media Korea yang sedang kalut mencari informasi sana-sini setelah keputusan final yang ia umumkan secara mendadak. Cukup sukses menghentikan napas beribu orang. Fanny salah satunya, si gadis pink.

Sisa anggur merah dalam gelas bening berkaki tinggi disana seolah mampu mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan namun juga kebingungan. Luhan sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa pertemuan makan malam atas nama Kris namun yang berpagutan mesra dengannya sekarang adalah Sehun.

"Semmtt.. Sehunmmtt.. Stophh".

"Waeyo, Lu ?"

Sehun masih ingin meraih bibir Luhan sekali lagi, namun jari-jari lentik si rusa menahan dadanya.

Oh, Lihatlah posisi mereka sekarang. Bahkan Luhan sudah mengangkang berada di pangkuan si tampan. Doakan saja tidak ada CCTV yang memata-matai ruangan ini. Kalaupun ada, yeaah, biarkan saja orang yang melihat aksi mereka berdua mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Siapa peduli ?

"Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini".

"Bisakah kita membahasnya nanti ? Yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah pasukan ciuman darimu".

"Oh Sehuuuun.."

"Oh Luhaaaaan.."

"Ceritakan sekarang!"

"Cium aku sekarang!"

"Sehun-aaahhh.."

"Apa sayang ?"

Luhan menghela napas pasrah. Melirik jam mungil dipergelangan tangannya lalu kembali fokus pada wajah Sehun yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"Sudah hampir larut. Ku rasa kita harus pulang".

"Pulang ?"

Luhan mengangguk . "Iya. Pulang".

Sedikit merinding mendapati smirk menyebalkan tertempel dibibir si tampan. Pasti ada hal aneh maupun mesum yang sedang bersarang dalam otak lelaki ini.

"Pulang kerumah mama mu, atau ….."

"Atau ?"

"Hotel ?"

1 detik..

2 detik ..

3 detik ..

"AWWWWWW! Iya Lu, tidak!tidak! Aku hanya bercanda. Lepaskan tanganmu! Astaga! Kulitku bisa mengelupas.."

"Katakan sekali lagi jika kau ingin aku mencincang tubuhmu sekarang juga!"

"Apa Baekhyun noona yang mengajarkanmu cara mencubit kejam seperti ini ?".

Bisa dipastikan, kepala Sehun dengan rambut lebatnya disana akan mendapatkan ciuman dari tumit highheel jika saja si mungil nan cerewet Baekhyun berada disini.

Oh! Kau selamat kali ini Tuan Oh!

.

.

**"Mamaaaa".**

Luhan memberenggut kesal. Seharusnya Sehun sudah pulang dan beristirahat di hotel jika saja sang ibu tidak menarik lengan si tampan masuk lalu menawakan untuk menginap dirumah.

**"Tidak ada kamar yang kosong.."**

** "Ranjangmu cukup luaskan, Lu ? Sehun bisa tidur disana".**

** "Mama! Aku dan Sehun belum menikah!"**

** "Sebentar lagi.. Jadi tidak masalah bukan ?"**

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan dan sang ibu berbicara terlalu cepat hingga ia tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang (terlihat) sedang dipertengkarkan oleh mereka. Ternyata waktu kurang dari sebulan belajar bahasa Mandarin belum bisa membuat Sehun benar-benar fasih.

Bahkan saat berbicara dengan orang tua Luhan di restaurant tadi, Luhan harus menterjemahkan beberapa kalimat yang nampak tidak Sehun mengerti. Kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan (dalam bahasa mandarin) tadi telah lama ia rangkai dari Korea sehingga saat tema pembicaraan sedikit melenceng kearah lain ia harus menaruh pendengan ektra.

Ternyata sulit mencintai wanita dengan bahasa menggulung lidah.

**"Sehun, tidak apa-apa bukan jika kau satu kamar dengan Luhan ?"**

Dahi Sehun mengernyit, melirik Luhan sekilas demi memberitahu bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Mama bilang kau sekamar denganku karena tidak ada kamar kosong yang tersisa".

** "Ouhh! Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Mama.."**

Wanita paruh baya disana tersenyum puas, sedangkan Luhan beberapa kali mengumpat dalam hati (umpatan bahagia mungkin).

**"Luhan, antar Sehun kekamar. Ia pasti sangat lelah".** Mengelus tangan Sehun **"Tidurlah.. Kau pasti sangat lelah".**

Sehun mengangguk, kali ini ia paham. Setidaknya ada kata 'Tidur' dan 'Lelah' yang samar ia dengar.

Merasa lebih lepas ketika hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang berjalan menyusuri tangga. Sehun meraih pundak mungil Luhan dan memberikan kecupan secepat kilat yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari si cantik. Who care ?

Mereka sampai dilantai dua. Sehun berhenti ketika melihat dua pintu disana. Putih dan Pink.

"Dimana kamarmu ?"

"Putih".

"Ayo masuk".

"Hey! Aku tuan rumah disini!"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Namun sayup gendang telinganya mampu mendengar suara berupa sesegukan tangis seorang gadis. Itu berasal dari balik pintu pink yang sekarang ia tunjuk.

"Kamar siapa ?"

"Kamar Fanny".

"Fanny ?"

"Anak perempuan ayah tiriku".

Sehun menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab".

"Apa ?"

Tanpa kata-kata Luhan menarik tangannya dengan cepat, berdiri lalu mengetuk pintu kamar gadis pink.

**"Fanny-ah .."**

"…."

**"Fanny …"**

"…."Tidak ada sahutan, namun sesegukan masih terdengar samar.

**"Buka pintunya, sayang .."**

** "Jie Jie.. Jangan menggangguku!"**

** "Sebentar saja .."**

"…."

**"Fanny .."**

Sehun sendiri mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Lalu tak lama terdengar suara kaki melangkah dengan nada sedikit keras.

Clek!

**"Jie Jie! Sudah ku bil- AAAAAAAAA!"**

BRAK!

**"Fanny!".** Secepat yang dapat dilakukan Sehun menahan tubuh si gadis pink yang hampir tumbang. Rambutnya berantakan dengan lelehan air mata berwarna hitam karena lunturan eyeliner.

"Kenapa dia pingsan ?"

"Karena wajahmu!"

"Wajahku ?"

IYA! WAJAHMU OH SEHUN!

_Apa wajahku menakutkan ? Ku kira selama ini semua orang menganggapku tampan._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Becanda ding, ini masih __**TBC**__ kok. Gak puaskan ending tanpa HunHan merit ? :D Tapi kalo gue nakal sih bisa aja gue bikin Luhan merit sama Kris. wuahahaa_

Gue tau chapter ini terlalu banyak narasinya, tapi apa mau dikata, gue juga bingung (-..-")

Buat chapter kemarin, ada gak sih yang nyadar kalo ada yang janggal pas bagian hunhan mau kissing di bandara ? Kalo ada, berarti kalian para readers yang benar-benar teliti. Gue aja baru nyadar waktu baca ulang -..-

Gak bakalan lama lagi FF ini bakalan End T.T

Jadi gue berharap para readers masih menanti Endingnya yehet ..

BIG THANKS (Chapter 10):

EONNIE TUPI MUTIARA CHO (hhunhankyuminshipper) | SUAMI KOLOR KADAL BUTEK PEA' | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | BeibiEXOl | himekaruLI | Delu4Selu | kaihunhan |Oh Juna93 | HunHanCherry1220 | hanalu93 | ohsehawnn | luhannieka | rikha-chan | Silver Lu | Vita Williona Venus | nisaramaidah28 | Oh AiLu | niasw3ty | Oh AiLu yang Sama | N. | Baby Kim | farfaridah16 | doremifaseul | SHunNoona23 | Rly. | ohluhaen | | ChagiLu | kkamjjong30 | chenma |Hunhan Selu | no | ohluhannie | OhByunSoo | Diaanastari | mellamolla | bambielulu | hunrinlu | niesha sha | | babyHun | luhanqiq | | .58 | Guest | ruixi1 | LynKim | voccall |lOh Lana| evy95 | mr albino | chacalock | siti. | Guest | jonginfate | Elfanna19 | wdynt | Kiki PurnamaSari | Guest | Guest | pandatao68 | diah hunhan | amelia68hzt | Guest |


	12. Chapter 12

**HUNJUSTFORHAN**

**PRESENT**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**Note! : Tulisan yang bercetak tebal untuk (seolah) penggunaan bahasa Mandarin.**

Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

**"**_**Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenal saya, tau pekerjaan saya dan tau segala keburukan saya. Saya disini bukan duduk sebagai Aktor Oh Sehun, tapi saya datang sebagai Oh Sehun, lelaki biasa yang mencintai putri anda, lelaki yang menginginkan putri anda untuk berjalan disamping saya dan lelaki yang berniat menjaga putri anda. Maka dari itu, Izinkan saya menikahi putri anda yang berharga, Lu Han".**_

_Ada mata yang terbelalak. _

_ "Sehun.. Apa yang kau bicarakan ?!"_

_ "Aku ingin menikahimu, Lu"_

_ "Kau belum membicarakan masalah ini padaku!"_

_ "Sekarang aku sedang membicarakannya"._

_ "Tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya mengenai pernikahan padaku sebelumnya"._

_ "Aku memang tidak akan pernah bertanya padamu. Kau tau kenapa ?"_

_ "…." Luhan menggeleng ragu._

_ "Tidak ada pilihan lain,karena hanya ada pilihan 'Iya' untukmu. Kau tidak boleh menolak saat aku mengatakan kita akan menikah"._

_ "Kau..!"_

_ "Iya.. Aku egois"._

Luhan ingat. Akan selalu ingat malam kemarin. Malam dimana Sehun menghadiahkan sebuah lamaran dengan cara egois namun terkesan maskulin. Entahlah, rasanya Luhan ingin pamer dan memberitahukan pada seluruh dunia bahwa ia sedang dilamar. Lamaran langsung pada kedua orangtuanya.

Gentleman, bukan ?

.

.

_*Luhan*_

_Apa benar ini bukan mimpi ? Apa benar tadi malam aku mendengar seseorang berbicara tentang pernikahan dengan nada egois dan memaksa didalamnya ? Apa benar kalimat tersebut terlontar dari makhluk tampan menyebalkan yang sedang terbungkus selimut didalam kamarku sekarang ?_

_Aku bahkan masih belum bisa percaya bahwa apa yang selama ini kunantikan (dengan hampir putus asa) datang menghampiri secara mendadak dan tidak terduga. Kekhawatiran akan berada dibawah naungan marga 'Wu' seolah lepas mengudara hingga kini aku mampu bernapas dengan normal. Tidak tercekat._

"Hun-ah .."

"Bangun …"

"Ini sudah pagi .."

"Sehuuuuun".

_Tidak ada tanda-tanda mata serigala tampanku ini akan terbuka. Aku tau ia lelah karena (berdasarkan apa yang diceritakan Sehun semalam) ia baru saja tiba di Cina sore kemarin. Mencari sebuah hotel tempat meletakkan koper lalu mempersiapkan makan malam dan menambahkan sebuah bumbu lamaran langsung disana._

_Oh Tuhan.. Apa ini benar-benar nyata ?_

"Sehuuuuuun.."

_Ku guncang tubuh tinggi tegap itu dengan sedikit gemas, namun Sehun hanya menggeliat tanpa berniat membuka mata. _

"Hun-ah ! Banguuuuunnnn!".

_Kali ini kuberikan guncangan dengan frekuensi lebih kuat dari tadi hingga Sehun membuka mata sipitnya secara pelahan. Mata yang mampu menghipnotis hingga aku kehilangan keperawanan karenanya._

_Mata Sipit Sial!_

"Morning sayang.." _Suara Sehun terdengar serak. Sungguh, jantungku berdebar hanya karena membiarkan getaran itu menembus gendang telingaku._

"Cepat cuci mukamu!"

"Hey .. Jangan terlalu galak pada calon suamimu.."

**"SEHUUUN OPPAAAAAA!"**

_Aku terlonjak kaget, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Suara Fanny tiba-tiba menggelegar di ambang pintu kamar._

_*end Luhan POV*_

Luhan merasa ada yang sedikit janggal dan menyakitkan mata pagi ini. Bagaimana tidak ?

Lihatlah!

Tidak tau apa yang salah dengan otak salah satu hard fangirl Oh Sehun disana, tapi bagaimana bisa ia memakai BB cream, bedak tebal, lipstick pink, blush on pink, bando pink dan juga, Urrrgghhh, bulu mata palsu tersebut (sangat menggelikan). Luhan hanya merasa prihatin pada satpam yang berjaga didepan pintu gerbang sekolah saat paginya yang indah harus dirusak oleh penampilan (artis gagal debut) dari Fanny.

Haruskah ia berdandan super ekstra hanya demi menyambut pagi Sehun oppa-nya sekarang ? Sungguh Fanny, kau sedikit berlebihan.

"Silahkan urus fangirlmu, Aktor Oh".

"Kau tau aku bukan aktor lagi sekarang".

"Iya. Oh Sehun bukan lagi seorang aktor. Oh Sehun adalah calon suamiku".

"Uuuuhhhh.. Aku mencintaimu sayang".

Sehun! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan dengan merengkuh pinggang Luhan jika kau tidak ingin melihat seorang gadis remaja terkena serangan jantung ditempat.

**"OPPAAAA! JIE JIEEEEE!"**

** "Tutup matamu gadis kecil!". **

** "LUHAN JIE JIE! JANGAN BERCIUMAN! ITU OPPAKUUUU! HAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

Oh Tuhan! Luhan memegang kepala karena merasa bumi mulai keluar dari rotasi. Planet-planet bertempur dan meteor beranak pinak. Ia bisa merasakan kekalutan di dataran Korea (mungkin juga Asia), tapi orang yang menjadi tersangka kekalutan tersebut sedang berada disini sekarang. Tertawa dengan sangat lepas.

Luhan sendiri merasa diacuhkan. Tiga orang yang sedang mengelilingi kertas khayalan (permainan monopoli) seakan lupa pada dunia. Ibunya, Sehun dan Fanny. (Leo bermain dengan robot disisi lain). Bahkan mereka sempat berselfie ria tanpa menghiraukan Luhan sedang kesal setengah mati. Jika saja TV dihadapannya tidak akan pecah jika dilempar, maka Luhan dengan senang hati melemparkan kepala Sehun kesana.

"Lihatlah kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat".

Masih merebahkan diri di sofa panjang (sedangkan empat makhluk yang lain berada dibawah), Luhan menunjuk arah TV melalui dagunya. Sehun mendongak, menemukan dirinya terpampang dilayar besar tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk merasa kalut. Mereka (media) saja yang membuat kekalutan sendiri".

"Kau memang selalu begitu. Semau hati!". Luhan beranjak dengan suara langkah terdengar ganas.

"Kau mau kemana, Lu ?"

"Ke rumah Kris!". Sehun tau itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Wanita tidak boleh pergi tanpa seizin suaminya!"

"Kau masih calon suamiku!"

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah bersetubuh!"

"YAAAKKK! OH SEHUN! JAGA UCAPANMU!".

Melihat putri sulung dan calon menantunya berargumen tanpa ia mengerti sedikitpun bahasa Korea, ibu Luhan mencoba melerai masalah yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa. **"Lu.. Jangan berkata kasar pada Sehun.."**

**"Iya.. Jie Jie tidak boleh begitu pada Sehun oppa.."**

Luhan mengerang frustasi saat dirinya terasa diserang, "OH ASTAGA! ANDAI SAJA KALIAN TAU APA YANG MANUSIA MESUM INI KATAKAN!" dan kemudian berlalu kekamar dengan Sehun mengekor diiringi senyum kemenangan.

Calon ibu mertua dan adik iparnya memang yang terbaik.

.

.

Si rusa mungil menghempaskan tubuh sedikit tega pada ranjang dengan posisi telungkup, membiarkan payudara sintalnya sedikit merintih karena terjepit. Lalu tak lama sisi kosong disampingnya ikut bergetar dan ia mendapati Sehun sedang terlentang.

Mata laki-laki itu memandang lurus kearah langit-langit kamar, seolah disana ia bisa melihat berbagai macam rasi bintang yang membuat terpesona.

Rahang tegas, dagu lancip, kulit putih, bibir tipis, hidung mancung dan rambut hitam tebal tersebut mampu menghipnotis Luhan hingga tidak berkedip sekalipun. Ia mengakui bahwa dari seluruh laki-laki yang pernah berhadapan langsung dengan retina matanya, Sehun memiliki keunggulan sendiri. Luhan bahkan tidak tau apa keunggulan tersebut, tapi yang jelas Sehun akan selalu memenangkan posisi pertama diberbagai macam kategori dalam hatinya.

Yeah, termasuk kategori lelaki yang paling banyak membuat Luhan menangis.

Pria itu masih dalam dunianya sendiri dengan bibir bergerak tipis demi mendendangkan alunan lagu sayup ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang sangat menggemaskan menimpa tubuhnya. Mata mereka berinteraksi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya si cantik langsung memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat penuh aroma manja tanpa peringatan.

_Urrgghhh, si rusa manja telah kembali._

Berhenti sejenak, memandang mata masing-masing dan tersenyum dalam diam.

Luhan memutuskan untuk memulai (lagi), menghadiahkan bibir sensual milik Sehun dengan lumatan-lumatan singkat. Terasa sangat menarik saat penyatuan bibir tersebut beriringan dengan mata yang saling menatap, menyelipkan senyuman dalam ciuman kekanakan mereka, dan Sehun merasa semakin gila ketika si cantik menambahkan sedikit kedipan mata diantara bibir yang bertaut. Luhan memang selalu tau bagaimana cara agar Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya lebih posesif.

"Oppsss.." merasa sesuatu sedang menjalari arah bawah pinggangnya, Luhan melepaskan tautan, "Tangan nakalmu, Tuan Oh".

"Apa ada yang salah ?"

"Jangan mencoba meremas sesuatu dibelakang sana".

"Meremas ? Apa ?"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau.."

"Ohhh, maksudmu meremas seperti ini ?"

"YAAAKKKK!"

"AWWWWW! Lu! Lu! Lepaskan perutku, Lu! Sakit! AW! AWW! Sakit, Lu! Sungguh".

Melihat sang kekasih memekik kesakitan, Luhan akhirnya melepaskan cubitan kepitingnya (salah satu mata pelajaran dari si mungil Baekhyun). Ah, Luhan jadi merindukan sosok cerewet tersebut.

"Apa setelah kita menikah nanti kau akan terus mencubitku seperti ini ?"

"Tergantung keadaan. Jika aku menginginkannya maka aku akan mencubitmu".

"Kurasa aku harus menambahkan perjanjian dalam pernikahan kita kelak".

"Perjanjian apa ?"

"Kau tidak boleh memanjangkan kukumu! Demi Tuhan! Itu lebih tajam daripada mata pisau!"

Luhan terkekeh geli, "Kau berlebihan, Hun".

"Kau yang mencubitku berlebihan.."

"Arasseo.. Araseeo.. Maafkan aku sayang .. Eoh ?"

Sehun mendelik kesal, namun semua kepura-puraan untuk memancarkan sinar merah dari matanya kepada sang kekasih yang cantik jelita ini mendadak kandas tanpa jejak. Luhan menangkup kedua pipi tirus miliknya dengan sangat berani lalu memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang beruntun dan berakhir di rahang.

Apakah Luhan versi manja telah kembali sekarang ?

Apakah Sehun harus membelikannya ice cream setelah ini ?

Oh, Tunggu! Ia tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan nyaman setelah apa yang ia umumkan beberapa hari lalu. Keberadaan Sehun sedang dicari dan ia yakin bahwa rumor berisi pro dan kontra tengah merajalela dan siap untuk menerjangnya kapanpun.

Tidak mau memasukkan Luhan, tapi karena Luhan sebentar lagi akan berubah satu marga dengan dirinya membuat mau tidak mau rusa mungil bodoh tersebut mengikutkan diri.

Menyelesaikan ciuman, Luhan menopang dagu diantara lipatan tangan (diatas dada bidang Sehun).

"Hun-ah .."

"Eum ?"

"Apa benar kita akan menikah ?"

"Bukankah karena aku tidak pernah mengungkit masalah pernikahan yang membuatmu pergi bersama monster Canada itu ?. Lalu kenapa sekarang (saat ia telah melamar Luhan) kau seperti meragukannya ?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku pergi! Padahal waktu itu aku sangat ingin kabur bersamamu!"

"Dan sekarang kau yang menyalahkanku ? Oh, baiklah.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau NYONYA OH!"

"Tapi itu juga salahmu!"

"Arasseo.. Anggap saja itu salahku.."

Luhan tersenyum lembar ketika Sehun mengalah dengan sendirinya. Merasa menang karena si tampan nampak tidak berkutik.

Oh! Ini menyenangkan..

"Ada alasan kenapa aku membiarkanmu pergi waktu itu, Kau tau bukan ?"

Perlahan Luhan mengangguk, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Sehun. Ia sekarang mengerti alasan mengapa waktu itu Sehun memintanya untuk pergi ke Beijing. Sehun tidak mau keberadaan Luhan mencari sasaran empuk para lintah media di Korea. Sehun ingin Luhan berada di tempat yang aman.

Sehun bukan melepaskan Luhan, ia menjaga Luhan dalam diam.

Beberapa detik kemudian mata si rusa berpijar jahil, merindukan pertengkaran kecil khas mereka berdua setiap pagi (dulu).

"Kau tau, hun.. ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kris selalu mengunjungiku disini saat kau tidak ada. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasa nyaman saat kau tidak disini".

" Jangan katakan jika kau telah jatuh cinta pada Makhluk Canada menyebalkan itu ?! Sungguh Lu, lebih baik kau tikam aku dengan besi panas sekarang juga!"

"Kau berlebihan, hun".

Sehun terdiam, sedikit memberenggut lebih tepatnya. "Tapi jika tidak ada Kris, aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu".

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Bagaimanapun Kris berperan penting disini". Sehun menyelipkan helai rambut coklat kehitaman Luhan yang luruh ke balik daun telinga si rusa sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Aku menemui Kris dua minggu sebelum keberangkatanmu. Aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita dan betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku. Aku juga meminta Monster Canada itu untuk membantu menyusun rencana makan malam kemarin".

"Kris langsung setuju begitu saja ? Itu tidak masuk akal"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan, "Tentu saja tidak. Wajahku harus mendapat sedikit pukulan dan lebam selama seminggu. Tapi setelah aku mengatakan kesungguhan padamu, Kris luluh. Setidaknya ia masih punya hati".

"Apa sekarang hubungan kalian sudah baik ?"

"Yeaah, sedikit lebih baik. Tapi ketika aku mengingat kembali adegan menyakitkan mataku waktu itu, tetap saja ada keinginan untuk memukul wajah brengseknya!"

"Adegan apa ?"

Sehun memicingkan mata, " You! That Monster! Kiss! In-Front-Of-Me!" ucapnya kesal seiring dengan telunjuk menonjol pelan dahi sang kekasih disetiap kata.

"Aku tidak menciumnya! Dia yang menciumku!"

"Tapi tetap saja bibir yang diciumnya adalah bibirmu!"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binar mata menggoda "Arasseo.. Maafkan aku sayang"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat.."

"Apa ?"

"Ayo ke hotel nanti malam… AWWWWWW! Lu! Jangan telingaku lagi!"

Luhan beranjak dari tubuh Sehun, berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap didada.

"Jika kau menginginkan seorang wanita menemani tidurmu di hotel, maka aku akan memesankanmu seorang pelac*r. Tunggulah disana nanti malam!"

"Benarkah ? Aku akan menunggunya. Kalau bisa pilihkan aku wanita dengan payudara besar.."

"OH SEHUUUUUUUNNNNNN!".

.

.

Sehun baru saja selai dengan ritual mandinya ketika mendengar ada suara gelak tawa di luar (dikamar Luhan). Dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di leher, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, menemukan Luhan sedang tertawa ceria diatas ranjang.

Leo ada disana, dipangkuan si cantik yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menyanyikan beberapa lagu anak-anak dengan tingkah laku menggemaskan dari si kecil.

_Calon ibu yang cantik untuk anak-anakku kelak._

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

Sehun duduk dan ikut bersandar di kepala ranjang, melihat Luhan dan Leo yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Rambutku basah".

"Keringkanlah sendiri.."

"Tapi biasanya kau yang mengeringkan rambutku".

Luhan tertawa (lagi), tapi bukan untuk Sehun. Mendadak ia cemburu pada bocah berumur lima tahun yang berada dipangkuan sang kekasih.

"Lu .."

**"Caaaa.. Ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi untuk Jie Jie .."**

"Lu .."

**"Ayolah .. Jie Jie ingin mendengarnya lagi .."**

"Lu!"

"Mwo ?"

Sehun memberenggut, merasa diabaikan dan tersaingi oleh anak kecil yang sialnya tampan ini.

"Keringkan rambutku.."

"Astaga Sehun.. Kau bisa mengeringkannya sendiri.. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bermain bersama Leo ?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti sejenak dan—YAAAKKKK!"

Plak!

Sebuah jitakan untuk si tampan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau mengejutkan Leo!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak ?! Dia mencium pipimu, Lu!"

"Sehuuuunnn".

"Oh Astaga! Jangan menyandarkan kepala pada payudara kekasihku bocah tengik!"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas, sebenarnya Leo nampak lebih dewasa daripada Sehun sekarang.

"Kau belebihan, Hun.. Leo hanya anak kecil".

"Tapi tetap saja dia laki-laki".

"Kau kekanakkan sekali".

"Aku tidak suka siapapun menyentuh payudaramu, Lu".

"Leo hanya bersandar! Apa yang membuatmu iri ?! Kau bahkan sudah memasukkan payudaraku dalam mulutmu!".

Sehun diam seribu kata. Walaupun ia sudah berhasil meremas dan mengulum payudara itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka ada kepala yang menyandar pada payudara kekasih cantiknya. Oh, apalagi sekarang mata Leo menatapnya seperti tatapan seorang pembunuh tampan!

Sungguh! Sehun bisa gila!

"Awas saja kau bocah tengik!".

.

.

.

Langit berpencar dengan warna biru terang. Lautan berkilau membiaskan terik matahari. Ini mungkin tidak terlalu baik, tapi jika tidak dihadapi maka akan terus berlanjut.

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan Sehun tinggal di Cina. Menunggu hingga masa penayangan dramanya dengan Seulgi selesai dan hari ini, ia akan kembali.

Luhan sendiri merasa bergetar hebat bukan main, jatungnya terasa di pompa dengan kekuatan ekstra. Peluh dingin jatuh beberapa kali seolah menerangkan bahwa apa yang akan segera ia hadapi setelah menyelesaikan penerbangan ini bisa saja mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Bahkan melihat lirikan pramugari dan beberapa orang yang nampak berbisik-bisik sudah mampu memucatkan bibir.

Ini kelas bisnis, tapi kenapa orang disana tetap berisik seperti kelas ekonomi ? Bagasi pesawat terdengar lebih baik, setidaknya disana tidak aka nada suara-suara penuh pertanyaan yang semakin menciutkan nyali.

Luhan duduk dengan gelisah. Dress hitam selutut dibalut coat putih dan juga higheel 13senti (demi mengimbangi tinggi tubuh Sehun) setia menemani penampilannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan kacamata hitam didalam handbag senada dengan warna dress yang sedang membungkus tubuh sempurna tersebut.

"Kau takut ?".

Luhan menoleh kesamping kiri, menemukan Sehun sedang tersenyum begitu hangat sambil menautkan jemari mereka. Lelaki itu seolah tau bahwa gumpalan awan diluar jendela pesawat masih tidak sanggup memberi ketenangan pada si cantik.

"Ini mendebarkan. Aku bahkan merasa sulit untuk bernapas".

"Apa aku perlu memberimu napas buatan ?"

"Sehuuuun.. Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini.. Aku bisa saja mati mendadak sekarang".

"Jangan mati sebelum kita menikah! Ingat itu!"

"Aku akan lebih cepat mati jika kita tidak jadi menikah!"

Sehun terkekeh, lucu saja diantara kegugupan hati masing-masing mereka masih sempat melontarkan pembicaaan tidak bermutu.

"Tenanglah.. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" lelaki tampan itu menyeka keringat dingin di dahi sang kekasih.

"Aku takut jika publik tidak bisa menerimaku".

"Hey.. Yang menikahimu adalah aku, bukan mereka".

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Hanya berlindung dibelakangku jika kau merasa takut. Karena sekarang, aku bukan lagi milik publik." Sehun mengusap permukaan tangan Luhan "Aku milikmu".

Dan yeah, separuh batu cadas yang menghimpit dadanya sejak tadi seolah terangkat. Luhan tersenyum, mengeratkan tautan jari mereka lalu bersandar pada pundak kokoh milik si tampan. Memejamkan mata dengan nyaman ketika tangan lelaki tersebut membelai puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Mau dengar pendapatku ?"

"Apa ?"

"Ketika sampai di Korea nanti, bisa kau ganti highheelmu dengan sesuatu yang lebih rendah ?"

Luhan mengangkat tipis kakinya, memperhatikan highheel hitam tersebut sekilas sebelum menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau tidak suka ?"

"Kau tau aku menyukai apapun yang kau pakai, dan aku lebih—"

"Kau lebih suka melihatku tanpa busana!".

"Kau tau itu ?". Luhan memutar bola mata malas mendengar kekehan mesum dari sang kekasih.

"Aku tau otakmu hanya berisi hal-hal mesum".

"Dan kau adalah objek paling menggairahkan".

"Oh Sehuuuunn".

Sehun menangkap jemari Luhan yang bersiap menyerang perutnya dengan kuku tajam, mengecup tangan si rusa dan menciptakan tebaran kelopak sakura dipipi si cantik.

"Ganti highheelmu. Akan banyak orang dibandara, memakai highheel setinggi itu akan membuat kakimu terluka".

.

.

Sebulan lalu..

_**-Aktor terkenal Korea, Oh Sehun mengadakan konferensi pers mendadak mengenai pemberhentian dirinya dari dunia hiburan-**_

_**-Aktor tampan Korea, Oh Sehun menyatakan akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan-**_

_**-Agensi konfirmasi keluarnya Aktor Oh Sehun dari dunia entertainment-**_

_**-Dunia hiburan Korea akan kehilangan salah satu actor tampannya, Oh Sehun-**_

_**-Apakah alasan dibalik keputusan Aktor Oh Sehun keluar dari dunia entertainment ?-**_

_**-Aktor Oh Sehun dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita-**_

_**-Benarkah Aktor Oh Sehun akan segera menikah ?-**_

_**-Fans menggila, Aktor Oh Sehun menghilang dan dilaporkan sedang berada di Cina-**_

Hari ini..

_**-Aktor Oh Sehun diberitakan melakukan take off di bandara Cina dengan seorang wanita-**_

_**-Aktor Oh Sehun dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan model pendatang baru, Lu Han-**_

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, Luhan merasa pusing dan kakinya terasa terangkat tanpa menyentuh tanah.

Bandara begitu penuh sesak, sulit untuk berjalan diantara kerumunan ratusan (atau bahkan ribuan) orang walaupun beberapa lelaki berbadan tegap telah ditugaskan mengamankan keadaan. Luhan takut mendongakkan kepalanya saat kamera-kamera tersebut memenjara dari segala posisi.

Sehun berada didepan, menggenggam tangan si cantik yang berlindung takut dibelakang. Berbagai pertanyaan, pernyataan, tangisan histeris, teriakan, dan segala macam suara bergulung-gulung menembus telinga Luhan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang memberikan umpatan berupa kata-kata tidak menyenangkan padanya. Semua ini menakutkan.

Butuh waktu setengah jam untuk menembus kegilaan di Bandara demi menuju mobil yang terdapat Baekhyun didalam.

"Hai cantik!.. Aku rindu padamu!.."

"Eonnieee….."

"Tidak bisakah kalian berpelukan nanti saja ? Diluar sedang kalut".

Baekhyun mendelik pada Sehun yang berada di kursi belakang (Baekhyun duduk disamping supir) lalu menyuruh lelaki bepakaian hitam dibalik stir untuk memulai pejalanan.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang ?"

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan Eonnie ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tau jika makhluk menyebalkan disampingmu itu selalu saja membuat masalah, dan aku harus mengurus semuanya".

"Cih .." Sehun mendengus "Mengurus apanya ? Noona bahkan tidak keluar mobil untuk menyelamatkanku dan Luhan dari serbuan orang-orang di Bandara tadi!".

"Aku hanya tidak ingin rambutku kusut dan tubuhku sakit karena di dorong oleh fans gilamu disana. Kuku cantikku baru di cat kemarin, tidak mungkin aku merusaknya". Sehun menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah ketika si mungil Baekhyun menunjukkan kuku-kuku cantiknya yang bewarna merah marun.

"Lu .."

"Ne eonnie .."

"Kau tidak lupa untuk membawakanku oleh-oleh dari Beijing bukan ?". Baekhyun menaikkan alis beberapa kali, mencoba menggoda si rusa.

"Tentu saja. Ada dikoper".

"Maksudku oleh-oleh yang special".

"Aku tidak tau apakah itu special atau tidak. Tapi kuharap eonnie suka".

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah, wajahnya langsung berubah lesu. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti, menoleh pada Sehun seolah bertanya apa yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Luhan bahkan tidak mengizinkanku menyentuhnya selama sebulan terakhir. Bagaimana kami bisa membawakan oleh-oleh special untukmu,noona".

"Jadi, kalian tidak memproduksi oleh-oleh special untukku ?!"

"Tentu saja tidak".

Luhan memiringkan kepala beberapa kali, masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh si mungil dan si tampan. "Oleh-oleh apa yang kalian maksud ?"

"Astaga, calon istriku tersayang. Kau masih belum mengerti ?"

"…." Luhan menggeleng imut.

"Noona bertanya apakah kau sudah mengandung anakku atau belum!"

"MWO?!"

.

.

Jalanan terasa berbeda, jalur yang mereka lalui terasa melenceng. Ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartement Sehun, bukan juga menuju apartement mungilnya ataupun apartement Baekhyun. Lalu kemana mereka akan pergi ?

"Hun .."

"Kenapa sayang ?"

"Kita akan kemana ?"

"Tentu saja kita akan pulang".

"Tapi ini bukan jalan menuju apartementmu ataupun apartementku".

"Benar. Ini bukan jalannya. Karena kita tidak lagi pulang kesana, kita akan pulang menuju rumah kita sendiri".

Mobil perlahan melambat, berbelok ke sebelah kanan lalu memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Banyak pohon dan bunga disana.

"Ayo turun.."

Luhan masih merasa bingung, mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah ketika Sehun menuntunnya turun lalu memasuki sebuah rumah dengan dua tingkatan. Langkahnya terasa berat karena suasana disini sungguh asing.

"Ini rumah siapa ?".

"Ini rumah kita".

Belum sempat Luhan memberikan tanggapan, Sehun telah merengkuh pinggangnya lalu membawa Luhan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Itu kamar. Sepertinya kamar utama.

Luhan berjalan perlahan, mengamati seluruh interior dan perabotan dalam ruangan tersebut, lalu tubuhnya ditarik dan didudukkan diatas ranjang bersprai putih bersih oleh Sehun, sedangkan lelaki itu berlutut didepannya.

"Hun, ini…"

"Ini kamar kita .."

"..."

"Lu .."

Sehun meraih jemari Luhan lalu menggenggamnya diatas pangkuan si cantik.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak dulu dan aku mungkin tidak sanggup memberikan kemewahan seperti dulu. Ini adalah sisa dari apa yang ku miliki, tidak banyak. Mungkin aku hanya bisa memberikan hidup yang sederhana bagimu kelak, tapi sebagai laki-laki aku akan tetap bertanggungjawab atas hidupmu. Ini akan sedikit lebih sulit, tapi ku harap kau bisa menerimaku dengan apa yang terisisa"

"Sssttt! Kau tau aku bukan wanita seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menuntut semua hal yang menyangkut materi. Bahkan tidak masalah bagiku jika kita tinggal harus tinggal diperkampungan dengan hidup seadanya."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin kau akan tetap secantik ini jika menjadi petani dikampung".

"Kau juga tidak akan tampan lagi jika menjadi nelayan dilaut!"

Sehun terkekeh geli, diikuti dengan Luhan yang tertawa renyah. Lalu si tampan mengalungkan lengan si cantik pada lehernya, mengunci pergerakan mata Luhan agar hanya memandang matanya.

"Lu .."

"Heum ?"

"Tidakkah kau berniat untuk memberiku sebuah ciuman atas apa yang telah aku lakukan ?"

Luhan mendelik jahil, dan selanjutnya Sehun tersenyum puas ketika mereka memiringkan kepala demi mencari posisi yang tepat. Bibir Luhan adalah benda yang paling manis di dunia, mengalahkan coklat yang diolah oleh tangan-tangan professional di Eropa.

Clek!

"OH ASTAGA! DEMI TUHAN! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERCIUMAN DAN MEMBANTUKU MEMBERESKAN SEMUA BARANG ?!"

Si mungil yang cerewet sudah kembali.

.

.

"Hah! Akhirnya selesai juga".

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh sedikit keras pada sofa hitam diruang tamu, menunggu Luhan datang dari arah dapur dengan dua gelas minuman dingin berwarna merah muda. Pasti itu rasa strawberry.

"Eonnie, minumlah.."

"Terimakasih cantik".

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih atas bantuan eonnie.."

Menyesap minumannya dengan rakus, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mungilnya diudara seolah menyatakan bahwa Luhan tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eonnie-ah .."

"Wae ?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Jika tidak menyangkut berapa liter eyeliner yang telah ku habiskan selama hidup, kau boleh menanyakan apapun".

Luhan terkekeh geli. Baekhyun selalu bisa mengatakan hal-hal konyol yang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Eonnie-ah .."

"Eum ?"

"Berapa banyak yang telah Sehun habiskan untukku ?"

"Apa ini mengenai materi ?"

Luhan mengangguk, menoleh sekilas pada pintu kamarnya dilantai dua dan berharap Sehun masih memiliki waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi. Kemudian ia mendapati Baekyun menghela napas pelan seraya meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja.

"Well, sebenarnya Sehun tidak ingin aku memberitahumu. Tapi karena kita sesama wanita, aku tidak bisa menahan mulut untuk bergosip"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Walaupun aku yang mengurus semuanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyebutkan dengan pasti nominal yang telah Sehun keluarkan. Yang jelas ia menjual apartementnya untuk membeli rumah ini, menjual mobil sportnya untuk membeli sebuah restaurant, lalu menggunakan setengah dari tabungannya untuk membayar denda terhadap agensi dan beberapa perusahaan mengenai pembatalan kontrak. Yeah, harus ku katakan padamu bahwa Sehun tidak lagi terdaftar sebagai salah satu aktor terkaya di Korea, jadi ku sarankan padamu untuk mencari pengganti Sehun saja".

"Jika aku meninggalkan Sehun, maka aku akan menjadikan Chanyeol oppa sebagai penggantinya. Apa eonnie mau ?"

"Kau mau kita melempar granat satu sama lain ?"

Dan lagi-lagi semua kata-kata tidak masuk akal mereka akhiri dengan tawa renyah. Terdengar begitu berirama dan elegan.

"Tapi tunggu! Apa tadi eonnie menyebutkan restaurant ?".

Si pendek mengangguk yakin. "Iya. Sehun membeli sebuah restaurant. Setidaknya dia tidak mungkin menjadi pengangguran demi menikahimu, Lu.."

"Aku terlalu banyak menyulitkan Sehun.."

"Anggap saja ini bayaran atas penghianatannya".

"EHEEMMM! Apa ada yang mencoba mengungkit tentang penghianatan lagi disini ?"

"Oh! Sehun ? Kapan kau keluar ?"

"Jangan memasang wajah tanpa dosa seperti itu, noona!".

Sekarang Luhan paham, mengapa dulu (saat di café) Baekhyun memintanya untuk menunggu Sehun sebentar lagi, Sehun tengah berupaya mengubah jalur hidup dan wanita mungil tersebutlah (Baekhyun) yang membantu Sehun mengurus segalanya.

Andai saja dulu Luhan tau rencana yang mereka (Sehun-Baekhyun) siapkan, maka ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan waktu demi menunggu Sehun.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Semua telah terjadi.

Dan ya, Kris juga ikut ambil bagian demi membawanya kabur ke Cina!

_Pria itu, apa kabar ia sekarang ? Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf dan berterimakasih._

.

.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala sekali lagi. Memberikan tatapan kesal pada Sehun yang dengan seenak hati menarik tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk di kursi lain agar laki-laki tersebut bisa berbaring dipangkuan sang kekasih. Sungguh, ia hampir saja mengumpat.

_Argh! Andai saja Chanyeol ada disini._

"Hey bocah! Tidak bisakah kau duduk tegak ? Kau terlihat seperti bayi idiot!".

"Aku bukan lagi bocah, noona!. Aku laki-laki dewasa!".

"Cih! Dewasa apanya?!"

"Setidaknya aku akan segera menikah!".

"Yaaakkk!". Baekhyun menggeram kesal melihat Sehun mencibir, seolah menertawakan nasibnya yang masih harus menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk sebuah lamaran dari pria bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Lu .. Apa kau yakin akan menikah dengan pria seperti ini ? Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih tampan dan kaya".

"Yaaakk! NOONA!"

Luhan yang masih mengusap surai hitam Sehun tertawa renyah. Pertengkeran sang kekasih dengan manager cerewetnya adalah salah satu hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil, dan disaat seperti ini maka Luhan akan bertransformasi menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan pria bodoh ini jika tiap malam dia akan mengetuk pintu apartementku lalu menangis dan berteriak histeris".

"OH! Sekarang kau juga mulai mencari masalah sayang ?"

"Itu fakta".

"Kau tau, kau benar-benar kejam saat membiarkanku semalaman berada diluar!"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan kekejamanmu juga ?"

"Arasseo.. Arasseo.. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu".

CHU..

Sebuah kecupan manis untuk bibir si rusa.

"Urrrgghhhh.. Sebaiknya aku pulang daripada melihat kalian bermesraan dan berciuman seperti ini". Baekhyun memberenggut, mengambil tas kecil yang tersampir diatas meja.

Luhan ingin beranjak, namun bahasa tubuh Baekhyun seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu hanya untuk mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan. "Hati-hati Eonnie.. Terimakasih atas bantuannya".

"Tidak masalah rusa manis".

"Cepatlah, noona!. Kami ingin bercumbu!.."

"YAAAAKK! KAU INI!"

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan manis mendarat didahi lelaki brengsek dan mesum yang sialnya tampan ini.

Setelah mendelik sekilas, Baekhyun melenggang dengan anggun.

_Ah, aku ingin menghubungi kekasihku. Park Chanyeol! Jawab panggilanku jika kepalamu tidak ingin putus!_

.

.

Segar. Udara benar-benar terasa segar. Dua tahun berada dalam ruang lingkup apartement (dimana kau tidak bisa menginjak tanah berumput) tidak dapat membiarkanmu bernapas dengan lega begitu saja. Dan sekarang ,mereka sedang menapaki satu persatu batu diatas hamparan rumput hijau.

Benarkah ini Korea ?

"Apa kau suka ?"

Luhan menoleh kesamping kanan, menemukan wajah Sehun tersenyum begitu tampan. Ah, bahkan saat menangis sang kekasih akan tetap terlihat tampan.

Langkah terhenti.

"Hun.."

"Heum ?"

"Kenapa kau menjual apartementmu untuk membeli rumah ini ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau tidak suka ?"

"Bukan.. Aku hanya ingin mendengar sebuah alasan".

Bibir tipis Sehun tidak bergerak untuk mengeluarkan suara, hanya tangan Luhan terasa ditarik dan mereka sudah berada disebuah bangku yang menghadap danau kecil.

Wajah Sehun menghadap lurus ke arah danau, sedangkan Luhan memperhatikan wajah si tampan dari samping.

"Bukankah berada disana hanya membuatmu sesak ? Terkurung seperti itu tidakkah membuatmu muak ?"

"…."

"Terlalu banyak kenangan disana. Sedikit hal tidak menyenangkan telah merusak kenangan indah kita. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lagi lalu merasa terluka saat mengingatnya. Aku ingin memulai semua dari awal".

"Tapi .."

Sehun memalingkan wajah pada si cantik, mendapati wajah sang kekasih sedang dengan keseriusan yang menggemaskan.

"Kau yakin akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan ? Aku.. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk-".

"Aku telah merasakannya dan sekarang aku mengerti. Tubuhku panas dan terasa terbakar saat melihatmu disentuh oleh pria lain. Aku bahkan merasa bisa menjadi pembunuh jika terus melihatmu begitu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dan sangat sulit untuk mengontrolnya. Aku tidak mau lagi, dan jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku".

"Bagus jika kau tau. Aku bahkan sangat ingin meremukkan tubuhmu ketika kau mendapatkan adegan kissing dengan wanita lain".

"Pantas saja setiap adegan kissingku tayang kau selalu membelakangiku saat tidur".

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur diluar!".

Sehun terkekeh melihat si rusa manis memberenggut. Merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi wanita berusia 24 tahun di dunia ini yang cocok mengekerucutkan bibir menggemaskan seperti apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Lu .."

"Apa ?"

"Kau siap ?"

"…."

.

.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua harus di hadapi jika kau ingin merasakan apa itu kebebasan saat mencintai. Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kau hanya diam di tempat dan berharap mereka akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Manusia didunia ini terlalu banyak.

Luhan sendiri merasa dibatas keyakinan dan keraguan. Meremas jemari tanpa gerakan konstan, seolah menunjukkan bahwa detakan di jantungnya bukanlah hal yang wajar. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk mendongakkan kepala.

_Disana terlalu banyak kamera, terlalu banyak pertanyaan, terlalu banyak suara dan terlalu banyak komentar. Kepalaku pusing. Apa sesulit itu untuk menerimaku ?_

_Konperensi Pers penuh sesak. Segerombolan wanita dibelakang sana menatap seolah ingin membunuhku hidup-hidup. Mereka mengerikan dengan delikan mata merah._

_Aku telah merebut apa yang mereka cintai. Tapi apakah ini salahku ?_

Mencintai Sehun adalah hal yang mudah, namun mencintai dunia tempat Sehun membesarkan namanya selama ini tidak semudah apa yang ia bayangkan. Ternyata itu Sulit.

Mendebarkan.

"Apakah alasan anda keluar dari dunia entertainment karena anda akan menikah ?"

Sejenak ruangan menjadi sunyi, Luhan semakin meremas jemarinya kalut sambil memejamkan mata. Ia merasa dunia ini menyempit dan menghimpit tubuhnya hingga memecahkan seluruh saraf.

Lalu yang ia rasakan kemudian adalah jemari kokoh Sehun menggenggam tangannya erat, menstransfer keyakinan dan kepercayaan sekaligus. Memberikan pesan bahwa mereka harus berani, mereka harus berjuang karena ini adalah cinta mereka, bukan orang lain.

Luhan membuka mata, perlahan mendongakkan wajah dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Iya. Aku akan menikah dengan kekasihku, Lu Han".

2 detik pertama semua masih baik-baik saja, tapi di detik ke 3 keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali. Blitz dari puluhan kamera saling tindih, beragam pertanyaan semakin sahut menyahut, dan berbagai umpatan juga terdengar begitu nyaring.

Mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanya wanita murahan, model pendatang baru yang hanya mengharapkan ketenaran dari Oh Sehun, pelac*ur dari club malam dan masih banyak ragam. Semua terasa menguliti hidup-hidup.

Hal paling menyedihkan adalah saat tubuhnya menjadi bau karena pecahan telur busuk. Rambut dan kulitnya lengket seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah makhluk paling hina di dunia.

Luhan menangis, menahan Sehun saat laki-laki itu akan berteriak pada para pemujanya. Memberi bentakan hanya akan membuat mereka lebih murka, dan itu lebih tidak bagus.

_Apakah ini semua salahku ? Apa hanya aku yang bersalah ?_

_Kalian terluka ? Apa hanya kalian ? Bagaimana denganku ?_

_Menghadapi rumor kencan Sehun selama ini, kalian mungkin bisa mengutuk siapapun wanita itu lalu pulang dan berkencan dengan kekasih kalian masing-masing dan semua masalah akan melayang di udara._

_Aku tidak menginginkan belas kasihan, tapi apa pernah kalian membayangkan bagaimana berada di posisiku ?_

_Aku bersembunyi seperti seorang pencuri selama dua tahun, aku melihat kekasihku bergandengan tangan dengan wanita cantik, berpelukan dan berciuman. Itu hal yang biasa namun tetap saja menyesakkan._

_Kalian tidak akan mengerti bagaimana aku terluka saat melihat Sehun berkhianat pada bunga masa lalunya , bagaimana aku berusaha bangkit walau kakiku terasa lumpuh, dan bagaimana aku ingin mengakhiri hidup saat Sehun berada dibawah hangat selimut wanita itu._

_Aku terluka lebih jauh, karena dalam hidup aku hanya mencintai Sehun._

_Tidak bisakah beri sedikit aku celah atas usaha yang telah kulakukan demi mencintai pria ini dengan sepenuh hati ?_

_Kalian tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang dimiliki public._

_Itu sulit._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Tarraaaaa..**

**HunjustforHan comeback..**

**Gimana gimana gimana ?**

**Yang mau hunhan merit, sabar dulu ya neng. Si mungil cerewet Baekhyun masih ngurus perlengkapannya. Wkwk**

**Oh iya, di chapter 11 Fanny mendadak jadi pemeran utama. Dan syukur deh kalo para readers banyak yang suka sama karakternya. (sebenernya Fanny itu menggambarkan seorang fangirl kek kita. Mencintai EXO sampe hampir setengah ).**

**Untuk chapter ini, gue mau bilang apa ya ? tentang Sehun mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan (gue harap hanya di FF ini) karena mau nikah sama Luhan, itu sih gue seneng banget :D Trus yang fans Sehun belum bisa nerima Luhan, gue juga merasa gak bisa nyalahin fans, coba deh bayangin kalo bias tiba-tiba bilang mau merit trus keluar dari dunia hiburan. Oh astaga! Denger Luhan mau merit dua tahun lagi aja gue udah siapin jantung buatan -..- **

**Tapi kok gue jadi mikirin Om Sungmin sama tante Sa Eun, ya ? :D Gimana perasaan si tante waktu banyak yang ngasi komentar buruk + ga setuju ama hubungan mereka ?**

**Dan tiba-tiba gue juga jadi keinget sama Eonnie Somvlak kesayangan, Eonnie Tupi Mutiara Cho, sini tak kecup kecup dulu :* :* :* . Eonnie ngeship HunHan, HunHan Pisah. Eonnie ngeship KyuMin, Sungminnya Nikah. Yang sabar ya eon, dunia pershipperan memang kejam buat kita T.T . Masih ada Youngmin ama Sooman kok eon, eonni bisa jadi Shipper merekka. Wuahahahaha.**

**Keep waiting ya readers..**

**SARANGHAE :* :* :* :***

**BIG THANKS (Chapter 11) :**

Eonnie Tupi Mutiara Cho Kesayangan muach muach (hhunhankyuminshipper) | Suami Kolor Kadal Butek Pea' | ECLAIRE OH | OH RERE | | bambielulu | Oh AiLu | himekaruLI | ia | rikha-chan | ohsehawnn | LynKim | BeibiEXOl | kkamjjong30 | Ohmilu | kimyori95 | .58 | chenma | lovely autumn |hanalu93 | Rly. | kaihunhan | mellamolla | Baby Kim | farfaridah16 | doremifaseul | HunHanCherry1220 | Park Sena | Oh Lana | ohluhannie | melizwufan |Delu4Selu | lisnana1 | Diaanastari | niasw3ty | voccall | Guest | Hunhan Selu | ChagiLu | Oh Juna93 | | cooly224 | levy95 | selukr | siti. | ruixi1 | pandatao68 | zoldyk | mr albino | wdynt | legatoti | pinzame | uhannieka | niesha sha | chacalock | Guest | XD | OhByunSoo | Guest | Guest |


	13. Chapter 13

**HUNJUSTFORHAN**

**PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**The Past Flower, The Future Flower**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian…

"Luhaaaaannn.."

"Eonniiiieeee".

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu sayang".

"Gomawo eonnieeee".

"Noona hanya mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan ? Aku ?"

"Kau tidak penting!"

"Yaakk! Aku suaminya!".

.

.

"Aku harap kalian berbahagia selamanya, Sehun-ssi".

"Terimakasih banyak, Joonmyeon-ssi".

"Kau sangat cantik, Lu".

"Terimakasih Xing-ah.. Tapi bagiku ibu yang sedang mengandung adalah wanita tercantik didunia".

Yixing merona, ia usap perutnya yang membuncit tertutup gaun berwarna pink. Ingat, bukankah Luhan sudah berencana ingin menyediakan gaun berwarna pink untuk Yixing dan Baekhyun dihari pernikahannya ? Dan mereka berdua tidak bisa menghindar sekarang.

"Nanti kau juga akan merasakan pengalaman menjadi seorang ibu hamil".

"Semoga saja".

Pasangan si mungil dan si jangkung ikut bergabung.

"Yaakk! Park Chanyeol! Kapan kau akan melamar noonaku ? Lihatlah kulitnya sudah mengkeriput karena menunggumu!"

Pletak!

"Yaakk! Kau tidak sopan memanggil hyungmu begitu!"

"Noona! Kau tidak boleh memukul kepala pengantin!".

"Aku tidak peduli".

Sehun memberenggut, kedatangan Baekyeol couple sukses membuat renyah tawa terdengar.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku juga menunggu undangan darimu". Itu suara Joonmyeon.

"Ah.. tenang saja Joonmyeon-ssi, aku berencana mempercepat targetku". Dengan bangga Chanyeol mengganggat tangannya yang bertaut pada jari lentik Baekhyun, memamerkan sesuatu di jari manis si mungil. Orang-orang berseru menggoda hingga Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, ia sedang tersipu malu.

"Aku juga ingin melihat perut Baekhyun membuncit. Mungkin kau bisa memberiku sedikit saran bagaimana menghamili istri dengan cepat, kau bersedia Joonmyeon-ssi ?"

"Dengan senang hati".

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"KIM JOONMYEON!"

.

.

"Ehemm.. Apa tidak ada yang menantikan kedatanganku ?"

Semua perhatian terambil alih oleh suara seseorang yang baru saja datang bergabung.

"Kris-ge!". Luhan menghambur dalam pelukan Kris dan orang-orang sekitar menatap was-was pada Sehun. Tidak baguskan jika di acara seperti ini sang pengantin memukul tamunya ?

Tapi tidak, Sehun tidak apa-apa. Bahkan ia sedang tersenyum sekarang.

_Apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan ? Aku sudah memiliki Luhan seutuhnya._

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Luhan sayang".

"Xie-Xie ge. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang".

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, seharusnya kan aku yang menjadi pengantin priamu".

"Maaf Kris, tapi takdir lebih memilihku". Sela Sehun dan membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Ya, kau menang Sehun-ssi". Kris meninju pelan bahu Sehun dan mereka berdua tersenyum, nampaknya keadaan jauh sangat membaik.

"Apa gege datang sendiri ?".

"Tidak.. Aku bersama seseorang".

Kris menoleh kebelakang, dan semua mata juga tertuju kesana. Seorang wanita kurus nan tinggi dengan balutan gaun hitam elegan. Ia mendekat. Menundukkan kepala dengan gaya yang sungguh mewah.

"Dia HuangZi. Tunanganku".

"Mwoo?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk memberikan kalian undangan".

"Gege akan menikah juga ?"

"Iya. Bulan depan. Ku harap kalian semua bisa hadir".

Sehun merengkuh bahu Luhan, "Selamat untuk pernikahanmu nanti, Kris. Aku dan Luhan akan usahakan hadir".

Kris menggangguk. Lalu matanya tertuju pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Ia mengenal wanita tersebut, wanita cerewet yang menelponnya tengah malam demi mengumpatkan beberapa kata agar ia tidak membawa Luhan pergi ke Cina (waktu itu).

"Dan kau pendek! Kapan kau akan menyusulku ?"

"MWOO?! AKU?! PENDEK?! KAAAUUUUU!".

.

.

.

First Night ..

.

.

"Lu.. Apa yang kau lakukan ? Kenapa membelakangiku ?"

"…."

"Hey.. Kenapa menutup wajahmu ?"

"…."

"Hey .."

Sehun menarik bahu Luhan (yang berbaring membelakanginya), berharap Luhan mau menoleh dan membiarkan mata mereka bertatapan.

"Luhan .."

"…."

"Kau kenapa ?" bujuk Sehun seraya menarik kedua tangan (Luhan) yang menutupi wajah sang istri.

"Aku malu ..".

"Malu ? Malu kenapa ?"

Luhan kembali menutup wajahnya. "Besok Yixing dan Baekhyun eonnie pasti akan menelponku lalu bertanya bagaimana malam pertama kita. Mereka pasti menuntutku menceritakan segalanya. Aku malu. Kau tau aku tidak bisa berbohong pada mereka, tapi tidak mungkin juga aku menceritakan kegiatan kita malam ini".

Sehun terkekeh geli, kembali menyingkirkan tangan Luhan (yang masih menutup wajah) lalu tanpa aba-aba menindih tubuh si cantik.

"Jadi kalian sudah berencana mengumbar kegiatan di ranjang masing-masing ?"

"Tidak, Hun! Bukan aku.. Aku tidak pernah ingin membicarakannya".

"Kau berbohong.."

"Sungguh!".

"Tapi tidak masalah, ku rasa permainanku cukup handal untuk kau ceritakan pada mereka. Dan Baekhyun noona, bukankah dia sering melihat pertunjukan kita ?".

"Dan Baekhyun eonnie adalah dalang dari rasa penasaran Yixing. Baekhyun eonnie bercerita pada Yixing tentang bagaimana ia selalu melihat kita berhubungan, juga waktu kau memperkosaku di dalam mobil. Yixing selalu menggodaku karena itu.."

"Tunggu..Tunggu.. Kau bilang apa tadi ?"

"Apa ?"

"Aku ? Memperkosamu ?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun Luhan mengangguk.

"Hey! Kau yang memintaku untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu sayang.."

"Tapi waktu itu aku sedang mabuk.. Aku tidak sadar".

"Mwo ? Tidak sadar ? Kau mendesah keenakan dan kau bilang itu tidak sadar ?".

"Yaaakkkk! Menyingkirlah dari tubuhku! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu malam ini!".

Sehun terlempar ke samping, Luhan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Bibir si rusa memberenggut dan pipinya memanas setiap ingat tentang insiden mabuk didalam mobil Sehun waktu itu. Apalagi setiap kali menceritakannya Sehun selalu berkata bahwa Luhan mendesah hebat dan selalu meminta lebih.

_Apanya yang meminta lebih!_

_Serigala mesum sialan!_

Lu.. Ingat, serigala mesum sialan itu adalah suamimu sekarang.

.

.

30 detik sebelumnya tidak ada kegiatan apapun selain bernapas, dan detik ke 31 Luhan bisa merasakan ranjang dibelakangnya mulai bergerak, seseorang menyelinap masuk dalam selimutnya lalu ikut menenggelamkan kepala.

Sehun merambatkan tangan di pinggang ramping sang istri, Luhan melepas tangannya namun semakin kuat ia mencoba maka semakin kuat pula Sehun berusaha. Dan, see.. Luhan mengalah. Membiarkan sang suami merengkuh tubuhnya dalam pusaran kehangatan sebuah pelukan pengantin baru.

"Lu .."

"…."

"Luhan .."

"…."

"Tidak menjawab panggilan suami itu dosa".

"Apa ?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar ketik Luhan menjawab sangat cepat.

Rusa bodoh!

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini .."

"Sehuuuun.. Jangan merayuku, aku sedang kesal padamu sekarang!.."

Sehun terkekeh, istrinya benar-benar menggemaskan. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan rusa manis ini tidur dengan tenang sebelum mendesah ? Apalagi, Urrgghhhh.. Gaun tidur putih pendek transparan yang sedang melekat ditubuhnya, benar-benar menguji kesabaran naluri kelelakian Oh Sehun.

"Lu.."

"Hm ?"

"Aku punya ide.."

"Apa ?"

"Kau bilang besok noona dan Yixing pasti menuntutmu bercerita tentang kegiatan kita malam ini bukan ?"

"Iya.."

"Dan kau malu untuk menceritakannya".

"Eum.."

"Aku punya jalan keluar".

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, melirik Sehun yang tersenyum begitu tampan, ah tidak, itu senyuman mesum.

"Apa?".

"Bagaimana kalau kita merekam kegiatan kita malam ini, jadi kau hanya tinggal menunjukkan video tersebut pada mereka tanpa perlu bercerita. Akan ku pastikan aku bermain dengan sangat— "

"SEHUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Greb!

Sehun menahan jemari Luhan yang sudah siaga mencubit perutnya lalu tanpa aba-aba memasukkan jemari-jemari lentik sang istri ke dalam celana piyama yang sedang ia pakai.

Mata si rusa terbelalak.

"YAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Hanya ingin menidurkannya kembali. Bantu aku sayang.."

.

.

"Lu .."

"…."

"Buka matamu .."

Luhan membuka mata, melihat wajah tampan Sehun diantara bias temaram. Sial! Kenapa suaminya terlahir sangat tampan!

Ia sendiri sekarang bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sedangkan Sehun sedang mengangkang dihadapannya dengan kaki bertumpu pada lutut.

_Sehun tersenyum, senyuman brengsek yang menghipnotis hingga aku lemah seketika._

Kedua lengan Sehun mengekang sisi kepala si cantik, menyesap leher jenjang itu nikmat hingga Luhan harus memiringkan kepala demi memberi kebebasan lebih untuk sang suami.

Saat perlahan pergerakan Sehun mulai menjalar kebawah, Luhan hanya mampu menggigit bibir. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan payudaranya dengan begitu bejat menimbulkan getaran yang dahsyat. Aliran darah Luhan terasa disengat oleh jutaan listrik.

_Dan keparat! Aku menyukainya!_

"Eunghh.."

Satu leguhan yang Luhan tahan sejak tadi akhirnya menyerah untuk keluar, Sehun mengakhiri permainan pada payudara sintal tersebut . Namun ia mulai lagi dengan gerakan menjilat permukaan kulit Luhan, berawal dari tulang selangkanya dan terus semakin kebawah, bibir Luhan sesekali terbuka lalu mendesah.

Melihat dengan mata kepala bagaimana Sehun berada tepat di selangkangannya lalu menyesap kewanitaannya dengan sangat kurang ajar seolah mampu membangkitkan gairah. Tangan Luhan bahkan bergerak sendiri untuk menjambak rambut Sehun agar suaminya tersebut lebih memperdalam serangan.

"Ahh.. Sehun Ahh!"

.

.

Sehun menegakkan tubuh dan nampak menyiapkan sesuatu yang telah mengacung tegak.

"Hun.."

"Kenapa sayang ?"

"Kau.. Kau tidak memakai pengaman ?"

Kekehan (lagi-lagi) keluar dari bibir si tampan, "Untuk apa ? Tujuanku malam ini adalah membuat bayi yang lucu, jadi untuk apa aku menggunakannya ? Itu tidak berguna..".

"Tapi—"

"Sssstttt." Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibir merah ranum Luhan, "Just call my name and we'll make a cute baby tonight.." lalu menggantinya dengan kecupan yang selalu berakhir dengan pagutan liar.

Luhan basah. Ini saatnya.

"Lu ..".

"eumh ?"

"Kau harus melihatnya.."

"Apa ?"

"Bagaimana cara anak kita akan tercipta".

"Maksudmu ?"

Sehun memandang arah bawah, Luhan mengikutinya dan mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud ketika laki-laki itu mulai menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya (yang telah tegak sempurna) . Ia ingin Luhan melihat bagaimana kejantanan itu masuk lalu tertanam dan menyemburkan sperma dalam vagina tersebut.

"Jangan tutup matamu.. Lihatlah secara langsung".

Luhan memegang pundak Sehun, sedikit khawatir "Pelan-pelan, Hun.."

"Lihat dan rasakan saja sayang".

"HUNHH!".Luhan meremas pundak Sehun.

"Tahan.."

"AAAHH! Appo!". Remasannya semakin kuat.

"Sedikit lagihh sayang .."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

.

Udara memanas, tubuh terbakar, keringat mengalir dan desahan bergema. Luhan harus mengeratkan pegangan pada kepala ranjang demi mendapatkan sedikit pertahanan. Serangan gila serigala tampan bernama Oh Sehun tidak pernah bisa dianggap remeh.

Sungguh, ini malam pertama ia disetubuhi oleh suaminya sendiri. Yeah, walaupun orang yang selama ini menyetubuhinya adalah orang yang sama, tapi karena mereka telah menikah, Luhan benar-benar merasa menjalankan tugas inti dari seorang istri, apalagi Sehun melakukannya tanpa pengaman membuat semuanya menjadi lebih istimewa.

"Ahh.. Ahh.."

"Luhh.. Bukahh.. matamuhhh".

Luhan menggeleng, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih.

"Kauhh.. harushh.. melihatnya sayanghhh".

"Ahh.. Akuhh.. Akuh tidak bisa hunhhh.. Ahh..".

"OH SHIIITTTT! INI NIKMATHH!".

Untuk kesekian kali pegangan Luhan pada kepala ranjang terlepas, lalu ia berpindah meremas sprai yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Luhh.. Lihatlahhhh.."

Dengan perlahan Luhan membuka mata, menemukan tubuh Sehun sedang bergerak erotis dihadapannya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Luhan merasakan tubuhnya ikut berguncang semakin cepat, Sehun selalu punya kekuatan lebih dalam urusan menghujam vagina.

"ARGHH!" Sehun mengerang tertahan.

"AHH.. HUNHH..AHHH!".

Sehun memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendongakkan kepala, menunjukkan bahwa pemainan mereka memang sangat nikmat. Luhan sendiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah beserta desahan yang terputus-putus mencoba berani untuk melihat kebawah, mengikuti permintaan Sehun tadi.

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua dengan kata-kata. Melihat junior Sehun bukan lagi hal yang tabu, tapi ketika melihat secara langsung junior perkasa tersebut keluar masuk vaginanya dengan brutal, Luhan benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan.

"AHH.. HUNHH! LEBIH KERASHH SAYANGHH!"

"ARRGGHHH!"

Sebelah tangan Luhan mencakar pundak Sehun, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terangkat lebih jauh karena sodokan dari junior sial itu. Dan satu hentakan penutup yang membuat tubuh Luhan terlonjak, mereka sampai dironde pertama.

Sehun rubuh dipelukan Luhan dan dengan sengaja menelusupkan leher di ceruk leher sang istri, menyesap aroma tubuh si cantik sambil menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme mereka. Ini kali pertama ia menyemburkan sperma secara langsung kedalam vagina Luhan dan Luhan sendiri pun tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa hangat itu mengalir dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat lega.

Namun kelegaan itu hanya berdurasi beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali menggerakkan sesuatu yang masih tertanam didalam sana.

Luhan tau jika tidak ada istilah satu ronde dalam persetubuhan mereka, Sehun telah menyiapkan ronde-ronde yang akan mampu membuat Luhan setengah pingsan.

"Hunhh..". Luhan menahan Sehun.

"Heum ?"

"Aku lelah terus bersandar".

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Luhan dengan rambut yang mulai berantakan.

"Kau mau berubah posisi ?"

"Eum.."

"Apa kau juga mau berubah tempat ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

Sehun menyeringai tampan dan mampu membuat bulu kuduk Luhan bergidik. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya seperti koala, berjalan membuka pintu balkon kamar.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan diluar sini ?"

"Lihatlah keatas.. Ada banyak bintang".

Luhan mendongak dalam pelukan Sehun. Benar, banyak sekali bintang dilangit yang hitam. Dahinya kembali mengernyit tentang apa hubungan antara bintang dan ronde kedua mereka.

"Kenapa kita kesini ?"

"Melihat bintang".

"Hanya itu ?"

"Tidak.."

"Lalu ?"

Sehun menurunkan Luhan tanpa melepas kontak fisik mereka, menyandarkan Luhan pada dinding pembatas balkon kamar. Luhan sedikit terkesiap ketika dingin besi itu menyentuh kulitnya secara langsung.

"Bukankah romantis jika bintang menjadi saksi kita bercinta ?"

"Hun .. Jangan bilang kalau kita akan melakukannya—..disini ?... Ahhh! ".

"Pegang pundakku, Luhh.. Atau kauhh akan jatuhh".

"Ahh.. Hunhh! .. Ini di.. luarhh!".

"Persetan dengan diluarhh!"

Sehun gila !

Menyodoknya dengan keras dibalkon kamar seperti ini.

Astaga! Semoga saja tidak ada paparazzi yang sedang melintas tidak sengaja (tidak masuk akal, Lu) atau besok mereka akan menjadi trending topik karena skandal sex di balkon kamar.

DASAR MANIAK!

.

.

Luhan tidak tau bagaimana mendeskripsikan malam pertamanya. Ia juga tidak pernah mengukur berapa lama kejantanan Sehun bersarang brutal dalam vaginanya (hingga selalu sukses meninggalkan rasa perih yang membahagiakan). Yang jelas, apa yang ia ingat hanyalah matahari mulai mengintip saat mereka selesai.

Luhan terkapar. Bahkan untuk menutup tubuh dengan selimut saja ia tidak sanggup.

_Astaga! Bagaimana aku harus menceritakan satu persatu rentetan kegiatan malam ini ?_

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu..

.

*Luhan POV*

.

Waktu berjalan seperti putaran roda kayu pada kereta kuda. Hangat sinar matahari sore menyapa dibalik daun-daun pohon yang mulai menjulang tinggi.

Matahari Jingga.

Aku sedang menyiram bunga dihalaman belakang, sesekali menyium aroma wangi mawar merah kesukaanku. Terasa begitu nikmat ditambah dengan beberapa kupu-kupu juga terlihat berlalu lalang, membuatku tersenyum.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu.

Aku menghela napas lelah, meletakkan tabung plastik yang berisi air disamping kaki bangku taman lalu duduk disana, menghadap danau kecil dengan air bewarna kehijauan karena lumut.

Ku usap perutku yang sudah mulai berubah ukuran, lalu pergerakanku berhenti mendapati sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sederhana ( terbuat dari titanium) menyampir di jari manis.

Akhirnya, aku telah resmi menjadi warga Negara Korea dengan nama 'Oh Luhan'. Istri dari seorang pria tampan menyebalkan dan mesum bernama 'Oh Sehun'. Ingat, suamiku sekarang adalah pemilik sebuah restaurant, bukan lagi salah seorang aktor terkaya di negeri ginseng ini.

Tiga bulan yang lalu kami menikah, masih ditengah keadaan yang kacau balau. Aku masih ingat ketika setiap malam aku terisak dan menangis ketakutan akan penolakan diriku di publik. Sehun selalu memelukku, menenangkanku ketika setiap membuka televisi tidak ada berita lain yang ditayangkan selain masalah kami.

Yang membuatku lebih merasa dihantui adalah seluruh aku jejaring sosial yang ku punya seolah menjadi sasaran empuk untuk membaca orang-orang mengumpat atas dirimu secara langsung, mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah yang memuakkan dan tidak jarang berisi ancaman. Yeahh, walaupun beberapa (kaum minoritas) ada yang memberi ucapan selamat.

Kado yang berisi tikus busuk, boneka berdarah dan juga surat peringatan (berupa ancaman pembunuhan) sudah ku terima. Ini Korea, aku tau cara mereka mencintai artis di negeri ini sedikit lebih ekstrim. Entahlah, aku harus mengatakan itu wajar atau berlebihan, tapi yang jelas saat mereka mencintai sepenuh hati, ku rasa itu suatu perasaan yang tulus.

Sangat tulus hingga mungkin kau berpikir untuk membunuh orang yang mengencani artis idolamu.

Aku merasa terisolasi. Berbagai teror seolah mengunci hidup dengan gembok yang terbuat dari baja. Aku merasa terkurung dan gelisah setengah mati.

Sehun tau itu, dan aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau protes pada Tuhan karena telah menabrakkan Sehun dengan takdir di garis tanganku. Sehun selalu ada saat aku menangis disetiap malam, ia selalu ada saat aku bergetar ketakutan, ia juga selalu memberikan pelukan dan menggumamkan bisikan-bisikan penenang hingga aku bisa bertahan. Tapi ingat sekali lagi, bahwa semua perlakuan yang ku dapatkan juga karena ia yang menciptakannya.

Jika tidak bersama Sehun, mungkin hidupku akan tenang-tenang saja. Namun jika tidak bersama Sehun (pula), mungkin aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai hingga sulit untuk bernapas tanpa dia disampingmu.

Aku mencintai Sehun, dan aku harus yakin jika Sehun juga mencintaiku. Sebagai bukti, di jari manisku telah melingkar indah sesuatu yang sangat ku inginkan sejak dulu. Aku mengusapnya sayang, seolah salah usapan saja bisa membuatnya tergores. Ini terlalu berharga.

Tidak menyangka bahwa di atas semua keterpurukan kami, aku dan Sehun bisa bertemu dengan pendeta dan berada di altar yang sama. Mengucapkan janji ikrar sehidup semati berdua, dan aku merasa seperti wanita yang sangat berharga dimatanya.

Jangan membayangkan pesta pernikahan kami adalah sesuatu yang mewah, kau salah.

Dari sisa setengah tabungan yang Sehun miliki, kami harus pandai mengelola semua itu. Tidak masalah, karena yang terpenting adalah aku sudah resmi menjadi nyonya Oh. Dan sekarang, aku sedang mengandung benih dari serigala sialan yang menikahiku itu!

Baru menginjak 2 bulan.

Aku kembali ingat dua bulan yang lalu pula aku dan Sehun berangkat ke Cina demi menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kris dan HuangZi.

Ada sedikit cerita tentang mereka yang juga memasukkan namaku dan Sehun didalamnya.

Alasan kenapa Kris mengajakku menikah adalah karena ia akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan bisnis sang kakek. Itu HuangZi.

Kau tau kan didalam cerita pasti ada penolakan dalam perjodohan. Begitu pula Kris. Ia berharap dengan menikahiku maka sang kakek akan membatalkan perjodohan tersebut, setidaknya Kris telah mengenalku sejak lama jadi ia sangat yakin bisa hidup berdampingan denganku (begitu katanya).

Tapi karena Sehun menemui Kris dan meminta pada makhluk Canada tersebut untuk melepaskanku, Kris tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan karena pada dasarnya ia juga tidak tega melihat keadaan Sehun. Baginya saat itu Sehun sangat menyedihkan.

Dan apa kalian tau,pada awalnya ia terpaksa menerima perjodohan itu . lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah ia merasa setengah gila setelah bertemu HuangZi. Berkata mungkin saja ia akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menolak gadis bermata panda yang mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut itu.

Ku harap Kris dan HuangZi akan bahagia, sepertiku dan Sehun.

"Astaga!". Aku terkesiap saat sebuah lengan mengalung pada leherku mendadak.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sayang ?"

"Sehun, kau mengagetkanku". Ujarku menghela napas pelan. Sehun mengecup puncak kepalaku sekilas sebelum beranjak duduk dikursi samping. Bukan duduk, lebih tepatnya baring dengan posisi kepala tepat berada di pahaku.

"Apa kabar sayang ? Ini Appa.. Apa kau menjaga eomma dengan baik hari ini ?"

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat Sehun mengecup perutku yang sudah sedikit beranjak naik (walaupun masih samar).

"Kenapa perutmu lama sekali baru membesar ?"

"Aku baru hamil dua bulan, sayang".

"Tidak bisakah diperbesar lebih cepat ?"

"Kau pikir perut ibu hamil itu seperti balon yang bisa ditiup ?"

"Aku hanya tidak sabar melihat perutmu membuncit. Pasti lucu". Ujarnya diikuti dengan kecupan sekali lagi pada perutku. Aku tersenyum, suka setiap kali Sehun melakukannya.

Ku usap surai Sehun pelan.

"Hun-ah .."

"Heum ?"

"Kau tau jika setiap bulan perutku akan membesar, bukan ?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkannya".

"Dan kau juga tau jika tubuhku mungkin akan kembang, lalu berat badanku mungkin akan naik".

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membaca artikel tentang ibu hamil dan semua itu wajar. Memangnya kenapa ?"

Ku mainkan jari telunjuk di aliran kancing kemeja Sehun. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sehun menegakkan tubuh lalu menatapkku intens, meminta penjelasan atas kalimat yang baru saja ku lontarkan.

"Hey.. ada apa ?" tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini diiringi dengan usapan dipipi kananku.

"Ja..jangan—"

"jangan apa ?"

"Ja.. "

"…."

"Jangan melirik wanita lain saat tubuhku gendut, kau mengerti ?! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau ketahuan sekali lagi melakukannya!".

Apa yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah Sehun terkekeh geli, mengusak puncak rambutku gemas lalu mencuri ciuman manis. Sedikit lumatan, kemudian seperti biasa akan berakhir dengan pagutan. Salah satu kebiasaan baru Sehun adalah menelusupkan sebelah tangan dari atas gaunku dan menjahili sesuatu disana.

Jika bisa berbicara, mungkin bagian dada gaunku akan merintih sakit saat dengan sengaja Sehun menariknya paksa kebawah demi mengeluarkan sebelah payudaraku, mengkonsumsinya rakus hingga aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir melihat perbuatan mesum Sehun (secara langsung).

Aku khawatir tentang bagaimana jika anak kami sudah lahir, apakah Sehun mampu mengontrol emosi kemesumannya yang diluar batas ? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun dan anak kami kelak akan memperebutkan siapa pengkonsumsi susu di payudaraku terlebih dahulu. Ku harap Sehun mampu mengalah.

*Luhan End POV*

.

.

.

"Sehuuuunnn.. Berhentilah .."

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban dan Luhan tau peringatannya tak akan pernah didengarkan. Beginilah kebiasaan baru Sehun setiap malam, melucuti apapun yang Luhan pakai satu persatu.

Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Saat Luhan sudah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun, maka ia akan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut, mendekap tubuh si cantik dengan kemesraan.

Tidak ada hal lebih yang terjadi, Sehun tidak pernah berani menyentuh Luhan lebih dahi sekedar memainkan payudara dan meremas vaginanya (sejak tau sang istri mengandung). Walaupun Luhan sudah memberi izin dan berkata ia akan baik-baik saja, tapi Sehun dengan susah payah menahan hasratnya sendiri untuk berkata 'Tidak'.

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu, terlebih anak kita. Walau kau mengatakan bahwa semua itu akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko sekecil apapun. Biar aku menanggung siksaan hasratku kelelakianku sendiri asal kau dan anak kita tidak terluka".

Entahlah, Luhan terkadang kasihan pada Sehun ketika pada beberapa malam ia berlari kekamar mandi. Sehun tetaplah laki-laki yang butuh tempat untuk penyaluran hasrat. Dan setiap kali hal tersebut terjadi maka Luhan merendahkan harga dirinya, berlutut dihadapan sang suami demi memberikan sedikit pertolongan untuk si adik kecil yang menegang nakal.

Sepertinya saat ini kelelakian seorang Oh Sehun kembali teruji.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?"

"Eumhh. Aku tidak apa-apa sayang".

"Kenapa menelanjangiku jika hanya membuatmu tersiksa ?"

"Karena aku suka melihatnya. Melihatmu dibawah selimut tanpa sehelai benangpun. Aku suka mengusap perutmu dan berharap anak kita tumbuh lebih cepat setiap kali aku mengusapnya".

Luhan tersenyum, menarik rambut sang suami lalu membuat kepala tersebut tenggelam dalam apitan kedua payudaranya.

Sehun memiliki pemikiran yang terkadang membuat Luhan bingung.

.

.

.

7 bulan berlalu …

.

*Sehun POV*

.

Aku sedang berada di restaurant sekarang. Ada tamu yang sangat penting jadi aku harus menyambutnya langsung. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir pada keadaan Luhan, apalagi sekarang usia kehamilannya sudah 9 bulan. Dokter mengatakan aku harus menjaganya dengan ekstra.

Andai saja yang menjadi tamu kali ini bukanlah Presiden Direktur Hyundai Group beserta sang nyonya besar maka dengan senang hati aku akan meminta Do Kyungsoo (Manager Restaurantku) untuk menyambut tamu seperti mereka seorang diri. Tapi,

Ah, ya sudahlah. Lagian ini juga permintaan dari Luhan, ia tidak ingin kehamilannya menjadi penghambat pekerjaanku maka dari itu aku meninggalkannya dirumah. Tenang saja, aku sudah menghubungi Baekhyun noona dan memintanya menemani istriku tercinta.

Walaupun sedikit menggerutu karena ia tengah mengecat rambut dengan warna ungu gelap, aku yakin Baekhyun noona pasti akan datang. Ia menyayangi Luhan. Dan jika Baekhyun noona datang, maka Nyonya besar Kim Yixing juga akan menyusul. Mereka akan bergosip ria seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga lainnya.

Luhan pasti akan senang karena Yixing pasti membawa Kevin Kim, bayi mungil yang tercipta dari sperma emas milik Kim Joonmyeon dan keluar dari rahim berlian istrinya, Kim Yixing.

Luhan akan banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana cara merawat bayi, ia bahkan menyiapkan popok bayi sendiri dirumah dan saat Kevin buang air maka Luhan yang akan memasangkan popok (tentu saja di dampingi Yixing). Sedangkan Baekhyun noona, ia akan memperhatikan saja. Belum berani terjun secara langsung.

Ah! Aku jadi merindukan rusa manisku yang perutnya sedang membuncit sekarang. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruanganku, memberitahukan bahwa tamu kehormatan kami telah tiba. Aku merapikan dasi dan jas sebelum bergegas menuju pintu utama.

.

.

"Selamat datang di restaurant kami, Tuan dan Nyonya. Saya Oh Sehun, pemilik restaurant ini dan saya sendiri yang akan melayani tuan dan nyonya".

Tuan dan nyonya Choi hanya tersenyum sekilas, membuatku berdebar akan kemewahan gaya mereka.

Dulu (saat menjadi artis terkenal), aku akan selalu disambut seperti ini dimanapun aku menjejalkan kaki, tapi sekarang akulah yang harus melayani mereka. Tidak masalah, karena alasan semua pekerjaanku menjadi mudah adalah ada seorang istri yang selalu menungguku pulang dengan senyumannya.

Luhan.

Istriku yang cantik luar biasa.

Dengan sopan ku tunjukkan jalan tempat dimana ruang VVIP yang telah kami persiapkan sedemikian rupa, ku harap mereka tidak akan mengajukan complaint.

Tuan dan Nyonya Choi duduk, memperhatikan ruangan sekitar sebelum pada akhirnya fokus pada buku menu. Aku berdiri disamping Do Kyungsoo yang telah siap mencatat menu sebelum tiba-tiba seorang waitress datang diam-diam dari belakang lalu berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Setelah waitress tersebut pergi, aku berbisik sangat pelan pada wanita bermata bulat disampingku sekarang "Ada apa ?".

Sepertinya ada berita penting hingga mata Kyungsoo lebih membulat dari biasanya, lalu ia mendekat kearahku dan tentu saja aku refleks menunduk demi mengingmbangi tubuh mungilnya.

"Istri anda baru saja dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Persalinan, Tuan".

"MWOOO?!"

"Astaga jantungku!".

Aku terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Dimulai dari kabar tentang Luhan lalu disambut dengan keterkejutan Nyonya Choi karena suara kerasku.

Aku membungkuk meminta maaf. Nyonya Choi mengusap dada dan melirik tidak suka, jelas ia merasa terganggu dan aku menyadari semua itu.

"Ada apa ?". Suara maskulin Tuan Choi terdengar dan aku langsung menoleh padanya. Mungkin ia penasaran akan hal yang sukses membuat bibirku pucat, aku nampak kalut. Aku merasakannya.

"Ma..Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya. Tapi.. nampaknya saya tidak bisa melayani tuan dan nyonya hari ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf".

Sekali lagi aku membungkuk dalam. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Istri saya sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Persalinan dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, jadi saya harus—"

"MWOOO?!".

Ucapanku terputus lalu ku lihat nyonya Choi berdiri tegak dengan mata melebar. Apa ia tidak suka jika aku lebih mementingkan hal lain ?

_Tapi Nyonya, tolonglah.. Istriku, aku ingin menemani istriku.._

"Saya benar-benar meminta maaf, Nyonya. Tapi—"

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI?! ISTRIMU SEDANG MEREGANG NYAWA! CEPAT PERGI!"

Mwo ?

Aku mendongak, beberapa detik masih tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Tapi teriakan Luhan yang seolah-olah melintas di pikiranku membuyarkan lamunan. Aku membungkuk entah yang keberapa kali untuk berterima kasih lalu bergegas pergi secepat mungkin.

Tanganku bergetar dan seakan mati rasa hingga rasanya sulit sekali mengemudi dengan laju dari restaurant menuju Rumah Sakit. Bibirku pucat, napasku berantakan dan peluh dingin cecer kesana kemari.

Memikirkan Luhan sedang berjuang sendiri disana membuat konsentrasiku semakin pecah, aliran darahku terasa tersumbat dan pohon-pohon seolah berhenti memproduksi udara.

Sampai di parkiran Rumah Sakit, aku bahkan tidak punya kesabaran untuk memarkir mobil dengan benar. Biar saja, mobil tidak jauh lebih berharga dari Luhan dan calon anak kami. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi tetap saja ini menakutkan.

Setelah bertanya pada receptionist, aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa dan insting menuntunku menuju ruangan yang aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya. Lalu ku lihat Baekhyun noona, Yixing dan juga Kevin kecil sedang menunggu diluar. Aku menghampiri mereka dan langsung menanyakan kondisi Luhan.

Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab, suara pintu terbuka lalu seorang perawat wanita keluar menghampiriku, lebih tepatnya aku yang lebih dahulu menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya ?".

"Anda suami Nyonya Luhan ?"

"Iya".

"Nyonya Luhan memanggil anda, jadi silahkan ikut bersama saya".

Tanpa menjawab langsung saja aku menyelinap masuk, dan nyawaku terasa melayang begitu melihat Luhan berteriak sangat kencang. Kakiku bergetar sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampirinya.

"Luhan sayang .. Bertahanlah .."

Luhan melirikku dalam tarikan napas sengal, lalu tangannya meraba-raba dan aku tau ia ingin aku memberikan sebuah genggaman.

Saat tangannya berhasil meraih tanganku, aku tidak tau lagi, yang jelas aliran darah di jemariku berhenti. Jari-jariku memutih seolah menandakan betapa kuat Luhan meremasnya dan betapa kuat pula ia menahan sakit.

Melihat wajah istriku penuh akan keringat, mendengar suaranya yang berteriak (hingga mungkin bisa memutuskan pita suara), lalu ikut mencoba merasakan betapa kuat ia menahan sakit, air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir.

Aku tau ini terlihat bodoh, aku bahkan nampak sangat cengeng, tapi Demi Tuhan! Melihatnya kesakitan seperti dibelah menjadi dua seperti itu membuatku nyeri dan perih. Luhan berjuang untuk anak kami sendirian. Bahkan urat-urat dilehernya tampak akan putus, aku tidak kuat melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini.

Tuhan…

Ku bisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa jadi penenang. Airmataku semakin menetes, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku takut hal buruk bisa saja terjadi dan aku masih tidak sanggup untuk menerimanya sekarang juga. Jadi Tuhan, ku mohon selamatkan istri dan anakku.

Dan 20 detik kemudian…

Suara tangisan itu pecah. Tubuhku terasa melayang ke udara dengan kuntum-kuntum bunga bertebaran kesana kemari. Luhan berhasil.. Kami berhasil..

Oh God ..

I'm being a Father now..

He was born.. My Son..

Little Stevan Oh..

.

.

Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Aku membantunya bersandar di dadaku (yang ikut bersandar pada kepala ranjang) lalu memberikan dekapan dengan tangan mungilnya yang memainkan jemariku lembut.

Baekhyun noona pulang untuk mengemaskan barang-barangku dan Luhan agar bisa menginap disini selama beberapa hari. Wanita pendek nan cerewet itu, bagaimana aku harus berterimakasih padanya ? Ku harap Chanyeol hyung mampu membahagiakan noona mungilku dengan seribu celoteh tersebut. Ya, aku sangat berharap.

Untuk Yixing dan Kevin, mereka berdua baru saja pulang 15 menit lalu karena Joonmyeon menelpon dan juga Kevin yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ia berkata bahwa besok ia dan Joonmyeon (tentu saja Kevin pasti ikut) akan menjenguk Luhan dan Little Stevan kami.

Kevin pasti akan senang karena memiliki teman kecil baru.

"Hun .."

"Kenapa sayang ? Apa ada yang sakit ?"

Luhan menggeleng, masih memainkan jemariku.

"Dimana Stevan ? Aku ingin melihatnya".

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Suster masih membersihkannya".

"Apa dia sehat ?"

"Sangat sehat".

"Apa dia tampan ?"

"Sepertiku".

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, melirikku dengan tatapan lucu dan langsung saja ku berikan sebuah kecupan manis untuk bibir merah ranumnya. Lalu setelah itu aku menelusupkan kepala di ceruk lehernya,

"Terima Kasih, Lu. Terimakasih banyak telah melahirkan anak kita. Terimakasih banyak karena telah selamat… "

"…."

"dan Terimakasih banyak karena kau telah lahir ke dunia untuk menjadi istriku. Terimakasih banyak sayang".

Ku rasakan usapan lembut di kepala lalu kecupan singkat dihidungku, dan Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Istri tercantik di dunia.

Tak lama berselang, terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Seorang suster masuk, Luhan langsung menegakkan tubuh begitu melihat Little Stevan berada di rengkuhan wanita berseragam putih tersebut.

"Selamat Sore Tuan dan Nyonya Lu. Apa anda baik-baik saja Nyoya ?"

"Ne.." Luhan mengangguk pelan, namun arah matanya hanya tertuju pada Stevan.

"Saatnya memberikan ASI pertama untuk si tampan Stevan. Saya rasa ia sudah sangat lapar".

Suster tersebut menyerahkan Stevan pada Luhan dan benar saja, Stevan menangis sambil menggerak-gerakkan mulut seolah menunjukkan betapa ia sangat lapar sekarang.

Ku lihat setetes air mata jatuh di pipi istriku, aku tau dia pasti sangat bahagia. Mengingat bagaimana sakitnya ia berjuang tadi, Luhan pasti benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya melalui kata-kata.

Ku usap bahu istriku, mengecup puncak kepalanya mesra.

"Saya permisi Tuan, Nyonya. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan, silahkan panggil saya. Selamat sore".

Aku tersenyum pada suster itu, dan ia langsung keluar ruangan. Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan perhatian pada apapun selain pada Stevan.

"Ayo sayang.. Little Prince Stevan kita pasti sangat lapar".

Luhan mengangguk, mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju rumah sakit yang ia pakai. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatku meneguk saliva.

Astaga Sehun! kontrol dirimu, man!

.

*Sehun End POV*

.

.

.

.

5 tahun berlalu kembali..

.

Luhan membetulkan letak dasi Sehun lalu merapikan rambut suaminya yang tampan, beralih pada Stevan dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sendiri sudah siap dengan gaun selutut berwarna biru sapphire; senada dengan warna kemeja Sehun dan Stevan.

Hari ini mereka akan melakukan pemotretan. Salah satu majalah ingin mewawancarai keluarga kecil mereka yang nampak sangat harmonis. Sejak skandal terakhir lima tahun lalu, Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak terlibat skandal apapun lagi.

Keluarga mereka selalu baik-baik saja, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Stevan membuat keluarga kecil mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tentu saja Luhan tidak akan menceritakan secara gamblang bahwa dalam kehidupan sehari-hari ia tidak jarang beradu argumen dengan Sehun, namun ketika malam tiba mereka akan membicarakanya baik-baik lalu masalah-masalah tersebut akan mencair.

"Setelah skandal yang benar-benar mengguncang dunia hiburan Korea lima tahun lalu, kalian tidak pernah lagi memiliki skandal. Bahkan kalian terlihat sangat harmonis. Bagaimana kalian bisa menjaga rumah tangga kalian tetap baik-baik saja dan harmonis seperti ini ?"

"Kami selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan baik. Jika ada masalah, maka salah satu pasti akan mengalah. Kami tidak suka memendam sesuatu masalah sendiri, lebih baik membicarakannya secara langsung dan menemukan jalan keluarnya bersama. Dan juga saat melihat Stevan, kami tau jika Stevan sangat tidak suka saat kedua orangtuanya saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Kami sangat menyayangi Stevan, jadi ia adalah alasan terbesar kenapa kami selalu berhasil memecahkan masalah dalam kehidupan berumah tangga". –Sehun.

"Apa masih ada fans yang memberikan tekanan terhadap hubungan kalian ? Bagaimana kalian menghadapi masalah ini ?".

"Tentu saja ada. Apalagi saat skandal kami pecah lima tahun lalu, aku bahkan merasa takut hanya untuk berjalan keluar. Aku takut untuk membuka akun jejaring sosial yang ku punya karena menemukan banyak umpatan yang menyakitkan. Tidak masalah, karena aku juga memahami hati para fans yang mungkin merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku merampas pria tampan yang paling mereka sayangi (tertawa). Tapi setelah lama waktu berselang, aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku bisa mengurus Sehun dengan baik dan membuatnya bahagia, mungkin?—"

"Aku bahagia sayang".

(Tertawa)

"Jadi sekarang kurasa semua keadaan sudah jauh lebih membaik. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para fans Sehun yang telah bersedia membuka pintu untuk menerimaku, aku berjanji akan merawat Sehun Oppa kalian dengan baik (tersenyum). Dan untuk Stevan, bukankah ia sangat mirip Sehun ? Aku mengizinkan kalian untuk menjadi fans-nya (tertawa), maaf, aku hanya bercanda". –Luhan.

"Saya sangat kagum pada keluarga kalian, kalian terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati arti sebuah keluarga seutuhnya. Dan juga, kalian memiliki anak yang sangat tampan."

"Terimakasih banyak".

"Apa kalian berniat untuk memberikan Stevan seorang adik kecil ?"

(tersipu malu).

"Kami masih memikirkannya. Jujur saja aku tidak tega waktu melihat Luhan melahirkan secara langsung, aku bahkan sampai menangis saat itu, tapi kurasa Stevan juga sudah bosan bermain sendiri dirumah (tertawa)". –Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan anda Luhan-ssi?"

(Terkejut) "Aku ? Entahlah, aku menyerahkan semuanya pada Tuhan".

"Sehun-ssi, nampaknya anda sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau".

"Ne. Sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan sebuah kegiatan nanti malam".

"Sehuuuuunnnn".

(Tertawa keras).

"Baiklah, saya rasa cukup sampai disini. Sangat menyenangkan bisa berbicara dengan keluarga bahagia kalian, saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kesempatan dan waktu yang telah kalian luangkan. Terimakasih banyak".

"Ne.. Terimakasih banyak kembali".

.

.

.

_Everyone looks at us and says that we're at our best age, that there's so much to experience in the world._

_But.._

_Don't speak to easly.._

_Don't envy us.._

_Our youth hurts so much .._

_**-VIXX (Bluee Blossom / Youth Hurts)-**_

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil saat Luhan masuk kekamar. Si cantik merapikan letak rambut panjang hitam lurusnya.

"Apa Stevan sudah tidur ?"

"Eum".

Luhan mendekati Sehun, mengambil handuk kecil dari tangan sang suami lalu duduk disisi ranjang dengan kaki menjuntai kebawah. Sehun duduk dibawah, tepat menghadap sesuatu yang berada diselangkangan sang istri (yang hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis hingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas warna underwear yang sedang Luhan pakai).

"Kenapa duduk disitu ? Duduklah diranjang".

"Aku lebih suka disini".

"Aku tau alasanmu Tuan Oh".

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa tidak mencoba membukakannya untukku ? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya".

"Kau pikir dua hari yang lalu itu adalah waktu yang lama ?"

"Kau tau aku selalu merindukanmu setiap waktu, sayang".

Luhan membuang napas tidak peduli, lebih memilih mengeringkan rambut hitam pekat Sehun daripada meladeni perkataan mesum sang suami.

"Lu .. ayolah .."

"Apa?"

"Buka .."

"Apanya ?"

Sekali lagi Luhan menghela napas (namun kali ini sedikit keras) ketika Sehun menunjuk sesuatu melalui gerak mulut dan juga kerlingan nakal menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Aku ingin menghangatkan tubuh istriku".

"Stevan baru saja tidur. Jangan mengganggunya".

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dilantai bawah ? Stevan tidak akan mendengar desahanmu".

"Apa tidak ada hari lain ?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sangat bersemangat malam ini. Ayolah .."

"Keringkan dulu rambutmmu".

"Itu terlalu lama sayang!"

"YAAAKKKK! OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Diamlah Lu, kau bisa membangunkan Stevan".

Luhan terdiam, mengalungkan lengan kesal pada leher sang suami. Sehun membuka pintu kamar, menuruni tangga satu persatu.

"Kurasa kamar tamu terlalu jauh. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Disini saja.."

"YAKK! SEHUN! SOFA KITA AKAN KOTOR!".

"Second Child is comiiiiiing!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THERE ARE SO MANY FLOWERS IN THIS WORLD..**

**BUT YOU'RE THE ONE AND ONLY ..**

**MY FUTURE FLOWER..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya.. Complete dan Happy Ending kan ?:D

Tapi kok gue jadi sedih ya FF ini berakhir, berarti gak bisa baca review'an readers lagi dong T.T

Jangan lupain gue guys T.T

Buat yang minta sequel, gue gak janji ya.. :D ntar kalo ada sequel gue buat ceritanya HunHan udah jadi kakek kakek nenek nenek. (Loh, ntar NCnya gimana ? wuahahahaha. #becanda ding).

SEMOGA PUAS DENGAN ENDINGNYA

**TERIMA KASIH BUUUUUAAAAAAANYYAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK BUAT PARA READERS YANG SUDAH SETIA SUPPORT FF INI DARI AWAL SAMPAI AKHIR..**

SAMPAI JUMPA DI FF BERIKUTNYA..

SARANGHAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

# emoticon gue dikit lebay -..-

**Question:**

**Dari keseluruhan, chapter mana yang paling readers sukai dan bagian yang mana sangat suka readers baca ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cooming Soon ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On February 2015 ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNJUSTFORHAN PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Our October and April"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prepare your tears guys..**

**Wuahahaha..**


End file.
